My Hero Pokedamia
by Zayden StormVoid
Summary: Izuku realized at a young age that all men are not created equal. They aren't treated equal either. Some people have more power over others. The same can be said for the wondrous, mysterious creatures that inhabited the world before Quirks: Pokemon. This is the story of Izuku Midoriya, in this world of Quirks and Pokemon, and his path to become the Very Best, like No One Ever Was.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I AM HERE! MY NAME IS ZAYDEN STORMVOID AND THIS MY NEW STORY OF MY HERO POKEDAMIA! This is part of my late Christmas and New Years gift where I have made this story, released another chapter of my Spider-King: Conquest of Shadows story, and another story that you will have to look and see! For past fans of my other stories these are for you! And for those who have joined for this story, Welcome!**

**In this story, it is simply what you might expect: the story of My Hero Academia but in world filled with not only Quirks, but also Pokemon! In the short time of a few months, I have gotten addicted to the world of My Hero Academia and LOVE IT! An Awesome anime filled with genuine Heart, Emotion, and a Superhero story that stands above the rest in terms of story, social and philosophical lessons, and what the True aspects of Heroism. But enough of that, if you are here to read this story you already know about My Hero Academia, if not, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GO! SHOO! GO AND WATCH THE FREAKING SHOW BEFORE I SPOIL IT FOR YOU! GO!**

**Anyways, I will apologize up front if my updates and new chapters are few and far between, I have a lot of issues to deal with in real life and writing these stories are both an escape for me from the pain of reality and a way to make me a better writer for the future. **

**But enough about me, time for the story! As a reminder I don't own anything of My Hero Academia, it belongs to the brilliant mind of Horikoshi, apologies if I butchered the name. And check out my other stories if you like.**

**BUT RIGHT NOW IT IS TIME TO HIT THE LIGHTS! START THE CAMERA! AND GO PLUS ULTRA INTO THE STORY!**

* * *

Clouds passed over the bright blue sky, the kind where you think of happy times to spend with your friends and family. The kind where nothing could go wrong. For one person in particular, that wasn't really the case. And if you were to see the scene in person that he was in, you probably wouldn't think so too.

A boy no older than 4, with messy dark-green hair, freckles that shaped like diamonds on both his cheeks, and wearing a simple light blue shirt, green shorts, and crimson red shoes, a sweet, innocent looking kid but with a face of fear and tears in his eyes and whimpering.

What was he so scared of? A small group of three kids and their Pokemon. One a pudgy kid with crimson wings on his back and a Spearow flying beside him, another with a toothy, sinister smile with a purple cap and super long, extending fingers and a Tangela next to him, and the final one the leader of this group, a crimson-eyed, spiky, ash-blonde haired boy whose hands popped with tiny explosions alongside a Cyndaquil whose flames sparked out ready to strike.

The reason he stood before them? Behind him was a another kid, crying and bruised, holding his heavily injured Rattata. The three kids were hurting him. They hurt his Rattata. And the boy couldn't stand by and watch it happen and do nothing.

"Why are you being so mean?" the boy said, fear and innocence in his voice.

"You are making him cry, Kacchan! You hurt his Rattata too far!" the boy crouched down slightly and raised his fists. "If you keep on hurting them-uh-I'll uh...I'LL STOP YOU MYSELF!"

The three kids looked at the boy in silence. But a second later, their smiles returned with sinister amusement. The kid with the ash-blonde hair, Kacchan as he was called, smirked and said "You want to pretend to be a hero?" He slammed his right fist into his left palm and tiny, yet threatening explosion occurring that puffed out sparks of fire and smoke. Kacchan's Cyndaquill took note and crouched down, its flames rising threateningly too.

"You don't stand a chance without a Quirk and such a weak Pokemon!" Kacchan said. He looked at the boy with eyes closed yet let out a smile that drove pure fear into the boy's heart. He said one more word, a word that to the boy felt like he was being branded. "Deku!"

The boy called Deku stepped back in fear. But as he felt like he was going to run away, the boy felt a head of fur touch his leg. The boy looked down to find his own Pokemon, standing beside him and rubbing his head on his leg in a comforting nudge. The Pokemon was small, covered in brown fur, with a large collar of light brown fur, stood on four small legs, had large brown ears, and had a large busy brown tail with a patch of light brown fur, in the shape of an arrow, on the tip of its tail. The Pokemon was known as an Eevee. More importantly, it was the boy's Eevee.

The Pokemon nudged his leg and despite the fear evident in his eyes, Eeve gave him a bright smile and a fire in its eyes that drowned the fear. Deku was still in shock but smiled as well. His eyes shown again with strength through the tears and raised his fists again in defense, fueled by his Pokemon's encouragement.

As the bullies and their Pokemon rushed towards the duo, Deku and Eevee stood tall and ready.

A short while later, the three bullies and their Pokemon were gone, the injured boy and his Rattata knelt down and cried...and the boy called Deku and his Eevee, side-by-side, were on the floor, covered in bruises and scorch marks. The boy looked towards his Eevee, his partner, his fur tattered and scorched, its eyes closed and groaning in pain. His eyes filled with tears once again at what, he believed, was his fault. He fought knowing he would be beaten. He knew he directed the boy's attacks on him and away from the kid and his Rattata, but at what cost? He fought knowing Eevee would be hurt. Yet he and Eevee still did it.

The boy turned his tired eyes to the sky above, the sun shining bright, the clouds rolling by and a swarm of Pidgey's flying high above. The view made him more tired and more sad. Before he could rest his eyes and fall into unconsciousness, the boy thought to himself. Asked to himself the question he always asked since that faithful day:

'_I-Is he r-right? A-Am I-I'm I just p-pretending? A-Am I really so u-useless?'_

_'Can I be a hero, too'_

* * *

Izuku Midoryia: Origins

_Izuku POV_

That was me. I'm Izuku Midoryia and I learned something that day. A sad and hard truth.

All men are not created equal.

All men are not treated equal either.

I learned that some people have more power than others.

Let me tell you why. Let me tell you my story. My journey.

The world I live in is a weird one. Weird, but amazing. Ever since mankind had walked the Earth, ever since we grew as a species, populated the planet, traveled the land, sea, and skies, and built civilizations, we weren't alone. We were joined into this world by the wondrous creatures that we called Pokemon.

They come in many shapes, sizes, and, what mankind took most notice of, power. They could perform feats unlike anything man could do. Some could fly high into skies, some could breathe fire and control the elements, some possess strength enough to smash a boulder into pieces. Some are even revered as deities and forces of nature and power. But what made them truly special, and what made us special too, was the bond that we shared with them.

As long as mankind has lived, mankind and Pokemon have stood side-by-side, using their talents and skills to grow smarter, stronger, and more amazing. We play with them, we study them, we capture them and fight other Pokemon from other trainers for sport and competition. It looks better than it sounds.

Many of these Pokemon relate to each other through not just looks, but also their power and types. Over 18 different classifying types. Fire, Water, Nature, Lightning, and on and on. Each Pokemon had one or two typings and some could even gain and change them over time. Pokemon could also change in appearance and species as they grow stronger through evolution, some could also change by other means like friendship or special stones. Each species, size, and shape of Pokemon was as unique as the snowflakes of a snowy winter day.

But not all are treated equally as well. Some are viewed as powerful, important, special. Some are overlooked and deemed useless. A sentiment that I can relate.

A sentiment that many in fact share after the appearance of Quirks.

The first incident was in Quiq Quiq, China. An extraordinary child was born who radiated light, like an Ampharos. After that, reports of people with superpowers popped up across the globe. No one knew what was causing these strange phenomena. Chaos spread, society started to collapse, and the line that separated humans and Pokemon became thinner and blurred. But as time went on, and these superpower individuals became more common, our world changed and went through its own evolution.

These superpowers became known as Quirks and many to this day are still researching Quirks and their origins. Many took note that these Quirks resembled the types of Pokemon and began classifying Quirks in types like Pokemon. And whilst Quirks became the norm, Pokemon continued as always as an integral part of life.

The Supernatural became Normal. Dreams a Reality. Our mysterious, wondrous world became a greater superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some uncanny ability.

But just like most things of our world, there are always those who use their gifts and talents in their own self-interest. For one reason or another, some superhuman individuals used their Quirks for dark and malicious reasons, these 'Villains' used their Quirks and Pokemon for terrible misdeeds and law enforcement, even with their own Pokemon, struggled against their power.

But as Darkness always rises, the Light rises to drive it back. As cities swirled with Chaos and confusion, others took a stand and fought against these Villains in the service and protection of others. A new profession dominated our collective consciousness: It was a Golden Age of Heroes.

These defenders of the peace and people worked to protect civilians from disasters, both man-made and natural. Our streets looked like scenes from comic books. They worked tirelessly to defend those who couldn't help themselves. Whilst governments around the globe struggle to rework laws with Quirks in mind, and criminal activity rising with villains who abuse their powers for evil, these courageous people performed acts of heroism to keep our city safe. And with the aid of their Pokemon and overwhelming public support, they found a place in our new society. Those who were more popular and did the best were paid the most and got all the fame and glory, whilst others weren't and struggled against matters of popularity and effectiveness.

But despite all their shortcomings and issues, what was important was their mission, their duty: To Protect Those who Can't Protect Themselves. They were seen as our greatest champions of Peace and Hope.

And that was what I wanted to be. No matter what.

_No matter what..._

* * *

**10 Years Later...**

Now I'm 14 years old and today I was having quite possibly the Worst Day of My Life.

Today was just like any other day. On my way to school, I witnessed a villain with some kind of Gigantification Quirk, along with an abnormaly large Gyariados, tearing apart a subway route after stealing a purse and getting caught. During which, nearby heroes came to the rescue, like Death Arms and Backdraft. New up-and-coming heroes like Kumui Woods and Mt. Lady also made their debut and apprehended the criminal.

I, of course, wrote all of what I saw of their Quirks, Pokemon, and potential on my Hero Journal, my 13th one. A nice old man there on the scene, with these star-shaped protrusions coming out of his head, called me out for being a fanboy and asked if I wanted to be a hero. I smiled and said yes and he cheered me on to continue my dreams. I would have been more touched, but I knew it was just the nice words of a random old man. A random old man who didn't know who I was and didn't know anything about me or my Quirk.

Or lack thereof.

Afterwards, whatever joy I had that day turned to ash by the reality of another school day of Aldera Junior High, and what I have come to expect everyday now.

Today, our teacher talked to us about our future endeavors and career paths, like a Police Officer or a Pokemon Professor or Researcher, but he, along with everyone else, knew that everybody wanted to become Heroes. Even if most of their Quirks weren't anything that could be seen as 'useful' or 'flashy'. I mean as optimistic as I am, what kind of Hero would be effective if their Quirk was something like having a super long neck or nose. Then again I don't exactly have anything to say for that matter.

That is when my childhood friend/10-year long bully, Katsuki Bakugo or as I call him 'Kacchan', made a pompous show of himself, proclaiming that he was better than everyone else, that he would get into U.A. High, the best Hero School in the country, some even say the world, and that he would be more popular than All Might himself. He claimed and I quote that he would be 'The Richest and Most Popular Hero of All Time'. Internally, I frowned at Kacchan's choice of words.

'_Heroes shouldn't be about Fame or Money, idiot.'_ I thought. 'Why_ can't you see past that ego of yours for once.'_

Then my teacher decided to end Kacchan's little show by making my day turn to hell. He outed that I wanted to go to U.A. too. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the others from laughing at me, especially Kacchan who exploded my desk and told me all I was was a 'Quirkless Wannabe'. 'Useless, Defenseless, Deku'. What he did after class was the final straw, what made me realize that the best friend I had when I was 4 died. Killed by his own ego.

He destroyed my Hero Journal, all my hard work and tossed it out the window like garbage. And finally said:

"Hey, if you really want to be a Hero so badly, there might be a way. Just pray that you will be born lucky in your next life, and Take a Swan Dive of the Roof of the Building."

Those words echoed in my head as I looked out the window he threw my journal. Echoed in my head as I went out to grab my notebook, now turned into Magikarp food. My mind reeled back to all the words he called me, all the abuse and torment, all the pain he put me through. All the pain the Universe itself brought onto me from the moment I was born.

'_Useless Izuku.'_

_'You can't do Anything Right.'_

_'You are nothing but a worthless Caterpie. Just a bug that always gets in my way.'_

_'Worthless Deku.'_

_'Sorry kid, its not gonna happen.'_

_'I'm sorry Izuku.'_

_'Take a Swan Dive off the Roof of the Building.'_

My mind kept replaying the words and events over and over again. Right at the moment I stood on the school rooftop.

I looked down below and wondered if he was right. He was always right. That's what my life has seemingly said. From the day he got his Quirk, to the day I found out I had no Quirk, that I was Quirkless. Remember when I said that 80% of the population have Quirks? I'm one of the unlucky few that land in the 20% of people who don't.

I have no Quirk. Quirkless. A simple nine letter word that, to me, was the same as saying Useless.

I looked at the ground below me and as I planted my foot on the railing, two voices behind me called out to me.

"_Eeevvee!" "Pika-pi!" _They yelled.

I looked behind me to find my lifelong partner and companion and my semi-companion right next to me and looking me with those dark brown and black eyes that oozed happiness and comfort.

I remember having Eevee ever since I could remember. I remember me and Eevee replaying hero fantasies with me and Eevee wielding large, courageous smiles. Remember those times where Kacch-I mean-_Katsuki_ and I would play around in the forest and park, playing heroes and fighting bad guys side-by-side as partners, or as Katsuki would view me as a 'sidekick'. I would chuckle at Eevee playing around with Kacchan's Cyndaquill.

Then as Katsuki got his Quirk and I got nothing, things changed. Katsuki viewed me as useless and worthless before I got my Quirk, now he saw me as having as much worth as a Magikarp that can't evolve. Our play dates turned to beat down sessions as he would use me and Eevee for target practice for both him and Cyndaquill. Made me out to be the 'Villain' of his story. It got worse when I said I was going to be a hero, regardless of having no Quirk, and even worse when Cyndaquill evolved into Quilava and Eevee never did. But I didn't want Eevee to evolve, not unless he wanted to and I knew he never did and I didn't either.

Katsuki unleashed enough explosions onto me that I had to hide my shoulders and chest from my mom for days when I told him that.

For 10 years, Katsuki Bakugou bullied me over and over and over again. All the while calling me a worthless piece of Grubbish trash. A useless Caterpie. Gave me the name Deku, which in the proper kanji translated to useless, worthless. Someone that can't do anything. For a time, I believed him. It wasn't hard to believe. When your best friend proclaims you are useless, bullies and beats you up for 10 years straight, when no fellow kid or teacher helps or calls Bakugou out and even your own mother doesn't believe you can be a hero...

It was enough to drive someone off the edge.

Eevee, however, was different. He was always there, smiling and comforting me when things got bad, always cheered me up and remembered to smile through the pain, to always smile no matter how hard things get, just like my all time favorite Hero and Idol: All Might, the Number 1 Hero, the Symbol of Peace, and a Hero that saves everyone with a smile on his face. But as much as All Might was my Idol and Pillar of Support for my dream, Eevee was the one that was always there, always in my life. Well, him and Pikachu.

Pikachu was another constant companion of mine, but he wasn't technically...well mine. I'm pretty sure Pikachu wasn't anybody's Pokemon, a wild Pokemon. Pikachu was also different from all the others that I had ever seen. He had a ruffle of fur on his ear that seemed unique and, as I have seen many times, was faster and more powerful than any Pikachu I had ever seen.

I remembered fondly one day where me and Eevee were trapped in the woods by a big storm and were attacked by a flock of wild Spearows. Then Pikachu came out of nowhere and unleashed the biggest blast of lightning I had ever seen, and scattered the Pokemon away. Ever since, he has been my unofficial 2nd Pokemon, and the first Pokemon I will try to catch when I'm of the legal age, to catch wild Pokemon, of 15. Katsuki didn't like that either. Thought that worthless 'Deku' shouldn't have such a powerful Pokemon and tried catching it himself with a Pokeball, something that he shouldn't have had at that age. It always rejected and fled from him, and anybody else who tried, which in turn made Katsuki release his rage onto the closest thing he could find: my gut.

Even when other kids used their own fast Pokemon or speed-boosting Quirks, it always ran too fast. I was the only one that ever managed to get close and play with it, which in turn made others jealous and join Bakugou's Bully Deku Club. Regardless, Pikachu became fast friends with me and Eevee. But as time moved on, I always found myself curious about Pikachu's tail, more specifically, a weird mark, barely visible and covered in fur. But I soon gave up trying to find out what it was, both because Pikachu refused to show me and would always zap me when I tried. I didn't mind the shocks and saw them as playful punches something that I knew Pikachu appreciated.

I looked at the two and smiled, the dark thoughts and words fading away. I knelt down to them and said "Thanks guys. For always being there when I needed it. Even if I'm just a worthless kid who can't do anything."

Pikachu responded to that with a tiny Thunderbolt.

I laid there on the ground and twitched at the electricity flowing through my body. "I guess I deserved that." I said.

Eevee rubbed my head with his own and Pikachu let out playful tiny jabs at my sides that tickled. "What would I do without you guys?" I said.

After that, me and the two Pokemon decided to head out back to my home, maybe dust off or hide the scorch marks on my shoulder where Katsuki threatened me with his Quirk. As much as I wanted to say something about Katsuki's behavior, I knew it would be pointless. From an early age, Katsuki was praised for his powerful Quirk, Explosion, and said that he was going to be a great Hero. I knew that if I said anything to anyone, it would just be seen as the petty, bitter words of a jealous Quirkless loser trying to ruin his chances. I knew that if I told the school they either do nothing, report nothing, ignore me, and/or find a way to get me written up.

If I told my Mom about it, she would only worry, and she has enough to worry about.

Or maybe the reason I never called him out was because I didn't want to lose him. Crazy? Yes. Insane? Probably. But I always held onto to this hope that he would feel remorse, that he would turn back into my best friend again. My Symbol of Victory. But after that last comment, I knew that it was all pointless.

I also realized that all the times Bakugou used his Quirk on me, where they would leave possible scorch marks and burns, were always in places I could hide, anything else like a punch to the face could be chalked up to self-made injuries or accidents. I realized that his attacks weren't just reckless aggression, they were calculated, intended. What's the point in being friends with someone like that?

'_That idiot.' _I thought. '_You can't tell people to kill themselves. What if I actually jumped? What would he do then? Stupid Jerk!'_

We walked around until we arrived at an underpass tunnel. I stopped and remembered back to that fateful day and the promise I made to myself. '_No, don't get distracted by him. You have spend your whole life following his shadow and got nothing but pain and trauma. I won't let him win by giving up or listening to him. I don't care what anyone says. Eevee and Pikachu believe in me and that is all I need. I Will Become a Hero! The Kind that Saves People and Pokemon with a Smile on His Face. Just like Him.'_

I looked to the sky before I entered the tunnel and shouted "I Won't Give Up! I'll Become a Hero! And with the two of you by my side, We Will Save Others!"

"_EEVVEEE!" "PI-PIKACHU_!" The two cried out, Eevee jumping up and down and smiling brightly and Pikachu raising his paw high.

I tried to imitate All Might's laugh, bringing my spirits high. Until I felt a cold shiver down my spine at the sounds of a weird sloshing sound behind me. Fearfully, I turned around slowly and became paralyzed with fear. Standing before me was a mass of purple and green sludge, large enough that it blocked out the light of the tunnel I came from. I would have thought it was a Muk if not for the crazed, wide yellow eyes and a sinister wide smile on his face filled with razor sharp teeth. This wasn't a Muk or any Pokemon. It was...

"A VILLAIN?!" I shouted in fear and panic.

The Sludge Villain looked at me with his crazed eyes, his sinister smile growing wider and more malevolent. He looked at me like I was some kind of prize that he won. I could tell that Pikachu and Eevee took a fighting stance but I was too frozen in fear that I couldn't move.

Then the Sludge Villain spoke saying "**_Hey Kid! You'll Make a Perfect Skin Suit For Me To Hide In!"_**

A second later, he flew straight at me like a bullet. I tried to run away but before I could even take a step, the mass of dark sludge crashed onto me and surrounded me. I heard Pikachu and Eevee cry out in pain as they were knocked back to sides of the tunnel. I tried to cry out for help but that proved to be a mistake. The Sludge Villain jammed a tentacle of sludge into my mouth, shutting me up.

I tried to yell out more for help but it came out in useless muffles. I struggled and kicked, trying to break free. The Sludge Villain spoke "_**Don't Worry I'm Just Taking Over Your Body! It'll Be Easier For Both Of Us If You Don't Fight Back! It'll Only Hurt For A Minute! You'll Feel BETTER Soon!" **_

_"I...can't...breathe!" _I thought fearfully. I tried to grab him and pull him off, but my fingers just passed through him. The Sludge Villain said "_**Grab All You Want! My Entire Body Is Made Of Fluid!" **_I continued to struggle and looked frantically for Eevee and Pikachu. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Pikachu and Eevee looking at me scared and then angry with frustration in their eyes. I knew Pikachu was more frustrated because he couldn't zap the Villain off without hurting me too. Pikachu then rushed forward, a trail of white tail following him. He was using Quick Attack. He jumped into the air and his tail glowed with a metal sheen, as evident of using Iron Tail. Pikachu's tail flew past the Villain's fluid body.

The Sludge Villain shot out hands made of sludge and grabbed Pikachu. He then hurled and smashed Pikachu against the walls of the tunnel repeatedly and finally onto the ground in front of me. Pikachu looked heavily bruised and looked ready to faint at the number of hard hits. I tried calling out Pikachu's name, but it too was muffled. I then heard Eevee's cries and saw him charging as well.

'_NO EEVEE DON"T!' _I tried to say through my muffled mouth. Eevee leaped into the air while the Sludge Villain was distracted and, with its tail glowing with the move Slam, struck the Villain in the eye. The Sludge Villain howled in pain and momentarily was distracted. Eevee tried to pull me out of him afterwards but was instead struck by the Sludge Villain's wildly, flailing hand. Eevee crash onto the wall of the tunnel and slumped there, its eyes heavy and in pain.

The Sludge Villain said "_**GOD DAMMIT! CHEAP SHOT YOU LITTLE SHIT! UGH! No Matter! I Got To Hurry! I Didn't Know That HE Was In The City! I Got To Get Out Of Here Fast Before He Tracks Me Down! But Maybe Before I Leave, I Can Use Your Own Body To Strangle Your Dear Little Pokemon!"**_

I continued to struggle but soon my limbs became more weak, my struggling slowed, and my eyes got heavier. '_Body...getting...weak...' _I thought. '_I-I think I'm...dying...' _

The Sludge Villain looked to me as he continued to take over me. He said "**_Thanks For The Help! You're A Real Hero To ME Kid!"_**

_'No way...' _I thought as I tearfully looked at my charred Hero Journal open. '_This can't be the end..._' I looked at my design for my hero costume, the smiling hero I wanted to be. My vision became blurred and my eyes started to droop. '_Somebody...Help!'_

As I closed my eyes, the last of my will to survive fading, I heard the sounds a sewer grate fly open, a hard thud, the villain gasp in shock and fear, and a deep voice call out "**Have no fear! You are safe! Now That I AM HERE!"**

My eyes opened slightly, the voice giving me the will to fight further. I struggled again as the Sludge Villain attacked the owner of the voice. I heard a crash of rubble, the sound of a foot sliding on the ground, and a massive gust of wind blast around me.

**"TEXAS SMASH!"**

The gust of wind enveloped around me as the Sludge Villain blew apart into pieces. I felt free. I could breathe again. My eyes, heavy and tired, focused on my rescuer. I saw a shining light, a large man with two large hair strands pointed, a godly muscled physique, and a brightening, large smile on his face.

As everything went dark, I thought aloud '_I-Is that...A-All...Mi-...'_

* * *

I awoke to the sensation of someone lightly clapping my left cheek, and the feeling of a familiar furry head and paw nuzzle and tap me. I heard the deep voice speak again "**Hey! Wake Up! HEY!"**

As my eyes opened to the bright sky above, Eevee and Pikachu cried out in glee and began hugging me. I chuckled, my voice raspy, before coughing and breathing heavily. My vision cleared as I saw Eevee and Pikachu smiling with tiny tears in their eyes. I smiled warmly at them and gave them a look of reassurance.

"**Thought we lost you there!" **The voice spoke again.

I turned my head towards its owner and the whole world seemed to freeze. It was Him! Standing there, slightly bowed, was the Greatest Hero the World Had Ever Seen! The World's Symbol of Peace! My Hero! ALL MIGHT!

All Might was just as he looked like my figurines and posters, minus the hero outfit. He had golden blonde hair, most slicked back with two tufts of hair sticking up, his face and body chiseled like a marble statue, dark shadows covering his eyes, his clothes consisted of a plain white shirt that strained against his muscles and a pair dark moss-green pants, and wore a big smile on his face.

I gaped and probably looked like an idiot, but who wouldn't if they were face to face with the Greatest Hero in the World and Idol who saved them? I yelped loudly and crawled back a few feet away. All Might, always smiling, said "**Well looks like you're moving around alright!" **He raised his right hand with palm out and continued. "**Sorry about that back there! Didn't mean for you to get caught up in my justicing! Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe, but it turns out that this city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate! HAHAHAHA!"**

I stuttered, blushing slightly, and gaped at the sight of my Idol, barely paying attention to what he was saying. I could hear Pikachu snickering beside me and Eevee trying hard not to do the same but was cracking.

All Might continued saying "**Anyway, You were a Big Help! Thank You! Thanks to you distracting the him, I've Captured The Evil-Do'er!" **All Might posed and held out two large Torrent soda bottles, his left arm out forward. In the bottles there were the same purple and dark-green sludge of the Sludge Villain! I could even see the Villain's yellow eyeballs in the left bottle, his eyes' having an x on them, meaning he was knocked out. But that wasn't what I was paying attention.

'_The most amazing Hero of the Entire World.'_ I thought._ 'ALL MIGHT! The Real Thing! In the Flesh! Right in Front of Me! He looks SO MUCH COOLER IN PERSON!'_

I snapped out of my fanboy stupor and realized something I had to do! "Holy Crap! I have to get an autograph. I know I have a pen around here somewhere!" I tapped all around me, looking for a pen. I whipped my head to my notebook laying on the ground next to us. I rushed to grab it like a missile and shouted "PLEASE SIGN MY NOTEBOOK!"

I opened it to find his signature already in it! "AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" I screamed. "HE ALREADY DID!" I stood up straight and bowed to him repeatedly that I looked like a green blur. "HA!THANKYOUSOMUCH!THISWILLBEAFAMILYHEIRLOOM!A FAMILYTREASUREPASSEDDOWNTROUGHGENERATIONS! ALSOTHANKYOUFORSAVINGEEVEEANDPIKACHUASWELL!" I mumblingly yelled out. Eevee, Pikachu, and All Might sweat dropped at my antics but All Might kindly gave me a thumbs up.

All Might said **"You're Welcome! I also healed up your Pokemon using some spare Potions I had! Don't trouble yourself with paying me back! Consider it as my apology for putting the three of you in danger! Plus I couldn't let these two little bundles of fur and cuteness all hurt and full of boo boos!" **Me and said two bundles of fur deadpanned at just hearing the Number 1 Pro Hero and Symbol of Peace talk like a mother would talk to a baby.

He then put the bottles full of the knocked out Sludge Villain in his pant pockets and said "**Welp, I got to get this guy to the police so they can take care of em!" **He turned from me, looked back and gave me a friendly hand wave. "**STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! SEE YOU AROUND!"**

I froze momentarily and asked "W-Wait you're leaving? Already?" All Might crouched down and bent his knees up and down, stretching his legs. He said in response "**Pro ****Heroes are constantly fighting time, as well as enemies!" **I froze and my nervous smile dropped into a disappointed frown. '_He can't leave yet.' _I thought as he continued stretching. '_There are still so many questions I want to ask him.' _One question in particular.

He crouched down low and said "**Now Stand Back! I'm Taking Off!" **A second later, All Might jumped high into the air like a rocket. "**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT!" **

He left. But not without something tagging along. Or rather someone.

"**Huh?" **All Might looked down and despite his constant smiling face, looked shocked and asked "**Wait, What Are You Doing?!"**

The someone tagging along was me. As All Might seemed to soar through the air, I clung to his leg, screaming my already injured lungs off, the wind pushing back my face, and I could tell that Eevee and Pikachu also clung onto me, the two crying out and shaking as the wind blew past their fur.

All Might wiggled around and tried pulling me off of him, oblivious of our mid-flight surroundings. He yelled out "**HEY LET GO! I LOVE MY FANS BUT THIS IS TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH BEING HAVING THEM WRAP AROUND ME LIKE AN EKANS!" **

I yelled out, both in fear of falling and to yell through the roaring winds, in response "NO WAY! WE'RE FLYING! IF I LET GO NOW I'LL DIE!"

All Might immediately ceased his struggling and blankly said "**Oh. That's a good point."**

I yelled out again "I JUST HAVE A LOT OF THINGS TO ASK YOU, PERSONALLY! YOU ARE MY ALL TIME FAVORITE HERO! PLEASE! PLEASE!" "**Ok! Ok!" **All Might yelled back. "**I get it! Just keep your eyes and mouth shut and don't let go! Same Goes for You Two Wittle Balls of Sunshine!" **

I would have face-palmed at that last comment if I wasn't scared of me and the two 'Balls of Sunshine' falling to our deaths. I closed my eyes and mouth and hanged on to dear life. As we sailed through the air and the roar of the wind blew through my ears, I could faintly hear All Might coughing loudly.

We landed on the roof of a building in downtown. I shook like I was attacked by an Ice Type using Blizzard, my hair standing on ends and a blank look in my eyes. "I saw my life flash before my eyes." I said trembling. I look to see Eevee and Pikachu also shaking like a pair of scared Wimpods, their hairs standing up and the same look of blank terror in their eyes.

All Might stood straight and said "**Not a very good move! Especially in putting your Pokemon in danger as well! Very irresponsible!" **He sighed and said "**Bang on the door and someone will let you in! Now I Have To Go! See You on the Flipside!"**

In realization of his words, I shook my head, fixed my hair, and yelled "Wait, not yet! One Second!"

All Might yelled back with irritation in his voice "**NO! I Don't Have Any Time!"**

I yelled out loud with all I had. "I HAVE TO KNOW!"

The memories came rushing onto me again.

_'Sorry kid its not going to happen.'_

_'I'm sorry Izuku. I wish things were different.'_

_'Defenseless Izuku! The school is already crapy! Do you really want to embarrass it by failing so hard!'_

I looked to the ground before me, the faces of my mother crying. Katsuki attacking me. The ground below the rooftop. Eevee and Pikachu with smiles on their faces. Pikachu saving me and Eevee. Eevee with bruises still looking at me with a pained smile. '_Sometimes I do feel like a failure.' I thought. 'That there is no hope for me. That all my dreams were just that, dreams. That I'm not worthy to have Pikachu as a friend. Or Eevee as a partner...But even so, I'm Not Going To Give Up. EVER!'_

I gathered up all my courage, all the pain, suffering, trauma, and feeling my heart. I gathered it all up and asked:

"Is it possible to become a Hero even if I Don't Have a Quirk?"

All Might stopped in his tracks.

I pushed forward, venting all the pain out, desperate for an answer, desperate for what the truth I wanted to hear. The truth I wanted Him, of all people, to say:

"I'm a normal kid, without any powers. All I have is Eevee and Pikachu. Everyone told me its impossible, but I have to know! I have to know from You! Can I Ever Hope To Be Someone Like You?!"

"CAN I BE A HERO TOO?!"

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNNNDDDD SCENE!**

**Ugh, *Sniff* one second while I wipe away eyes. No matter where I go, whether its the manga, anime, or other fanfiction, reading and hearing those words always makes me tear up a bit. And to all those who would call me crybaby or dramatic, as Kirishima would probably say "Its more Manly to admit you cry than deny that you do!" **

**With that said, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did. My Hero Academia has been a wonderful and awesome series for me, with the author putting so much emotion with few words, to take time to think up of so many different and unique powers and how to improve them and a message about Hope and Courage in the face of Chaos and Adversity. Truly a wonderful series that I recommend to everyone I meet when I get the chance. My Hero Academia has even recently dethroned Fairy Tail as my most favorite anime of all time. **

**Anyways, the pairing of this story will be Izuku/ Momo/ Ochako/ Mina/ Tsuyu/ Toru/ Kyouka/ Mei/Melissa/ Nejire. Rather a long one and basically including all of Class-1A girls I know, but I see no other way and find them all awesome characters that I would love to see with everybody's cute cinnamon roll. And before I get any requests: NO! I will not include any of the 1B girls, because Deku barely talks and interacts with them and it would feel forced, any of the Pro-Heroines, would make no sense and they are too old for him whilst Melissa and Nejire are only 2 years ahead, Absolutely no Toga, she is Villain and psychopath, and Absolutely NO Genderswapping Todoroki or regular Todoroki. Just not my style. Don't mean to come off strongly but I feel like it needs to be said.**

**Anyways, things you could expect from this story on the Pokemon aspect, I will have Pokemon become a vital yet not too blatant inclusion, Pokemon would basically act as sidekicks or familiars, and I will give characters Pokemon that A) compliments their personalities and traits, like Eevee with Deku, B) can be used in benefiting their shortcomings by their Quirks, like support items, and C) Legendary and Mythical Pokemon, and even Ultra Beasts, will be few and Very far between. I will also give a detail analysis of a person's quirk, like one of Deku's notebooks but not as long, at the end notes. I will also slightly alter some elements of One For All to better integrate with this story.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter, I can't wait to explore more of this, and feel free to review to your hearts content. Don't be shy and make them as long as you guys want. I soon also will upload this to my future profile on Archive of our Own, just because Anyways, that's all from me for now.**

**This is Zayden StormVoid signing off. GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I AM HERE ONCE AGAIN! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HAS RETURNED FOR MORE MY HERO POKEDAMIA! I wish to report that as of recently, I have posted this story, as well as Spider-King:Conquest of Shadows, on my new account of the fanfiction site: Archive of our Own. Reasons? Because I want to! And not to mention that the writing format is different that here, like having to actually imput code to bold, underline, and italicize words. I have not however, posted my Gods of Light story over on there, because a) as to make it more exclusive and unique to this site and b) there is not a whole lot of fandom for Percy Jackson and Destiny stories over there.**

**Any who, onto the story. Last time was basically the first episode, with the inclusion of Pokemon alongside Quirks, a tiny bit of Izuku explaining the world of Pokemon and Quirks coinciding, and Izuku's worst day of his life. This chapter will follow it up with some more sadness, more action, and more, hopefully, heart moving words.**

**As for how Pokemon will function in a world full of Quirks, regular ass animals don't exist in this world, as I'm pretty sure that there are no regular animals in any of the Pokemon median worlds. Also Pokemon will act as sidekicks and or living support items to Heroes. I also have fully worked out my female OC, another OC, this one Male, and the pokemon that I will giving to Class-1A, the Heroes, and the Villains. Note that most of the students will not have fully evolved Pokemon, at least the more larger and powerful ones. I won't say what they are, that would spoil the surprise, but I can say that I have had some help and influence from several Youtube videos that touched upon this topic and other stories.**

**Also an update on the harem: Izuku/ Momo/ Ochako/ Mina/ Kyouka/Tooru/Mei/ Melissa/ Nejire/ OC(f)**

**Also to answer pokemonsuperstellar's review: Thanks for the review and you are onto something. Let's just say that One For All will be a little different than canon version and will definitely fit the theme of Pokemon well.**

**With all that said, let's get things rolling. I don't own My Hero Academia, as it is owned by Horikoshi and Studio Bones, and I don't also own Pokemon, which is owned by Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

**Now Time to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**

* * *

Can I be a Hero?

_Third POV_

_**10 Years Ago...**_

In an small apartment building, in Musutafu City, the sounds of excitement and child laughter could be heard.

Izuku Midoriya ran around the house, a Silver-Age All Might figurine in his hand, his arms out wide, pretending he had a Flight-based Quirk and was soaring through the air. He made vroom-like sounds, his messy dark-green hair blowing against the fast movement and the fans that set up around the living room.

He yelled out, making his voice deeper like All Might, "Stop there, Evil Do'er! Your villainy will not stand! I am a Hero and I will protect the lives of people and Pokemon from your evil ways!"

His 'villain' he was chasing was his Eevee, smaller and more young, jumping out and trying to run away from his companion. Eevee leaped and ran around, on, and over the furniture, all the while calling out its name, with glee and laughter in its voice. Eevee wore a dark purple cape, strung around his neck and flapped as he ran. His eyes were masked by a red, sinister-designed mask.

"_EEVEE! EEVEE!" _Eevee called out, his voice trying to mimic a humorous, villainous laugh.

Izuku thought of a plan to catch the 'Evil Do'er' and stopped in his tracks. He then sprinted the opposite direction, launched down onto the floor and performed a roll, clumsily, and hid behind the sofa, his appearance hidden from the gleeful, unaware Pokemon.

Izuku peered over the sofa to see Eevee heading his way from the left. The young, 4 year old, boy smiled brightly and heroic. He crouched, timed Eevee's heading and speed, and launched himself. As Eevee appeared and looked to his left, the Evolution Pokemon was caught off guard and tackled by the small boy. Izuku grabbed onto Eevee, its small, furry body in his embrace, and rolled onto the floor.

They stopped with Eevee in Izuku's hands, held high in front of him. Izuku laughed heroically "HAHA! I caught you, Evil Do'er! Your Villainous Ways End Here! Because I am Here!"

Eevee's response was licking his face in endearment. Izuku giggled and laughed. "Eevee!" Izuku shouted gleefully and playfully annoyed. "You can't do that, you silly furball! Villains don't lick the Heroes when they are caught! That's gross and weird!"

Eevee shook off his mask and Izuku removed his cape. Izuku beamed, face full of innocence and happiness, and said to his partner "Eevee, the time is almost here! Our visit to the Doctor! The day we find out what my Quirk is going to be!"

"_Ev-Eevee!" _Eevee shouted out in glee.

Izuku got up from the ground, stood, and posed dramatically, a clenched fist at his side and his All Might figure raised high. Eevee mimicked Izuku as best he could, sitting on the ground with a paw raised into the air. The two wore bright smiles on their faces.

Izuku said "When I get my Quirk, I will train hard and make it as strong as possible. We will train together, you will learn powerful moves, and I will do the same. We will go to U.A. High, The Best Hero School in the World, the same school All Might went to, and we will become Heroes too!"

"_EEVEE!" _The Pokemon shouted with conviction.

Suddenly, Izuku heard his mother, Inko Midoriya, calling out to him. Izuku and Eevee turned to his mother peering out from the corner. She said "Its computer time. One hour of using the computer, remember?"

Izuku Midoriya definitely took after his mother. Her long hair, some of it wrapped in a bun while the rest flowed to her shoulders, took the same color as Izuku's. Her eyes held an emerald color and had pale white skin. She was a beautiful mother, with a thin and hourglass figure. She wore a bright pink sweater over a white dress shirt, a pair of white sandals on her feet, a short blue skirt, and wore a cream colored apron over the rest.

Izuku brightened up and said "YAH! Come on Eevee, its video time!"

Izuku and Eevee ran towards the computer room, his mother following. Izuku practically launched himself into the chair and as he did pleaded out to his mom "Come on Mom! Play the video! Faster! Faster!"

Mrs. Midoriya chuckled and said "Alright alright, calm down, my little hero!" She activated the computer and searched up the said video. Inko said "Geez, I think you added 10,000 views to this video yourself, Izuku. I don't know why you like this video so much, I think its scary."

Izuku didn't look affected by his mother's soft, kind words, holding his All Might Figure in his hands tightly, and rocking head up and down with a look of innocent and wild excitement in his eyes. Eevee, likewise, sat next to Deku by the arms of the chair, rocking his own head sideways.

As the video started up, Izuku and Eevee leaned in, his face gaining a tiny red blush of excitement and practically screamed internally with energy.

The video Izuku was seeing, his most favorite one, was an old one. Disaster footage from a long time ago. The video played out as the shot showed a smoking, flaming surrounding. Rubble and debris everywhere, roaring fires erupted all around, dark plumes of smoke rose into the air, clouding the night sky, and the terrified screams of the people there filled the night with the sounds of falling rubble and roaring fires.

The video panned out towards a group of civilians and their Pokemon, victims of the disaster, Izuku could count about over 100. They ranged from men, women, and even children, their clothes covered in ash and soot, some even looked injured with bruises, cuts, and blood.

The video panned to a guy among the crowd next to the man filming the event. He had simple white shirt, covered in dirt and rubble, his dark hair messy, and some tiny splatters of blood on his shoulder. He looked to the camera and said with panic in his voice and fear on his face. "_Who is he?" _The man spoke. "_The guy has already saved over a hundred people, at least, and it hasn't even been ten minutes! This is...This is Crazy! I Can't Believe It!"_

The event was truly terrible and scary. But the reason why Izuku loved this video was because it was the debut of the Greatest Hero the World Had Ever Seen!

The video switched towards a ruined tour bus. A large figure started to appear over the bus. Izuku, even after seeing it so many times, heaved in breathes with excitement, his open smile growing wider, his shining eyes growing brighter.

The figure climbed up the bus slowly, laughing triumphantly. "_HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!"_ The figure stood tall with a physique to put a Machamp to shame, two tufts of yellow hair sprung up like the ears of a Cinderace, his costume blue, white and red, with yellow gloves, belt, and boots with yellow feather-designs sticking out. The red and white formed a V on his chest, similar to the shining smile on his chiseled face. On his back, and in his arms held about dozen or more injured civilians. A second later, a flash of red and white appeared as Cinderace, one of the hero's most popular and powerful Pokemon, stood side-by-side with his Hero partner, several small Pokemon lifted onto his right shoulder and carrying more on his left.

"_Look! He's Got More!" _The man shouted out.

Izuku eyes shined and breathed cutely and full of energy and hope. The whole world around him seemed to fade to white as he watched the video and the godly man that stood there.

As the figure placed out a foot above the bus, All Might shouted out to the people "**_Fear Not Citizens! Hope Has Arrived!"_**

Izuku's gleaming eyes shown upon the hero, his eyes covered in shadows and a line of blood teared down the man's head, but he smiled brightly all the same. "**_BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_**

Izuku let out a shout of energy, his hair comically blowing in absent wind. He smiled wider than ever before, Eevee by his side looking upon All Might and Cinderace in the same light of passion and energy as Izuku.

Izuku raised his All Might figurine into the air triumphantly and looked upon it with a smile. "HE'S THE COOLEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" Izuku shouted. "AND ONCE I GET MY QUIRK I'LL BE A HERO JUST LIKE HIM! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Izuku laughed like All Might, Eevee joining him in. Inko looked upon her little boy with a smile, but it was soon replaced with a look of nervous uncertainty

_Later..._

"Sorry Kid, It's not going to happen."

Izuku's bright world turned to ash right then and there.

He gaped in shock, his mouth still with a smile, yet his eyes only held disbelief and despair. His All Might figurine dropped onto the floor. Eevee looked upon Izuku with worry in his eyes. Inko, a comforting hand on Izuku's side, said worryingly "Oh dear, so do you think there is something wrong then?" She looked to Midoriya in a worried glance. "Most of the other kindergartner's have already begun to shown signs of their Quirks already, so I figured something was off when he didn't shown anything."

The man in front of them, laying back lazily in his chair, was an old man, a doctor. '_Doctor Shiga?_' Izuku thought when he saw and read it on the doctor's coat pin. The old doctor was bald, his head looking like an egg to little Izuku, and had a bushy light brown mustache below his large nose, that seemingly covered his mouth. He wore a white doctor's lab coat, a dark grey dress shirt underneath, a black tie, dark khakis pants, a watch in his left wrist, and black dress shoes. He also had a stethoscope hanging from his neck. The most odd feature about the old man were his large, round steampunk-like glasses, the rims golden and bumpy and the glass emerald green in color.

The doctor spoke again "My records show that you are a fourth generation Quirk user. What powers do you and the boy's father have?"

Inko brought her up her face, cupping it. She timidly said "Nothing too special. I can float small objects towards me and my husband breathes fire." She demonstrated her Quirk by using her free left hand and made and come-hither gesture towards the ground. The All Might figurine floated slowly towards Mrs. Midoryia till she snatched it from mid-air. "They're useful enough, I suppose."

The old doctor wrinkled his nose and Izuku almost saw the old man sneer, but not in disgust but rather in amusement. "Izuku should have already manifested one of these Quirks or a combination of both, but after viewing his X-rays I don't think he is going too."

The old man turned and gestured towards the white board to his side, above his computer desk. There was an X-ray chart of a tiny human foot. He continued "You see, when these superpowers first started appearing, there were a number of research studies conducted. Some involving studying people's DNA for possible blending of human and Pokemon DNA and other factors. Doctors soon discovered a link between the bones in a person's foot and the likelihood of developing a Quirk. People with Quirks have only one joint in their pinky toes. Their bodies have, in a sense, evolved into a more stream-like version of the human form."

The doctor tapped Izuku's X-rayed foot and said "As you can see here, Izuku only has two joints in his pinky, like roughly 20% of the population these days."

"Based on the research we have, its safe to say that your son Isn't going to develop a Quirk."

As the doctor talked, Inko looked on her son with worry and sadness. Eevee shifted his glances from worry and concern for Izuku and hatred and fury towards the doctor. Izuku, meanwhile, still held his smile, but his wide, shadowed eyes shown with tears and utter despair. He kept the look the whole way home.

_Later That Night..._

Rain poured outside and the street lights glowed yellow. Izuku sat on the chair, rewatching the disaster footage. Inko and Eevee looked upon Izuku, his body hidden by the chair, the room darkened with the only light coming from the computer. Their eyes were the same, concerned and sad.

Izuku had said nothing on the way home, he said nothing as he entered the house, he said nothing as he gestured his mom to the computer to play the video. He hasn't said anything yet.

As All Might said his famous words, Izuku finally spoke, untold sadness leaking out. "See that Mom? Eevee?" He pointed to All Might's smiling face. "There's always a smile on his face. No matter how bad things get."

"Even when things seem impossible, he never gives up." He turned the chair to face the two. Eevee and Inko would forever be scarred and haunted by the smiling, tear and despair-filled eyes. Inko's tears started to fall, whimpering. He looked to her with pleading, tearful, sorrowful eyes, his finger pointed shakily at All Might, and smile on both their faces. He asked his voice broken and pleading:

"Do you think...I can be a Hero too?"

The world seem to freeze. Inko took two shaking steps before rushing towards Izuku and wrapping him in a tight embrace, her eyes closed, crying, her cheeks rubbing his own. "I'm sorry Izuku!" She said whimpering. "I'm wish things were different."

The tears fell from Izuku's eyes, flowing past his diamond freckles. His smiling face looking broken, his smile on the verge of collapsing.

'_Mom. __That's not what I needed you to say. Couldn't you see? My world was crumbling. There was only one thing I needed to hear."_

Izuku looked down towards Eevee. The Pokemon looked at him with tears in his eyes, his mouth whimpering but held its smile.

"_E-Eeveee." _Eevee said, his head nodding up. Izuku couldn't understand what Eevee said, but somehow, he knew what he meant. A tiny flicker lit up his eyes, and hope brimmed once again in his heart. As always, his faithful companion believed in him, no matter what.

There was just one person left that Izuku needed to hear him to say.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

On the rooftop of a fandom building,in Musutafu City, All Might stood frozen, his gaze turned back to the source of his frozen state. Not by some Quirk, by rather the question the boy asked.

"_Is it possible to become a Hero, even if I don't have a Quirk?" _

_"Can I ever Hope to be Someone like You? Can I be a Hero, too!?"_

They rang through All Might's head on repeat, all thoughts he had before suddenly vanished.

"**Without a Quirk**?" All Might said. He looked at the boy, young and thin, a middle-school uniform so he shouldn't be older than 14 or 15, and had a mop of messy-dark emerald hair. He stood there timid, eyes closed and blushing in embarrassment, but despite his timid look his question was voiced with an air of conviction that forced him to listen. He looked so similar. Acted so similar. So much like hi-

A flare of pain knocked All Might out of his thoughts. '_**Oh no**!' _All Might thought in panic as he crouched and held his body in pain.. Smoke hissed and leaked out of All Might's body, covering him. '_**My limit's done! No! Not Now Dammit! Not Here!'** _

Unbeknownst to the boy, Izuku opened his eyes to ground below him. He spoke "People think I don't have a chance. That since I don't have a Quirk that I'm useless, a weakling. That even though I don't want to evolve Eevee because he doesn't want to, that I'm an idiot. My classmates make fun of me, some even-" Izuku cut himself from that final statement. For all his faults, Izuku still didn't want to rat out Katsuki Bakugou. He didn't want to ruin his life if All Might believed him. He wouldn't be like him.

He continued "But, I want to prove them wrong. I want to show them that you don't need a Quirk to be a heroic, to be a Hero. Ever since I was little, I always thought that being a Hero is that greatest thing a person can do." Eevee and Pikachu looked at their companion and smiled proudly. They turned towards All Might, their smiling faces switching to one of pure shock, Izuku still unaware.

"To save others despite all the dangers, despite the fear, and save them with a smile on my face. To bring them peace, for people to look at me as a shining hero that everyone in the world looks up to."

Izuku looked up towards All Might and said "Just like you!"

He froze in shock as well.

A few seconds of silence filled the air, before Izuku screamed in abject shock and horror. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Where the godly physique of All Might stood, was the complete opposite. The man before him wore the same clothes but wasn't like the All Might that stood there a second ago. His gelled back hair became a messy bushel of blonde hair, his two outward tuffs of hair fell down the sides of his face. His chiseled face became hollow, his shadowed eyes sunk to reveal his sky blue eyes, and his shining, wide smile was replaced with a toothy frown. His once tall, imposing, godly figure shrunk, his back arched downward, his muscles gone and left but skin and bones in its place. The man that was once All Might was like a human skeleton, with his clothes now baggy and few inches too big for the skinny man.

"W-W-What j-just happened?!" Izuku questioned loudly. "W-Where did All Might go?!" Izuku whirled his head wildly to the sides, trying to see if he could spot the manly Symbol of Peace flying away. He turned to the skinny man and asked "Who are you?! What did you do with All Might?!"

The accused skinny man sighed in frustrated acceptance of the situation. He looked to the kid and said "I didn't do anything to All Might, kid. I am All Might."

Izuku screamed again. Izuku began to mumble, something about All Might not being a skinny, thin man with a frown, how All Might was supposed to be a fearless, powerful Hero with a smile on his face. That he couldn't possibly look like this. the now revealed All Might gained a comical sweat drop, feeling slightly offended with the unintentional diss of his true form.

Before All Might could snap the kid out of his mumbling state, one of his Pokemon beat him to the punch. Pikachu unleashed a small Thunderbolt that zapped the kid. Izuku fell to the floor, twitching and groaning, his clothes slightly smoking from the bolt of electricity.

All Might was startled at the Pokemon's action but was secretly thankful to the yellow rat Pokemon for knocking the kid out of his mumbling state. All Might said "Hey kid, you ok?"

Izuku groaned and got himself back up. He responded "Yeah, I'm ok. Pikachu normally does that if I start to mumble and rant a bit. Its harmless, well mostly." Izuku gave the yellow rat a narrowed, annoyed glare, to which had the yellow rat snickering.

Izuku got up fully and before he said another word, All Might interrupted with "I know what you are going to say, I could hear a little bit of what you were mumbling excessively." Izuku blushed in embarrassment. All Might continued with "I know this form of mine is shock to you, but let me expl-_bleeh._"

Izuku shrieked once again at seeing the deflated form of All Might practically drooling and couching blood. All Might coughed and wiped the blood of his chin and said "Don't worry I'm fine, just a side-effect that happens after I debuff. As I was going to say, do you know how some guys at the pool flex and puff out to make themselves look more fit? That's basically me, on a more larger scale."

Izuku stammered out "B-But that impossible! Y-You're suppose to be a giant of a man. A powerful figure that overcomes all obstacles with a fearless smile."

All Might looked down and said "Trust me, there's plenty of fear behind that smile." Izuku was shocked at that statement, his words he didn't truly believe.

All Might knelt and sat by the railing of the rooftop. All Might thought for a second before he sighed and decided to come clean, hoping the kid could hold a secret. All Might said "Look, I'm going to be straightforward with you kid and come clean with you about something important. So I'm counting on you to keep your mouth shut. Don't go blabbing about about it online or telling your friends."

_'That's saying it like I have friends to blab about it to.' _Izuku thought bitterly, his eye twitching.

All Might noticed it, along with the depressing look on the kid's face. He took note of it for later thought but he continued. He lifted his shirt to reveal the side of his chest. By the left of his chest, by where his rib cage would be, was a disgusting purple and red wound, the scar resembling an impact crater on his side, the scarred epicenter in the middle of his side and disgusting, cracked lines spreading around his body. Izuku gasped in horror at the sight.

All Might said "Pretty gross right? I got this from a big fight 5 years back. My respiratory system was basically destroyed and I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries I took to get it healed basically wore me out, and it can't be fixed. Right now, I could only do Hero work for about 3 hours a day." All Might raised his other hand and gestured to himself. He said "The rest of time, I look like this."

Izuku stood there in stunned silence, so did Pikachu. Eevee, however, walked towards All Might, approaching his side where the wound was. Izuku was about to call him off, before he saw what Eevee wanted to do. All Might stood still as the Evolution Pokemon came closer, curious to see what it wanted to do.

Eevee raised a paw and gently touched All Might's side, All Might breathing in slightly at the sensitive touch. Eevee took a breathe, closed it eyes, and started to glow luminous green. A wave of relief and warmness came onto him, he felt lighter and more relaxed. After a few more seconds, the glow and the warm feeling vanished. Eevee ceased glowing and removed his paw from All Might's side.

All Might flexed his arm, feeling less from his expanding his limit. He tried seeing if he could bulk up but seeing as a sudden feeling of pain was about to light up, All Might quickly ceased his attempts. From what All Might gathered, it seemed that whatever the Eevee did, it healed him of the pain but not enough to give him back some of his stamina.

All Might looked to the brown-furred creature and smiled, saying "Thank you."

"_Eevee." _The Pokemon said chirpily. The Pokemon walked back towards Izuku before, its legs wobbled and started to fall. Izuku caught him quickly. All Might asked worryingly "What just happened?"

Izuku, his face calm and smiling proudly and fondly, said "Its ok, All Might, this happens a lot, Eevee is just a little worn out from using Heal Pulse on you. He should be fine quickly."

"Heal Pulse?" All Might asked. "That's quite a move for an Eevee to have. In fact, I thought Eevees couldn't learn such a move, much less their evolutions?"

Izuku's mouth gaped as his idol knew about Eevee's and his evolution's moves. He smiled and said "Yeah, they don't. Eevee is special, one of a kind. Ever since I was a kid, Eevee somehow learned how to use Heal Pulse, despite his species not being able to learn the move. What's more interesting is that while Eevee can heal other Pokemon and not suffer any backlash, he can somehow use Heal Pulse on humans too."

All Might's eyes widened in shock at the rarity of what just happened. He said "Incredible! I thought Pokemon who knew Heal Pulse couldn't use that move on humans? Many Nurse Joys' tried to train their Chanseys to push past this boundary, but still to no avail."

Izuku responded with "That's the thing. While Eevee can use Heal Pulse, it isn't a complete form of it, not in the way it can be done onto other Pokemon. The most Eevee can do is send out a relaxing and warming pulse that helps against the feeling of the pain, but it doesn't in fact heal the damage or wound. And then after Eevee tries it, he becomes tired for a bit. I've been meaning to help train Eevee to get better at this so he can help me during hero work when I get hurt."

All Might flinched at that, remembering about what they were doing before this pleasant interruption. "Right." All Might said. "Well, incredible revelations aside, I believe we were talking about my current buff state being damaged by my wound from 5 years ago?"

Izuku responded "Oh yeah, right. Was that wound from your battle against Toxic Chainsaw? The villain that tried to biologically engineer his chainsaw Quirk with his Poison Type's DNA through illegal experimentation?"

All Might answered "Wow, you know your stuff, but no, it wasn't him. The bastard may have landed a few good hits on me, but he couldn't bring me down." All Might looked to his clenched fist, as if he was remembering soemthing. "Most of the world have never heard of this fight, I did everything I could to keep it under wraps."

All Might sighed and looked up to the sky. "I'm suppose to be the guy who is always smiling, right?" All Might said. "I'm the Symbol of Peace. People everywhere have to believe that I'm never afraid. That my smile is meant to bring hope to others despite the dangers. It was at first, but now...honestly, I smile to hide the fear inside."

Izuku was silent once more in shock, his world unraveling in front of him. All Might afraid? Those were words that he thought he would never associate with the fearless Symbol of Peace. All Might continued with "Its just a brave face, a mask I put when the pressures high. This job isn't easy...especially when you don't have any power of your own."

Izuku's expression of shock turned to fear and unease. '_H-He isn't going to say what I think he is going to say...is he?_' Izuku thought fearfully.

All Might turned to him, a serious and blunt expression on his face. What he said next, caused his unraveled world to crumble. "Pro Heroes are always having to risk their lives. Always putting themselves into the kind of situations that one can't solve with out power of their own, less they put more risk on themselves and their Pokemon. Some Villains just can't be beaten without power of their own, to hold their own weight and to not be a liability to others."

"So no. I honestly don't believe you can become a Hero without a Quirk."

Izuku gaped in horror and disbelief. In his inner mind, all his memories of All Might, all his dreams of being like him, the crutch that he made All Might into, that supported his dream no matter how much the weight of his dreadful reality was put onto him...were shattered. If Izuku wasn't already on the floor helping Eevee, he would have realistically fallen onto his knees in crushing despair.

Izuku looked to ground, his hair and shadows covering his broken eyes. "I-I see." was all that Izuku managed to say.

All Might stood up from his position and said "Look, if you want to help people, there are other ways you could do." Izuku eyes widened, the words familiar in his head, after all he just heard it recently from the boy who claimed he would surpass the Symbol of Peace before him. "You could become a Police Officer or Detective. They get crap because Heroes capture most of the Villains and criminals but its a fine profession, and it allows for you to use your Pokemon. You could also become Pokemon Researcher or Professor, hell you could become a great Pokemon Doctor with that Eevee's unique skill."

All Might walked towards the door to the side of them. He said "I really need to get going kid. I'll hope to see you taking this lesson to heart and find and something realistic to do." Izuku flinched at that last remark. As All Might opened the door, he stopped and spoke again. "It's ok to have dreams young man, just...make sure your dreams are obtainable. Realistic, understand?"

And with that, Izuku heard his steps and the door closed. All Might left.

Izuku sat their, his world, his dreams in shambles. Izuku found it hard to breathe. He saw Eevee look at him with worry and concern so similar to that night 10 years ago. He heard sparks of electricity and growling and saw, from the corner of his eye, that Pikachu glared at the wall with such fierce amount of hate and fury that he only ever saw it when the electric mouse Pokemon looked at Bakugou after a 'target practice' session.

Izuku wished he could be angry with All Might too, wished that he would find a justifiable reason to fight back against what people said was the truth, but he couldn't. It was his fault for putting All Might as an emotional crutch to keep his fantasies alive , used his smile as an excuse to never give up, no matter how bad things get.

That was his fault. If you rely too much on a crutch, you fall easily when you are without it. If you use an excuse too much, it loses its effect, even to your own ears.

And the further you deny the truth to save your dreams, when the truth is proven, the more your dreams die painfully.

Izuku felt like he was suffocating by the Sludge Villain again, felt the words he has been told throughout his life.

_Defeneless_

_Worthless._

_Useless._

_Little._

_Pathetic._

_Deku._

It was enough to make a guy give up. Enough to take a dive of the roof of a building. The universe itself seemed to be screaming it to him.

And wouldn't you know it, there were on a rooftop...How convenient.

Before he could move, an loud explosive sound was heard. Izuku and his Pokemon looked towards the noise and saw the large plumes of smoke rising.

Izuku rose quickly and said "A Villain! I wonder which Hero will show." As he ran towards the door, All Might's rang in his head again. He stopped and the fuel for his dreams with it. He hung his head in defeat, and walked slowly, his eyes opening to reveal no trace of the once bright energy they held, but were now hollow and empty. No meaning left inside.

Izuku continued to walk, ignoring the cries of Eevee and Pikachu as they walked down the stairs and down onto the streets, all thoughts about what he was going to do vanishing...at least not until he could get home and sneak away.

* * *

Izuku walked down the streets of Musutafu City, his mind hearing nothing but the words he had been told, now with All Might's rejection added in on a pedestal. A pedestal on the 'Give Up On Your Dreams, You Worthless Idiot' room in his mind. He looked through the notes he made on his notebook, now charred and nearly useless thanks to 'Kacchan'. As he flipped the page towards where All Might's signature was, his words rang aloud more.

'_Even All Might said it. A Hero need a Quirk.' _Izuku said bitterly. He sniffed and wiped his eyes of the tears. '_Don't cry, dammit. Deep down you Knew this. All Along. You have just been avoiding reality. That's why you were trying desperately to prove their words wrong.'_

He walked through the streets of the city, not paying attention to any incoming cars, if there were any. Izuku found it funny how no cars had come to hit him after his last defense and inspiration said no, like the Universe was teasing him cruelly.

Pikachu and Eevee walked beside him, their faces full of worry, but the two knew that Izuku wouldn't listen to what they would say, or even fully understand what they were saying. It was times like theses were the two Pokemon wished Izuku actually did have a Quirk, a Quirk that could let him speak to them fully.

Izuku found himself in Tatooin Shopping District, and where, with a loud explosion, Izuku took notice of a large number of people. His stupor stopped, the voices momentarily stopping, as he saw the smoke and fire. Izuku realized that he walked towards the source of the explosion.

"That's strange." Izuku said aloud. "Is the battle from earlier still going on? I would have thought the Heroes would have taken care of it already."

Izuku looked upon the scene with inner bitterness. '_Why am I here?' _Izuku thought. '_Did I subconsciously walked this way to check it out? As if I wanted find proof against even All Might's rejection? Or maybe I just wanted to see more of what I could never be? As if I didn't need the Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace to flat out tell me?"_

As Izuku walked towards the crowd, trying to look through the large crowd blocking his view of the action. As he managed to find a view to see, Izuku gasped in shock and horror at what he saw. The area was covered in fire and rubble, massive flames all around like a disaster movie. There Izuku saw local Heroes like Death Arms, the Punching Hero, Backlash, Kamui Woods, Mt. Lady, and other more minor Heroes facing off against a mass of purple and dark green sludge at the epicenter of the destruction. It was the Sludge Villain.

'_Its him! The guy that attacked me earlier!" _Izuku thought.

Izuku saw how Death Arms tried to punch the Villain and reach something inside of him, but his fists either slip through or got himself stuck and knocked away. His Hitmonchan tried as well, but was left with the same results. He saw Kamui Woods and a similarly dressed Sceptile jumping around and rescuing injured civilians to the rooftops, away from the destruction. Izuku thought that Backlash could help, to use his water Quirk to douse the Villain and destabilize his form, but he and his Water Pokemon were busy putting out the fires all over. Izuku peered through the smoke and could see Mt. Lady's large visible form, but couldn't squeeze through the narrow space and her extra large and size-altering Gourgeist was at a severe disadvantage with the copious amounts of fire and the perhaps Poisonous properties of the Sludge Villain's Quirk.

Izuku further thought '_But this can't be right. He can't be here. All Might captured him.' _Izuku gasped and brought his hand over his mouth in horror. The bottles! Izuku's memory altered to reveal that they weren't on All Might's pants pockets. They must have fallen off when Izuku grabbed onto All Might when he was leaving. All because of he wanted an answer to his life-long question so selfishly. So if they dropped, then that must meant that...

"That means...its my fault." Izuku whispered horrified.

Izuku heard the voices of the crowd, their voices full of unease and fear. Two in particular, especially the one who answered, caught his attention.

"Why aren't the Heroes doing anything?" The man asked fearfully.

"It looks like they met their match." The guy next to him said. "Plus, the Villain captured a kid. They can't fight him seriously with him as a hostage. Things are sure not doing well for him."

Izuku gasped and looked once again. '_He caught someone?!' _Izuku thought panickly. '_How can they survive being suffocated like that?! I thought I would die in just a few seconds! This can't be happening!"_

Izuku grew more guilty and more horrified at what he had done. He heard more voices coming from the crowd. They asked if that was the same Villain All Might faced. They asked where he was. Why he wasn't here. Why he wasn't there to save the day. And, to Izuku, it was because of him.

Unbeknownst to Izuku, All Might, still in skinny form, was there, likewise hearing the ever growing fear in the civilians' voices. Berating himself for wasting his time limit, for letting the Villain escape, for causing this disaster. Especially after lecturing the kid. He looked to himself, scoffing and growing frustrated with his own hypocrisy.

Izuku looked down in utter despair and shame. '_I'm the one to blame. He wasted his energy on me'_

All Might look down in frustration and shame, clenching his wound in pain, mentally yelling to himself. '_I'm worthless_!"

Izuku thought '_He can't power up. and none of the Heroes have the right Quirks to stop this monster!'_

All Might clenched harder on his wound in pain and frustration. '_I'm so pathetic!'_

'_Its my fault! I'm sorry! So Sorry!'_

_'I'm a Disgrace!'_

_'Someone will help out and save the day! I'm sure!'_

_'I'm not a Real Hero!'_

_'Someone...A Real Hero will come soon!'_

Izuku looked to the Sludge Villain again and looked at the head of familiar spiky, ash-blonde hair poking out of the Villain. He saw the top half of his face, clearly in pain and struggling. Then he opened his eyes, and revealed two crimson red eyes, eyes that were begging for help.

Suddenly, everything around Izuku started to fade, his eyes widening in shock and horror. He dropped his notebook, felt the wind push past his face, the feeling of bodies being pushed away.

The feeling of his legs, his body, moving without even thinking.

All Might, the civilians, and the Heroes gasped and gaped in pure shock as Izuku Midoryia ran past them all, heading straight toward the Sludge Villain!

Death Arms shouted out "NO YOU IDIOT! STOP! YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"

Izuku didn't listen, his body giving way to his instincts, his mind, body, and soul telling him to run to him, to save him. He didn't care what Katsuki Bakugou did to him for 10 years, the memories and pain being tossed to the side, the words he said to him that cut their ties nearly forgotten. All the words he heard vanished. He only knew one thing at that point:

'_I HAVE to Save Him! No Matter What!'_

The Sludge Villain saw Izuku run towards him, saying "_**Not this brat again**_!" Katsuki opened his tired eyes, that nearly gave out then and there, and saw the boy that ran towards him. '_D-Deku?!" _

Izuku, while he was running towards extremely potential death, looking at Katsuki's eyes and thought '_I don't care what you did to me! I don't care about our past! I don't care about what you are! I just know that I can't do Nothing!'_

"_**YOU'RE TOAST KID!" **_The Sludge Villain screamed out. It swung a large tentacled arm towards Izuku.

As it came towards him in slow motion, Izuku thought '_What should I do?! What Would a Hero do?! What can I Do?!" _Memories came crashing back to Izuku, his Hero Knowledge from his Journals coming back to him. Izuku dived forwards, jumping up from the swing. As he came crashing to the ground, Izuku remembered his playtimes with Eevee and performed a roll to get him back up quickly. Izuku then used the momentum to toss his backpack, full of notes, books, and papers onto the Sludge Villain's exposed right eye.

'_Dive up to avoid an attack.' _Izuku recited in his head like a mantra. '_Combat roll to recover from ground impact quickly. He claimed that his whole body was made of fluids, but what about his solid teeth and eyes? If I can't harm him or overpower, then I Will Blind Him!"_

The Sludge Villain screamed in pain as the sharp and hard pieces of paper and books hit his right eye, bringing his right arm back to clutch it and rub it. He looked at Izuku with utter hate and annoyance with his other eye. He raised his left arm high up to slam it down onto him. The Villain yelled "**_DIE!"_**

'_Sudden Stop. Then use the momentum to dive sideways to the left to avoid the attack and leave him vulnerable to attack.' _Izuku thought.

He did as he thought, coming to a sudden stop and diving to the left, avoiding the hand. He looked to his side and he saw what he knew would come to help.

"EEVEE!" Izuku shouted.

Eevee jumped into the air, a trail of white behind him as evidence of Quick Attack. Eevee's tail glowed but instead of using Slam, Eevee used a new move: Swift. Eevee yelled in power and flipped vertically in the air, launching his tail forward and yellow star-shaped projectiles fired off onto the Sludge Villains other eye.

The Sludge Villain howled once more in pain and grasped his other eye. While he was writhing in pain, Izuku landed on the ground where he launched to, his feet in position to launch himself forward. '_Twist my body in mid-air about 30 degrees right. Land with the soles of my feet to absorb the impact and slide to a stop. At the final stop, place hands in front, like starting a 10 meter dash. Come to complete stop and then launch forward, as fast as I can to Katsuki.'_

Izuku ran towards Bakugou, reaching the trapped explosive teen. Izuku clawed at the sludge around Kacchan's face, more revealed and exposed. The bully turned to his once childhood friend and shouted "WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU HERE DEKU?!"

Izuku responded quickly, clawing and grabbing Katsuki's body and pulling. Izuku heard the voices but shut them out and did what he had to do. "I DON'T KNOW! MY BODY STARTED MOVING! BUT I DON'T CARE! I DO KNOW IS THAT I COULDN'T WATCH YOU DIE AND DO NOTHING!"

Back among the crowd, All Might heard what Izuku said and his eyes widened. How this powerless, Quirkless kid rushed in and tried to save the boy, despite the dangers, despite the overwhelming odds, and how his body moved on his own, like...

'_I Have to Do Something! **NO MATTER THE COST!' **_Steam rose from his arms and he started to grow.

Back with the villain, Izuku pulled and pulled with everything he had.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

Izuku pulled one last time, with all the strength he got, and Katsuki Bakugou flew out of the Sludge Villain. Once he pulled the last of Katsuki out, Izuku shouted out. "PIKACHU!"

Said Pokemon leaped into the air, electricity sparking all around him. "**_PI-KA-CCCCCHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUU!"_**

A massive blast of Thunderbolt launched towards the Sludge Villain, the Villain screaming in pain and the massive dose electricity surged throughout his liquid body.

Izuku grabbed Katsuki by the wrist and ran, dragging the exploding teen with him, Pikachu and Eevee following them. Bakugou did not like that, reason and logic escaping his mind at the realization that it was Izuku Midoryia, worthless Deku, saving him.

Bakugou skid to a stop and shook his hand away from Deku's. Bakugou shrieked at Deku "LET GO OF ME YOU DAMN WORTHLESS NERD! I WAS FINE! YOU ARE MORE IDIOTIC THAN I THOUGHT RUSHING IN LIKE AN IDIOT THERE!"

Izuku would have trembled at Katsuki's vicious rants, but here, he found Bakugou truly unbelievable. Izuku shouted back with panic and irritation "COME ONE YOU IDIOT! THIS IS NO TIME TO PROVE SOMETHING!"

Katsuki growled and shouted out, ignoring Deku and logic, "I DON'T NEED TO PROVE ANYTHING TO THE LIKES OF YOU! WORTHLESS DEKU!"

Katsuki Bakugou would have possibly struck Deku in pure, egotistical rage, had it not been for the recovered Sludge Villain. He rushed towards them like a bullet and screamed "_**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BRATS! BOTH OF YOU! DIE!" **_

The Heroes rushed forwards to save them, Death Arms shouting "SAVE THE BOYS! THAT THING WILL KILL THEM!"

As he raised his hands to strike on the frozen teens, a sudden rush of wind followed and a large burst of rubble and explosion occurred. Izuku, Katsuki, Eevee, and Pikachu were knocked to the ground, coughing and wiping their eyes of the dust and ash. When the dust cleared they saw that they were alright. They looked up to find that their savior was the two's favorite Hero and Idol.

"**I Really AM Pathetic!" **There in front of them, blocking a giant hand of sludge, was All Might! His buff mode of hissing with steam but he was here, and protected them.

"All Might!" Izuku cried out.

All Might looked to Izuku, a large smile on his face, and said "**I told you what it takes to make a Great Hero, But I See Now I Wasn't Living Up to My Own Ideals!" **In a strong tug of his arm, All Might knocked the Villain back. Izuku's eyes stared in awe at All Might's power and in shock at All Might's words. All Might grabbed Izuku and Katsuki, with his left arm, Pikachu and Eevee holding onto Izuku.

As he pulled his arms back, All Might shouted out, blood splattering out of his mouth and said "**Pros are ALWAYS Risking Their Lives! THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!"**

The Sludge Villain launched an arm at the Symbol of Peace yelling "_**DAMN YOU ALL MIGHT!"**_

"**DETRIOT SMASH!"**

A monstrous burst of wind was blasted out of All Might's powerful punch! The gust of wind transformed into a massive tornado, blowing the Sludge Villain to smithereens!

As the tornado dissipated, Izuku, Katsuki, the two Pokemon and everyone were left in shock at what happened. The flames from Bakugou's explosions were all put out, the Sludge Villain's sludge body was blown all over, and All Might stood there with steam rising all over him.

As the crowd and Heroes gaped in shock at the this god-made man, they suddenly felt droplets of water hit their heads. It started to rain and they looked up to see the cause. The clouds swirled around them, a large circle of open air above them where the tornado was created. He changed the weather with a single punch!

All Might stood up and as he raised his fist victory, the crowd cheered wildly. The crowd chanted his name, celebrating his victory! All the while, All Might stared at the boys and Pokemon by his feet, all of them knocked out cold.

More specifically, he looked upon Izuku Midoryia.

* * *

_**Later**_

_Izuku POV_

After that, the Heroes and Police gathered all the scattered pieces of the Sludge Villain and he was taken into police custody. Where he belonged.

All Might was swarmed by the press, taking pictures and interviewing him.

As for me, I got chewed out pretty hard by the Heroes, for rushing in and for my Pokemon attacking the Villain. But since the Sludge Villain attacked first, it was viewed as self-defense, so they didn't arrest me. I also was let off the hook for my Pokemon's actions sense I never gave them a direct order to attack and they responded by their own will. So I was free to go.

As for Bakugou, he was praised for his courageous actions and for his bravery. I even heard some Heroes wishing to take him up as a sidekick should he go pro. '_Heh, scolded and criticized for saving someone and doing their job, while Bakugou, whose explosions caused probably hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars in property damage, helped unknowingly in the endangerment of the lives of innocent bystanders, and endangered his own life by stopping and shouting at someone trying to save him, instead of running away, is praised for his action?' _I thought.

_'Heh, Ironic.' _I thought sarcastically.

All the while this, I tended to Eevee and Pikachu who seemed alright, focusing on them mostly. I could sense Katsuki glaring at me, but at that point, I didn't care. I saved him, and he will have to deal with it.

Now I'm walking down towards my home, the sun setting and masking my eyes in shadows, Eevee and Pikachu walking alongside me. Despite helping to save Katsuki, I still felt empty, my eyes tired and sad. In the end, I was still saved by All Might, and I didn't fully save Bakugou. I wanted to thank and apologize to All Might but he was still surrounded by interviewers so I didn't want to interrupt them.

Plus, I wasn't keen on admitting to everyone on T.V. that I accidentally let the Sludge Villain loose. I knew it would only cause trouble.

'_I guess I could always send a message through his website.' _I thought.

"DEKU!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I sighed, tiredly, and looked towards an approaching and pissed off Katsuki Bakugou.

'_Really?' _I thought tired and annoyed. '_Tried to save his life, probably a few hours ago, and he wants to beat me up now?_'

I turned to Bakugou, panting from running, who said "Listen! I would Never ask for a Weakling like You to Help Me. Don't Think That You Can Look Down On Me! HUH! YOU GOT THAT! I WAS FINE BY MYSELF! YOU'RE JUST A QUIRKLESS FAILURE WHO WOULDN'T EVEN CUT IT AS A RENT-A-COP! YOU DIDN'T HELP ME! You Did Nothing! Don't Forget It!"

He turned away and marched off yelling out one last time "I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!"

I stood there, a comical sweat drop on my head, confused as hell. "What was that all about?" I asked softyly.

"_Pika-Pi?" "Eevee-Ve." _Pikachu and Eevee said. Pikachu scratched its head with a look of confusion, while Eevee, ears tilted down and eyes closed, just sighed and spoke tiredly, like Eevee just sadly accepted it.

I looked to the ground, my eyes still filled with sadness. I thought '_Insults and exaggeration aside, he is right about one thing. I didn't really save him. All Might still took down the Villain. I didn't really help out all to much, but at least I tried.'_

I turned and continued walking. '_Oh well, time to go back on giving up on my dreams, maybe keep myself alive for a few days until they urge comes back.'_

I took two steps before suddenly, before "**I AM HERE!"**

I jumped up in shock as All Might appeared suddenly, striking at dramatic pose. "All Might?!" I asked loudly. "Why are you here? How did you manage to lose all those reporters?" I looked around to see if he was being hunted by an army of bloodthirsty reporters.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!" **All Might laughed in amusement. He then said "**I Stand For Justice! Not Soundbites! Because I AM ALL MI-**_blehh" _All Might suddenly debuffed and became skinny again, me screaming in alarm as All Might spat out some more blood.

All Might coughed and wiped away the blood of his chin. He then said "Young Man, I came here to thank you but also to discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life, if you hadn't run into that fight, I would have been a Worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So Thanks."

I blushed in embarrassment and stuttered out "N-No! I-It was My fault that the Villain was there to begin with! I got in the way of your hard work. Wasted your energy and your time." I looked down depressingly.

"I'm not done." All Might interrupted. "You told me you didn't have a power. So when I saw this timid, Quirkless boy try to Save a life, It Inspired me to act too."

My eyes widened in shock, my brain refusing to accept the words that he said. All Might, inspired by me? A nobody? I looked onto the Symbol of Peace as he continued:

"There are stories about every Hero, how they became great. Most have One thing in common: Their bodies Moved before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own."

I gasped softly in shock. My eyes began to water, my lip quivered, and I whimpered as I looked upon the ground. For some reason, I remembered my mother's words.

'_I'm sorry Izuku! I wish things were different!"_

I gripped my heart, almost painfully, years of torment, both physical and mental, years of my dreams trampled and stomped on, as they came bubbling up. I sobbed, my eyes brimming with tears, I bent down, the weight of the pain in my heart too much to bear.

All Might continued "And today, that's what happened to you."

I fell to my knees, my eyes closed as the tears ran loose. Eevee and Pikachu comforted me, their eyes brimming with tears themselves, which made me sob more. I trembled, whimpered and sobbed through gritting teeth, the emotional weight that I've carried for 10 years, the pain of losing my friend, the words, the ridicule. Everything came out, as my Idol praised me and was saying what I always wanted to hear.

'_You never told me, Mom. Back then...the thing I wanted you to hear...the thing that no one but Eevee and Pikachu believed... the thing I wanted you to say...the words I Needed to hear...'_

A breeze flew by, the petals flying past us, All Might looked upon me with glowing blue eyes, pure conviction and truth in his voice:

"_Young Man, You Too Can Become a Hero!"_

I let the pain out. I let the tears flow like a raging river, let cries and wails free. My wish came true. I have told him who I am, what I am, and despite all of it, still told me yes.

I was told yes. By my Greatest Hero. By the Hero I looked up to!

To the Hero who just saved my life.

Dreams can become Reality.

Oh. By the way, I forgot to mention, That This Is The Story of How I Became The World's Greatest Hero.

* * *

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD DONE! *Sniff* Give me a second...*Sniff*...I need a minute...**

**Whew, Ok! Well, I did that. My eyes are full of tears. I'm man enough to admit it! No shame! I always found these scene so beautifully done that they Always, ALWAYS, make me cry, if not, make me emotional as hell. This is why I see My Hero Academia as one of, if not, THE Best Anime of all Time! Controversy, Fandom, and cheesy times aside, the fact that it can elicit such powerful emotions is a sign that a Great Anime has done its job right.**

**I wanted to start this chapter with something so heartbreakingly sad so as to end it with something also heartbreaking but in a different way, in a good way. And while it might seem significantly longer than the first chapter, I intended for it to Have These Scenes No Matter what! I was definitely not gong to make a two parter, it would lose some its effect and impact.**

**Anyways, so I made Izuku slightly more smarter than what happened, by utilizing his notes and experiences, and with the assistance of his Pokemon, to succeed in saving Bakugou, only for Bakugou to mess it up because whenever Izuku Midoriya is involved in what he is doing he loses all sense and only cares about the fact that Izuku is involved and wants to explode him into nothing but a pile of ash.**

**Also hope you guys like how Eevee has Heal Pulse. I was a little worried about giving Eevee this ability sense it would help with Deku's body breaking tendencies as much as a certain grey-haired, horned cinnamon roll and make Deku too OP, so I dialed it down as a skill of his that he needs to train, just like Deku. As for Pikachu, he has a different importance to the plot, mostly about that symbol on his tail.**

**I also named the Doctor, with a name that I insist you don't look up or ask...unless you read the manga...and you are reading this in about a few more days. Unless you like the rotten and dangerous fruit called Spoilers. Also, for any of you who might ask about Izuku's suicidal thoughts and depression, as much as Izuku is a bright ball of optimistic sunshine, He was Bullied and implied Assaulted by Bakugou, his goons, and overlooked by everyone as useless or as a freak for 10 YEARS! This is a level of serious mental and physical trauma that, realistically, should come off WAY worse than social anxiety, nervousness, muttering, and large amounts of self-deprecation. **

**Trust me, I should know. **

**But before people tell me to cut Bakugou, I won't. As much as Bakugou is a douche, he is an important character in the story as a whole and he will have a role to play in the future. Besides, Bakugou gets a Lot of universal Karma and payback with Deku one-upping him and failing. So, before anybody asks, no, I will not expel Bakugou, but I won't go easy on him. I can't say the same for Mineta.**

**Also I hope you guys like Cinderace as one of All Might's Pokemon. He isn't the only one, but he is one of the most popular, due to Cinderace's Pokedex entries saying that it is a really popular and showboating Pokemon. Plus, as in the chapter, its ears can definitely look more akin to All Might than probably any kind of bunny-like Pokemon and the fact that Cinderace fights more with its legs than its arms is a fantastic reverse of All Might. Plus I'm a bit biased because he is my favorite starter of Gen VII, and so freaking cool.**

**But anyways, that's it for now. I hope you guys loved this story as much as I am, its a surprising joy to write this and I can't wait to write more. **

**This is Zayden StormVoid signing off! Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I AM HERE, BACK ONCE AGAIN TO DELIVER ANOTHER PAINSTAKINGLY WORKED OVER CHAPTER OF MY HERO POKEDAMIA! I'm SO sorry about the long wait, as a lot has occurred in the past month. Plus, I was up to my neck in trying to figure out how to best make this story more original, yet still grounded somewhat in the current canon of the series. **

**Anyways, this past of February has been...intriguing. I went to see the new Sonic movie, And I LOVED IT! It was difficult road in what I expected of this movie, what with the massive backlash and hatred, me included, on the original Sonic design. But then the people that worked on Sonic did something that I NEVER Thought Possible for a Studio: They Listened To The Fans! They re-did Sonic's design and it was marvelous! But what was really important about it was that they took the criticism over their mistake, accepted it, fixed it, and gave us a movie that not only looked better, but felt better watching. The very vibe and likability of the movie rose afterwards, as the first trailer made it look unbearable to watch, then it looked Amazing in the redesign and made the movie more cool and heartfelt. And so when I went to watch the movie of one of my favorite childhood icons, I didn't expect to have Movie of the Year nor a perfect 10/10, but what I got was what I expected and wanted: I got a fun, cool, family movie about friendship and heart, a movie that tugged my heartstrings at times, a fantastic videogame movie, and a personal 8/10.**

**What I Did Not expect was Birds of Prey and the backlash of their box office failure. I was Extremely Disappointed and Annoyed at the slander and propaganda that BOP fans unleashed on the Sonic Movie, calling it a homophobic, racist, sexist dump of a movie BEFORE IT EVEN CAME OUT! I know some of these tweets aren't suppose to be taken seriously and some were jokes, but it astounds me of the amount of people that took it to heart and started trashing relentlessly at a movie that DID NOT COME OUT YET because Their Agenda-pushing movie flopped like we all expected. **

**And it actually for a few reasons: A) it had poor marketing, releasing trailers and posters for a movie TOO close to the actual release date and the vibe that I got from the movie in general was that it was going to be a feminist-pandering, man-hating movie that basically said 'Let's Be Gay and Do Crimes!'. *Sigh* And then came reason B) that the movie was basically all about pushing an agenda. Unless you are going to a movie that is specifically about learning, like something out of the History Channel, people Are Not going to go a movie that's main goal, plot-wise and a marketing-wise, is just to push an agenda, just stating it out that it will will only make people Not Want to watch it because then it will feel obvious and comfortable. And reason C) of why it flopped: blaming other people for their failures. Feminists blamed 'uncultured, sexist, perverts of men' to be the reason why it flopped, Despite the 54% of Viewing Audiences Being MALE! And it Was an R-Rated Movie about a group of Female Vigilantes/Anti-Heroes who cursed and committed crimes! Unless you have popularity and likableness of Deadpool, you Are NOT going to get a lot of younger viewers to watch it and even less from people who are uncomfortable about Agenda-pushing movies or vulgar actions with no meaning. **

**Plus, the people who worked behind BOP were insulting and rude to their audiences in a 'Get WOKE' sort of thing, whilst the people behind Sonic Apologized for their mistakes, reworked the flaws, and gave fans a product that we asked for and liked because they wanted to make a movie for the Fans. Simplest social rule in terms of 7 year old could understand: Be nice to somebody and they will be nice back, be rude and mean to someone, they won't like you or want to hang out with you. Be nice and respectful to your viewing audiences, the people who are going to Pay to see your movie, and they will see your movie, if not they probably won't. Simple as that. #GETWOKEANDGOBROKE**

**And don't get me started on the Dr. Ujicko real name controversy business, that's just as Disappointing, mostly because these people get so offended when an author tries to make light of a Horrible Time in Human History probably so that We Don't Repeat It! Oftentimes, the mistakes we tend to ignore are the ones we tend to repeat, in one form or another. And you can tell its not being made fun of when the name mentioning it is the name of a VILLAIN and a Truly Despicable one at that! Its practically exclaiming: This Was a Bad Thing That Happened That Only Horrible People Would Do And WE Should NEVER Do it, Less We be Just as Horrible and Doomed to Hell! In Short, My sympathies and thoughts go to Horikoshi, that he may brush these horrible words and accusations aside, that he may continue to give us an awesome series for us to read and watch, and grow from this experience. #SUPPORTHORIKOSHI**

**Sorry for the long tangent of an author's note, but these are things I needed to get off my chest. I won't answer reviews about the previous chapter for now but I will for the next one. I just want to get this chapter started. Also, my thoughts and prayers go to the people of the world suffering from the coronavirus and I hope those afflicted stay strong and fight through, for those who have family or know of someone afflicted by the virus to stay safe, support them in their time of need, and pray for them, and for others to stay safe and healthy and pray for your continued safety and well-being.**

**Anyways, lets get on with the story! As always I don't own My Hero Academia or Pokemon, and the rights go to Horikoshi and Bones Animation, and to Gamefreak and Nintendo, respectively. With that said, Time to GO BEYOND AND HIT THE LIGHTS, READY THE CAMERA, AND ACTION!**

* * *

The Road To Be The Best

_Third POV_

Izuku Midoriya was on his hands and knees, crying his heart and pain out as his wish becomes true. Before him, in his deflated and weakened state, was the Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace, All Might, and he said the words that Izuku always wished to hear:

_"Young Man, You Too Can Become a Hero!"_

Izuku could barely believe the words, thinking in disbelief that this was unreal, a dream. The comforting touch of Eevee and Pikachu were all the proof he needed to dispel thoughts and fully believe. Izuku cried and shook even more.

Then All Might said to him "I deem you worthy of My Power. My Quirk is Yours to Inherit."

The tears and shaking stopped and Izuku looked up to his Idol, trying to comprehend the words spoken to him. "Huh?" Was all Izuku was able to say, his face one of pure confusion and disbelief.

All Might looked upon the boy and raised his head in a thunderous laugh. He said "HAHA, Oh, you should see your face right now! Don't worry! I'm not going to force this on you or anything. That wouldn't be quite Heroic of me, would it?"

All Might stepped closer to him and raised a finger to the sky. "Listen Well Young Man! This is Your Choice!" All Might yelled out. He then then shot his finger out to him and shouted again, blood comically shooting out of his mouth, "DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT MY AWESOME POWER OR NOT?!"

Izuku couldn't comprehend what was going on, his brain practically short circuiting at the words said to him. _'What is this?'_ Izuku thought bewildered. '_What's going on?'_ Izuku at first though it was all a joke when All Might laughed at him, but the words that followed and his question just made him more confused. Izuku looked to Eevee and Pikachu, who too were stumped.

Izuku said "W-What do you mean? What are you saying All Might? What do you mean by 'Inherit your Quirk'?"

All Might coughed and wiped the blood from his mouth. He said "Let me explain. There are a few things you should know about me and my Quirk. Everybody thinks that my Quirk is Super Strength or some kind of Invulnerability or even both. When Reporters or Talk Shows ask me, I always make a joke, dodge and forget the question. And that's because the world Needs to Believe that their Symbol of Peace is a natural born Hero, like any other. But I'm not."

Izuku stared at All Might in shock and wonder. All Might raised his hands above him and proclaimed "I Wasn't Born with this Power. Its a Sacred Torch that has been Passed onto me! And You are Next Kid! I can Give You My Powers!"

Izuku laid there silent before shrieking out in shock. "No Way! T-That's not Possible! T-This is going a little too fast to comprehend! The idea of passing along a Quirk in of itself sounds crazy. Ihaveneverheardanythinglikeit. Theverythought aboutpassingoversomeone'spowerisunheardoff.* . .mumble*"

All Might and the two Pokemon stared at Izuku, lost in his own mind, mumbling incoherently about how impossible it was or how world changing it is. Pikachu facepalmed while Eevee stood there and sighed, a comic sweatdrop on his head. All Might stood there and sighed at the boy's never-ending stream of work vomit. He said "Uhh sounds like you are overthinking this whole inheriting thing."

Wishing to put a stop to it and bring the boy back to reality, All Might shouted out "STOP NERDING THINGS OUT!"

Izuku snapped out of his mumble phase and knelt straight, not wishing to get yelled at by his Idol anymore. All Might sighed and said "Look, you are just going to have to adjust to this new reality. Plain and Simple. I can transfer my powers to you. And that is just one facet of my secret abilities."

All Might held out his hand as it glowed in a rainbow light. "The True name of my Power is One For All!"

"One...For...All." Izuku repeated out.

"Yes!" All Might said. "One person improves the power and then hands it off to another person, and it continues to grow as its passed along. It is the cultivated power and life energy of those before me that allows me to save those in need of a Hero. That is the Truth behind my power."

Izuku stared at All Might in disbelief. _'This world shaking truth. This power. Why would he tell me? Why would he choose to give it to me?'_ Izuku thought.

He voiced his thoughts and All Might replied "I was on a long hunt for a Worthy Successor, to pass One For All to another and have them take my place." He looked to Izuku with full conviction and said "And then I met you, and saw how you jumped into action while the rest of us stood by and did Nothing. You may be a Quirkless fanboy, but you chose to save that kid, in spite of dangers, in spite of holding no power of your own, in spite of the fear in your eyes, and your Pokemon followed you with no hesitation and followed in your bravery. You acted like a True Hero."

Izuku gaped in shock, the words echoing in his mind like a mantra. His eyes glazed as the tears came back with force. Izuku grabbed and hugged Pikachu and Eevee holding them tight as they looked upon him with the same conviction and passion that All Might had, their eyes telling him that all that his Idol said was true and that they believed in him.

As Izuku broke down, All Might chuckled and said "Jeez, you gotta stop crying if you want my Quirk. Come on Kid, I Need an Answer."

Izuku thought _'All Might said so much to encourage me, told me what I wanted to hear. He even told me the truth of his Quirk. He believes in me. Pikachu and Eevee believes in me. Its time I start to believe in myself too. And it starts, Here!'_

Izuku let the two Pokemon go and stood up, looking upon All Might with eyes full of passion and strength. "OK!" Izuku shouted. "I'll Do It! I Accept!"

All Might looked upon his new successor with pride, smiling brightly. "No reluctance. No hesitation. That's exactly what I like to hear." He reached out his hand towards me and said "Welcome aboard, kid, let's get started."

Izuku took his hand, shook it and said "Yes sir. I am Izuku Midoriya, and I will strive to be your truest Successor!"

All Might smiled brighter and said "Very well, Young Midoriya. My real name is Toshinori Yagi, but you can still call me All Might if you still want."

Izuku nodded and said "Ok All Might." They let go and Izuku stepped back and knelt towards Pikachu and Eevee. He looked to All Might and said "I would formally like to introduce you to my childhood partner Pokemon, Eevee, and my best Pokemon friend, Pikachu." The two called out their names in greetings officially to the Symbol of Peace.

All Might nodded and said "Its good to meet you two, as well." All Might then perked up and a look of realization popped up in his face. He then looked to Midoriya and said "Oh by the way, before we get started, I think its best if we inform you parents of this, or rather inform them of a reason for me to train you, so that it wouldn't suspicious of an old man like myself to spend so much time with a kid."

Izuku face lit up in realization too and said "Oh yeah right. We need to ask my Mom about this." Izuku's look of realization then turned to fearful horror.

"Oh Crap!" Izuku cursed. "Mom! She doesn't know about what happened with me and the Sludge Villain! She must be worried sick about me!"

All Might gained a similar look of realization and said "Oh Right! We wouldn't want your parents to get worried about you! Alright, let me get changed up a bit and I'll drive you to your home. There we can discuss this with your parents."

Izuku nodded, biting back a retort about his Mom being his only parent, as far as he was concerned. The four then walked down the alley, as the sun started to sank behind the buildings and night began to settle.

* * *

**_A few hours later..._**

After All Might changed into a more respectable looking attire, a white dress shirt with a red tie and black dress pants, and following directions, the four stood outside the Midoriya household. Izuku started mumbling again about what to say to his Mom before being shocked by Pikachu. All Might gave Pikachu a thumbs up to which the Electric Mouse Pokemon rubbed his head in embarrassment.

All Might said "Just breathe Young Midoriya. Remember what we discussed on the way. We aren't going to tell your Mother about my real identity or the truth behind my Quirk, we are just going to inform her about the incident with the Sludge Villain and tell her that I wish to train you to get into U.A., alright?"

"Yeah." Izuku confirmed. "It's just that my mom...she worries a lot. It has just been the two of us, and Eevee, for as long as I can remember, so she worries a lot for my safety, especially when I was told I was Quirkless."

All Might looked to his successor, happy that he chose a successor with a kind and thoughtful heart but also sad at hearing about him and his mother's hardships. "What about your father? Surely, if your mother is as kind as you told me, then he should be around more often?"

Izuku looked down and shook his head. "No. I don't ever remember a time with my Dad. The only thing about him that my Mom could tell me about him was that I had his eyes and that he works overseas in America. Other than that, nothing."

All Might frowned sadly. He also noticed Eevee brushing his on his legs, a look in his eyes that All Might interpreted as 'No more', probably trying to spare his partner's feelings. All Might nodded and said "I see. Well, enough gloomy stories. I believe we got a mother to inform."

Izuku nodded and rang the doorbell.

Almost in an instant, so fast even All Might barely registered it, the door opened to reveal Mrs. Inko Midoriya, shorter and more wider than her past years, who rushed and hugged Izuku in an tight, painful embrace that could give a Bewear a run for it's money.

"OH MY BABY!" Inko Midoriya cried out, a waterfall of tears shooting out of her eyes. "I SAW WHAT HAPPENED ON THE NEWS! KATSUKI BEING CAPTURED BY THE SLUDGE VILLAIN, YOU TRYING TO SAVE HIM, AND ALL MIGHT SAVING THE DAY! OH I TRIED CALLING BUT YOU WOULDN'T PICK UP AND I WAS AFRAID YOU WERE HURT! PLEASE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

_'Huh.'_ All Might thought. _'He wasn't lying when he said he takes after his mother. Waterworks and everything.'_

Izuku hugged his mom back and comforted her. "Its ok Mom. I'm fine. Both me and Kac-Katsuki are alright. All Might was there and he saved us. So there's no need to worry, ok?"

Mrs. Midoriya broke the embrace and nodded, wiping her eyes. She then noticed the man beside Izuku and said "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't notice you there. Um, Izuku, honey, who is this man?"

Izuku shook his head and said "Oh um yeah um, we might want to take this inside, it might take awhile." Izuku mentally cursed at himself for his inability to lie to his Mom.

All Might walked up and held out his hand and said "Hello ma'am, my name is Toshinori Yagi. I am a representative of All Might. I was tasked by All Might to drive your son, Young Midoriya, back home after the Incident with the Villain, and to talk to you about something important."

Inko stuttered and quickly shook his hand, introduced herself, and thanked and invited him inside. As they entered the household, Inko called out "Mimey!"

Coming out of a room was a Mr. Mime, wearing an apron similar to Mrs. Midoriya's. _"Mr. Mime?"_ It called out.

Inko said "Quick, help me make some tea and treats for Izuku and our guest, and some of Eevee and Pikachu's favorite Pokefood." The two mentioned Pokemon cried out in delight and quickly made their way by the living room.

All Might said "Oh please, don't trouble yourself on my behalf Mrs. Midoriya. I'm quite alright."

Inko replied "Oh but I insist, its the Least I can do for both you and All Might, for saving and taking good care of my son. I won't take No for an answer." She looked to him with eyes that flared with such resolve.

The Symbol of Peace was taken aback by such fiery determination and nodded. "Ok." He said. Inko immediately took a 180 change and smiled happily, telling him to sit by the living room before rushing over to help Mr. Mime. All Might thought _"Wow. Her determination, plus her caring, motherly nature, reminds me of Nana. And those powerful eyes, they were so fierce and...beautiful.'_ Toshinori shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts, not wanting to come onto Young Midoriya's mother. Still he couldn't help but ogle her caboose as he walked to the living room.

Izuku noticed that interaction and stood there perplexed as to what happened, before shaking his head and heading towards the living room.

After a short while, Mrs. Midoriya sat with her son on the couch while Toshinori sat in a chair, all holding a cup of warm tea. Pikachu and Eevee laid close by, nibbling hungrily at their Pokefood, while Mr. Mime stood by the kitchen sweeping.

After settling in, Mrs. Midoriya asked "So, Mr. Yagi, could you please tell me what is it that you must talk to me about?"

Toshinori nodded and said "Yes. Ma'am, as you know from the news, Young Midoriya, and his Pokemon, here were involved in a recent Incident with a Sludge Villain, to which the Villain was stopped and apprehended by the Pros and All Might."

Inko nodded and said "Yes, I was quite worried sick when it happened. From what I heard, Izuku, Eevee and Pikachu were almost killed by the Villain. Please, I thank you for taking my son home safe and sound, and I wish to extend my heartfelt gratitude towards All Might for saving my son. Izuku has always admired All Might, more than anything in his life, and I'm glad that our Symbol of Peace was the one that saved them."

Izuku blushed in embarrassment, knowing full well said hero was right in front of them. All Might smiled sheepishly and said "You're welcome, Mrs. Midoriya, and I will make sure All Might likewise is told and apologize that he himself isn't here. Unfortunately as the Number 1 Hero, there comes a lot of paperwork. Though I can already tell what he will probably say. He would say that "It Was No Problem Young Madame. I Am Overjoyed For Your Thanks and Glad I Was Able to Have Such a Doting Mother be Safely Reunited with Her Son."

Inko giggled blushing and said "Yeah that sounds like him, and please I'm not that Young, Mr. Yagi."

Yagi smiled sheepishly. "Could have fooled me. When the door opened, I didn't know if I was meeting his Mother or his Sister." Inko blushed and giggled more, all the while Izuku stood there in shock at the obvious flirting that even a social dunce such as him could tell. Izuku faked coughed which got All Might's attention.

All Might coughed embarrassed and continued "Anyways, about the Incident, the Villain also took a hostage, a young boy by the name of Katsuki Bakugou. Izuku here saw that his friend was in mortal peril and tried to rescue him on his own, before All Might intervened. But before you claim that I mean Izuku to be at fault, I'm not. Far from it. In fact, me and All Might wish to praise Young Midoriya for his brave actions. Before All Might came onto the scene, the Heroes there were outmatched and struggling against the Villain, it was likely that Young Bakugou would have had fatal injury. But then your son stepped up and tried to save the boy with no hesitation and even succeeded in freeing him from the Villain and made it easier for All Might to defeat said Villain. In fact, your son's courageous spirit inspired All Might to save the two of them, no matter the cost."

Inko gasped and looked to her son, her eyes brimming with proud tears in her eyes. She hugged her son and said "Oh Izuku, I'm so proud of you. You saved Bakugou and earned All Might's praise! But please don't do anything so reckless again?"

Izuku smiled and replied "Thanks Mom, but it wasn't just me. Eevee and Pikachu helped me blind and hurt the Villain enough so I could free Ka-Bakugou. They helped save me too. But, I'm sorry Mom, but I can't do that. When I saw his eyes, eyes that were scared and needed help...I couldn't just stand by and do nothing like everyone else. I just couldn't. So if someone in front of me is danger again-"

Izuku lifted his eyes to look at his mother with pure determination. "I won't stand by and do nothing. I will save them, just like a Hero would! Because that's the Hero I want to be! A Hero that saves people that who can't help themselves, with a Smile!"

Inko looked at her son in shock. The words he asked when he was little flashing in her mind.

_"Do you think...I can be a Hero, too?"_

Inko teared up more and looked down, shadows covering her eyes. "I hurt you, didn't I?" Inko asked.

Both Izuku and Toshinori were taken back with what she asked. She continued with "When you asked me if I thought that you could be Hero, even without a Quirk, I hurt you deeply when I said I was sorry. When I said no. I hurt you deeply. You were my son, my pride and joy, and when you needed me to help you, I tried to destroy your dreams. I didn't believe in you like a mother should have, like I should have."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "But you didn't quit. Even after that, you still didn't give up. You kept running toward your goal with no hesitation. You had to walk this path alone, with no one but Eevee and Pikachu by your side, with nothing but their support and your own, and I wasn't there to help you. I'm a failure of a mother. But Izuku, you saved someone, you inspired All Might himself, and did it with no Quirk of your own. I'm so sorry Izuku, I should have supported you. I should have told you the words that you should have heard. No, the words that I knew I believed in."

Inko looked up to her son with a river of tears in her eyes. "Izuku, I do believe that you can be a Hero, and I will support you with everything I have, and make up for me failing you."

Izuku looked to his Mom shocked. His shock turned to tears. He brought his hand to her shoulder and said "Mom, you don't have to apologize to me. Its true, that you hurt me back then, when you didn't support me. But it doesn't matter now. I forgave you a long time ago. I knew that you just wanted to look after me. You are not a failure! You are the Most Important Person in the World to me. You were what kept me going when everything stood against me. You, Eevee, and Pikachu, you were the ones that gave my life meaning. You made me into who I am today."

He looked to his Mother with a whimpering smile and said "I forgave you Mom, and I forgive you now, and I will continue to forgive you for the rest of my life. Without you, I wouldn't be here today, and I'll make it up to you by being the Hero that you see that I can be. A Hero that will make you proud."

The two embraced, tears pouring. "I love you, Izuku. With all my heart and soul." Inko said. Izuku replied "I love you too Mom." Pikachu and Eevee jumped onto the couch and hugged/cuddled the two Midoriya's, with Mr. Mime coming up and hugging all them too.

Toshinori stared at the heartwarming moment between this family. He too shed a tear and knew he made the right choice. _'I know I made the right choice, and I know you would think so too, Nana. This boy has such a pure heart, the Heart of a True Hero. One that will outshine even me.'_

As the Midoriya's and their Pokemon broke up their hug, Izuku realized All Might was still there. He blushed embarrassed and shouted panicky "OH I'M SO SORRY AL-MR. YAGI!" Izuku corrected. "I SO SORRY THAT YOU GOT CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR WHOLE FAMILY SITUATION!"

Toshinori smiled and said "Its truly Ok, Young Midoriya. In fact, I'm honored and humbled to have witnessed such a moment. It has made me truly confident in what I have to offer."

Inko confused asked "Oh yes, what is this offer that you mentioned?"

Toshinori said "As I said, your son risked his life to save the boy, despite not being a Pro and did it without having a Quirk as you mentioned. Not to mention that his bond with his Pokemon shows that he has a passionate, trusting heart. This kind of Heroism and potential I feel would be wasted if not grown and trained to its fullest potential. Like you, I also believe that Izuku has the makings of a True Hero. Mrs. Midoriya, I would formerly like to offer my services to train Young Midoriya to become the best Hero he can be."

Mrs. Midoriya was stunned. She said "A-Are you sure?"

Toshinori smiled and said "Yeah, I do, 100% sure. In fact, I wish to help train him for the U.A. Entrance Exam."

Mrs. Midoriya stuttered out "U-Um this is all so sudden. Oh my baby has inspired not only All Might, but also someone that works for him who wants to train my son? Oh this is so much. I wonder what kindofmoneyIwouldhavetopayfor ?* .mumble.*"

Izuku and All Might stared at the mother with a sweatdrop. _'Well, the Applin never falls far from the Trevenaunt.' _All Might thought. _'I-Is that how I look like when I mumble?'_ Izuku thought as well. Pikachu and Eevee were holding themselves back from laughing, tremendously, while Mr. Mime mimed out an invisible frying pan and started hitting himself with it, which made Toshinori almost crack up in laughter.

Izuku snapped his mother out of her trance, to which she apologize for her mumbling. Toshinori said "That's quite alright. But have no fear, Mrs. Midoriya, this training offer I have won't interfere with Izuku school life or your work life. I plan to have this training both physically and mentally prepare your son for the exam, with benefits that will also improve upon his overall health, like a sleep and food schedule. I also wish to say that you do not have to worry about having to pay me back, this training will be free of charge and I will personally provide any funds for any extra groceries or work-out equipment that you might need."

Inko replied "You can't! This is too much!"

Toshinori said "No, it isn't. To see your son become the Hero he can be and to help him fulfill his dream on becoming a Pro, I will gladly do this."

Izuku said "Mom, I already accepted this offer before when he met up with me after the Incident. He told me that both he and All Might thought that I could be a Hero, that I had what it took to be a great one. All my life, I dreamed for an opportunity like this, to have a shot into getting into U.A., All Might's school. I couldn't say no, but I wanted you to know about this and to ask for your blessing. As much as I want to become a Hero and train right away, I knew I couldn't do it without your support. So please, Mom, please accept! Please let me train with Mr. Yagi!"

Inko looked at her son and smiled proudly, same with All Might. She then said "Thank you Izuku for taking my feelings into consideration and I'm proud of you, for finding your calling in life and working to make that a reality by your own strength. But, I have one condition before I agree-"

She looked to All Might and said "Mr. Yagi, my condition is that you take care of my son. To protect him. Lead him down this road and help him become a Hero but please assure me that my baby boy is safe."

Toshinori stood up and bowed. "I promise you, Mrs. Midoriya, I will do as you ask. I promise to lead Midoriya down the this path and keep him safe to the best of my abilities."

Mrs. Midoriya smiled and said "Then I have no reason to disagree. You may train Izuku."

Izuku smiled brightly. Eevee and Pikachu cheered and jumped onto the two Midoriya's again. All Might smiled and looked to Izuku's eyes, who looked back to him. All Might smiled and had fire in his eyes that asked him _"Are you ready?"_

Izuku smiled back and gave his own challenging stare._ "Yes."_ Izuku thought. _"Bring it on!"_

* * *

**_Two days later..._**

Izuku started to regret his internally agreement.

After they got the go ahead from his mother, All Might informed Izuku to meet him by Dagobah Municipal Beach Park at dawn's first light two days from then. Izuku did as told and when light first peaked out in the horizon that day, Izuku dressed in a plain white tee and blue sport pants. Eevee woke ran with him, Pikachu following suit as the yellow rat tended to sleep outdoors. Izuku could barely hold his own excitement at the prospect of being trained by the Number 1 Pro Hero and Symbol of Peace.

That was until he was right now.

Izuku, wrapped in ropes, pulled uselessly against the large fridge, and staked up top of it was All Might in his large and muscular buff form. Eevee and Pikachu watched from the side. Well mostly Eevee, while Pikachu decided to get rummage through the mountains of trash and junk for some cool stuff.

Izuku pulled with all his strength, gritting and scream grunting loudly. All Might called out **"Hey! How you doing down there! Its comfy up on this Stationary fridge."** Izuku tried pulling one more time, invigorated by All Might's taunt, before slipping and falling to do ground. Eevee flinched at his fall, while Pikachu climbed out of the piles of trash wearing a luchadore mask, pretending to pile drive a pile of wrappers.

All Might called out again **"People move these all the time you know, and most don't even have super strength."**

Izuku called back "Yeah, but did they have a 600 pound behemoth sitting on top of one? You weight even more than a Mega Tyranitar."

All Might comically flinched and sulkily said **"Now that's just insulting."** He then perked up and said **"But for your information, I lost weight nowadays, so I'm down to 560 these days. In this form at least."**

Izuku quipped "Still more heavy than two Munchlaxes."

All Might comically sulked again. **"Geez, why did I have to choose such a rude successor."** The Symbol of Peace jokingly said.

Izuku nervously chuckled, both internally freaking out, thinking All Might was serious, and yet convincing himself it was just a joke. _'Hopefully'_ Izuku thought.

Izuku lifted himself off the ground and said "Yeah, that's great. But question: Why do you have me hauling trash here again?"

All Might let out a hearty chuckle and said **"Well, look just at your weak, little body."** He started taking pictures of Izuku with his phone. **"Look at you. You aren't ready for my power."**

Izuku's self-confidence took another hit and he started comically bawling. "BUT I THOUGHT YOU SAID THAT I WAS WORTHY?! WWWWAAAAAUUUUGGGHHH!" Izuku wailed like crying Sobble. Eevee sighed at his partner's inability to take a joke. He then looked to see Pikachu posing like a wrestler, to which his response was a deadpan look.

All Might climbed off the fridge, walking over to Midoriya and said **"Calm down, I'm taking about your weak body." ** Izuku calmed down and looked to the pro Hero who continued **"Before we continue there is something else you should know about how my Quirk works. Young Midoriya, tell me, what do you know about Aura?"**

Izuku looked confused at the question before he tried to remember. "Aura?" Izuku though aloud. "Aura is said to be the life force and spiritual energy that flows throughout all people and Pokemon. Many Pokemon, mostly Pokemon like Riolu and Lucario, can harness this energy for moves and other amazing feats. Many research studies on Aura suggest that Aura is a main component in the strong bonds between people and Pokemon, and how phenomenons like Mega Evolution can occur."

All might smiled brighter at the smart head of his successor. **"Right, nice information exposition, but there is something else about Aura that most tend to overlook, even forget."**

Izuku looked at All Might confused, while this drew the attention of Eevee and Pikachu who walked over. All Might continued with **"You see I was taught this by a former teacher of mine and my predecessor, the one who possessed One For All before me. They taught how in how long ago in distant past, back in times before Pokeballs and our knowledge of the world was so little, that there humans who too possessed, noble warriors that fought to protect the peace and the lives of people and Pokemon alike. Those who know about them would describe them as the first Heroes of old. They were referred to as Aura Guardians."**

"Aura Guardians." Izuku repeated. "Oh yeah, I remembered hearing about that in an old book. I read that they could use moves similar to Aura Sphere or can even sense and heal the life force of people and Pokemon. Those who believe the stories claim that it was the first emergence of Quirks, but most dismiss it as myths."

All Might nodded and said **"Yes, and they are not wrong. Quirks are very different than what the legends describe. Quirks manifest and are linked to our bodies by our genetic code, which is why some children can develop Quirks that are the same or similar to the Quirks of their parents. They are also each different and unique, some Quirks even completely different than their parents and are referred to as 'Mutation Quirks'."**

**"But the powers that these Aura Guardians used are different. Many a times the legends revolving them change, depending on the person or story, and many times they have similar sets of limited abilities, with no distinct relation between them. Plus, as Aura has been studied to reside in every person and Pokemon, as you said, and described as a sort of spiritual, life force, it would be incorrect to say that these Aura Guardians had Quirks. More or less, this power falls similar to the description of magic, a form similar to the magical powers of Pokemon."**

Izuku stared in awe of the knowledge that the Number 1 Hero possessed. While Izuku looked up to All Might and his heart-moving speeches, Izuku did have have enough sense to know that many would describe All Might as not known for his 'book smarts'.

All Might continued with **"As time went on and as Quirks nowadays are the norm, the legends of these Aura Guardians are almost all but extinct. But this stories are more real than anybody could have guessed. And my Quirk, One For All, is likewise powered by Aura."**

Izuku stood there in pure shock. He managed tin to stumble out "B-But All MIght, y-you just said that Aura and the powers of Aura Guardians aren't Quirks, right?"

All Might smirked wider, holding up a finger in a 'gotcha' manner. He then said **"Ah, yes, I did say that the powers of the Aura Guardians mentioned were not Quirks, but I Never said that there Couldn't be a Quirk that can harness the power of Aura, Similar to that of the Aura Guardians! You see, as I told you two days ago, One For All harnesses the physical abilities AND Life Energy of its past users, and Aura is the Life Force and Spiritual Energy that resides in every human and Pokemon. So that means-"**

"That One For All stores both the Physical abilities And Aura of its past users and allows for you to use their power, along with your own, to be so strong and powerful!" Izuku said, finishing All Might's sentence.

All Might nodded and said **"Correct! One For All is a literal whirlwind of the combined Physical abilities and Aura of All who have ever wielded it, including my own now. As such, if an unprepared body receives it, it could disastrous consequences! For instance, your arms and legs could shoot off!"**

Izuku cried in horror at the mental image of his limbs blasting off of his body. Eevee and Pikachu too shivered at the thought, their hairs standing on ends.

Izuku's mind then clicked on the purpose of his training. "Oh! I See! All this trash lifting is a form of exercise to strengthen my body to prepare for your Quirk, and you are my coach. I get how it fits with the Physical abilities of the Quirk, but what about the Aura part? How is a stronger body suppose to prepare for the combined Aura of One For All? Sound like Aura might be more powerful than just regular physical Quirks, especially since some Pokemon can use it."

All Might answered **"You are right in how this training will make you better suited for the Quirk, but as for the Aura aspect, its actually quite easy when you don't think to hard on it. Aura basically acts like a spiritual battery for our souls, the stronger a person is, the more Aura they have inside them, the more powerful a Pokemon becomes, the more Aura they have that powers them, but very few can directly channel it."**

"**Take**** for instance, Riolu and Lucario. The Lucario uses Aura with little to no effort, because they are stronger and more connected to it, whilst a regular Riolu can't. Plus, just like you stated about Aura being theorized a key component in Mega Evolution, it requires both the Infinity Energy inside the stones and the strong bond between human and Pokemon, a strong Spiritual-like bond that could be straightened more with access to Aura, just like Mega Lucario."**

Izuku descended once again into spiraling vortex of mumbling and thinking, furiously writing down the information about Aura in his Hero Notebook. All Might sweatdropped, feeling foolish to not realize how the revelation would impact Young Midoriya. Pikachu snapped him out by smacking the back of Izuku's head with its tail. Izuku shook off the hit and quickly apologized.

All Might coughed and said **"To run things down, this training will enhance and strengthen your body to be able to receive and wield One For All, but there is another reason. You see, I've read recently how this beach was quite a beauty to behold but it has gone through quite the change, hasn't it."**

Izuku stared at the mountains of trash all around them and said "Yeah, but since the waves wash ashore trash from the sea and it piles up, people take advantage of it and illegally throw away their trash here." Izuku noticed a family of Trubbishs walking around, fending off a group of Hawaiian Rattata, regional variants of Rattata that must have migrated here somehow.

All Might nodded and said **"Yes, its a same that such natural beauty should be polluted, so I'm going to have you fix it!"**

Izuku whirled to face All Might in surprise. "EEEEEEHHHHHH!"

All Might gave a hearty laugh and said **"EH is right, Young Midoriya! Things were different before Quirks, so was the definition of what was a hero. These days Heroes all about stopping Villains and being flashy. Things like civil services were what mattered, people who helped the community and the lives of people and Pokemon. And as such, this training will also instill into you the ideals and actions that a Hero should value." **All Might reached a hand out to the fridge he was laying on and crushed it into a flat pulp in a second. Wind pressure from his act of strength blasted off the trash behind him to reveal the shining light of the dawning sun over the coast.

**"You will clean this Entire section of the beach!" **All Might proclaimed. **"That is your first test and step to becoming a Hero!"**

Izuku said "But look at all this! There's so much! That's impossible!"

All Might looked to Izuku and asked **"Young Midoriya, you want to go to U.A., right? Tell me, why U.A. out of all the other Hero schools?"**

Izuku was socked monetarily before contemplating an answer. He responded "Its because you went there, All Might. Its where legends like you, Endeavor, and Best Jeanist were trained. Its seen as the best of the best, the Number 1 Hero school in all of Japan, maybe even the whole world. And if I want to become the Hero I want to be, a great shining hero who saves people with a smile on his face, then I have to reach for the top and become as strong as I can be. I know its a long shot, but I'll shoot for the moon, and even if I fail, I'll find a way to continue on and land among the stars!"

All Might was taken back at the boy's passion before smiling brighter and said **"That's the spirit, fanboy! But I should warn you that this path will not be easy. In this society, Hero-ing is dangerous, especially without a Quirk,. Its not fair, but that's reality for ya. U.A. is indeed the best of the best and you have only ten months to prepare for the hardest Hero course of them all. Luckily-"**

All Might then pulled out a stack of paper almost out of nowhere **"I've got you covered with my 'Aim to Win American Dream Plan'! This workout plan canvases the amount of work you need to do every day, extra workout sessions, and a diet to follow along. Follow this to the letter and I'll have you become for the exam and my Quirk in no time! I've even managed to come up with a workout plan and diet for your Pokemon too so your bonds and strength will grow together!"**

Izuku took the papers and as he read through them, he cringed and began sweating comically at the effort All Might put into it. "Even my sleep is scheduled." Izuku mumbled out in disbelief.

All Might brought a hand to Izuku's shoulder, prompting the green-haired boy to look up at the Symbol of Peace. He asked **"So, do you have what it takes?"**

Izuku stared at him in awe. He felt a pull from the bottom of his pant legs to find Eevee and Pikachu looking at him with confidence.

_"EEVEE!"/"PI-PIKACHU!"_ The two Pokemon cried out in a cheer, Pikachu still wearing his found luchadore suit.

Izuku smiled at the two with tearful eyes. He looked back to his new mentor, smiled confidently, and said "Yes! Lead me to be the Best, Like no One Ever Was!"

* * *

As the months passed, Izuku's training could only be described by him as a living hell.

Every day, Izuku would follow All Might's instructions by the letter, and then some. Izuku gave the diet listing to his mother, who with the help of All Might as promised was no trouble at all. At home, Izuku would train diligently, lifting weights and doing basic cardio exercises, like push-ups and pull-ups. Eevee and Pikachu mimicked Izuku, training themselves by pushing heavy objects and practicing moves on each other, while trying not to destroy the Midoriya household.

Izuku remembers fondly how Pikachu tried lifting a weight like a dumbbell, only to end up on his side, and when Eevee tried slamming a large metal block with his head, only to gain a big bump on his head.

Izuku would go to school, as normal as always. He would study hard, acing all his tests and assignments. He would even try to formulate a better workout regiments during and after class, the former ending after getting reprimanded by his teacher for mumbling in class. Izuku even took his workout sessions even further by using a handgrip machine under his desk and hovering above his seat.

Though Izuku did notice a certain change happen in his school life. His classmates teased him less, sometimes barely paying attention to him. He also noticed Bakugou avoiding Izuku, leaving him alone rather than do his usual routine of beating the crap out of him or using his body for Quirk Target Practice. Izuku didn't know why the explosive teen left him alone, pondering if it was his way of saying thanks for saving him from the Sludge Villain, or maybe just not wanted to be reminded of 'useless, shitty Deku' saving his life.

As much Izuku hoped that it meant his ex-childhood friend changing for the better, Izuku believed the latter more. Either way, Katsuki was helping Izuku more than he realized. Now Deku can keep the old, healing bruises and burns hidden from his mother and All Might, and have his body get stronger now that he can keep his food in his stomach without throwing it up from a punch to the gut.

Izuku knew that he could very get even with Katsuki, of all the bullying, physical and mental torment, a suicide baiting, if he just told All Might, who would probably reveal it to U.A. and the authorities, probably blacklisting him from any Hero Course in the country. He would finally make the jerk pay for all the pain he caused him, the pain he and his Quillava inflicted on Eevee when they were younger.

But he didn't. He couldn't. He wouldn't become like Bakugou. He wouldn't destroy the fellow teen's future over a grudge. But more or less, Izuku wanted to prove Katsuki wrong, that he could become a Hero. He wanted to best his unofficial Symbol of Victory, and become a better Hero than even him.

But he couldn't help the small, dark whisper of thought of seeing Bakugou fail and struggle, as the reality that being a Hero is more than defeating Villains crashes onto him like a truck filled with karma and irony.

Izuku would finish up his school and homework as best as he could, so he could go clean the beach and train with All Might. As he clean the beach and lifted and pushed all kinds of machinery and trash, Izuku used and trained different types of muscle groups with each kind of object, with rarely a times All Might helping out, like when he almost broke his neck on a dumbbell. His Pokemon also trained along with him, assisting him with some of the junk, and even fighting off Pokemon that took offense of Midoriya cleaning out the beach.

All Might also introduced some of his own Pokemon that he brought along to help train Eevee and Pikachu. As much as All Might was praised for his own power and strength, his Pokemon too received credit as some of the most powerful Pokemon around. Pokemon with strength on the level of a Pokemon Champion, and beyond.

He also had a vast array of Pokemon at his disposal, what with Pro Heroes being able to possess more than 6 Pokemon at a time than the usual legal standards that were enacted after the Age of Heroes. They could use as much as 12 Pokemon on them at maximum, but since the process of having those Pokemon registered as active partners during Hero Work was so long and excruciating, most Pro Heroes would still use 1 or 2 Pokemon out on the field, withholding 4-5 more for emergency situations.

For All Might, he was able to have about 8 different Pokemon on him, each a unofficial Alpha among their own species. His Pokemon included from his Braviary, Machamp, Sir'Fetched, Hawlucha, Dragonite, Jolteon, Lucario, and, his most popular Pokemon, Cinderace. Izuku almost went into a coma from pure excitement at seeing his Pokemon, with his Eevee following suit, as the Evolution Pokemon looked to them like they were gods.

All Might even revealed that One For All also comes with a neat bonus ability that allows him to be mentally in-tuned with his Pokemon, allowing him to make mental commands and know what his Pokemon are saying in his mind and allows for their own Aura's to be linked to him and grow stronger over time. Izuku gushed at the thought of speaking to Eevee and Pikachu clearly.

Eevee gushed over Cinerace and Jolteon, much to the Jolteon's amusement and Cinderace's smugness. Pikachu too was impressed at the power and imposing pressure the Pokemon extruded, mostly on Jolteon, a fellow Electric type, and Lucario, for some reason.

All Might's Pokemon helped the Symbol of Peace in whipping Izuku and his Pokemon into shape. Cinderace, Braviary, Dragonite focused the two Pokemon on Speed, Pikachu especially excelling in competing against their impressive speeds. Machamp, Hawlucha, and Sir'Fetched focused the two on Power, helping them increase their Attack stats and Lucario and Dragonite assisting in Special Attack. Their defense and Special Defense training was handled by Dragonite, Braviary, and Lucario, whilst they practiced their accuracy with Braviary too, along with Hawlucha, and Jolteon, the three Pokemon helping them improve their accuracy by being constant, hard to hit targets.

But the most memorable moment throughout these 10 hellish months of training was his birthday. Then, Izuku reached the age of 15, effectively making him the legal age to catch more Pokemon and hold more than the standard 1 for adolescents. There Izuku had a normal school day as always, nobody paying any mind to him, except a glowering Bakugou who one day looked about to talk with him before scoffing and turning away. _'One of the best gifts 'Kacchan' ever gave me. A day without him.'_ Izuku thought dryly.

He then came to the beach as usual, where he was congratulated by All Might and his Pokemon, who gave him a Pokeball with a lightning bolt stamped onto the front red part of it.

Izuku remembered the day vividly.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_ Izuku stood before Pikachu, the sun shining over them, Eevee, All Might, and his Pokemon standing by the side watching._

_Izuku knelt down before the Electric Mouse Pokemon and said "Well the day has come, huh? Its kinda crazy how all this time, even thought you were always Wild and free, I always say you as mine, as my partner, a best friend along with Eevee. I don't care whatever person would say that you can only have one best friend, from the moment we met, the moment you saved us, all the times you played and spend time with me and Eevee, where you stood by me during the most important moments in my life, you were my best friend too. One of the best friends any boy could ask."_

_Pikachu always was one to act cool, headstrong, confident, and a jokester of a Pokemon, but today even he couldn't help but let out some waterworks, his ears tilting downwards at the words of his once unofficial Trainer. _"Pika-Pi." _Pikachu said sadly, nodding his head in acknowledgement and tears._

_Izuku sniffled and wiped his eyes. He continued with "So as a friend, I want to ask you, Pikachu, if you are willing to become my official Pokemon, if you are willing to give up being Wild and free to be by my side for all the days and moments to come, even when the times grow dark and the lights start to fade. Will you Pikachu, like to walk beside me, as Hero and Pokemon? As best friends, forever?"_

_Pikachu sniffled and wiped his own eyes before sticking his ears and crying out a loud and passionate _"PI-PIKACHU! PIKA-PIKACHU!"

_ Izuku smiled brightly, knowing the answer and said "Well then, welcome aboard, partner."_

_Izuku lifted the Pokeball before Pikachu, holding out for him to have the final say. Pikachu smiled a bright toothy smile, jumped, and slapped his hands onto the middle circle of the ball. In a flash of white, Pikachu was sucked into the ball, it closing shut and wiggled in his palm._

_*Vrrm*_

_*Vrrm*_

_*Vrrm*_

_*Click*_

_The shaking stop and the final sound said it all. Izuku caught Pikachu. Izuku smiled and tossed the ball into the air, it opening up and releasing another blast of white light. Pikachu materialized from the light, shaking its head in discomfort at its short time in a the ball. It looked around before looking to his new owner, who smiled brightly with tears leaking out. The Electric Mouse jumped towards his new owners arms and hugged him tight, Eevee running up to them and joining in. All Might and his Pokemon smiled and clapped at the sight, All Might wiping a stray tear, reminiscing on how he first caught Scorbunny._

_ As Izuku hugged the two, he opened his eyes to see Pikachu tail, wagging in front of his face, almost deliberately. There he was reminded of the hidden mark that Pikachu always kept hidden and out of his view. As it he looked at closely, the mark looked to be as black as the tip of his tail, its shape in the form of a x-cross-like wheel, with 18 dots surrounding it in a circle._

_Flashback over_

* * *

Afterwards, All Might let Izuku off early to spend his birthday with his mother, who congratulated and doted on Izuku motherly. She even made him a cake...a vegetable cake. Izuku insisted to stick to the diet, so it was an alternative, despite feeling like he and his mom created an unholy creation, if the looks of disgust from Eevee, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime, who mimed puking in a imaginary toilet, were anything to go by.

The months went by as normal, with nothing changing much else, especially with Pikachu. While he now sleeps with Izuku and Eevee in his room, Pikachu refused to ever go back into his Pokeball, looking terrified whenever it came into view and even shocking Izuku with a more powerful Thunderbolt that left him looking comically smokey. So it was decided that Pikachu would stay free from his Pokeball, and only enter it under extreme emergencies, a promise held under the threat of an Iron Tail, Thunderbolt beat down.

Izuku wondered how some of these magical creatures can be so cute and adorable one moment, yet so vicious and terrifying in the next.

As months went by, Izuku became more focused and exceeded the amount of trash he lifted and exercises he did. Soon the consequences of these actions will come to fruition.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Izuku, while carrying a large metal box, and his Pokemon ran down a path covered in fallen cheery blossom petals, All Might, in his true state, speeding along on a segway, with Cinderace running in front of them. Soon enough though, Izuku collapsed to the ground in exhaustion, his Pokemon rushing towards him in worry. All Might stopped when he heard the commotion to find his successor crawling and twitching feebly on the ground._

_"Hey, Hey! Look alive kid!" All Might said. "You've only got three months till the exam! Now's not the time to start collapsing out of nowhere and flush all our progress down the drain!" As Izuku crawled and tried to get up, Toshinori realized the problem. "The Aim to Pass American Dream Plan was created with your body in mind, fine tuned so that so that it was as swift as possible, yet manageable. Which means, you haven't been sticking to it have you." Izuku flinched. "You're overworked, you're overdoing things to the point of exhaustion. That's goung to have the Opposite effect of what we want!"_

_Izuku crawled forward and grunted out "I-I have to work Harder, or I won't stand a chance against the other applicants! I don't just want into U.A., remember? I want to excel!" Toshinori was taken back. Izuku pushed his body up and looked at All Might with fiery determination. "I Want To Become the Greatest Hero in the World! So I'll Keep On Training, As Hard as I Can, As Much as I Can, Till I'll Have What It Takes!"_

_Toshinori was taken aback to the boy's overwhelming drive and conviction. _'Got to hand it to the kid, he's given a lot of thought about the future. Heh, sorta like me, I suppose.'_ He buffed up and picked the weakened Izuku off the ground and proclaimed **"That's what I like about you, Young Midoriya! So Tenacious! So Passionate! Fear not, I understand your concerns, but Now's Not the time to rush progress or take it easy! Don't you worry, I can help you get back on track! Leave It To This Old Man to Adjust your Plan!"** Behind him, Cinderace facepalmed at his partner's rhyme, making Eevee and Pikachu chuckle as well._

_Izuku tiredly said "You're...not That old, All Might..." _

_**"HAHAHAHAHA!" **All Might let out an amused laugh at his successor defending him from his own criticism._

_Flashback over_

* * *

And so afterwards, All Might was true to his word and Izuku found himself back on track to gain One For All and be ready for the U.A. Exam. Soon another month passed, and Dagobah Beach was looking more cleaner than ever, much to the surprise and delight of the community.

Now, Izuku was jogging through Dagobah Beach, as the sunset shined over the coast. He jogged by a happy couple wearing expensive beach clothes, overhearing on accident about them talking about a girl, their daughter perhaps, named Momo. Izuku shook his head clear of his thoughts, not wanting to eavesdrop on a couple's talk like a creep and kept jogging.

After a while, Izuku stopped for a break, catching his breath and drinking from his sports drink. Before he could continue running, he heard the laughter of a girl's voice. Izuku stopped and followed the voice, who just so happened to be just ahead of him. There he found a girl playing with her Piplup by the coast, splashing water at the Pokemon.

Izuku froze, his eyes widening, at the very definition of beauty in front of him. She look around his age, standing at 5'5, around his height, and she wore a pair of khaki short shorts that showcased her long creamy legs to her perfect, sandeled feet and her ample ass, which left Izuku blushing more. She wore a ocean blue crop top that showed a bit of skin around her waste and her impressive bust, Izuku blushing wildly and shied away from, and also wore an open white, beach, dress shirt. She wore a straw hat over her long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair, blue wave-pattern highlights in her hair, only adding to her beauty. Her face however, left Izuku heart pounding like a wild Rillaboom. Her perfect heart-shaped face, shapely cheeks, a cute nose, smiling, bright white teeth, and her eyes, as blue and shining as the gleaming sea.

Izuku was so transfixed by her beauty, that he didn't notice her in front of him until she said "Hey!"

Izuku snapped out of his trance, blushing like a tomato at the girl before him. She asked "Are you ok? You've been staring off into space for a while and your face is as red as a tomato."

Izuku jumped back slightly at her close proximity and stuttered out "O-O-Oh, y-yes I-I'm f-fine. I-I just s-space out and got a l-little d-dizzy. I was j-jogging by and I-T think I just got a small h-heat stroke." Izuku was somewhat glad that Eevee and Pikachu were resting by the remaining junk with All Might, if they saw him right now they would tease him to no end, like the time he bumped into that invisible girl by accident and blushed in embarrassment as she apologized cutely.

The girl gained a tiny look of concern and said "Oh my! Well we can't have that! U-Um, Here! I can help cool you off!" The girl then directed her hand to the coast, closing her eyes and let out a deep breathe. Suddenly, a stream of water flew and flowed into the air and onto her outstretched hand, flowing between her fingers and hands. Izuku stared in awe of her Quirk and stared as she directed it above his head, and sprinkled on his head, cooling him off.

Izuku smiled brightly with awe on his face and said "Thanks, I feel much better! Wow! That was Amazing! Your Quirk is Awesome!"

The girl blushed, twiddling her fingers and looked away shyly. "T-Thanks. It was no problem, really." Realization sprung onto her face and said "Uh oh!"

A second later, the water above splashed onto Izuku's head, no longer under her control. Serena let out a gasp of horror followed by a string of apologies. "Oh I'm So Sorry! I Lost my concentration and let the water go! I-I'm So So Sorry!"

Izuku stuttered out "Oh no, its ok, really! I understand. It's alright. Plus, it helped even more in cooling me off, so thank you."

A few seconds passed before they calmed down. "But seriously, that Quirk you have is something else! Can you please tell me what it is?!" Izuku shouted in excitement, his inner fanboy rising to the surface.

Serena blushed again and said "S-Sure. My Quirk is called Hydro. It allows me to manipulate water molecules, so that I have complete control over anything liquid or made of water, but I lose control if I'm not concentrated enough. Its not something overall special, and kind of useless outside of any source of water."She gained a downtrodden look.

Izuku, not noticing her sunken expression, instead shouted in awe "Are you Kidding?! That Kind of Quirk is Amazing!" The girl let out a gasp of shock and completely stunned look on her blushing face. "That kind of Quirk sounds extremely powerful and versatile. You could manipulate water to form all kinds of weapons, like shield against physically attacking Villains or whips to strike and capture individuals. You could probably manipulate the water inside a person's lung in a advanced, efficient form of CPR. You could become a seriously powerful force in the water but you could also use the water along a city's sewer or pipes. I wonder if you can also breathe underwater or if you can form a bubble of air around yourself to breathe down under for a long time? * . mumble.*" Izuku suddenly pulled out a pocket-sized notebook from seemingly out of nowhere, along with a pen, and started writing down his thoughts and analysis over her Quirk.

The girl, however, didn't mind the mumbling state of his, staring at him in awe and wonder. _'He...He likes my Quirk?' _The girl thought. _'N-No one... has ever told that to me before...except my parents but...I thought they were just trying to make me feel better...'_

The girl could her the voices and jeers that she has heard all her life start playing in her head.

_'Seriously, all you could do is control water?! Heh, that's such a lame power! Haha!'_

_'What are you going to do? Splash the Villains to death?! What a loser!'_

_'Its such a useless Quirk when there's no water. I bet you will get nowhere as a Hero. You might end up failing and dying!'_

But soon, the voices started to fade away. The jeers and cruel laughs replaced by the kind and encouraging thoughts of the boy in front of her. Her blush became harder as he smiled, a cute, dazzling smile that seem to make the darkness in her heart fade away.

Before Izuku could mumble out anymore analysis over her Quirk, she rushed over and hugged him, tightly. Izuku was snapped out of his mumbling, eyes widened, face heating up, and jaw dropping at the act. The girl pulled away quickly, looking away shyly as she blushed hard. "T-Thank you. For saying those kind words. M-My name is Serena, Serena Mariella. It's nice to meet you."

Izuku blushed red hot before shaking his head and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Serena. I'm Izuku Midoriya, its nice to meet you too." Serena liked his smile. It made him look charming and cute.

The two stared at each other, almost like they were frozen, before Izuku was sprayed by a blast of water. Serena gasp in shock and turned to find Piplup beside her, blasting Izuku with a Water Gun, the Pokemon laughing as she did it. Serena let out another string of apologies and scolded Piplup for her actions, the Tiny Penguin Pokemon, turning away from her in a huff.

Serena sighed defeated and said "I'm sorry about Piplup. She's usually super sweet, but gets angry and feisty around anyone who gets close to me." Izuku stared in wonder at the scene before him, of a Pokemon disobeying her partner, a scenario that Izuku knew was possible, but one he never ever saw before. Pikachu may be feisty as well, and lash out at him at times, but Izuku knew those were just for laughs and pranks. Even Bakugou's Quillava, arrogant and proud as his owner, would still listen to him without fail. So did scene before him was perplexing to Izuku a bit.

Izuku responded "It's ok, really. I can understand. My Pikachu can be a handful as well, but I know he means well. He can be feisty and shock me at times, but I know its all just jokes and giggles. I know in the end, he still cares for me, and supports me on my pursuit to becoming a Hero."

Serena turned to Izuku fast and said "Wait, you going to become a Hero? So am I."

Izuku stared at her more in awe and said "Really?!"

Serena smiled nervously and started twirling a piece of hair in circles saying "Yeah, I'm actually going to be taking an entrance exam at a Hero school, but I probably won't get in. Not when my Quirk isn't useful without nearby sources of water."

Izuku responded with "That's not true! Your Quirk is so Awesome and plenty useful, even without actual water nearby. If you can control all types of water by their molecules, have you ever tried manipulating ice the water inside of plants, or maybe you can use a support item that can store some water for you to use?"

Serena was shocked again before she thought things over. "No." She said. "No I haven't tried, but it could work. Thank you for the advice. Are you going to a apply to a Hero Course too?"

Izuku smiled brightly, clenched fist over his heart, and said "Yep, I'm going to be applying for the Hero Course at U.A. High!"

Sere was shocked once again. "U.A.?" She asked.

Before she could respond anymore, they both heard a women's voice call out "Serena! Its time to go!" They both turned behind her to see a young woman, a practical carbon copy of Serena but with chocolate brown hair and wider hips, calling out and waving at her.

"Is that your mother?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, she is." Serena replied. She bowed her head and said "I'm sorry, but I've got to go. I hope we get to see each other again. This was nice, talking to someone, like friend."

Izuku blushed hard, but smiled nonetheless. "Of course, I can't wait to see you again, too. As a Hero and as a friend." Suddenly, Serena snatched up Izuku's notebook and pen. Izuku was shocked and confused but before he could say anything, she wrote something down and gave it back to him...with a number written down!

"My number." Serena said, blushing nervously. "In case you ever need to talk or hang out, and to keep in touch, if that's alright?"

Izuku blushed till he was the color of a cheery and muttered out "Y-Yeah, s-sure! A-Anytime!"

Serena smiled and walked towards her mother, waving back at Izuku. "See ya later, Izuku. Hope to see you again."

Izuku stuttered out "Y-Yeah you too." He started walking the other direction. His mind let out of torrent of flustered thoughts but the most prominent being _'Oh My God. I actually Talked to a GIRL?! AND I GOT HER NUMBER!'_ All the while Izuku didn't realize until later that he was walking in the wrong direction.

Serena, as she walked to her mother, Piplup following behind her, she dug out an envelope tucked into back pocket. As she dug it out, she smiled and thought _'Yeah, I hope to see you again soon, Izuku.'_

The envelope has a seal of U.A. Her Recommendation Letter.

* * *

**AAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDDD SCENE!**

**Phew, So Sorry this took so long guys! I had some difficulties with this chapter, more than most than I have ever done. What with half the story lost due to poor saving on my part, rewriting and editing parts, and actively trying to make this story original and not a straight copy and paste of the canon series, yet still trying to stay as close to the canon as possible.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like Serena. Obviously, I heavily based her on Serena from the Pokemon XY anime but I also added elements of Misty and Dawn. I also thought hard on her Hydro Quirk mainly to better represent the elemental based Quirks as the only ones that at best represent them are the Todoroki's and somewhat Bakugou with Fire, Kota, his parents, and Wash for Water, Yo Shindo and Pixie-Bob for Earth, and Inasa and Kosei from Class-1B for Air. **

**Anyways, since I already said enough in the author's note, that will be all for now. As always, don't hesitate to review your thoughts on this story, I hope to get better at writing and putting out these chapters quicker, and as always this has been Zayden StormVoid.**

**GO BEYOND! PLUS ULTRA!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**DADUM! AFTER MONTHS MISSING ACTION! DADUM! ONE AUTHOR RETURNS TO DO WHAT HE DOES BEST! DADUM! WRITE CHEESY FANFICTION! DADUM DADUM! I AM HERE! ZAYDEN STORMVOID IS BACK LADIES AND GENTS! I'M SO SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! These last few months have been hectic, I'm sure you can guess why, but I'm back, safe and sound, and ready to write!**

**I have already explained my absence in my other stories so I'll make this quick: Months of Quarantine got me down and hectic, adopted sweet dog, all of the family, except me, became allergic to dog, had to return dog, me got so depressed that I couldn't write, depression, writer's block and angst yadi yada yada you know the drill. But I'm back in the saddle again and hoping to make some new chapters for you all!**

**I actually planned to start this chapter more earlier but I was occupied by May the Fourth and the ending of Star Wars the Clone Wars. So awesome yet so sad. The best thing that Disney has put out for Star Wars since they bought it, along with the Mandolorian, the Sequal Trilogy sucked, especially TROS. **

**Anyways, before I start the chapter I had a question to ask that I have already asked on another story of mine recently: What would you guys think about me doing a MHA reacting to the MCU and/or Death Battle? MHA reacting to Dekuverse stories has been a guilty pleasure of mine that I've gotten into in these recent months and rarely have I found a story, from different sites, that either continued or was actually good, with me only finding a few exceptions. So I thought: Hey, why don't I give it a go?**

**But I knew that if I were to do just another Dekuverse, I would be hounded by a lot of people requesting chapters of fandoms that I'm not familiar with or ship people that I don't ship and get yelled and criticized for it. So I thought, what could be an excellent way of experimenting with this idea? And then I found a writer who made a story about Class-1A reacting to Death Battle and others about the MCU and a light bulb lit up in my head. So I have thought about and even drafted some chapters from both ideas. I have some chapters ready to go but I thought I should ask fellow MHA fanfic readers and fans if it would be a story that you guys would be interested.**

**So what do you guys think? Should I do it? Should I not? Comment your thoughts in the reviews and if I get enough good responses I might give it a shot. **

**But enough of that, Now its time to get this story started. As always, I don't own My Hero Academia and Pokemon. MHA belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak. I am just a cheesy fanfiction writer, striving to hone my writing skills to become a writer, profiting off their ideas and making cheap fanfiction.**

**Self-deprecation aside, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Passing the Torch

_Third POV_

**_Feburary 19, 1 week before the Exams..._**

All Might arrived to the beach, the lights of the dawning sky beaming over the horizon. As he walked by, he could hear the sounds of a few Britanian Weezings (Galarian Weezing) cleansing the polluted air around the beach front area. It was an idea that Izuku suggested to All Might, as a way to both deal with some of the remnant trash left over and better cleanse the beach from the leftover pollution that the trash left behind and also give the Weezings by the dump some more sources of food and drive away some of the rebellious Trubbish that would appear.

All Might smiled as he remembered how shocked and impressed he was at Izuku's suggestion. He agreed with the idea and had his Pokemon talk with the regional variant Weezings into the idea, which, from what All Might gathered, they accepted and have been helping with the leftover clean up of the trash that Izuku had moved and deal with the more hazardous and lasting polluted air.

All Might smiled at the intelligence that his successor showed and how he devised a way that both benefited himself, the Pokemon, and the community all together. Toshinori may have been inspired by Young Midoriya and decided that he would inherit One For All by his heroic actions, bravery, and heart, but he also considered intelligence and resourcefulness as useful qualities that his potential successor should have. And Young Midoriya passed with flying colors in that area too.

He could only wish that Nighteye could see it as well. During the months that he trained Midoriya, All Might got back in contact with his former sidekick, Sir Nighteye, about his decision. Suffice to say that the seer hero was very vocal about his decision.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"You are passing your One For All onto a Quirkless middle school student?!" Nighteye yelled through the phone. _

_"Its the right choice to make." All Might said as he coughed out blood. "The boy wants to save people, to give people hope and peace. He's the perfect choice."_

_"He can't do that with intentions alone!" Nighteye continued to yell. "THERE ANY NUMBER OF PEOPLE MORE QUALIFIED THAN A WEAK QUIRKLESS BOY!"_

_"Like Mirio Togata?" All Might asked back, his tone more livid at the insult to Midoriya._

_There were of course other applicants to become All Might's successor before Izuku Midoriya. One of these was suggested to him by the U.A. High school Principal, Nezu, by Sir Nighteye, All Might's former sidekick. The lad was known as Mirio Togata, a current second year at U.A. who went by the hero name Lemillion and doing his work study under Nighteye. The boy was suggested to him for his outstanding talent, skill, and because his views and attitude aligned to his standards of a successor. In pen and paper, he looked to be a younger clone of All Might. _

_In fact, All__ Might was originally in Musutafu to meet with Young Togata to see for himself if he would be a suitable successor. But then, the Sludge Villain occurred, he met Izuku Midoriya and the rest was history._

_"Would it be so bad for you to listen to me?" Nighteye said. "If what you told me is true, the boy is reckless, impulsive, and naive. Mirio already has training, he's already better known and making a name for himself in the hero community, his Quirk combined with your own would be an unstoppable force, he is close with his Pokemon, who are also exceptional, and his views and personality make him more than an adequate __successor."_

_"Yet you would trade him off for some Quirkless middle schooler out of pity?!"_

_"ENOUGH!" All Might yelled out, coughing up some more blood but didn't care as he had enough. "Listen to me, Mirai, and listen well! You think that I would give away One For All, the Quirk I was entrusted to by my Master Shimura, out of pity?! If you think so, then you truly don't know a Thing about me! I chose the boy not because of sympathy towards his predicament, but because he showed me his heart, his spirit, his drive to help others that he would risk his own life, for a boy that I suspect to have been nothing but a bully to him!"_

_Contrary to what some heroes would say, such as Endeavor, Aizawa, and even Gran Torino, he wasn't a complete moron. He saw how the boy reacted to Izuku when he saved him and overheard him yelling at Izuku before he revealed himself and offered his Quirk. _

_Yet even then, Izuku tried to save him with no hesitation. He probably would have securely brought him to the Heroes, if the Bakugou boy didn't blow up at Izuku._

_"He showed adept improvisation and resourcefulness with the Sludge Villain! His Hero Notebooks show a level of analysis and intellect that rivals both you and Nezu! His tenacity and drive have exceeded my expectations time and time again! His bond with his Pokemon are incredibly strong and he shows immense amount of compassion and charity towards people and Pokemon alike! He showed the makings of a True Hero!"_

_"And did you forget that I Was Quirkless Too?! Did you forget that I went from a Quirkless middle schooler to the Symbol of Peace?!"_

_Nighteye was silent on the phone. Whether he was shocked or silently fuming, Toshinori didn't care. _

_"I will leave you with this last reminder Nighteye: You are not responsible over MY Quirk! You don't have ANY Say over Who I give MY Quirk too! Gran Torino had no say when My Master gave it to me and You have no say in it either! I agree that Young Togata is qualified enough. I agree that there are others that are worthy, maybe even more. But Young Midoriya is the one that I chose, he is who I choose to pass One For All too, just as My Master Shimura did so for me, and her master did for her. So you can either accept it and move on or shut it and not let your personal bias towards Young Togata cloud your judgement."_

_"Young Togata is Your successor, not mine."_

_All Might hung up the phone after that, not caring what choice the Foresight user took or the greater rift that formed between them._

_Flashback over_

* * *

All Might sighed at the memory of his talk with his former sidekick. For all his talk about looking up to him, he believed he knew who to give One For All better than the one who held it instead. All Might may have regretted some of his more harsher words towards his friend and former sidekick, but the man would need to accept his decision or not take part in it at all.

He can only see the future, not write it.

All Might was shaken from his thoughts by a loud cry! He looked up to see a sight that shook Toshinori to his core. Up on a pile of trash and rubble, as the dawning sun rose to shine upon, Izuku Midoriya stood atop, yelling his soul out.

"**RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

The Symbol of Peace was stunned and thought what he saw was something straight out of a tale of the ancient Pokemon legends. The boy yelled with more ferocity than he ever saw from Endeavor's Emboar. As he turned his gaze to the light of the sun rising over the waters, he became even more stunned.

"Holy Crap, Kid!" Toshinori said in amazement. "You did it! You even cleaned the area outside I told you too! Seriously, There's Not One Speck Of Trash Left On This Beach! AND You Finished It a WEEK EARLY! You Exceeded My Expectations"

All Might stared stunned at the entirely spotless beach in front of him, amazed at the beauty that his successor restored. Beside him were Eevee and Pikachu, dirt smudges on their fur and panting tired from their share of the work. Though they helped Izuku with his cleanup of the beach, they mostly worked on strengthening their own bodies and moves with the trash that Midoriya moved away. Their actual contributions to cleaning up Dagobah Beach were microscopic compared to Midoriya's, but what they provided for Izuku to finish quicker than expected was their loyalty, encouragement, and belief.

"Holy. Stinking. **SUPER CRAP!" **All Might shouted as he buffed.

Izuku fell down from his trashy perch and started falling to the clean shores of the beach he cleaned before All Might rushed in and caught him. All Might looked to the boy with a proud smile. "**Excellent Work!"**

Izuku smiled tiredly at his mentor. "I finished it. All of it. All Might. Do you think I'm ready now?"

"**Yeah kid, you are more than ready." **All Might said with pride as he slowly settled Midoriya on the ground. "**I knew you had it in you but this is truly beyond! Ha! Way to Go Beyond, Young Midoriya!"**

All Might watched as Izuku panted, tired from his final work, before pulling out his phone and showing it to Izuku. "**Look at this."**

Izuku looked at the phone to see a picture of himself, skinny and crying. "Um..."

"**Let's you crying, 10 months ago." **All Might shut of the phone and looked at his successor now. "**But look at you now, how far you've come. Such improvement!"**

Izuku now stood before All Might with a figure of an Adonis. His once skinny arms had become muscled and strong, his thin chest now muscled and held a well-defined six pack. Midoriya even grew a tiny bit, about a slight inch and a half, and though his legs were covered, All Might could make out his legs more defined and stronger. Midoriya's form wasn't overly muscular like All Might's or Endeavor's, but it was refined, each muscle grown and defined perfectly to its purpose, his muscular form was leaner, like a swimmer or runner.

"**There's still a long road ahead for you to inherit my full power, but you are well on your way, Young Midoriya!" **All Might finished.

Izuku was stunned for a second before smiling shakily. He looked down at his hand at said "All Might. Do I...do I really deserve this?"

All Might was taken aback for a moment before Midoriya continued "You've spent so much time and energy helping me, pushing me to do my best...how did I get so lucky? How did I become so lucky to be your chosen successor?" Tears fell from Midoriya's eyes, not tears of sadness, but rather tears of pure joy and elation.

All Might was again taken back at Midoriya's question. '_Is he really worried about that? After all these months?' _All Might was at first worried that it was signs of Midoriya's depression and self-degrading thoughts, but All Might quickly realized it wasn't something to worry, it was just Midoriya showing his humble nature.

'_Now's not the time for worry. Now's the time for celebration. I was right in picking you, Young Midoriya. All those who say otherwise can go to hell.'_

All Might placed a hand on Midoriya's shoulder and said "**I for one don't believe in luck! I believe that all this was due to your determination, perseverance, drive, and passion! Now, Izuku Midoriya, for your reward!"**

"Yes sir!" Izuku said as he stood tall and proud.

"**Someone told me this once." **All Might said as he plucked a strand of his hair, willing his consent. "**There is a difference between being lucky and deserving. One an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused!"**

Izuku looked to All Might in awe and reverence. All Might looked back to the boy with pride and joy. "**Take that to heart, my boy! This gift! You earned it!"**

Midoriya looked at his idol in awe before steeling himself with a look of determination. He stood ready for All Might to pass on his Quirk. To grab the future.

All Might held out the hair in front of him.

**"Eat This!"**

...

...

...

"Huh?"

* * *

Over at the Midoriya residence, Inko was waking up and preparing some breakfast for herself, knowing that Izuku would be already up and at Dagobah Beach. She smiled at how her son was so determined to become a hero, to live up to All Might and Toshi's training.

All of a sudden, though, as she took a sip of her coffee, she spat out and started laughing. She didn't know why, but for some cosmic reason, she felt her motherly intuition flare and know that somehow in someway, her son was making an adorable shell-shocked face.

* * *

Miles away, in Yamanashi Prefecture, an elderly man in a yellow and white costume, was drinking his morning cup of coffee, before he spat it out and laughed hysterically. Through a force of cosmic reasoning or pure comedic purpose, the old man couldn't help but laugh and think that the buffoon, Toshinori, just did something hilariously stupid.

'_I don't know how, but that fool of an idiot Toshinori has just done something completely stupid yet hilarious.' _the old man thought. '_If only I could have been there to capture it on film. And own a camera."_

* * *

Izuku Midoriya was expecting many ways on how he would be granted One For All. He expected a simple hand shake laced with All Might's powers surging into him. He thought of All Might creating an orb of energy and blasting it into his chest. He even theorized that it would involve some cult-like ritual that involved body paint and chanting.

What he didn't expect was being handed a piece of All Might's hair and told to eat it.

"Huh?" was all Izuku could say.

"**To inherit my quirk you must ingest sum of my DNA." **All Might said. "**This is the least disgusting or frankly disturbing option. Now can you please just eat it."**

"You can't just expect me to just eat a piece of you hair just like that!" Izuku yelled out.

"**Come on! The Exams are in week and we need to start training with One For all as soon as possible!"**

"Wait hold on!"

"**EAT! EAT! EEEEEAAAAAATTTT!"**

A few seconds of forcefully shoving a strand of All Might's hair later, Izuku gulped and nearly gagged the thing up in disgust. He looked to Pikachu and Eevee standing off to the side, looking at the whole thing, with mixed looks of disgust, amusement, laughter, and horror.

"That was disgusting."

"**Trust me, it was the better than having to eat a toenail or ingest my blood." **All Might said shivering in disgust.

"Is that how you got it?" Izuku asked.

"**I...I don't want to talk about it" **

Izuku nodded before examining himself, trying to find any sort of difference in his body, inside or out, but he didn't feel anything. "So, what happens now? I don't feel anything extraordinary happening."

"**We will have to wait until the hair is ingested into your system. It may take an hour or two. For now, ***poof*" All Might debuffed back into his original form, coughing up some blood. "Let's just take a walk to let it digest easier."

"Um, no offense All Might, but can we just lay down and rest." Izuku asked meekly. "I'm still a little tired from earlier."

"Ah yeah right, sorry. Here." Toshinori snagged a water bottle from his coat and gave it to Izuku, who started downing it.

They sat by the sands of the beach for what felt like an hour, gazing at the morning sun and sea, before Izuku said "Hey, All Might."

"Yes, Young Midoriya?" All Might said.

"You said how One For All would allow me to communicate and even strengthen my Pokemon over time. How is that possible? Do they have to ingest my own DNA or does it involve Aura?" Izuku asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea." Toshinori said. "How One For All fully works has been a mystery to its past bearers, including me. I usually chalk it down to the bonds between you and your Pokemon, connected by Aura, growing more rigid and or stable. The bonds between humans and Pokemon and the powers and experiences that arise from it are still a mystery to many in this world of ours."

"Like Mega Evolution, Z-Moves, or Dynamaxing?" Izuku asked.

"Correct." Toshinori said. "What makes the bonds between humans and Pokemon all the more special is the power that can be unlocked through them. Mega Evolution is the most obvious, given how you and your Pokemon need a strong bond to attempt it, otherwise the Pokemon could go berserk and wild."

"Like the incident in San Francisco with the crazed Mega Garchomp." Izuku said.

"Man, I sometimes forget what a fanboy you are." Toshinori said. "But yeah, the whole incident was when a Pokemon battle went sideways after a civilian tried to use Mega Evolution with another person's Garchomp. It took both me and Mega Lucario to reel that Pokemon in."

"I remember from the videos from back then how you and Lucario would just look eye to eye and then you two would just know what the other was doing." Izuku said. "Is that how it works? Communicating with your Pokemon through One For All?"

"Boy nothing gets by you, kid." All Might said. "But as for the question, yes and no."

"Huh?" Izuku said.

"Let me explain. Remember how I told you about the tales of the Aura Guardians? I told you how the Aura Guardians used the power of Aura for their powers and for communicating easily with Pokemon, even through the mind like telepathy. I told you how even though Aura isn't a Quirk ability, that One For All allows us to easily access our own Aura and perform feats similar to the Aura Guardians. Being able to communicate telepathically with your Pokemon is one of those abilities."

"That's amazing!" Izuku said in astonishment. "So basically, One For All has like three Quirks wrapped into one. Stockpiling Physical power and Aura of its past users to use, the ability to transfer your Quirk to another person through DNA, and telepathy with your Pokemon."

"Actually, it goes even further. As I said, One For All not only strengthens your bonds with your Pokemon through Aura, allowing for telepathic connection, but your Pokemon will also grow stronger through Aura as well over time, just like you." Toshinori said.

"Wait what do you mean over time?" Izuku asked. "I won't be as strong as you, All Might?"

"Currently, no. It took years of training to get where I was in my prime, so I would assume it would be the same for you. But you can probably use One For All with as much power as one of my weaker punches currently. What I passed onto you, Young Midoriya is but a tiny flame, but like you it will grow into an inferno, one that will outshine and outgrow me, while my flame dies out."

"D-Dies out?" Izuku asked frightened.

"I don't actually mean die out as in I will die without One For All, Young Midoriya." All Might said. "I just mean that, the more times and the more I use One For All, the more I won't be able to use it, until the flames of One For All die out in me and all that will remain is the growing fire in you."

"Oh. I-I see." Izuku said, looking down onto the sands and waves. Even though he reassured him, Izuku still couldn't feel easy with the thought of All Might fully without his powers. It felt like a Pikachu unable to use Lightning type attacks. Izuku knew that in accepting to be All Might's successor that All Might's time as the Symbol of Peace would be more limited than before.

He felt guilty at the thought of himself being the reason why the Symbol of Peace would soon be gone, but Izuku knew that wasn't true and was selfish to think, pinning all the blame on himself. This was something that was going to happen with or without him. He just hoped the day that All Might retires would be long into the future.

Eevee and Pikachu came up to them as they continued watching the waves in silence. Izuku rubbed both of their heads, and couldn't help but feel the slight shiver that went through his body as he touched their heads. He didn't notice Pikachu and Eevee shiver as well when he did.

He looked to his two partners and thought to them '_This is where are journey begins guys. The road to be the new Symbol of Peace. To become the greatest Hero in the World and save people with a smile on our faces. Let's do our best guys.'_

_"Yeah!/You got it, boss!"_

Izuku paused as he heard two voices that sounded nothing like anyone he knew. One sounded high-pitched but boyish and while the other sounded lower but still high.

"All Might, did you hear that?" Izuku asked the blonde haired skeleton.

"Hear what?" Toshinori said.

"You didn't hear those two voices?" Izuku said. "They didn't sound like anyone I knew."

"No, I just heard Eevee and Pikachu say their names suddenly and..." All Might said before pausing and looking at Midoriya with wide eyes who stared back wide eyed too.

They both looked down to the two confused Pokemon beside Izuku with wide-eyed suspicion.

"Um, Eevee, Pikachu, were those voices you two?" Izuku asked.

"_What voices?" _Eevee's and Pikachu's mouths moved and the voices from before sounded out.

"Those voices." Izuku said, eyes filled with amazement.

Pikachu and Eevee did a double take and they two widened their eyes amazed.

"_Boss, you can understand me?" _Pikachu said, the lower voice sounding out of him.

"Yeah." Izuku said.

Pikachu's eyes widened, a happy smile forming on him. Eevee spoke then, his voice the high-pitched one. "_I-Izuku, can you hear understand me, too?"_

Izuku smiled tearfully and said "Loud and clear, Eevee."

Eevee and Pikachu jumped onto Izuku, hugging him in joy. Izuku hugged them back, tears in his eyes that he can understand his two best friends in the world.

"_Hey, Izuku?" _Eevee said.

"Yeah?" Izuku said.

"_I believe you can be a Hero too." _Eevee said.

Izuku stared agape at the Evolution Pokemon, tears building up more in his eyes. Pikachu jumped in and said "_Same here, boss. I believe you can be a Hero too. Always had, always will."_

Izuku wrapped the two in a hug and wailed out tears of joy. All Might saw the whole interaction a wiped a tear from his own eye at the sight. Even though he couldn't understand what the Pokemon said, he could easily tell that it was something heartfelt. He fondly remembered how he reacted to hearing Cinderace's, Scorbunny at the time, voice for the first time. He realized that if Izuku could understand them then...

"Congratulations, Young Midoriya." All Might said as he stood up and held out a hand to Izuku. "9th wielder of One For All."

Izuku stared at him in awe before gaining a determined, serious look and accepting All Might's hand.

As Izuku picked himself off the ground, he asked "So, I have a Quirk now." The green-haired teen stared at his hands, tears once again rising. "After so long of being told I was Quirkless, that I couldn't be a Hero, I now have a Quirk." He stared back at All Might, eyes filled with resolved "I promise to use this Quirk wisely. I promise to be worthy of this power you entrusted to me. I promise to become a great Hero, just like you. One that saves people and Pokemon with a smile on my face."

"Very well, kid." All Might said smirking. "In that case, how about you give it a whirl?"

"R-Right now?" Izuku asked startled.

"Sure." All Might said. "We trained and waited this long. Plus, remember what I said. We have to start training your use of One For All as quickly as possible for the Entrance Exams next week."

"O-Ok." Izuku looked around and asked "So, where should I test it? I don't want to damage the beach that I just fixed."

"Hmm." All Might thought for a moment before looking at the water. He pointed towards the sea and said "How about there? Just punch with One For All at full strength towards the sea."

Izuku nodded. If All Might's strength, or what Izuku possessed at least, was passed down to him, then a punch towards the sand or wall would end up with disastrous consequences. A punch to the sea, or at least the air in front of him towards the sea, then no serious damage would be done on the beach.

Izuku stood before the shoreline, the waves brushing against his shoes. "So how does this work?" Izuku asked. "How can I activate One For All?"

All Might took a step back, along with Pikachu and Eevee, and said "Alright, first you got to focus and concentrate on the power coursing inside of you. Just because you molded your body into a proper vessel doesn't mean that you will be able to handle the full backlash of One For All, especially since you finished in a hurry. Without it, you could still tear your arms apart from your body."

All Might buffed out once again. "**So concentrate.**"

Izuku nodded and turned to the water before him. He dug his heels into the ground.

"**Clench your buttcheeks!**"

Izuku brought his fists up. He brought his right arm back, fist clenched tightly. He clenched his buttcheeks, concentrating.

"**And Yell This From the Depths of Your Heart!" **Izuku arms glowed with red veins of energy

"S**M**A**S**H!"

Izuku struck his fist out onto the air and not a millisecond later a powerful gust of wind blasted out into the sea!

Pikachu and Eevee hid themselves behind All Might and held onto him as the blast nearly sent the two flying. All Might even had to step back a bit from the wind and force.

The powerful winds stopped and he looked up from his shielding arms. What he saw astounded him. In front of him, a large gap of land stood out between two parted halves of the sea, blasted back from the power of Izuku's punch. In the air, he could see several Magikarps and Tentacools being unfortunately blasted into the air, wiggling in mid-air surprised. The water splashed back down, making a loud and hard crash as the gap of uncovered land was quickly covered back up in the water.

All Might was astounded at the level of power in Midoriya's punch. While he was able to use all 100% of One For All's strength when he first got the Quirk, it took a few years of growing and training for him to reach the godly levels of strength from his prime and his first few punches from when he first started were weaker.

But the strength that Midoriya showed from his first punch put his own first punch to shame!

'_Even though he only just got One For All, this level of power is way stronger than when I first received it!' _All Might thought. '_Just as I thought. One For All is growing in power and has grown since my time. Though he will need lots of training and experience, Young Midoriya will grow up to become more stronger than me. He'll outshine me and truly become the world's new Symbol of Peace! Man, some deep stuff, All Might. Deep stuff.'_

He was knocked out of his thoughts by Midoriya's loud scream of pain.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!"

* * *

Several minutes after Midoriya first used One For All and frantic driving later, Midoriya now resting in a hospital bed at none other than the nurse's room at U.A. Highschool!

Izuku could barely register the idea at being inside U.A., so he thought about how he got here.

After Izuku drew the punch, powered by One For All, he screamed in pain and clutched at his broken arm. His arm was swollen red, hanging limp by his side, the bones in his right arm all broken. Izuku gritted his teeth at the pain and held onto it, afraid that it would fall off. He barely registered Eevee's and Pikachu's cries or All Might rushing to pick him up to his truck and drove.

He remembered All Might frantically shouting out sorry's and pleas of forgiveness for letting him injure himself without proper training first. Izuku didn't blame his idol, he wanted to test out his new power as much as All Might had, and he was too caught up in the excitement of being able to talk with Eevee and Pikachu and having a Quirk in the first place.

He also remembered Eevee using Heal Pulse on him to ease the pain of his broken arm and growing tired himself. Pikachu sat by and rubbed his other arm, muttering, now understandable to Izuku, about being useless at the moment. Izuku quickly shut Pikachu's mutterings by telling him that it was alright and that his very presence and comfort is more than enough.

When the truck stopped, he could barely register All Might picking him and the two Pokemon up and rushing towards the building in front of him. Izuku barely was able to catch a glimpse of the sign in front of the gate. U.A. They arrived at U.A. Highschool!

Izuku became a mumbling mess as he arrived at his dream school. All Might quickly rushed him into the nurse's office where he was astounded once again at the nurse who helped heal him.

The Youthful Heroine: Recovery Girl.

Izuku now laid at the hospital bed in the nurse's office, watching as said heroine was currently berating and smacking a debuffed All Might in the head with her cane/giant syringe thing. Contrary to her name, the Youthful Heroine wasn't all that youthful anymore, not that Izuku would say that out loud in front of her. The elderly woman was small, reaching about 3'9 feet tall, her grey hair was tied up in a netted bun with a syringe hair piece keeping it in check, she had a small nose, a long mouth, and the sides of her head was covered by a pink headpiece helmet with a purple-tinted visor covering her eyes. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red-like designs with some buttons on, a belt with a pink R-shaped buckle, pink boats, and held a large cane/syringe hybrid. The one that she was currently smacking into All Might's skull.

"You Large Thickheaded Numskull!" Recovery Girl yelled out, her voice like a berating angry grandma. "The first thing that you make your new successor do with his Quirk is to 'take it for a whirl'?! You are lucky that the boy's arm didn't fly off his body!"

"We were pressed for time!" Toshinori said as he attempted to block the strikes from her cane. "Plus, we needed to see how strong he was and how much of One For All he could use!"

"Yet you told him to fire a punch at 100%?!" Recovery Girl shrieked. "Your arm was bruised the first time you used it, what did you expect would happen to the boy after the Quirk grew stronger inside your idiotic body?!"

"Um, All Might, she knows about One For All?" Izuku asked cautiously, worried that he would become recipient to her ire likewise.

"Yes dearie, I know about One For All." Recovery Girl said, her tone shifting to that a caring grandma speaking to a child. "This knucklehead and I were close back in the day and saw fit to trust me with its secret. I was even there when he needed surgery for that horrible wound of his that left the nimrod in this sad state." She emphasized her point by poking Toshinori's side with her syringe.

"Its ok, Young Midoriya, you can trust her with this secret." The Symbol of Peace said as he rubbed his side. "Recovery Girl may be a bit snappish, especially with me, but she is a loyal friend and the best healer and doctor that I know."

"So dearie, how are you feeling?" Recovery Girl asked as she inspected Izuku's now bandaged arm. "Feeling any tingles or aches?"

"No, I'm ok, a little tired maybe, but Eevee helped deal with some of the pain with Heal Pulse." Izuku responded truthfully.

"Yes, that tiredness is an unfortunate side-effect of my Quirk. Recovery Girl stated. "I can heal you but at the cost of some of your stamina. I was a little worried that I couldn't have been able to heal you after what Toshi told me about him catching your tired falling self from that trash heap."

Recovery Girl's Quirk: Heal. Recovery Girl can heal a person by planting a large, somewhat comical, kiss on the injured person. It amplifies and speeds up the human body's natural healing process till an almost instantaneous recovery. The price of her Quirk however, uses a person own energy and stamina for it to work, and apparently, if the user is too weak or drained, she could very well accidentally kill the person.

"Still thanks." Izuku said. "I really wouldn't want to go back home to tell my mom that broke my arm."

Izuku, Pikachu, and All Might shivered at the thought of confronting a worried/angry Inko Midoriya.

"You're welcome, dearie." Recovery Girl said. A dinging sound was heard. "Oh, it seems that your Eevee is fully recovered."

Recovery Girl moved towards a built-in Pokemon Recovery Station where a red and white Pokeball laid in one of the 6 circle slots. Recovery Girl tossed the Pokeball up, to which it opened and blasted out a whitish-blue light that materialized into a fully rested Eevee.

Eevee jumped into Izuku's lap and rubbed against him, Izuku smiling and rubbing the Pokemon's head. When they got to to Recovery Girl, she thought it better to heal up Eevee from his tiredness after he healed Izuku, especially with possibly his worst injury in his life. Bakugou may have bullied and used his Quirk on Izuku for over a decade, but the most he did towards his body was numerous amounts of burns, cuts, and some dislocated shoulders.

"I have always wanted to meet this special of Eevee of yours, Izuku Midoriya." Recovery Girl said. "In all my years as a medical hero, I have never encountered an Eevee or any of Eevee's extensive evolutionary line able to use Heal Pulse, much less one that could also heal humans."

"Eevee has always been special." Izuku said. "After I...fell and dislocated my shoulder, Eevee suddenly learned Heal Pulse which helped with the pain but not actual recovery. It has gotten better over the years, but I tried to keep Eevee from using it repeatedly due to his stamina depletion."

During his explanation, Izuku had chosen to omit the true cause of his injury, said cause being a loud, explosive asshole. In making sure to give a pointed look towards Eevee and Pikachu to not say anything, he failed to notice All Might and Recovery Girl momentarily frown at Midoriya's lie.

Recovery Girl then said "Very responsible of you to prioritize your Pokemon's health, deaire. I can only hope to see how well effective at healing others your Eevee can be with training. I could end up out of a job."

Izuku was sent into a muttering ramble of refuting Recovery Girl's claim, stating how she is an undeniable asset to U.A. and the hero community. Recovery Girl calmed the boy down and, after wrapping his arm in bandages and warning him to take it easy for a while, said that he was free to go.

Izuku and the two Pokemon left the office and waited outside as All Might talked with Recovery Girl.

"I can go easy on you this time All Might for it was the boy's first try, but just as much as that boy has to learn how to use One For All, you must also learn how to teach." Recovery Girl said.

"I know, Chiyo." All Might said. "Young Midoriya's first try showed to me how much power and potential he has. Perhaps I can ask Nezu to spare some time in the U.A. gyms and training fields? Maybe he could also give some pointers of how to better teach Young Midoriya?"

"There is always _him_, as well." Recovery Girl said. All Might shivered in fear at who he knew she meant. "Heh, still terrified of him after all this time? Even after becoming the Symbol of Peace, you are still afraid of the old man?"

"Three years of getting the crap beat out of me by him does wonders." All Might said shivering in terror.

* * *

Afterwards, All Might gave Izuku the day off, telling him to take it easy with his right arm. All Might would have preferred training him as soon as possible, as much as possible, but one powerful, arm-breaking punch was probably enough for one day.

As All Might laid in his desk, in his apartment near U.A., he was considering his options of what to do in regards to teaching Midoriya. He admitted that he wasn't as great of a teacher as he should have been, and after witnessing Izuku's injury over one punch, it hit a sensitive spot in his heart.

Ten months of training left All Might attached to the boy, like a son he never had. It reminded him much of his own training and growth with his own Master, Nana Shimura, the 7th user of One For All. He remembered much about theirs spars or when Nana let Toshinori fight on his own, letting him test himself and fly out of the coop. He now realized that during those times, while Nana wore a confident smile, there was always a tiny bit of fear in her eyes, worried that he would get hurt badly.

All Might sighed, feeling now how the burden on being of a teacher and a mentor to a student so stressful and challenging. Toshinori smiled and gained a greater respect towards his mentors.

Speaking of which, All Might was fiddling with his phone, thinking back and forth about calling _him, _his other mentor, the one who trained him, even after his Master Shimura's death.

"_Jolt."_ A Pokemon cried out beside him.

All Might turned to see quite possibly his second most bonded Pokemon. While All Might made a point to treat, care, and value all of his Pokemon equally, some held more significant places in his heart for certain reasons. Cinderace was obviously his partner from childhood and most trusted companion.

Jolteon came at a close second. He was gifted to him by Nana Shimura, freshly hatched from its egg from Shimura's own Eeveeloution, Espeon. Jolteon was similar to how Izuku saw Pikachu, his first captured Pokemon, Lightning type based, and, thanks to One For All, is more powerful than its other kind.

Jolteon rubbed against his partner and owner, its spiky fur not bother Toshinori at all. All Might rubbed the creature's head and asked "You think I should call him?"

"_Jolt Jolt." _Jolteon said, looking at him with a nod.

All Might sighed in reluctance and said "You're right. As much as it scares me and wounds my pride, he is a better teacher and can help me with teaching Young Midoriya."

All Might turned on his phone an dialed the number. After a few seconds of the line ringing, the call came through.

"Who is this?" An old man's voice spoke through the other end.

"H-H-Hi Gran Torino, its been too long." All Might said, his voice already trembling.

"Ah! If it isn't the world's dunderhead of a Symbol of Peace! It has been a while Toshinori. I had a feeling you would call."

"Um, did Chiyo tell you about what happened, S-Sir? Is that why you knew I would call?" All Might asked, worried he get a mouthful from his old mentor.

"No, I just felt through the universe that you recently did something either incredibly stupid, hilarious, or both. What's this about Chiyo telling me about something? Why would you think that old bat would tell me something?"

All Might was tempted to smack his own face at his stupidity. His fears drove him to asking that stupid question and now he will have to explain it to his old mentor himself.

After Toshinori explained to Gran Torino about the events of this morining, Gran Torino spoke up "YOU IDIOTIC BUFFOON! THE FIRST THING YOU DID WAS TEACH THE KID TO GO ALL OUT WITH YOUR QUIRK ON THE FIRST TRY?! IF I WASN'T SO OLD I WOULD JET MY WAY OVER THERE AND GIVE YOU THE SPANKING OF A LIFETIME! HELL I WOULD MAKE EMOLGA FLY OVER THERE TO ZAP YOU IF THE OLD FLYING SPARK RAT WASN'T SO LAZY!" *_ZZZZZAAAAPPP* "_GAH! WATCH IT YOU MUTATED FLYING PIKACHU KNOCKOFF OR I'LL BE TEMPTED TO SWAT YOU INTO A LAKE!"

All Might barely held back a chuckle at hearing his old mentor getting shocked by his partner Pokemon.

"I-I'm sorry for disappointing you, Master Torino, but it was just a test run of how much power Young Midoriya could use and how much he could handle."

"*Sigh* Fine, thought I still sorely tempted to fly over there and smash my foot in your face. How did the kid do?"

"He did better then when I first used it. One full powered punch from Young Midoriya was enough to blast away a good portion of the beach, but at the cost of breaking his arm." All Might explained.

"And how much do you think he can handle?"

"I'm not sure, but I feel that at this point it would probably around 4-5%."

"Hmmm, not much but its better than nothing. And compared to your power Toshinori, that can still make this new successor of yours a force to be reckoned with. If you were competent enough as a teacher, that is!"

"That's why I called you, sir. I wish to train Young Midoriya to the best of his potential with the best training I can provide. I would send him to you if the exams weren't so close by. Which is why I'm calling to ask for your wisdom. Please help me know what to do to help teach Young Midoriya."

Gran Torino was silent on the phone for a few seconds before he spoke "Heh, if Nana was still here, I would owe her a hundred yen."

"Huh?" Toshinori said confused.

"Nana and I made a bet that you would have become a better teacher when you got your own successor. Seems she was right." Gran Torino said, fondness in his voice at the memory of his friend. "But anyways, I will help you teach the kid, Toshinori."

"T-Thank you Sir." All Might said. "I'm most grateful for your assistance and wisdom."

"You are damn right!" Gran Torino said. "I'll be by U.A. the day after tomorrow."

All Might froze. "U-U-Um...c-can you p-please repeat that?"

"What? You didn't think I was just gonna give you a few pointers over the phone did ya?" Gran Torino said. "I'm coming to Musutafu to help train the kid. See you soon, Toshinori! Heh heh!" The old hero hung up, but not without chuckling darkly at hearing the mighty Symbol of Peace stutter and shake in terror.

Said Symbol of Peace was currently panicking and crawling under his bed, much to Jolteon's amusement.

* * *

**2 days later...**

True to the old heroes word, Gran Torino arrived at U.A. Highschool 2 days later, with Toshinori and Izuku riding towards the hero school.

The two's reactions were varied. Izuku, upon hearing that All Might's own former teacher and mentor was arriving to help him, was going fanboy ecstatic. To have the man who trained the Symbol of Peace now train him was a dream come true in Izuku's eyes.

Plus, Izuku was overly anxious to train more after 2 days of no training with One For All, at least the Quirk kind. After Izuku got healed up from his first use of One For All, All Might sent him home to relax and take it easy for his arm to recover. Izuku at first protested, wanting to keep going, but after All Might insisted Izuku was forced to obey. The rest of that day involved Izuku getting pestered by his mother, eating, some more relaxed training, and long talks with Eevee and Pikachu.

The following day, All Might had Izuku do some physical work outs to prepare his body more for both his body to take in One For All and to be the best shape possible for Gran Torino's arrival. Izuku worked himself over to the bone, wanting to excel as always, while also testing out new moves and strategies with Pikachu and Eevee. As much heroes and Quirks have become the norm, Pokemon battles were still a major part of society, especially for the Quirkless. But nowadays, just like Quirks, people respected and looked to those with strong and powerful Pokemon most, while looking down on those with weak and less recognized Pokemon, something that the kids at Aldera thought when they saw Izuku with Eevee.

Izuku and his Pokemon worked hard and now, a day later, he was almost jumping in his seat in anticipation at both training under All Might's teacher And at U.A.

All Might, however, was in the opposite mood. He practically was slump in the driver's seat with an air of dread around him. The more closer they were to U.A., the more All Might sweated in fear at seeing Gran Torino again after so long. All Might was slightly glad that the old hero would have most of his attention towards Izuku, but then All Might grew even more fearful at what Gran Torino would put the boy through.

They eventually reached U.A. where they were met with both Recovery Girl and a certain U.A. Principal.

"Hello There! Am I a Ratatta? Am I a Togedemaru or a talking Meowth? Doesn't matter! For the only thing you should know is that: I'm The Principal!" Nezu said.

Nezu was a curious creature. He appeared to look like a Pokemon but not one that anyone had ever seen and his attributes and look also made him appear more human than a Pokemon. He appeared a short man, around 2'9 and a half feet tall, his white fur had a lustrous sheen and he wore a white dress shirt underneath a black, double-breasted waistcoat, a pair of orange sneakers and black dress pants and a red tie. His head appeared like a Togedemaru, but more pointed, with square shaped ears, circular black eyes and had a long scar over his right one. He had a white tail, similar to a Meowth, and pink-padded paws.

"Hello there, Nezu, sir." All Might greeted him. "Might I say that your fur is rather lustrous today."

'_Kiss up.' _Recovery Girl thought, but didn't voice it. Even though she could be snarky she very well liked and wished to keep her job.

"The secret is kerotine." Nezu said happily. "Oh, this must be your successor that I've heard so much about." Nezu directed his attention tot he fanboying Izuku, who snapped out of his mumbling at the successor part. "I am Nezu, Principal of U.A. High school. A pleasure to meet the 9th user of One For All at last."

"Its a pleasure to meet you to sir." Izuku said as he shook the principal's hand. He then did a double take and asked "Wait, you know about One for All?!"

"Why of course." Nezu said. "I am a rather intelligent creature who is hard to keep secrets from, but I am sworn to secrecy so do not fret about me knowing you and All Might's secret."

"Nezu, sir, if its all the same, can we hurry this up?" All Might said. "I rather we speak with Gran Torino before he becomes irritated with me."

"Well of course we can." Nezu said. "Mr. Torino had a feeling that not showing up up front would make you more nervous. Seemed he was right. Anyways, lets get going. Gran Torino should be expecting us in Gym Gamma. We should also suit you up Mr. Midoriya with one of our gym uniforms."

They made their way towards Gym Gamma, Izuku in the meanwhile gawking at every place of U.A. they passed by and muttering up a storm. All Might and Recovery Girl sighed and tried to snap him out of it, whilst Nezu chuckled and listened to Midoriya's ramblings, taking note perhaps take on Izuku for more 'advanced' class.

When they finally arrived at Gym Gamma, Izuku now clad in a blue and white U.A. gym uniform, they found Gran Torino inside...lying down in a pool of red.

"AAAAHHH! HE'S DEAD!" Izuku screamed out in horror.

The old man raised his head. "I'm alive."

"AAAAHHH! HE'S ALIVE!" Izuku screamed out in horror and joy.

Beside him, Eevee was likely freaked out and sighing in relief, while Pikachu was barely holding in his laughter. Recovery Girl and Nezu were chuckling, while All Might was shivering more nervously.

The previously thought to be deceased old man stood up and spoke in a senile-like voice "Oh excuse me, I seemed to have slipped in a pile of sausages that I had brought with me. How clumsy of me." Gran Torino wiped his chest that upon closer look, appeared to be ketchup and sausage sauce.

Gran Torino appeared a old, short man, around Recovery Girl's height, with white-grey hair and beard and elderly wrinkles all over his face. He wore a plain yellow and white hero costume, a black domino mask on his face, a long yellow cape strapped to his back, a yellow belt with a grey G in the middle, had large padded shoes, that for a quick look Izuku saw had holes on the bottom, and had a wooden cane on him

'_I-Is this for real?'_ Izuku thought in disbelief._ 'Is this really All Might's teacher? He looks almost senile.'_

_'Don't fall for it, Young_ Midoriya!' All Might thought nervously._ 'Don't fall for his trick!'_

"W-Who might you be?" Gran Torino asked, pointing at Izuku with his cane.

"U-Um I'm Izuku Midoriya." Izuku said.

"Who?" Gran Torino asked, his hand over his ear.

"I-Izuku Midoriya!" Izuku said louder.

"Huh?" the old man asked again.

'_This guy is senile!' _Izuku thought again.

'_No! He's falling for it!' _All Might thought more nervously.

Izuku turned to All Might and asked "I-Is this really Gran Torino? He looks more like the human equivalent of a Drampa-Oof!" Izuku suddenly received a swift kick to the back of the head by the supposedly senile old man.

Izuku looked back to see the old man now jumping all over them and the gym, speeding and jumping around the walls, floor, and ceiling as fast as a bullet that Izuku could barely keep track.

It finally ended with Gran Torino landing above them, hanging by the wall above them, looking at Izuku with a challenging look and a devious smile. "Want to compare me with a Drampa again? Or are you ready for me to train ya, ya newbie?"

* * *

**Later...**

Few days followed after that, Izuku training under both Gran Torino and All Might, with Izuku quickly discovering why the mighty Symbol of Peace feared the short man.

While old and short, the old man was incredibly fast and strong. Gran Torino's training was for Izuku to mainly power up One For All with a lower percentage and try to hit him. Izuku at first failed miserably, barely able to muster up One For All quick enough or string enough to strike at the fast moving target. It was also made especially hard when Gym Gamma was changed, thanks to the cement hero: Cementoss, to have large columns of cement for Gran Torino to jump around.

Izuku could barely keep track of the speeding and jumping target and he could barely think up a plan before he received kick to the back or head. Izuku picked up on what kind of Quirk Gran Torino had that allowed for his fast movement. Jet was the name of Gran Torino's Quirk, and it allowed him to convert his own breathe into highly pressurized air that shoot out of his feet, propelling him at high speeds.

During these days, All Might told Izuku that in his current state, Izuku could only use about 4% of One For All, maybe 5. At first Izuku felt downtrodden at such a measly percentage, before All Might assured him that with as much power as he saw from Izuku with just one punch, that it was more powerful than any punch he threw in his first time and encouraged the green-haired teen to keep practicing and trying to use One For All at a lower power than full out 100%.

Izuku did as he was instructed and focused One For All at only 4%. At first, he felt like it was shaking and almost about to explode before settling and gaining control. It didn't break when Izuku punched a rock to smithereens, though it did tingle. He then tried raising it to 5% and he found it harder to control and it left his hand numb after a while but it didn't break either.

Over and over, Izuku tried to call One For All and at a lower percentage at the old hero, but every attempt ended with Midoriya on his butt. Izuku asked why this was considered training after a rather humiliating session of being made a bitch by an old man, to which said old man told him.

"Toshinori called me after you used One For All and broke your arm. That kind of use of the Quirk is disgraceful. You will be a liability if you can only use One For All at 100% and break your limbs afterwards. This training is to help you find a way to control One For All in a less destructive form and more effective method than just calling upon it." Gran Torino explained. "What that may be I can't nor will tell you. You have to find a way to use One For All in your own way rather than refer to your shackled admiration to All Might."

Afterwards, Izuku mulled over those words and found them enlightening. Izuku indeed could see that he wasn't going to suddenly be able to use 100% of All Might's punches with just training and his arms weren't going to handle constant breakage without serious consequences later down the line. Plus, despite his best attempts, his tries to use One For All were too slow and required too much concentration, and even a few rare attempts of him using it by instinct were sluggish and lacked control.

Izuku recalled to when he asked All Might over how to control One For All's power.

_Flashback_

_Izuku's training with All Might was more physical workouts, along with some basic martial arts training. With instruction by both Nezu and Gran Torino, All Might, and later Izuku, agreed that while Izuku may one day have the overwhelming speed and strength of All Might, learning a few martial arts would be a welcome addition. Izuku preferred judo techniques, most especially using an opponents greater strength and momentum and using it against them, and quick karate style punches and strikes for his more agile and smaller physique. This training was easy for All Might to do, his larger stature and durability in buff mode made for the perfect punching bag._

_After a quick session involving some judo style flips and parries, Izuku asked All Might how he controlled One For All, how it felt for him to call on its overwhelming power._

_"You just have to Feel It!" All Might replied._

_..._

_A blank stare from Izuku later and All Might gave him a more legitimate answer. "Its actually quite simple Midoriya. Do you remember your first punch with One For All?"_

_"Broken bones and a lot of pain?" Izuku questioned._

_"No, I mean the rush of energy, feeling it course through you. What did it feel like for you?" All Might asked._

_Izuku pondered for a minute, remembering the power course through him, the heat and pressure that exploded outwards till it burst forth and broke his arm apart. It was like..._

_"It was like an egg about to explode in a microwave!"_

_All Might laughed at that statement, claiming it sounded rather lame but encouraged Midoriya to keep to that image. "Alright, then lower the wattage and energy, or decrease the cooking time. And secondly, don't think about it calling out towards it. One For All, hell Quirks in general, are not like magic or some special summon in a video game, it is a part of you, flowing inside you, ready to come out, but you are the one that's in command. One For All is now a part of you, not the other way around."_

_Izuku gaped in awe at All Might's wisdom before nodding, his face determined and ready to go._

_Flashback over _

For the next few days, that's how Izuku's days went. Izuku failing to hit Gran Torino, a break, physical training with All Might, another break, and so on and son on.

Now, Izuku was currently doing another training session with Gran Torino, the jet hero pinning Izuku's head against the ground.

"Nope, too slow. You were too busy muttering up some plan that you failed to catch me feinting. Don't let your mind wander. Stay focused on what's around you and adapt." Gran Torino said.

"Sorry, I'm just a little puzzled on something All Might said." Izuku said. "I try to lower the wattage like he said, and I've got more control over it and managed to focus it on one body part with lesser power, but I'm still too slow to react and power my fists up with One For All."

"That's good to hear." Gran Torino said. "You're learning and getting used to the Quirk. Now is all a matter of reaction and control. You say that you can gather it in one specific body part?"

"Yeah." Izuku said.

"Why are you only using it in one fist?" Gran Torino said.

Izuku was about to answer before he froze, his eyes full of confusion.

"You know why." Gran Torino said. "You are trying to imitate All Might. You are trying to punch like he does, trying to use his level of strength and power, aren't you?"

Izuku simple nodded.

"That is what I mean when I say that your admiration for All Might is a shackle." Gran Torino said. "You and All Might are too different people in terms of physical nature. He is big, strong, and muscled. You are skinny, lean, and short. One's style of fighting can't be fully copied by another of a different style."

Izuku nodded.

"So why use One For All on only hand at a time?" Gran Torino asked.

Before Izuku could answer, Pikachu and Eevee sounded off, walking over to them slowly with a plate of treats with them, and moving slowly and flinchingly.

"_Treats are ready!" _Eevee called out, Izuku understanding him.

"_Eat up boss, you need some more fuel if you want to catch this old fart." _Pikachu said. He took another step and winced "_Oh Sweet Arceus! My paws are killing me. Damn that old copycat of me!"_

Oh yeah, another thing that happened. Gran Torino pretty much sent Pikachu and Eevee to their own boot camp as well, run by his own partner Pokemon, Emolga. The Air/Lightning type Pokemon worked Pikachu and Eevee in both speed and accuracy. Emolga would fly around at high speeds while Pikachu and Eevee would try and either tag him or fire at him with either Swift or Electro Ball.

If their bruises and tiredness was anything to go by, Emolga was just as much as a brutal teacher as his partner.

"Ah Finally!" Gran Torino said. "I've been starving for some tasty, hot pastries!"

Gran Torino swiped one of the pastries and chomped down on it. He cringed in pain as it was as hard as a rock. "OW! You two idiots! No wonder Pokemon shouldn't be allowed to cook! Do you two furry knuckleheads not know that if you stick multiple pastries in one microwave that there is no room for it to grow?!"

Izuku paused at the old man's words. His mind flashed in realization as the lessons started to piece together.

_"You have to find a way to use One For All in your own way rather than refer to your shackled admiration to All Might."_

_"Lower the wattage and energy or the cooking time."_

_"Don't think about calling out towards it. One For All is part of you, not the other way around."_

_"So why use One For All one hand at a time?"_

"I GOT IT!" Izuku screamed out, starling the two Pokemon and old hero.

Got what?" Gran Torino asked.

"The Pastry." Izuku said as he grabbed a pastry and held to Gran Torino. "The Pastry Is Me!"

...

...

...

"_Boss I think you might want to eat that pastry. I think you are so hungry that you are yelling nonsense." _Pikachu said bluntly.

"No no, not like that." Izuku said. "I think I get what I'm supposed to do. Back then I used One For All in a single shot with too much power, so I lowered the power of my punches to 4-5% like you and All Might told me. All this time I've just been calling out One For All like flipping on a switch or turning on the microwave. I've only been using it in one area at the times I've needed, but doing it makes me slower and slower. I've been turning it off and on, but I shouldn't!"

Izuku bent his knees down and took a stance. "I should let the switch stay on, and not focus the energy in just one hand and break it, but let it heat up and grow and spread all over my body, all at once!"

The red veins of One For All charged up all over Izuku's body and focused on the image of the egg not exploding but heating up. "I need to use One For All by not summoning it in one place, but all over me continuously! With just the 5% that I can use for now!"

In his mind, he could imagine a star of energy jumping from one star to the next, glowing with another color, till it finally landed in his metaphorical hands and glowed emerald green. Izuku glowed and sparked green lightning all around him.

_**One For All Full Cowling!**_

As Izuku demonstrated his new technique, Gran Torino smirked. '_Didn't take too along for him to figure that out. Regular kids take years to figure out their Quirks. And he did figured it out in only a few days. You really did pick a great one, Toshinori.'_

Said Symbol of Peace watched from afar with Nezu and Recovery Girl, the three walking in after hearing Midoriya's outburst. Nezu and Recovery Girl smiled in satisfaction. All Might watched his successor power up in awe and and smiled in proud admiration. '_You did it, kid. Much faster than I expected. I can only imagine how long it would have to take you if I was only a bit dumber.'_

Eevee and Pikachu watched Izuku in awe and shivered. The two could feel the energy coursing through Izuku, their shared link through One For All helping sense what he was sensing. Eevee smiled at seeing his lifelong friend and partner grow closer to his dream. Pikachu smiled likewise for the same reasons, additionally smiling at seeing Izuku spark in green lightning, much like himself.

"That whole egg in a microwave things sounds pretty boring, but it looks to suit you well, newbie." Gran Torino said.

"It might sound dumb and boring, but it works for me and that's all that matters!" Izuku said, his teeth gritting slightly at the rush of energy. With every breath and second, Izuku felt his limbs relax, felt the energy fully take in. As it settled, Izuku smiled at the feeling of power inside him. To him it made him feel more stronger, more energetic. More alive!

"Think you can move in this state?" Gran Torino said.

Izuku breathed out and imagined the power resting at 4-5%. He tried raising it higher, but felt his body strain and groan, immediately setting it back down. "I think so."

"Want to give it a go?"

Izuku smirked and opened his eyes, the lightning sparking up.

"Yes! Let's Go!"

* * *

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! **

**Phew, that took longer than expected! Anyways, I hoped you guys liked this chapter! **

**Before people start commenting their complaints about how unlocking Full Cowl this early seems unrealistic and rushed: let me explain. One For All's immense power works in two ways, one as a strength enhancer and the other as a storing energy, both physical and Aura energy in this fic. The whole reason why Izuku trained for 10 months was for his body to become suitable vessel to contain the excess energy that is stored within One For All and to use it so that the strength enhancer portion didn't destroy his arms completely when transferred.**

**Izuku currently having 4-5% use of One For All seems logical when you look to the Hero Killer Stain Arc where Izuku could use 5%, despite fighting the League of Villains and competing in the Sports Festival. He only got that percentage raised to 8% during his fight with Bakugou, after the Final Exams, the Training Camp, Kamino Ward Incident, and the Provisional Licensing Arcs. But we saw from the Overhaul Arc that Izuku could access 20% of One For All, though it put more physical strain on his body and he couldn't keep it up for long.**

**All this evidence makes it so that Izuku in this story could access 4-5% of OFA, use 5% with the same king of strain similar to the Overhaul Arc, and would show Izuku being able to increase the percentage similar tot eh series. Plus, I always felt it weird and unconvincing that All Might just assumed 5% during the Sports Festival and that Izuku, when he created Full Cowling, didn't try to up the percentage of OFA till it was too much, so here is a more realistic and better structured form of it. **

**Also, in this fic, Izuku and All Might will have some changes from the series. For one, Izuku will be more confident and slightly stronger than the beginning because of Eevee and Pikachu as sources of support and more moral confidence, something which Izuku lacked in the main canon. As for All Might, he will be slightly more intelligent than his canon version, not enough that he won't make hilariously silly actions like in the Sports Festival but enough that he doesn't just let Izuku break his limbs and do nothing about it. **

**I also put in All Might's talk with Nighteye as a way of rectifying how All Might was in that arc, because in that arc he was making it sound like he gave OFA to Midoriya out of pity which would be stupid. Not anymore. Also, to answer some questions I have been receiving about Mega Evolutions, Z-Moves, and Dynamaxing, all three will be shown and represented but not enough that it starts becoming too OP or overused. Out of three, I will say that Mega's will more spotlight early on while Z-Moves and even Dynamaxing will gradually become more prevalent when applicable.**

**Anyways, complicated explanations aside, I hope you guys like this track that I'm going with Izuku so far. I can admit that feels a little rushed but things will go more smoothly and more evenly-paced. I also hope you guys like the inclusion of Eevee and Piakchu talking. To better imagine it, just picture a less cringy and cooler sounding version of Ash or Max for Pikachu and a girlish sounding boy for Eevee. **

**And with that, as always, leave your comments and questions in the reviews (please use the reviews and not private messaging), remember to comment on your opinion on if I should do a MHA reacts to MCU and/or Death Battle so I can work on it or not, and read my other stories if you like.**

**As always, this has been Zayden StormVoid and remember to GO BEYOND!**

**PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**ARISE ARISE! FOR THE RETURN OF ZAYDEN OF HOUSE STORMVOID! WRITER OF FANFICTIONS! REPEATER OF TOO MANY LONG ABSENCES! The latest excuse for why I took so long to get back was in fact because of my computer. I had to send it to the shop to get it fixed and it took way longer than expected. BUT NOW I'M BACK AND WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY HERO POKEDAMIA!**

**Before we get into it, I would liek to sayt hat its a great time to be a My Hero Academia fan! Recently, its been revealed that My Hero Academia reached the spot of the 20th most popular and most sold manga in the U.S., and note just shonen manga or but all areas of manga in general and I feel that like JoJo, Demon Slayer, and Dr. Stone, My Hero Academia is shaping up to be the next big thing for anime, similar to Dragon Ball and Naruto. Plus, the stuff happening in the manga, OH BOY I will not even dare spoil it for my non-manga readers, but its super exciting!**

**Also, I wish to announce that I am going ahead with my MHA reacts to Death Battle and MCU story projects! I figured that with the support I have, some newly found confidence, and the fact that I already have a lot already pre-written, that I might as well give it a shot. This won't interfere too badly with my others stories, including this one, so relax. Also, I will strive to not have this one accidentally parallel any other stories of similar ideas. **

**Moving on, last time in this story, Izuku received One For All, broke his arm and pissed off some future angry Gyariados, Izuku can now clearly communicate with Eevee and Pikachu, All Might for once used his head and called in Gran Torino for help, and with their combined training, Izuku now has unlocked Full Cowling earlier than expected. I would like to state that after thinking about, I'm going to change how Pikachu sounds to be more like Ryan Reynolds. I know it might seem like a weird change but I've rewatched Detective Pikachu and I now can't get the Deadpool sounding Pikachu out of my head.**

**Anyways, the summary of this chapter: The U.A. Entrance Exam! End of summary. **

**As always, I don't own My Hero Academia, that belongs to Mr. Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or Pokemon, that belongs to Gamefreak and Nintendo, who I am Super Pissed at for Wasting Time With a Stupid Pokemon Unity Crap Instead of Making a Gen 4 Remake like We All Want! Keep it together Zayden, keep it together!**

**Calming down a bit, as Chris McLain always says: LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

U.A Entrance Exam

**February**** 26, 8:40 a.m.**

_Third POV_

A few meters away from the main gate of U.A. High, a white pickup truck is shown parking up the sidewalk. In the passenger seat, Izuku Midoriya, wearing his school uniform and backpack, is busy muttering to himself, nervous sweat all over his face.

"Ohmygod!Ohmygod!Thisisit!AmIready?Idon'tfeelready!IonlygottotrainforonlyafewdayswithFullCowling!WhatifIslipup?!Icanstillonlyuse 5%!WhatifIfailthewrittenexam?!Nono,IstudiedhardforthisandIhavethebestgradesinmyclass!AH!ButwhatiftheythrowinsomethingIdon't know?!Whatif-"

"Hey! Snap out of it!"

Izuku snapped out of his muttering to face All Might snapping his finger at his face. "Don't worry, kid. Everything's going to be fine." All Might said reassuringly. "We worked hard on getting you this far and I know that you won't let me down."

Izuku gave the Symbol of Peace an appreciate smile.

"_Yeah. You got this Izuku!"/"Knock em dead, boss!"_

Izuku turned to his partner Pokemon, Eevee and Pikachu, sitting in the back. Since the Exam focused more on the examines's own abilities rather than their Pokemon, Eevee and Pikachu reluctantly agreed to stay with All Might for the duration of the test and meet up with him at the end.

Izuku stared out to see the crowd of teens, all with different uniforms and Quirks, teens who had years to master their Quirks in contrast to Izuku's measly week, passing through the gates of U.A. High for the exam. '_There are so many!' _Izuku thought.

All Might, noticing Izuku's nervous gaze at all the examines, sighed and asked "You know Young Midoriya, you don't have to take the exam." Izuku turned to All Might. "Remember Nezu's offer. He said that since he already witness you and your abilities that he can let you skip the physical exam. All you need to do is pass the written exam. You don't need to do this if you don't feel ready."

Izuku looked down with a pensive look, obviously thinking. Finally he said "No. If I'm going to become the greatest hero in the world, I can't just cheat my way out of something I'm nervous over. I won't let all this training that you did for me go to waste. If I'm going to get into U.A., I have to give it 100% of my efforts. To go Plus Ultra. Right?"

All Might smiled proudly at his successor and said "Now that's the spirit, kid! Just remember your training and follow your instincts. I'll be watching you from afar with Eevee and Pikachu. Now, Get out there and make this old man proud!"

Izuku smiled and got out of the car saying his byes to Toshinori and the Pokemon. Toshinori watched as Izuku walked towards U.A., and couldn't help but find himself smiling proud at his successor. '_You've come a long way, Young Midoriya. We may not have gotten as much training as I would have liked but you are ready for this.'_

Out of the corner of his eye, he took notice of a certain spiky-blonde hair boy heading straight towards Izuku by the gate. All Might frowned and gripped the wheel, watching with anger and disgust at who he knows has cause his successor nothing but pain.

* * *

Izuku walked towards the gates of the U.A High with nervous excitement. Izuku knew that he already had been here multiple times, training under All Might and Gran Torino, but Izuku couldn't help the fanboyish glee of passing through the gates of the best hero school in the world.

Izuku looked around at the number of fellow examine. Izuku knew that while there were other hero courses across Japan, like U.A.'s rival in the east, Shiketsu High, or even Ketsubustu, but none held a candle to U.A. All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist. All Top 10 Pro Heroes that graduated from this very school and all now at the top of the nation, some even say the world. With such famous heroes all graduating from the same place, it was definitely the place everyone wanted to go to, even if the approval rates to get in were super low.

And even if you aren't looking to become a pro hero, U.A.'s Support and Business Courses are held in as much prestige in their respective careers that, after graduating, its guaranteed for you to get any job you want. Even General Studies graduates end up reaching high, mostly in Pokemon-related careers like Pokemon Researchers or even Champions. They don't hold as much high prestige as they used to since Quirks came around, but they are a close second.

Hell, most people who don't become Heroes or sidekicks end up trying to become the Japan Pokemon Champion, given the luxuries that the position gives, like being able to operate like a Pro Hero under emergency situations.

But Izuku didn't want that position. He didn't want to be a semi-hero. He wanted to be a full on Pro, just like All Might.

And here he was, taking his first steps towards his dream.

"Deku."

Izuku froze at the name, the person's voice filled with the same venom and disgust. Izuku turned around to see Katsuki Bakugou walking towards him. The slightly taller teen had the same permanent scowl on his face, his ruby red eyes that practically oozed with fiery hatred now looked cold and sharp. The explosive teen wore a scarf around his neck due to the cold winter weather, but otherwise he dressed in the same school attire as him.

"Ka-Bakugou!" Izuku called out in surprise.

"Get out of my way before I set you on fire like the loser Caterpie that you are!" The explosive teen typically yelled.

"Y-Yeah u-um good luck out there, Ka-Bakugou!" Izuku meekly said.

Bakugou passed by Izuku before freezing in his tracks. "What did you call me?"

"Huh?" Izuku asked confused.

"I said What The Hell Did You Call Me, Stupid Deku?!" Bakgou yelled out, turning his back to face Izuku.

"B-Bakugou." Izuku answered, nervously. "Y-Your name."

Bakugou froze again, his eyes widening in shock before quickly narrowing in fury.

"Is s-something wro-"

"Shut up! Nothings wrong, Shitty Deku!" Bakugou yelled out before turning back to head inside. "Just Don't Get In My Way!"

Bakugou walked away, Izuku noticing several examines recognizing the explosive teen and whispering about him.

Izuku pondered as to the reason for Bakugou's reaction but decided to not distract himself. Izuku shook off the instinctual fear that 11 years of bullying ingrained in him. '_Alright enough of that!' _Izuku thought to himself. '_I'm not the same defenseless kid I once was. I have a Quirk now, just like him, and I won't be pushed around by him anymore. All Might is counting on me. Pikachu and Eevee are counting on me. I have to focus on going forward. To become a hero.'_

Izuku took another step before tripping.

_'Or I'll just die.'_

Izuku waited for his face to smash into the ground, but it never came. Izuku opened his eyes to find himself floating in the air. Izuku panicked, flailing himself around to no avail. Until he heard a voice by his side.

"Hey, are you ok?"

The voice was definitely feminine, girly with a bubbly giggle. Izuku turned to his side only to freeze. The voice's recipient was a teenage girl, around the same age as him, if not slightly younger. She was slightly shorter than him, with chestnut brown hair that reached towards her shoulders, with similarly colored eyes. She had fair-white skin, with a notable roundish pink cheeks. She wore a skirt with black leggings and a brown coat over a pink sweater that hid her slender form.

She giggled and moved him till his feet touched solid ground. Izuku noticed briefly that her fingertips had roundish pink pads that reminded him of the pads of some of the more feline or canine-like Pokemon's feet. She clasped her fingers together and Izuku felt the weightlessness feeling go away.

"I stopped you with my Quirk." The girl said, smiling innocently. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask first, but I figured that you would mind me catching you."

Izuku blushed at how cute the girl was before stuttering out "O-Oh yeah, I d-don't mind at all. T-Thank you for helping me there."

"Are still ok?" The girl asked, her face morphing from a smile to genuine concern. "Your face is a little red."

Izuku blushed harder. "U-Um yeah, I-I'm fine. I g-guess I'm just a little n-nervous."

The girl's concern face returned to a smile and said "Yeah, I get that. I'm a little nervous too. After all, who wouldn't be just a little nervous to apply to U.A.?"

Izuku regained himself a bit and smiled. "Yeah, I guess your're right there."

The girl suddenly blushed at seeing Izuku smile.

Izuku suddenly remembered about the exam and quickly said "Oh right! The Exam! I-I'm sorry to take up your time helping me." Izuku gave a quick bow. "Thanks again for the save there. Wish you well in there."

Izuku sped on his way towards the inside, all the while thinking '_I talked to another girl! First Serena and now her! Talk about my life doing a complete 180!'_

Meanwhile, the girl watched the green-haired boy speed away with a blushing face. '_He was kinda...cute.'_

* * *

**A few minutes later...**

_'I take back what I said.'_

After the completing the written portion of the exam, one that Izuku was confident that he aced. Izuku sat currently in a large, dark auditorium, hundreds of fellow examines sitting and waiting for the exam orientation to begin.

And Izuku had to sit right next to his lifelong bully.

Izuku tried desperately to ignore the Explosion Quirk teen who was glaring daggers at him. Izuku even caught a glimpse of his hands smoking, either as a menacing threat by Bakugou or as an involuntary show of anger.

'_Why couldn't I sit next to the cute girl?' _Izuku thought. '_I would take being nervous over a girl rather than this.'_

Suddenly the the giant teleprompter turned on, showing a large golden U.A. logo over a blue background. Several stage lights turn on and illuminated the stage area where a man stood. The man was large and lanky, long golden blonde stood up with a curl at the end, a pair of white sunglasses with orange lenses over his eyes, a short blonde mustache and flashed a large smile. He wore what appeared as a black leather jacket with khaki, armored-looking shoulder pads and red plated pads on his elbows with spikes, black leather pants and boots, and even wore black leather, finger-less gloves. Additionally, the top of his jacket had a large collar, a pair of headphones, and a large speaker on his neck.

The figure spoke up to the audience, his voice loud and booming, as music started playing "What's Up U.A. Candidates?! Thanks for Tuning into Me, your School D.J.!" He waved his arms out and shouted "LET ME HEAR YA!"

The auditorium was filled with awkward silence.

"Keeping it mellow, huh?" The figure continue, trying to sound undeterred but his arms shook slightly. "That's alright, I'll skip straight to the main show. Let's talk how this practical exam is suppose to go down, ok?" He struck a pose and yelled out "ARE YOU READY?!"

Again, the entire auditorium was silent as the grave. Well, almost everybody.

"Oh my God!" Izuku muttered with fanboy glee. "Its the Voice Hero: Present Mic! So Cool! I listen to his radio show everyday of the week! Its so cool that all the U.A. teachers are-"

"Shut up." Bakugou said, deciding to focus his attention towards the hero rather than glaring at the green-haired teen.

"Like Your application said," Present Mic continued. "You rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting 10 minute mach battles in super-hip urban cities!" The screen behind Present Mic changed, the screen now showing a few boxes with letters ranging from A-G all connecting to the large 'You are Here' box. "Here are your joints, my friends. After I dropped the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle centers! Sound good?!"

This time not even Izuku responded to him, as both him and Bakugou checked their cards to see what Battle Center they would be sent towards. Izuku's card has him placed in Battle Center: B, while Bakugou's had him in Battle Center: A.

"I see." Bakugou said as he looked over at Deku's card. "So there splitting us up so that we can't work with any of our friends."

"Y-Yeah." Izuku said. "You're right. Are examine numbers are one after the other, but we are assigned to different Battle Centers. I guess this is a way to have us unprepared for what Quirks the other applicants are too."

"Get your eyes off my card!" Bakugou hissed quietly.

'_But weren't you the one to point this out?' _Izuku thought confused. '_Plus, didn't you just look at my card?'_

"Dammit." Bakugou cursed. "I was looking forward to crushing you."

'_So petty.'_ Izuku thought.

"Ok ok, lets check out your targets." Present Mic continued. "There are three types of fake villains in every Battle Center. You will earn points based on their level of difficulty, so choose wisely."

The screen behind him showed an image of a bunch of building surrounded by three dark silhouettes of their targets. One looked to be a robot with one wheel with two blasters for arms, the second's silhouette looked like a robotic looking Skorupi, with a large stinger and pincer-like legs, and the third looked to be a hulking wide robot with what looked like missile launchers on its shoulders. The first one had a 1P marker on it while the second had 2, and the third had a 3.

"Your goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding through these villains like a Machamp going wild on a pile of boulders!" The screen showed a model of Present Mic simply defeating the villains and gaining points. "But check it! Attacking other examines is a big no no, so try and keep it heroic out there! Ya dig?!"

'_So this exam is basically a show of one's Quirk in both its strength and the user's skill and use of it.' _Izuku thought, analyzing. '_Plus, it will also have us moving fast and efficiently to find them and take them out fast enough to get to another target. Stronger, more combative Quirks will have the advantage here and you can't just attack every villain you come upon as you also will want to keep a look out for targets with more points. However, I feel like this is kind of bias towards combat-centered Quirks, rather than Quirks that work more on stealth, humans and Pokemon, or-'_

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question!" A voice called out, snapping Izuku out of his thoughts.

"Hit me!" Present Mic called out, pointing his finger towards the crowd, where a spotlight shone upon.

Izuku turned to look at the teen in the spotlight, a tall, wide, and sturdy-looking teen, standing straight and rigid like a statue. His hair was a short dark blue, with a small patch shaved near the base of his head, and had a notably pointed jaw. He wore a pair of glasses and also wore a serious expression on his face.

"On the print out, you listed four types of villains, not three." The large teen said, his voice stern sounding, almost like he was reprimanding. He pointed towards a piece of paper with the types of villains, and the teen was right in that there were four villains listed, its silhouette more large and bulkier than the other three.

"With all respect," The blue haired teen shouted loudly. "If this is an error on official U.A. materials, it is shameful! We are exemplary students! We expect the best out of Japan's most notable school, and a mistake such as this won't do!"

"Additionally, you, with the unkempt hair!" The blue haired teen suddenly shouted, turning and pointing at Izuku, who blinked in surprise. "You've been muttering this entire time! Stop that! You can't be bothered to take this seriously, then leave! You are distracting the rest of us!"

"S-Sorry." Izuku mumbled out, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He blushed at the laughs from the other applicants. He then peered to his right to see Bakugou snicker and smile at Izuku's misfortune. Izuku suddenly forgot the stares and laughter from the examines and clenched his fist, a swell of anger rising inside of him.

Before it got any higher, Present Mic called out "Ok ok, take a chill pill everyone. And you, Examine 7111, thanks for calling in your request!" Present Mic gave Iida a thumbs up before the screen changed to show the fourth villain type, this one with a zero number over it. "The fourth villain type is worth zero points! That guys is just an obstacle that we will be throwing in your way! There is one of these bad boys in every Battle Center, like a hurdle that you should mostly avoid. Its not because it can't be beaten, there is just no point."

"Thank you very much." The blue-haired teen bowed. "Please continue."

"That's actually all I have to say for you today!" Present Mic said. "I'll sign off with a little present! A sample of our school motto! As General Napoleon Bonaparte once said: A true hero is one that overcomes life's misfortunes. Ya ready to get down?! Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!"

And once again, silence rang through crowd.

'_Geez. Can't catch a break here with these kids, can I?' _Mic thought.

* * *

After the presentation from Present Mic, Izuku and several examines were told to change into any change of clothes that they brought prepared for the practical test. He remembered as he left to change that Bakugou sent him one last hate-filled glare.

Izuku changed into a dark green workout uniform with lightning bolt designs by the side and a notable Pikachu ear design. He was then lead onto a bus with several other examines. Izuku took note that the cute girl from before was in his group, which made him feel happy, wondering if he will be able to thank her one last time and apologize for running off. Izuku then noticed the blue haired teen, who changed into a blue and white track suit, also in his group, looking at him with what Izuku could identify as either annoyance or disapproval. Izuku did his best to ignore him.

Izuku also noticed several other examines, like a blonde haired kid with large blue eyes and a belt with a large blue gem in the middle posing all the time, a black haired teen with shark-like teeth, a large muscled teen with six arms, and a pair of floating clothes that Izuku quickly figured out what actually an examine with an Invisible Quirk and was a girl, exemplified by her notable curves and assets with Izuku blushed hard at.

After the bus stopped, they filed out to find themselves in front of two large iron doors with a large concrete wall spanning out towards the whole of the area. Izuku shivered at the sight, his nervous anxiety kicking in again.

'_Calm down, Izuku.' _The 9th holder of OFA said. '_Remember what you said to All Might. I have to face this challenge head on and do my best. That's all I can do now. Its time to put 10 months of training with All Might and Full Cowling to the test.'_

He looked towards his fellow examines and noticed their more relaxed demeanor. '_They don't seem as nervous. Could they be that confident? They've had more time to train their Quirks than I have so of course they are more sure of themselves. They are likely going to be faster and stronger than me. But even so, I can't worry about that. I just have to be faster. just like Gran Torino said, I have to keep my eye on the prize and focus on my objective.'_

Izuku then noticed the brown-haired girl that helped him out. '_Its that girl from before.' _Izuku thought. '_She looks nervous too. Maybe I should go over and help her out, maybe apologize for running of like that.'_

As Izuku took his first steps towards her, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned to find the hand's owner to be the very same blue haired teen.

"She looks like she is focusing on the trials ahead." The teen said, his directed gaze obviously referring to the girl. "What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?!"

Izuku flinched at what the teen said. He heard the snickers and laughs from the other examines. The very same swell of anger from before surged once again, the memories of his classmates from Aldera, led by Bakugou, and their ridicule of him flashed in his mind. Izuku recomposed himself and stared down blue haired teen with a equal stare.

"Hey man, take it easy." The black haired, shark-tooth teen said, walking by over to Izuku and the other teen. "I'm sure that wasn't what he wanted to do."

"You have to stop that." Izuku said. The two teens paused and stared at Izuku, who stared down Iida with a glare and a hand gripping Iida's hand on his shoulder. "I was going to try and help her calm down and give her some words of encouragement. I also wanted to thank her for earlier when she helped from falling over. I wasn't going to try and distract her. I can see that you are looking out for a fellow examine, but you can't just assume what someone is going to do without any forward knowledge or evidence. That's not what heroes do. If you were to become a hero with the mindset you have now, then you are going to be a piss poor hero."

The blue haired teen looked at him with shock, Izuku noticing a hint of embarrassment and guilt in his eyes. Izuku could also hear the whispers of shock from the other examines, along with the black-haired teen crying out "That's so Manly!", but Izuku could now care less what others think him. Izuku had enough of being someone's punching bag that they could walk all over.

The blue haired teen looked as if he wished to say something but Present Mic's voice called out "Hey Down There Examines!"

Izuku and the examines looked above to see that Present Mic was standing over a large concrete structure. "The exam is soon to begin, so get ready!"

Izuku shook off the teen's hand before walking over to the rest of the group. The blue haired teen quickly composed himself and made his way quickly to the others, along with the black haired teen. Izuku stood at the back of the group, breathing in and out, looking at the doors with concentration as they slowly opened.

'_This is it.' _Izuku mentally told himself. '_I won't let you down All Might. I will get in and succeed!'_

As the large doors fully opened to reveal the city, Izuku mentally said '_Remember, image the egg in the microwave, raising the temperature to the right amount all over my body. **One For All: Full Cowling! 5%!'**_

Izuku sparked in green lightning and jumped over the other examines and sped his way into the city. The examines who previously mocked him now stared at him with shock and surprise as the green-haired kid rushed into the city.

"What are you waiting for?!" Present Mic shouted. The examines turned to him. "That kid has the right idea! There are no countdowns in real life! GO GO GO!"

The examines quickly realized their mistake and sped off into the city.

Back with Izuku, he sped his way through the city, One For All increasing his leg strength and speed to move faster. Izuku leapt up to the side of the building. '_I don't know where the targets are and how many there are, so I have to act quickly to find them. With One For All, I can move quicker than my normal speed and by jumping through building to building from above, I can gain a better view of my surroundings below.'_

Izuku jumped towards the other building and fixed his body to land on his feet and angle himself to jump again to the another one. '_Angle my body to land on the building and quickly jump again to avoid falling or sliding off. Just like Gran Torino.' _Izuku jumped to the other building and ran up its side before he could feel himself angling downwards and jumping again. '_And run up the wall's side and vault and angle my body like Pikachu and Cinderace.'_

Izuku quickly spotted a moving object below him. It was large and made of metal, running around with one wheel and had two metallic arms. It was a One Pointer. '_Found one!'_

Izuku leapt downwards towards the One Pointer from the building across it. As the One Pointer looked up to find Izuku heading towards it, the green-haired teen was right upon it and struck it with a glowing, sparking fist. "**5% Detroit Smash!"**

Izuku struck it upon its head and easily crushed it, taking off the head and most of the robot's upper body clean off. Izuku landed safely by rolling upon landing and ending with a slide to a halt. '_And safely absorb the impact upon landing to all over my body by rolling like Eevee.' _Izuku stared back to see the now destroyed robot. '_That was a One Pointer, so I got 1 point. Not much, but its a start. I can't stand around for long and bask in what I did, I have to keep moving.'_

Izuku looked ahead and sped off to find more targets.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

All Might sat by in a dark room, overlooking a series of green monitors and watching as surveillance cams kept track of multiple examines. Pikachu and Eevee sat by next to him, watching the footage. Beside the Symbol of Peace sat multiple of U.A.'s teachers, including Nezu and Recovery Girl.

"Clearly the examines have no idea how many villains are present. Or their locations." Nezu said. "They have limited time, must cover a vast area, and hunt down every last target. Some use information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies." A monitor showed the large, multi-arm teen atop a building, his arms splayed out like a Zubat and looking around. "While others rely on speed to get ahead of their peers." Another monitor showed the blue haired teen running at super fast speeds all along the area.

"Of course remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage." A monitor showed the blonde haired kids with the belt fire a sparkling laser beam out of the gem. "As can pure power and combat ability." Another monitor showed Katsuki Bakugou panting, his eyes and wicked smile like a madman's, standing over a pile of destroyed robots, his hands smoking.

"The most successful of students who rack up the highest scores employ a mixture of all these tactics and attributes." Nezu finished.

"Sir, you are expositing out of nowhere again." A block-headed man said.

"Oh, am I?" Nezu said, nonchalantly. "I didn't notice."

'_More like he loves the sound of his own voice.' _The individuals thought.

"Hmm, looks like this batch of candidates appear promising." A woman in a provocative dominatrix outfit said. "Especially those two." The woman pointed out the two monitors that showed Bakugou and Midoriya. "They seem to show a remarkable amount of power, speed, confidence, and smarts."

All Might smiled proudly, watching Midoriya easily destroy another 3 Pointer and 2 Pointer. He was also worried when Izuku was caught off guard by another robot before the blonde haired teen blasted it to pieces. Pikachu and Eevee were practically cheering Izuku on as silently as possible.

"By the by All Might, why do you have a Pikachu and Eevee sitting next to you." The woman asked. "New Pokemon of yours?"

"No, I'm just watching over these two for an examine that I know." All Might said. "They aren't the type to stay at home away from their partner. Kind of possessive." Pikachu responded to that with a smack on Toshinori's head with his tail.

"Oh?" The woman pondered. "Showing a little favoritism there, All Might?"

"No." All Might denied. "You know that I'm not one of the judges, Midnight. Plus, the boy wouldn't want cheat his way through the exam." He turned back to see Izuku rushing around, jumping from building to building like Gran Torino. "Besides, he is doing fine."

"Maybe, but there's still plenty of time before its over. The real test is yet to come." A man in a cowboy hat said as he pushed a big red button.

"Let's see how they deal with this."

* * *

**Back at Battle Center B...**

Izuku smashed another 1 Pointer, slamming his fist into its head and jamming it into its robotic body. He picked up its motionless arm and tossed it into another 1 Pointer, the force enough to cause the two to explode.

'_Hah, that makes 26 so far.' _Izuku panted, exhausted. '_Hah, although that was a little excessive. Whenever I use Full Cowling I end up going into a rush that ends up making me go wild. Almost like Bakugou.'_

Izuku heard a noise behind him and saw a 2 Pointer about to get the jump on him, before the blue-haired teen rushed in and smashed the robot into a pulp. Now that Izuku had a chance to look at the teen without trying to ignore him, he could see that the teen's calves were large and had pipes sticking out of them, almost like the exhaust pipes of a car. They were also shooting out air.

'_Those pipes must be connected to some kind of radiator or engine to shoot out that much air or gas.' _Izuku analyzed. '_They must give that guy super fast speed and enough leg strength to easily smash them.'_

Izuku and the teen looked at each other in what was a split second, but felt like forever. The teen's gaze was serious and stern as before, but he gave a nod towards Izuku. Izuku stared back and nodded. The teen then rushed to another direction to find another robot.

Before Izuku could follow his lead, the whole area shook. Suddenly, the area rumbled and something arose. Izuku looked around startled, looking around to see where the rumbling was caused, only to freeze at the sight. Out of the dust cloud that formed came out a giant, building sized robot! The robot was large, larger than the buildings surrounding it, it was obviously a robot with a moss green and black color, but its design and appearance looked based off a Pokemon, none that Izuku had ever seen before.

Its arms were large and bulky, its finger were sharp like claws, it moved on wheels but the legs appeared were bulky and striped, it had a large tail behind it with four claw-like spikes on the end, and three spikes on both sides of its tail. Its form was hunched over, two spikes along the sides of its belly and three spikes along the neck of the robot towards its head. Its head bumpy and rigid, a large mouth filled with razor sharp spikes for teeth, and where its eyes would be were glowing red lights. There were also symbol of the Greek letter Omega on its legs and arms.

Something in Izuku's mind clicked. He remembered his history teacher at Aldera talking about some of the myths of the world before the age of Quirks, a prehistoric times where the world was ancient, new, primal. He remembered how he talked about a fight between two colossal Pokemon of legendary might, fighting for dominance over the land and sea. One was a massive leviathan of the sea, with the Greek letter Alpha, but the behemoth of the land had the letter Omega.

Izuku stared in terror as he was faced to face with a robotic look-alike of the Groudon, the Legendary Pokemon of the Earth.

Izuku froze in terror, instantly remembering Present Mic explaining the fourth enemy type, the one that were told to avoid. '_That's The Zero Pointer?!' _Izuku thought terrified. '_Isn't this a little extreme?!'_

The Zero Pointer let out a robotic roar as it held out its large clawed hand and smashed the area in front of it. Izuku and the other examines braced themselves and shook under the wind force and dust cloud its fist created in one blow.

Izuku watched as several of his fellow examines ran from the Zero Pointer in terror, but Izuku stood there frozen in terror.

From the control room, Pikachu and Eevee stared in complete shock and horror of the robotic Groudon. All Might said "Now, here's where things get interesting. A person's true character is revealed when faced with true danger. And what better way to exemplify true danger than a Legendary Pokemon, or at least a robotic version of one."

The blue haired teen ran and looked at it Izuku, frozen in fear. The teen's eyes held a need to save the frozen green-haired examine, but he turned his head away and ran past him.

Izuku shook himself from his stupor and started to run away. '_This is nuts! I can't waste my time with this monster, its worth Zero Points and its ginormous! I have to turn back and look for smaller villains! My 26 Points aren't enough!'_

"Less Than Two Minutes Remaining!" Present Mic's voice shouted out.

'_Shit! Two Minutes?!' _Izuku eyes's widened in horror. '_I can't lag behind! I won't Let All Might down! I won't fail!'_

"Ow!"

Izuku froze as he heard a voice behind him, a familiar voice. He turned back to see who caused it.

Behind him, two figures were on the ground, half their bodies covered in fallen debris from the nearby destroyed building. One of them was the he couldn't fully see, but Izuku quickly deduced it was the girl with the invisible Quirk. And the other he could see, and she was the girl from before. They were trapped and helpless against the approaching robotic behemoth.

_"I'm sorry that I didn't ask first, but I figured that you would mind me catching you."_

Before Izuku knew it, their bodies grew closer to him, the wind and dirt blew past, and he ran towards them. He could feel it. It was like last time, with Bakugou and the Sludge Villain. The same sensation that convinced All Might to choose him.

His body moved without thinking.

Izuku ran full sprint towards the giant robot, all fear and terror at the robotic clone of the Legendary left behind, the only thing driving him was instinct. The instinct to save the two girls in need.

As All Might watched, he said "There are no Combat Points rewarded for taking on that humongous villain."

'_I can't jump towards it fast enough with just Full Cowling!'_ Izuku thought. 'It_ will crush them before I climb it enough! I have to get to its head! NOW!'_

"But there is opportunity." All Might thought. "A chance to shine."

Izuku pushed One For All at 100% towards his legs and in a flash of red and green lightning, Izuku soared high towards the Robo-Groudon's head, the dust around him vanishing in a massive burst of wind.

"To Show what You are Truly Made Of."

As the dust cleared, the two girls looked up in shock and amazement. The teachers in the dark control room leaned in their seats. The other examines paused in shock. Izuku sailed towards the giant robot, clenched his right fist and poured all of One For All he could muster into it, his sleeve tearing apart.

"So clench Your Butt Cheeks, kid!"

The Groudon brought its hand down, Izuku sailing in between its claws and towards its head.

"And Yell This From the Depths of Your Heart!"/'_And Yell This From the Depths of Your Heart!' _

"**SMASH!"**

Izuku's fist clashed onto the head of the robot and, in a display of pure raw power, destroyed it! The head of the Robo-Groudon smashed into paste, beyond recognition, its entire body was knocked back, explosions blasting out from its entire body as it broke apart at the force. The girls and examines stared in pure utter shock at the display of power from the timid teen.

"Yes! Show them Who You Are!" All Might said proudly. Nezu and the two Pokemon cheered in pure joy, with Eevee spilling tears from its eyes. "Embody what it Means to be a Hero! Nothing is Nobler Than Self Sacrifice!"

Izuku stared in awe at what he did, his arm purple and broken, his fist bleeding red.

'_I did it!' _Izuku thought amazed, as he stared at the mangled and broken remains of the Zero Pointer, its red eye shutting down dead. '_I saved them! With my own hands, with My own power! My own Quirk! This is what it means to be a Hero! To save others!'_

"One Minute Left!" Present Mic announced.

Izuku was snapped out of his thoughts and his mind clicked on where he was right now. '_Oh right...Fuck!'_

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Izuku yelled in fear and pain as he fell from the sky and started falling towards the ground.

'_I'm so Screwed! I'm so Screwed!' _Izuku yelled mentally. '_I used 100% of One For All again and I broke my arm! I also broke my legs jumping so high! I can't use Full Cowling!'_

The invisible girl meanwhile helped pull the brown-haired girl out of the rubble after she squirmed her way out.

"Thanks." the brown-haired girl said.

The two then looked up to see their savior falling helplessly towards the ground. "Oh no!" Torru cried out. "He's falling! And look! His limbs are broken! He's going to die!"

The brown-haired girl stared wide-eyed at the guy she helped from before.

_"O-Oh yeah, I d-don't mind at all. T-Thank you for helping me there."_ She remembered him saying. She gritted her teeth and thought '_You saved me. Now, I Have to save You!'_

"No, he isn't!" The girl yelled at the invisible Quirk girl. "I need your help!"

'_There's only one minute left and I've only racked up 26 points!' _Izuku thought as he fell. '_That's not enough points to pass! And I broke my legs so I can't run or move and I broke my arm too! Dammit! I'm going to fail! Worse! I'm going to die! Wait! No! There is one chance! A Detroit Smash!'_

As Izuku passed by the roof of the buildings, he thought '_If I use a Detroit Smash I could make it! I could use the wind force to slow my descent, but its could launch me into the air again and I then I wouldn't have another shot! I have to time it just right so that I slow my descent and survive! But even then...I won't be able to fight with both broken arms and legs! But I have to try!'_

Izuku drew back his fist and yelled as he grew closer to the ground. Just, as he was about to come close, a sudden force slammed into him from his side. He suddenly slowed down and bumped into the the building beside him with a tiny thud. He then slowly landed on the ground and felt a sensation press onto him, but he didn't feel any weight.

"And Release." Izuku heard a voice weakly say. As it said that, Izuku felt a sudden weight press down onto him, as if the invisible force that slammed into him and was on him suddenly regained its weight.

"Ugh." Izuku groaned in pain. He could clearly feel the pain in his broken limbs. Izuku lifted his left arm to lift himself up, but his left hand grab hold of something...soft.

*_boing_*

"W-What is this?" Izuku weakly questioned. He squeezed what he was holding. "Squishy."

"You mind letting go before I break your other arm." A sweet voice suddenly said.

Izuku whirled his head around in fright at the sudden noise. "W-Who said that?"

"I did. The girl in front of you." The voice said again.

Izuku froze and looked in front of him to see nothing and his hand holding nothing but air, yet it felt solid and squishy. He squeezed again and the voice let out a moan.

Izuku paled drastically. He was grabbing the invisible girl's boob!

Izuku's face rose to tomato red levels and immediately let go all the while screaming in horror.

"Thanks for that!" The invisible girl cheerfully said. "I really didn't want to break my savior's wrist."

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize-Ugh!" Izuku began apologizing before his broken arm flared in pain again.

"Oh yeah, are you ok?" The invisible girl asked, concerned over the teen's broken arms.

"Y-Yeah, I use too much of my Quirk and it broke my arm." Izuku said. "W-What happened?"

"Oh well, after you saved us, I got out and helped the girl there out of the rubble." The invisible girl said. "Then we saw you fall and the girl came up with a plan to save you. She used her Quirk to make both me and that piece of the robot you destroyed weightless and then tossed me over at the right time catch you."

Izuku turned to look at the brown haired girl who helped saved him...barfing rainbows?

Izuku sighed in relief. '_She looks a little out of it, but at least she's ok. That strategy she used was very smart. Even using the piece of the robot to-Wait Robot! The Exam is Still Going! I have to get more points, to make him proud!'_

"And That's a Wrap!" Present Mic announced. "Time's Up!" A series of horns blew, signaling the end of the exam.

Izuku froze, eyes wide, before groaning and laying his head down by the ground. '_So, its over. And with the points I got...did I fail?'_

"Hey." The invisible girl said, making Izuku look to her putting on a pair of track clothes almost out of nowhere. '_Wait...if her Quirk only turns her body invisible and not her clothes, that means that when she landed on me...and when I grabbed her by accident...she was...' _Izuku almost went full nuclear meltdown before the girl spoke again.

"Hey, why did you do it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Izuku asked.

"Why did you do it?" The invisible girl asked again. "Why did you do it, risking yourself to save us? Even if it meant that you would miss out on some more points? Why did you come back for us?"

Izuku was silent, asking himself that question, but he already knew the answer. "Because its what heroes do. Saving others and the expense of themselves. I couldn't just leave two cute girls to die at the hands of a giant robot when I could saved them. It wouldn't be right."

Torru let out a tiny squeak, it sounded almost like a kitten, and while Izuku couldn't see her face's reaction, he knew she tensed up by her shoulders. "W-What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" The girl waved he arms around, her voice an octave higher. "But, thank you for saving us."

Izuku smiled.

"You know," The invisible girl said. "Looking at you closely, you are kinda cute."

Izuku blushed super hard, before rolling his eyes and passing out.

As the invisible girl shrieked and tried shaking the boy awake, the other examines came closer, all the while talking about Izuku.

"Did you see that punch that guy threw? That was some monster power!"

"Yeah, but I thought his Quirk was that green lightning that sparked off of him? It looked like some enhancement type Quirk that made him run faster."

"I saw him earlier jumping from building to building and running super fast, and then smash one of those robots to pieces, but it wasn't as strong as that last punch."

"Yeah, and would you look at his arm and his legs. They are totally broken. I've never heard of a Quirk that breaks your arms after using it."

"Maybe its some kind of power boosting Quirk that breaks his limbs after using it too much or when he uses too much power?"

"Maybe. But why break his limbs over a robot with no points?"

"Maybe he was trying to show off?"

"Well jokes on him for that! It totally messed him up!"

"True. But you got to admit that it was a really impressive move."

While the examines talked, the blue haired teen looked at the passed out Izuku and thought '_They are all missing the point. Don't they see what he did? _He looked over at the invisible girl trying to wake the teen up and the brown-haired girl, on top of a robot part just now recovering. '_He risked everything. Just to save these two.'_ He looked back at the passed out Izuku._ 'He must have known what little time was left, how many points he needed to pass, and he was putting his Life on the line, but...despite all that, he didn't hesitate to jump.' _

He remembered how when he ran, he hesitated and left him behind. The teen clenched his fist in anger. '_If this hadn't been an exam, then of course I would have done the same thing!' _The teen jerked his head up in a spark of revelation. '_Wait...the exam! The judges! They saw that! Could there have been other parameters to the exam that I didn't realize?'_

Before he could think any further, Recovery Girl suddenly appeared and walked over to Izuku, rewarding the other examines gummy bears as she passed by. As she reached him and inspected his broken unconscious form, she mentally sighed '_Even though you found a new way to use your Quirk safely, you still broke your body. You even broke your legs, along with your arm! Oh boy, no wonder Toshinori chose this boy, both stubbornly putting themselves through hell just to save others. Its both their greatest strength and their greatest flaw.' _

Recovery Girl then healed him up, much to the initial horror of the other examines.

* * *

**Later...**

After the exam was over, Izuku woke up in Recovery Girl's office. She berated him over breaking his body again, especially after figuring out Full Cowling as a way to use One For All safely. He was then bombarded by the hugs and anger of an upset Eevee and Pikachu, which hurt Izuku to see almost as bad his thoughts over the exam.

Recovery Girl left him go home, telling him that All Might was busy and couldn't drive him home, so he left walking back home.

For the next few days, Izuku was silent, but internally he was mess. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't eat, he could barely do more than stare off into space and work his muscles with a finger grip. Eevee and Pikachu tried to snap him out of it, but their attempts only led to minimal success. Pikachu's most daring attempt was pulling out the wrestler costume while belly-flopping into a pile of ketchup sauce. It made Izuku chuckle a little even if they had to clean up the mess afterwards.

Izuku barely left his room, mulling over the exams, whether he passed or failed. Until he got a call from a recently made friend who wished to meet up for a snack, to talk over how things went. Izuku reluctantly agreed.

So here he was, at a bench by the beach, staring at a takoyaki with a smile and a blank stare.

"Izu." A female's voice called out.

Izuku didn't pay attention, still spacing out.

The girl sighed before "Ok, Piplup, do your thing."

Said Piplup chirped happily as it fired a weak Bubblebeam onto Izuku's face.

"Wah! *Spit Spit* What happened?" Izuku, snapped out of his spacing, asked.

"You were staring off into space again, Izu. That or you suddenly fell in love with your takoyaki."

"Oh, sorry Serena."

Serena sat beside Deku, wearing a black skirt with black leggings, a black jacket over a red blouse and a red hat with sunglasses on her head, her strawberry blonde hair with blue wavy highlights flowing in the cool breeze.

Ever since meeting on the beach, the two had become close. Whenever Izuku wasn't at school or training with All Might, he was hanging out with Serena, always hanging out, either at the beach they met in or just walking around talking. Izuku learned that her Serena's mother was originally a former Rhyhorn racer from France while her father was Japanese detective, how she likes making Poffins and, if Pikachu and Eevee's cries of ecstasy are any indication, she was incredibly good at it, and how she has a thing for both fashion and Pokemon contests and performances.

Izuku asked her why she wanted to be a hero if she had so many likes that don't seem to connect with being a hero. She answered him "I actually wanted to be a Pokemon performer or coordinator, not like there's much a difference between the two, I mean in both have you and your Pokemon doing some kind of dance or show of their moves. Although, I also like Pokemon performances more because of you dancing with your Pokemon and the fun and hard work those other performers do. I wanted to do that too."

"But then one day my dad came home from work one day all sad and distraught. I asked what the matter was and he said that it was because he had to watch several people die in an accident, how he was so close to saving them, but in the end he failed. He always blames himself for what happened, then I heard him say to my mother how there were no heroes there. No heroes to save the day or help the police. He often wonders what would have happened if they were there. And so then on, I wanted to be a hero, and swear to myself that I wasn't ever going to be too busy to save others, so that those horrible tragedies don't ever happen again, and so that I won't have my dad or others who survive to feel guilty or sad."

Izuku always stared at Serena in awe, like she was the most fascinating person in the world to him. He would always feel inspired by what her reasons for being a hero. In fact, Izuku then had the guts to tell her about how he was Quirkless and instead of ridiculing him, she supported his dream of being a hero, even without a Quirk. Izuku knew then that Serena was the best friend that he ever had. Izuku chuckled at the memory of him telling her that his Quirk 'manifested' and showed her Full Cowling after he unlocked it. He could remember what Izuku could see as awe and wonder.

"Izu! Don't go spacing out again!" Serena scolded him. "I'm sure Piplup is eager to spray to down again."

"S-Sorry." izuku apologized. "I was just thinking about how we became such fast friends. It feels like forever since we've been friends yet its only been a month or two."

"So cheesy." Serena laughed, while trying to hide her blush.

"Hey cheesy is good!" Izuku yelled playfully.

After Serena calmed down, she asked "So, you want to quit the flattery and tell me the real reason why you have been staring off into space?"

Izuku's mood went down and his smile dropped. "I-I'm just thinking about the exam."

"U.A.'s?" Serena questioned, her interest perked.

Izuku nodded. "By my own estimates, I think I did well of the written test, but I only score 26 points on the practical. I know that its a low score compared to the other examines and that makes me feel so anxious, whether I failed or not."

"I understand, Izu." Serena said. "But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. U.A. is a hard school to get into, but even if you don't get in, there are other hero schools that you go to, like Shiketsu or Ketsubutsu."

Izuku still looked down.

"But you don't care about them because they weren't where All Might went, huh?"

Izuku merely nodded. Another thing that had Izuku feeling down and even more worried was that Izuku hadn't been able to get in contact All Might since the exam. Izuku felt painful guilt at the thought that he failed the exam and so let All Might down. At times Izuku felt like he should have taken that easy way out, but even so, he knew that if he did, that All Might would be slightly disappointed and so would Izuku be in himself.

"Hey," Serena said as she laid her hand on top of Izuku's, gaining the boy's attention. "No matter what happens Izuku, you did the right thing. You put other's well being before yourself, you helped save those girls from a giant robot when everyone else was running scared. You are a better hero than any of those idiots could ever be and, if U.A. chose scared, demeaning, cocky brats over you, then they don't deserve to be the best Hero school in Japan. Because you are already a hero. To those girls and to me."

"To you?" Izuku said, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "How?"

"It was back when we first met." Serena said. "You told me how my Quirk was amazing, how it was special when every other kid told me that it was weak and nothing. You helped me improve my Quirk and you helped me feel confident about myself with every talk or hang out we have. You, a random kid, did more to help me see the good in myself than anybody else in my life."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are My Hero."

Izuku didn't know what to say so he simply hugged his friend, his best friend. Serena hugged him back, letting him cry on his shoulders, all the while blushing and smiling softly.

* * *

**A few days later...**

Izuku was doing much better ever since his talk with Serena. He would finally smile and spend actual time with Eevee, Pikachu, and his mother.

He also worked on training himself more, doing the same exercises that All Might instructed him since 10 months ago. Izuku figured that even if he didn't get into U.A., then he would convince his mom to let him try out for another Hero school, probably Shiketsu.

He still hadn't gotten in touch with All Might and was getting more worried with every passing day, but held his head high and remembered what Serena told him, fueling his drive more.

'_If I did fail...I'm really sorry All Might. If I let you down. But I won't give up. I'll keep trying. For not just your sake or One For All, but for Serena. For Eevee and Pikachu. And for myself. I'll keep trying.'_

Suddenly though, his mother burst into the living room. "Izuku, They came! They Came! Look! Its Your Test Results! From U.A."

Indeed, what his mother held in her hand was an envelope, the red stamp complete with U.A.'s logo.

Izuku took the envelope and silently brought it to his room, only bringing Eevee and Pikachu, while his mother waited outside, Mr. Mime nervously miming Inko Midoriya. Izuku stared at the envelope at his desk in a blank stare.

'_Should I even open it.' _He thought. '_What if its bad news? What if its to tell me that I failed?'_

"_You won't know unless you open it." _Pikachu said.

'_Oh right.'_ Izuku mentally said. '_Aura connection. I'm just so nervous.'_

_"Well remember before Entrance Exam." _Eevee pointed out. "_You were nervous then too but what did you do?"_

"Took a leap of faith." Izuku said.

After staring at the envelope for a few more seconds, Izuku finally had enough and ripped the envelope open, revealing a small disk that fell onto the desk. Izuku was momentarily confused before the disk shown off a light and produced a holographic video.

"**BOOYAH! I AM HERE AS A PROJECTION!" **

_"WAAAAUUUUGGHH!/WAAAAUUUUGGHH!"_ Izuku and the two Pokemon yelled out scared.

"_I swear I'm going to zap the old man's heart out." _Pikachu said. "_If that isn't also missing in that walking skeleton."_

"Wait, All Might?!" Izuku cried out. "But...But this is from U.A., isn't it?!"

"_Should we remind him that this is a video?" _Eevee quietly asked.

_"Nah." _Pikachu said also quietly._ "Let's see how long until he figures it out."_

"**I know its been a while and I truly apologize for the absence," **All Might said. "**But with great power comes with a great amount of paperwork!"**

"_Pretty sure that's not how that phrase goes but alright." _Pikachu said.

"**Once again, my apologies, my young man!" **All Might apologized. "**The truth is that I didn't come to this city just fight villains. you are looking at the new U.A. Faculty Member!"**

Izuku gasped and asked "Y-You are seriously working at U.A.?!"

"_Now?" _Eevee asked the yellow rodent.

_"Nah, wait for it." _Pikachu insisted, secretly cracking up at Izuku's cluelessness.

"**Huh?" **All Might asked as he looked over to someone out side the camera area, the only thing shown being a hand waving its finger in a circle. "**Yeah, what's the matter? Who's showboating? Oh sorry, I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first. Wait, I have to do how many of these things?!" **All Might asked with a more nervous smile on his face, while the finger gave the ok sign with his hand. "**UGH! So moving on! Ahem!"**

Izuku deadpanned at his mentor, while Pikachu and Eevee were rolling around the floor laughing their furry asses off. Izuku ignored the two and braced himself for the news.

"**You passed the written test with flying colors, as I would expect!" **All Might continued. "**However, in the practical part of the exam you scored over 26 Combat Points, a score that isn't a passing grade. Sorry."**

Izuku felt his world sinking. '_So that's it huh? I was right. I failed. I'm sorry, All Might. You were right, Bakugou. I am a failure. I really can't do anything right. I'm sorry Serena.'_

"**Fortunately, there were other factors!"**

Izuku froze and looked up in stunned silence. The two Pokemon were just about to reach and comfort Izuku, before they two froze in anticipation.

"**But Before We get to that I have another Surprise!" **All Might said, a remote now in hand. "**Here, Look! A short clip for your viewing pleasure!"**

All Might pressed a button and the screen to his right changed to show a video recording of the brown haired girl and the invisible girl, the two in middle school uniforms.

"Um, do you have a sec." The brown haired girl in the video asked. "We're sorry to interrupt."

"I-Its that nice girl from before." Izuku said. "And the invisible girl too."

"**They showed up after the exam to talk about you, young man!" **All Might informed.

"Huh?"

**"What does she have to say?!"** All Might dramatically asked. **"You will have to stay tuned to find out!"**

_"Why is he talking like this is some realty show or anime?"_ Eevee said deadpanning at All Might's dramatic antics.

_"Just go with it. I've given up trying."_ Pikachu said.

"You know that boy with all that messy hair and all the freckles?" The brown haired girl said.

"She means me?" Izuku whispered out.

"Its hard to describe his face. He's really plain looking. Doesn't really stand out too much." She continued saying.

Izuku felt a metaphorical and comical anvil with the words 'plain' hit him upside the head.

"Hey, don't be so mean." The invisible girl said. "I thought he was kind of cute."

Izuku immediately went so red that he would be easily mistaken for a tomato.

"Um, we were wondering if it were possible for us to give him some of ours points that we earned in the exam." The brown-haired girl said, Izuku gaping at her with wide eyes.

"Yeah." The invisible girl said. "I heard him mumbling that he had to get more points, to make someone proud and I thought that it was so unfair that he didn't because he was too busy saving us."

'_You'd never be able to hang with the best of the best!' _Izuku heard Bakugou's insult ring in his head.

"He would have gotten a better score if he hadn't stopped to help us!" The brown haired girl jumped in.

'_There was absolutely no reason for you to put yourself in danger like that!' _This time Izuku heard Death Arms in his head as he clenched his fists.

"He saved us! And we Have to make it up to him!" The invisible girl shouted.

Izuku stood up from his chair, watching the screen with wide, shaky eyes.

"Please sir!" The brown haired girl shouted. "Can't you just give him our points?!"

All Might paused the video and said "**You have a Quirk now, that's right. But its your actions that inspire others!" **Izuku looked downward, letting out a small smile, for once proud of himself. "**And That's Why I Am Here! For you see, the practical exam was not graded on combat alone!"**

Izuku looked back at the video with shocked surprise.

The video continued with Present Mic patting the girls' heads while saying "Thanks for coming up to the station with your request. But there's no reason for you gals to give him your points. The kid's charting well on his own."

The video paused again for All Might. "**How can a Hero Course Reject someone who is committed to saving others?! No matter the consequences to himself?! After all, that Is what Makes a Hero! And That's what My Alma Mater is All About! Training those who would risk their lives for the Greater Good! SO WE HAVE RESCUE POINTS! ****A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains!"**

Izuku gasped in shock at what he was shown.

**"IZUKU MIDORIYA! 75 RESCUE POINTS! 1ST PLACE!"**

Izuku gaped in complete shock. Eevee and Pikachu joined their partner in similar reactions.

"**AND OCHACO URARAKA! 41 RESCUE POINTS! 4TH PLACE! AND TORU HAGAKURE! 41 RESCUE POINTS! 14TH PLACE! YOU ALL PASSED THE EXAM!"**

Izuku eyes couldn't possible widen any further. '_I...I helped them pass?!...I passed?!' _Tears streamed down his cheeks. Pikachu and Eevee too teared up.

All Might turned to him and held out his hand with a large proud smile "**Welcome, Izuku!" **Izuku teared up more, hearing All Might say his name with what he knew was pride.

"**YOU'VE MADE IT! This is Your Hero Academia!"**

Izuku tears came in like waterfalls. "*_Sniff_* T-Thanks!"

"EV-EEVEE!"/"_PI-PIKAPI" _His two Pokemon cheered as they hugged their partner.

'_I've done it!' _Izuku looked to his partners with a watery smile. '_We've done it.'_

* * *

**AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Phew! I hope you guys loved this chapter! As really loved writing this one, especially the last scene as one of my favorites in the series.**

**So anyways, about this chapter-**

***_STATIC*_**

**What the hell?**

_***STATIC**STATIC***_

**What the hell is going on with my sys-*STATIC**CRASH***

* * *

**Unknown...**

The empty void of space was all that could be seen here. All that was. Except for one place. A hall.

In the hall, a four legged Pokemon, with a golden arc-like gate around his body, stood upon a shattered rainbow throne among a room full of shattered thrones. This has been this Pokemon's home, ever since his birth from the nothing, ever since he was awakened from his slumber centuries ago, forced to reside in this empty hall and room of thrones ever since he chose to isolate himself from his world, believing that his Children of both worlds didn't need him anymore.

Forced to reside in an empty hall and room of shattered thrones for the family he created and the family that has been scattered and torn apart, through bloodshed. Be it their own or by the hands of his other creations. Humanity.

He has watched humanity for millennia, whilst in his mystic slumber and upon and since his awakening, the very same awakening that just so happened to coincide with this new leap in human evolution: Quirks.

The Pokemon watched as Humanity changed and evolved, seeing the new horrors and wrongs that they will always find and create, seeing the bravery and good these 'Heroes' complete against evil's rise, and watched as his other creations continue to follow the paths their partners had chosen, be it for good or evil.

And he has watched the conflict between the Ultimate Symbols of Peace and Chaos and their powers duel each other ever since the beginning of this new era. And with great interest he watched. And with great interest did he see the things to come, the secrets to be revealed, and his children who will rise upon the years of their final clash.

"_**The pieces have been placed upon the board." **_The Pokemon's majestic voice thundered through the halls. "_**The pieces to this final match, centuries in the making. But meanwhile my Children grow restless. They won't abide to their slumbers forever. And those who still walk the Earth will not quench Their rivalries alone, nor be safe alone from the arms of Chaos Who is Eternal and Rising Fear."**_

_**"But I believe Fading Peace's Heir, Rising Hope, is worthy to the challenge."**_

He watched upon a swirling portal of his Infinity Energy as Izuku Midoriya walked out of his room, a bright smile on his face, as he hugs his mother and his Pokemon. The creature chuckled, ever warmed by the affections of man and Pokemon, just as he wished to be.

"**_For, as well,__ he is My Champion."_ **The Pokemon said. "_**Just as I envisioned and made so since his birth from malevolence and innocence. Just as I laid groundwork for all those who stand with him, and the Mantle he was destined to bear fruitful."**_

Four new portals opened. The first showed this 'One For All', as it was named, pass from wielder to wielder, changing colors till it end and shined in emerald light. The second shown the boy's mother, connected by a branch a of Tree of Beginning, and the fruit of its labor a shining beacon towards the Tree of Origin. The third shown the boy saving his 2nd Partner from the Spearows, and the mark of the tail he put forth shining in rainbow light. And the final fourth showed the 7th's Partner bearing forth Two Eggs, the final one unbeknownst in its sleep, and it vanishing from the world to the Forthcoming door of the boy's mother.

"_**The pieces for his growth and his Awakening are in place. I will hold no hand no longer upon what is to come. All that will be is for them to decide. I laid the path from the maze of uncertainty, but he must walk upon it and forge it to a road."**_

_**"I truly hope to see what road you forge, Oh Hopeful One, and the hardships you must endure. Do I do believe the added benefits will be rather...pleasurable. And if not, I can attest it will be an amusing pleasure for me to watch."**_

* * *

**...**

**Ok...Definitely didn't plan that to be shown yet but...he just had to spoil the surprise.**

**Anyways, yes what was shown here will have huge impacts to the story but where these will come into play will Way into the future, so don't expect for me spill the beans or see this come up again upcoming chapters of an unforeseeable amount.**

**Anyways, to answer some questions before they are asked what I just did with this secret hidden part of the story was inspired by Pixel's Fanbooks, another great author that you guys should check out. You can all pretty much figure out why I wanted Izuku to have more Rescue Points if you add the Rescue Points to the Combat Points, also it was to have Hagakure be more closer to Izuku than canon and screw Bakugou, because fuck early Bakugou who at that point had no sensible path to redemption. **

**Also, I hope that you like what I am doing with Serena and her character, All Might's sudden expansion of intelligence, and know that the reason for why I strive to have the near same line of dialogue as the canon material is too keep this fic grounded in the roots it came and not have it suddenly go too far up in the new that its unrecognizable from its canon roots.**

**In layman's term: Too much new can soil the experience to the point where the characters are completely different and lose the personalities they had that made them who they are, and too much the same makes it a boring recreation of what is already been made and written.**

**Anyways, with all that said, again I will be beginning my stories of MHA reacts to Death Battle and the MCU so be sure to keep an eye on my stories for when they arrive.**

**As always, comment your thoughts on the chapter in the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome, check out my other stories if you are interested, and stay safe and healthy in this hard and confusing times.**

**This is Zayden StormVoid and Remember to Go Beyond! Plus Ultra!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**HERE YE ARISE! FOR THE RETURN OF ZAYDEN STORMVOID! WRITER OF FANFICTION! MASTER OF SELF-CRITICISM AND SELF-HATRED! AND AUTHOR OF THE CURRENT STORY OF MY HERO POKEDAMIA WHICH HE HAS BROUGHT FORTH WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, again, but if you guys have seen my other stories, then you would know that my two newest stories, MHA watches Death Battle and Welcome to the MCU, have blown up in more attention and notice than I thought possible. That doesn't mean though that I have forgotten about this little gem. **

**Last time, we had the U.A. Entrance Exam where Izuku showed off his Full Cowling skills, saved Uraraka and Hagakure, and got into U.A. And a little tease of a certain All-Powerful Pokemon teasing some major stuff for the future. Now I said this before, and I will say it again, don't expect me to answer or make references to this for the foreseeable future because this will be picked way into the future. Anyways, with that said, this chapter will follow up after Izuku's acceptance into and his first day into U.A.**

**But first to the reviews: **

**DragonTamer1: He's All-Powerful Pokemon God that's a pony with a gate on his back and created the Legendary Pokemon and even Mythical Pokemon as they look like, understanding how his mind works or what he finds as entertaining is one of Life's greatest mysteries.**

**hazeleyes180: Those will definitely be difficult but I'm sure I'll think of something cool and plausible, I already have some of the fights of the USJ figured out. And yeah, I wanted to show early on how Izuku is going to be attracting the ladies towards him and things at U.A. will be surely different than canon, human and Pokemon wise.**

**SonicMax: Don't forget him and Serena, they are practically going on unofficial dates and hugging and stuff.**

**Also before we get into the story, I wish to inform you guys about something that happened recently. I already touched on this on my other MCU story, even dedicated the chapter in this person's honor, and everybody should already know this but I'll say it anyway. Recently, Black Panther actor, Chadwick Boseman, recently died after a 4 year long battle with colon cancer. When I heard about his death and how long he fought it whilst still giving it his all in his acting and being a straight up great guy, it was sad to hear and so I made my recent MCU chapter for Boseman who is icon to all men and those who are fighting cancer themselves. I wish to once again dedicate this chapter to Chadwick and hope that he may rest in peace. Goodbye our wonderful King, you will be missed! Wakanda Forever!**

**Now onto the story, as always, I don't own My Hero Academia or Pokemon, they belong to the respective minds and ownership of Horikoshi and Bones Studios for MHA, and Gamefreak and Nintendo for Pokemon.**

**Now, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Show Your Skills

_Third POV_

A group of individuals sat in chairs around a large wooden table, the room dark and lit by the holographic video screens and large green ranking chart.

"Check out the results from the exam." One person called out.

On the chart, which read Examination Result, ten names were listed as the top 10 highest ranking scores in the Practical portion of the Entrance Exam, with the top three scores glowing in red, orange, and yellow colors in descending order, while the rest glowed in green. The chart showed the name of the examine, two boxes with points marked in either Villain Points or Rescue Points, and a final bow tallying all their scores.

1st - Izuku Midoriya: 26 Villain Points, 75 Rescue Points, Total Score: 101

2nd - Katsuki Bakugou: 77 Villain Points, 0 Rescue Points, Total Score: 77 Points

3rd - Ejiro Kirishima: 39 Villain Points, 35 Rescue Points, Total Score: 74 Points

4th - Ochaco Uraraka: 28 Villain Points, 41 Rescue Points, Total Score: 69 Points (**Insert lenny face**)

5th - Ibarra Shiozaki: 36 Villain Points, 32 Rescue Points, Total Score: 68 Points

6th - Itsuka Kendo: 25 Villain Points, 40 Rescue Points, Total Score: 65 Points

7th - Tenya Iida: 52 Villain Points, 9 Rescue Points, Total Score: 61 Points

8th - Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: 49 Villain Points, 10 Rescue Points, Total Score: 59 Points

9th - Fumikage Tokoyami: 47 Villain Points, 10 Rescue Points, Total Score: 57 Points

10th - Yosetsu Awase: 50 Villain Points, 6 Rescue Points, Total Score: 56 Points

"Wow." A sultry feminine voice said. "Quite the results. The second place student didn't even have Rescue Points." A holographic screen widened to show footage of Bakugou destroying robots with his explosions.

"He took down those fake Villains like an ace." Another guy voiced out. "When most of the other examines went running from that big obstacle, he stayed focused on the smaller targets, letting them get close and counterattacking. The kid's tough."

"On the other end, the first place student had the most Rescue Points." the female said again. Another holographic screen widened, this one showing footage of Izuku Midoriya destroying the Zero Point Robo-Groudon.

"He's not the first U.A. hopeful to take down that giant robot, but its been a while since I've seen someone completely blow it up with just one attack." The other guy said. "That's some firepower."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" The first guy voiced. "Did you see how badly he injured himself?" The screen now showed Izuku Midoriya being looked after by the invisible Quirk girl. "Its like his body isn't used to his own power."

Standing on the wall instead of sitting down, a tall, slender figure with long messy black hair watched with undiscernable eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Izuku's injuries, humming silently in contemplation.

"He also isn't in the first of our past U.A. students to have little control of their Quirk." Nezu spoke, sitting on the end of the table. "That is why this school exists after all, to nurture and help these heroes in training to grow and reach their fullest potential."

"He's right." Another voice sounded out, this one deeper and more raspy. "But regardless of his injuries, he still used his Quirk on the prior fake Villains efficiently too. He showed an excellent show of movement and speed and crushed those fake Villains to a pulp. His Quirk seems like a power-up Quirk that breaks his limbs with too much added power."

"You interested in taking him into your class, Mr. Vlad King?" Nezu asked.

"Yes, I-" Vlad King was cut off by a sharp "No."

The group turned towards the lanky man standing by the wall who interrupted. "I'll take him." He said with a tone that screamed out that there wasn't anything to change his mind.

Nezu hummed and said "Very well, He will be enrolled into Class-1A under your care. I hope you don't test him too hard, Eraserhead."

The man simply smiled.

"Well that settles that." The second voice said. "As well as most of the other Practical examines and some of the Recommended ones. But what about this kid?" A video screen widened that showed footage of a short kid with purple balls for hair. "He trapped enough Fake Villains to pass the exam and his written scores are high too, but he's got quite the history."

"Indeed." The female said as she pressed a button showing several holographic documents and reports. "Says here he has been reprimanded and even suspended from his previous school for sexual misconduct on his female classmates. What a naughty boy."

"Good test scores doesn't excuse him from these wrongs." Vlad King said. "We are suppose to set a standard, how will we look enrolling this nosy little pervert into our Hero course only for him to do the same thing to our students, maybe even future women that he encounters if he becomes a Hero?"

"Well we can't just reject the little guy because of that." The another man said. "Three years here can change a person, it seems somewhat rash to kick him out for his actions as a kid."

"So what do you propose?" Vlad King asked.

"Don't worry." Eraserhead said, the group looking back to him. Eraserhead smiled darkly. "I got an idea."

* * *

_**Later...**_

_Izuku POV_

After I got my acceptance letter from U.A., I spent the morning and afternoon celebrating with my mom, Mr. Mime, Pikachu, and Eevee. We went to a fancy restaurant to celebrate. I didn't want my mom to overspend just to celebrate me getting into U.A., but she was very insistent. In fact, she actually told me that she saved up enough money through my 10 months of training and even set up a reservation at the restaurant, saying how she Knew that I would get in.

It was by far one of the best and sweetest gesture that my Mom ever did, and it was the best.

The dinner was amazing, though the most memorable moment there was when I saved a girl from choking. She was choking on a peace of steak and I was quick to give her the Heimlich and save her. Her parents praised and thanked me for my help though I was too busy gawking at the girl I saved.

I didn't fully notice how she looked like until after I saved her, and I felt like I committed sacrilege for daring to touch such a beautiful goddess. She was an inch taller than me, with pearl white, flawless skin, feline-like, onyx black eyes, long raven black hair, that seemed to absorb the light around her, styled in a spiky ponytail with a large strand hanging on the right side of her face.

She also wore a red dress that did a incredible job, much to my embarrassment, of showcasing her rather 'mature' body. Her legs were long and curvy, with the dress exemplifying her hips, a bit of her back was exposed by an open part of the dress that showed her curvy, angled backside and straightened figure that highlighted a aristocratic level of grace, and finally, the two large melon-like breasts that she possessed which I realized were the large bouncy orbs that touched my hands when I wrapped my arms around her waist for the Heimlich.

After I managed to calm down from my blushing embarrassment, my mom saying my face was like a tomato, the girl and her parents thanked me profusely for saving her. They were so thankful in fact that they invited me and my mother to their table, asking us to join them and would pay for the dinner. Me and my mom tried to refuse but we gave in quickly, especially me when the girl I saved pulled out the puppy dog eyes.

So we spent the dinner with them, the girl introducing herself as Momo Yaoyorozo. I introduced myself and me and Momo actually got along great. We both were both smart and as it turned out, we both we going to U.A., Momo and her parents actually celebrating by going to this restaurant for a 'light' dinner. As it turned out, the Yaoyorozo's were Freaking Loaded!

'_No wonder, they offered to also give me that large check'. _I thought.

I, however, refused it and said that saving someone is what a Hero did, that I shouldn't get an award for something that was right. Me and my mom had a laugh at how stunned they were and how much they insisted but we wearied them down and they understood. I certainly thought I had enough of a reward when after dinner Momo took me aside and gave me her Freaking NUMBER! She said she looked forward to seeing me at U.A. and to call her if I wanted to hang out sometime, leaving with a wink.

I was blushing mess for the rest of the ride home and my mother would not stop teasing me about it. It got even worse when Pikachu and Eevee found out and joined in.

But afterwards, that very same night, I finally got back into contact with All Might. He told me to meet him back at Dagobah Beach, so the very second that I got his message I rushed out with Pikachu and Eevee in tow.

I arrived at Dagobah beach to find All Might there, in his weakened state, looking at the sea, apparently talking to someone on the phone. As I got closer I heard All Might howling in laughter.

"Really?!" All Might said as he laughed. "Hah! Oh the kid's going to be chick magnet when he goes pro! Please tell me you scored a photo of him? Hah! Thank you, baby. Speaking of which, how about I take you guys on our own celebration, maybe break the news to Izu-"

"Hey All Might!" I called out to the weakened pro.

All Might jumped and let out a startled scream of panic, blood gasping out. "Too loud kid!" All Might said, panic in his voice and his face blushing as he covered his phone.

"All Might's Here?!"/"No Way! Where?!" A couple a few meters away cried out in surprise.

All Might froze in panic before whispering to me "Way to blow my cover! Say that it was a mistake!"

"I-I was just Kidding!" I yelled out quickly. "Nothing to see here!"

"Lame!"/"Aw, I wanted an autograph!" The couple said.

Me and All Might sighed in relief. All Might quickly got back to his phone and said "Oh no it was nothing, baby." All Might said quickly. "It was just some silly kid lying and trying to start something." He said that last part while looking at me annoyance, much to my embarrassment. I also noticed Pikachu and Eevee's ears shoot up and frozen in place shocked for some reason.

"Hey, listen babe, I got to call you back. Something came up and I got to handle it quickly. Yeah, I'll call you back soon. Yeah yeah, me too. Ok, bye." All Might hung up the phone after that.

"All Might, was what that?" I said, more quietly to not alert the couple nearby again.

"I-It was Nothing!" All Might said simply but still sounded panicked.

I was confused but let it slide. I heard tiny gasps and crackle of giggles and looked down to see Pikachu rolling on the sand, cheeks puffed up and looked ready to burst out howling in laughter. Eevee was still but I could see the Evolution Pokemon letting out tiny choked giggles too while shaking a bit.

"Hey, you guys alright?" I asked.

_'PPPFFF, heh heh, Yeah-pfff-boss. Heh heh, I just-pfff-can't believe how-pfff-clueless you are!" _Pikachu said mentally.

"Huh?" I said.

_"He means how you messed up saying All Might's name out loud with that couple nearby!" _Eevee said quickly, a little too quickly. He also at the still cackling Pikachu with what looked like a pointed glare.

I felt that something was up here but I just decided to let it go and move onto All Might who raised his hand up.

"Congrats on getting in kid." All Might said, a proud smile on his face. "Knew you could do it."

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" I said as I high fived All Might. "Is Gran Torino around? I want to thank him too. I also lost contact with him after the exams."

"He had to go back to his home in the Yamanashi Prefecture." All Might revealed. "Said his work here was done with you figuring out Full Cowling. Sends his regards and congrats too."

I nodded.

"Oh and speaking of which, I didn't tell anybody at U.A. that I have been training you or anything." All Might said, making me perk up in surprise. "Really, I wasn't one of the judges and didn't pull any strings for you. You earned that spot all on your own."

I smiled, bowed, and said "Wow, thanks so much for telling me. I'm glad to hear that." I then perked up, remembering something. "Oh yeah, I was really surprised that you were going to be a teacher in U.A. this year. Makes sense with why you were in Musutafu. After all , your agency is in Minato, Tokyo-"

"Getting creepy"/_"Getting creepy."_ Both All Might and my Pokemon said, making me stop abruptly in embarrassment.

All Might turned to the sea, taking a few steps towards it, and said "The school didn't want me telling anybody about the job until they made an official announcement. It seemed like fortuitous timing. An easy way to find someone to inherit One For All."

_"I was on a long hunt for a successor."_

Izuku gasped lightly, remembering All Might's words from 10 months ago. '_So that's it.' _I thought. '_He was originally going to give it to a U.A. student. Someone who was strong.' _I looked down at my hands in disgust and shame. '_Someone...who already had a Quirk.' _The memories of Bakugou and the kids at Aldera calling me worthless flashed in my head as I clenched my fists.

"Even though I managed to learn Full Cowling and use One For All safely, I still broke my arm and legs." I mumbled depressingly. "I still can't fully control it. Not all of it." I could feel Pikachu and Eevee's looks of concern.

All Might turned back to me and said "You will learn to manage all of it in time. Hoping to master all of it right away is like asking a Charmander to suddenly use Blast Burn. You still got to level up and get stronger and more experienced."

"Yeah." I said, the weight of doubt and self-hate still in my mind.

"But hey, despite what happened, you still got first place in the exams." All Might said. "In fact, you broke my record."

I froze, my brain not comprehending what I heard. I looked back up at All Might, proud and smiling.

"It's true." All Might said. "When I took the Entrance Exam myself, I got a straight 100 total points, highest ever score that anyone ever got in U.A. history. That is until you came along, Young Midoriya. You may have a long way to surpass me and take my place as the Symbol of Peace, but you surpassed my score. You are well on your way kid."

I shed a few tears, the dark clouds of doubt slowly pulling away as shook my self and gained a determined look, emboldened by All Might's words.

"And don't worry about those wounds kid." All Might said. "Think about them as a reminder to do better next time. I was by no means perfect when I got One For All, wounded myself a bunch of times and that was just me holding 100% of it. Tell me, Young Midoriya, did your current output change at all during the exam or after?"

"Oh yeah." I said, remembering how I practiced with Full Cowling during the week awaiting the letter from U.A. "I feel fully comfortable using 5% now, and I can use even 6% only for a while."

All Might nodded. "Good. That shows that your body is getting more used to the Quirk." All Might bent down and grabbed two empty cans of spray paint. "As it stands right now, you are overflowing with energy, like a wine glass with two much water, but with time and training you will be able to hold it better." All Might crushed the cans as he buffed up. "**Then Its Yours To Command!"**

I looked at my mentor/idol in awe and looked down at Eevee and Pikachu staring at me with determined ad confident eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"Look! It really is All Might!"/"No way! Where did he come from?!" The couple from afar shouted.

All Might flinched at his foolish show. "**Right now we run!" **All Might took of down the beach, with me and my two Pokemon running to catch up.

As we ran, I thought '_All Might is right. I can't just expect me to get the hang of this Quirk right away. I have a long road to ever be as great as him and I can't be blocked down by my own mistakes. I have to accept them and jump on through. To keep going forward.'_

"**By the way, Young Midoriya." **All Might said, slowing down so that he ran right beside me. "**I forgot to mention about your reward for placing first in the Exams."**

* * *

_**Time Skip: Second week of April.**_

_Third POV_

"Izuku, are you all set?" Inko Midroiya asked.

"Yeah, I am." Izuku said, clipping on his belt, two miniaturized Pokeballs secured to its side.

Izuku was currently getting himself ready for his first day at U.A. High School, wearing the school uniform. The uniform was a white dress shirt with a red tie underneath a grey uniform, navy blue stripes on his sleeves, the collar, and two navy blue pads with gold buttons on his shoulders. He wore a pair of navy blue pants that were slightly baggy by his feet, and also wore his classic red shoes.

"Are you sure?" She said again, more insistently. "You didn't pack just action figures-"

"I have everything." Izuku said with hurry in his voice. He hung a necklace around his neck, a simple silver necklace with a miniaturized Pokeball hanging on it, a signature lightning bolt on its red half. Izuku looked to Pikachu, standing by Izuku. "Ok Pikachu, remember, we got permission from All Might for you to stay out of your Pokeball during school but only if you behave, alright?"

"_Yeah yeah boss, I got it." _Pikachu said. "_Don't wonder off around the school, don't electrocute the students, I got it. How rebellious do you think I am?"_

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Izuku deadpanned at Pikachu. "Mr. I Don't Like Being In A Pokeball."

_"Hey that thing is a constraining, horrible Death Trap!" _Pikachu protested. "_I don't know how Eevee can stand being in there, or even the ne-" _A pointed look from Izuku shut Pikachu up, the Electric Mouse Pokemon rolling his eyes and jumping onto Izuku's shoulder.

"Ok I got to go Mom, or we are going to be late."

"Izuku!" Inko said.

"What?!" Izuku said exasperated.

Inko smiled, her eyes watery. "I think you look so cool."

Izuku was taken back by it, before smiling brightly. "I'm off. I'll be home soon."

'_Today is my first day of my High school career.' _Izuku thought as he left. As he arrived later at U.A., Izuku still couldn't help but smile in awe at passing through its gates once more. '_The U.A. acceptance rate was just as small as ever, over 1 in 300, though I hear that there was an exception. 36 students were accepted into Hero Course through the Entrance Exam and 5 got in through Recommendations, and we were split into 2 classes. Though I wonder how they will handle that extra person? Could it be that one class will have 21 students? Or will they bump someone from General Studies into the other class to make it fair? Will Serena be here?'_

_"Boss, I think you are going through a expositing phase." _Pikachu said, listening to his trainer's thoughts through their connection with OFA.

"Oh sorry." Izuku said. "But let's find Class 1-A quickly before we're late."

It took a few minutes for Izuku to find the class but eventually he found himself outside the classroom. "Man this thing is huge." Izuku mumbled. "How big are the students here?"

"_You're telling me boss." _Pikachu said. "_Looks big enough to squeeze a Snorlax into."_

"I wouldn't go that far, buddy." Izuku said. "Door's not wide enough."

Izuku took another look at the door. "The most promising students in the country are here." Izuku muttered. He suddenly thought of the blue hair kid from the exam and Bakugou. Izuku shuddered and shook himself. "Maybe they are different classes. Maybe everybody here is nice-"

As Izuku opened the door, he was reminded just how truly shitty his luck is.

"Take Your Feet Off Of That Desk Now!" Shouted the tall blue-haired teen.

"Huh?" Bakugou said tauntingly with a mocking smile.

"Its The First Day And You Are Already Disrespecting This Academy By Scuffing School Property, You Cretin!" The blue haired kid yelled out again.

"You're kidding me right?" Bakugou questioned him tauntingly. "Your old school put a stick up your ass or were you born with it!"

_'Just my_ luck' Izuku thought comically, as he looked at the two teens, wearing the same uniform as him.

"_You sure you don't have an Absol following you around, boss." _Pikachu muttered. "_I could have sworn that I saw two of them following you around outside."_

The blue haired teen shook his head and sighed. "Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." The now identified Iida raised his right hand almost robotically to the explosive douche.

"Somei huh?!" Bakugou questioned. "So you must think that you are better than me! I'm going to enjoy tearing you a new one!"

_'Classic Ka-Bakugou.'/'Classic Bakadouche.' _Both Izuku and Pikachu thought.

'You would threaten me!" Iida said. "Your own classmate! Are you Sure that you are in the right place!"

Bakugou merely scoffed.

"_Believe me I have been thinking that for years." _Pikachu muttered.

The two teens heard the Pokemon however and turned to look at Izuku. Iida was momentarily surprised before straightening up while Bakugou glared at Deku with pure hatred. "Its him."

The whole rest of the class turned to look at Izuku, said green bean hearing a tiny gasp from the corner of the room.

"U-Um hi!" Izuku announced, slightly embarrassed. Pikachu by his shoulder chuckling at his trainer.

"Good Morning!" Iida said as he marched over to Izuku dramatically. "My name is Tenya Iida from the-"

"Yeah I know!" Izuku said, cutting off the teen. ""I'm Izuku Midoriya. It's super nice to meet-"

"IZUKU!" Izuku heard before being tackled into a hug by a rather feminine figure, Pikachu flying off his shoulder at the impact.

"Oh It is fortuitous that we are in the same class together!" The unknown female said. "Its so nice to have share this High School experience with a friend."

Izuku was currently suffocating, his blushing face trapped between two large breasts. He struggled to move before he froze and thought '_Wait. I know that voice. Is that-'_

Izuku looked up from his cusiony prison/blessing and saw that familiar face of Momo Yaoyorozo.

"Yaoyorozo?!" Izuku said astounished.

Momo pouted, released him from her hug and gave him a tiny chop to the head. "How many times must I repeat myself? Its Momo to you. M-O-M-O! Momo."

"Right right sorry." Izuku apologized and blushed. "Its great to see you again, Ya-Momo." Izuku looked at Momo in her uniform.

It was a feminine version of his own uniform. Same grey uniform over a white dress shirt and red tie, same navy blue stripes on the sleeves and collar, navy blue pads on the shoulders, and golden buttons, however what wasn't the same as him was the large 'assets' noticeable that Izuku was previous trapped in. She also wore a navy blue skirt that highlighted her hips and showed off her long creamy legs, black stockings reaching near the knees and black dress shoes.

'_Wow.' _Izuku thought. '_She looks beautiful in that uniform.' _He heard Pikachu snickering off to the side. '_Oh right, telepathic connection.'_

Momo smiled brightly, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Now that's better."

"Ahem." Iida said, garnering the two's attention. "Midoriya. You realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Izuku said.

"You must be very perceptive." Iida said. "No, you are also very focused and showed great effort during the exam, running past me and the rest while we foolishly waited for a countdown. I completely misjudged you, especially since you earned 1st place in the exam. As a student, it is clear that you are Far Superior to me! I beg you forgiveness for my rudeness and misjudgment."

'_I find the superior part to be hard to believe.' _Izuku though as Iida bowed. "U-Um its ok, Iida. No hard feelings. Also, I don't think that-"

"Hey! I recognize that hair!" A voice called out behind him. "Falling boy!"

Izuku turned and gasped in shock. The girl behind him was none other than one of the girls he saved in the exam: Ochaco Uraraka, as All Might said. '_Oh my gosh! Is that nice girl that I saved from before. She also looks good in that uni-Wait why am I complimenting every cute girl I see?!'_

"Don't forget about me, cutie." Izuku heard another voice before he was once again tackled and hugged by another feminine form.

'_Why am I getting tackled by girls all day today?!' _Izuku thought before looking down on the girl hugging him. His chin bumped into a mess of hair but it wasn't visible nad neither was the girl herself. '_Oh wait, its the other girl I saved too! Hagakure was it? That uniform seems to fit her body we-Why am I still complimenting more girls/!'_

"Izuku." Izuku heard Momo say, her voice sounding quite menacing. He turned to face her and paled at practically seeing the malevolent aura around her. "Who are these girls exactly?"

"Oh um, Momo, these are the girls I told you about before. From the Entrance Exam." Izuku said nervously.

"Oh." Momo said, the malevolent aura disappearing. "I see. Well its nice to meet you. I'm Momo Yaoyorozo. A Close friend of Izuku."

Hagakure released Izuku from her hug, while Uraraka straightened for a second.

"Oh, I'm Torru Hagakure." Torru introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Ochaco Uraraka." Ochaco introduced herself too. "Its So nice to meet you."

Izuku couldn't see it but the three girls were practically in a stare off, lightning clashing through their eyes. Izuku could also faintly hear the jealous wails of a small purple kid by the corner.

As all this was going on and Izuku introduced himself to them formally, a certain blonde explosive Pomeranian watched with hatred and disgust, thinking back to when he learned of Izuku's acceptance into U.A.

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"I can't believe that we have not one but two students heading off to U.A.!" The teacher said as Izuku and Bakugou stood before him. "And to think that you are one of them Midroiya! Its a miracle."_

_Bakugou remembered how Izuku stared at the teacher with a neutral look rather than blush or squirm at the attention, making the shocked explosive boy even more pissed._

_Afterwards, Izuku was blasted by a tiny explosion, hitting the wall behind him. Izuku grunted in pain but before he could move, Katsuki grabbed him by the collar, his eyes wide and furious._

_"What Did You Do To Pass The Exam?!" Bakugou questioned/demanded. "You Must Have Cheated Somehow, Right?! I'm Supposed To Be The First and ONLY Student From this Crappy School To Get Into U.A. And You Had To Go And SCREW THAT UP! I WARNED YOU NOT TO APPLY!"_

_Bakugou felt a weight on his hand and saw that Izuku had a hand gripped over his wrist. _

_"Bakugou." Deku said, still stunning the explosive teen with the use of his last name instead of that albeit annoying nickname. "Someone I looked up to told me...that I Can Become a Hero. Those I Care About Told Me and Helped Me! That is Why I Applied. That's Why I am Going!"_

_Deku raised his head to meet 'Kacchan's' eyes, the Explosion Quirk teen staring in shock at what he saw. Instead of the weak whimpering eyes that he always had, Deku's eyes were steady, confident, and filled with anger, his mouth in a teeth-grinding snarl. But what was worse is that Bakugou swore that his green eyes glowed bright emerald, with the briefest shine of rainbow light. _

_Bakugou would never admit it, but in that moment, his own eyes held a brief flicker of panic._

_"LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Deku yelled._

_Bakugou was shell-shocked at the new person that stood before him, before he growled in fury. "Deku." _

_The interaction ended with a final Explosion knocking the green-haired teen to the ground and the blonde stomping away, fully aware of the glaring green eyes that followed him._

_Flashback over_

* * *

'_I am going to ruin that little bastard!' _Bakugou thought angrily. '_Right after I figured out how he got in.'_

Back over with Deku and the rest, Iida asked "Excuse me, Midroiya. I have to ask, why is your Pikachu out?"

The students looked at the Electric Mouse standing beside the green haired teen. At the notice of all the attention, Pikachu raised his hand and said "_Pika-Pii!" _Hagakure and a girl with pink skin and hair and yellow horns squeal at the adorableness and rushed to pet it.

As Pikachu was hounded on by the girls, pleased with the attention, much to Izuku's deadpanned look, Iida continued "Superior in talent or not, Its against the rules to leave your Pokemon out of its Pokeball outside of activities such as Pokemon battles and approved Hero exercises."

"I know, but Pikachu hates going into his Pokeball." Izuku said. "Not sure why but he will electrocute anyone who tries to get him inside it. I got a slip of permission from Principal Nezu to allow Pikachu to stay out of his ball, as long as he doesn't disrupt classes or attack other students."

"Hmm." Iida hummed in thought. "Very well, I suppose I can't dispute the permission of the Principal, but please keep him under control!" Iida waved his arm like a robot.

'_Its like he somehow thinks he is in charge.' _Izuku thought, a comedic sweat drop on his head.

"Hey, Izuku, what do you think we are doing today beside Orientation?" Uraraka asked giddily, standing a bit too close for Izuku's comfort, much also to the jealous stares from Momo and Hagakure. "I wonder what are teachers are like? I can't wait to meet everybody!"

"If you are just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." A voice called out.

Izuku and the rest looked behind them to follow the voice and what they found was...odd.

Laying on the ground behind them, out in the hallway, was a large yellow beanie bag, the whole thing slipped up, except for a face sticking out at the end. The man in the beanie had tired black eyes, black stubbles for a beard, and a mop of wild, long, black hair.

"Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course." The man said tiredly. He unzipped the bag to stick his hand out with a juice box and sip it.

The group of students by the door all looked at the man in horror. '_What is that Thing?!'_

The man jumped up straight to his feet, unzipping and climbing out of the beanie. "It took a whole few minutes for you all to shut up. That's not going to do. Time is precious. More rational students would understand."

Now fully out of the beanie, the man was shown to be six feet tall, pale skinned, and slender, wearing a black outfit consisting a black shirt with long sleeves, matching black pants that tuck into his black boots, a utility belt hung around his waist and a wrapping like scarf fully hiding his neck.

'_Who is this guy?' _Izuku thought. '_If he is here, then he must be some kind of Pro Hero working as a teacher. But he looks so worn out, like he barely got any sleep for days.'_

The man stepped into the classroom and announced in tired voice "Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa. I'm your teacher."

'_Our teacher?!' _Was the general thought from all the students.

"Alright. Let's get to it. " Aizawa said as he dug into his beanie and pulled out a gym uniform, identical to one Izuku wore why while training under Gran Torino at U.A. "Put these on and head outside."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

In the teacher's lounge, All Might, in his weakened state and wearing a bright yellow and black vertical striped suit with a white undershirt and black tie, sat at a desk and read through a notebook that read "Teacher's Directory."

'_U.A.'s course doesn't follow the normal academic path.' _Toshinori mentally mused.

He looked through the courses to see what Midoriya was in and who he got for a teacher. '_Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell.'_

Finally he found where Izuku was put in and his eyes widened in shock. "Oh Crap!" All Might shouted. "He Got Aizawa! Midroiya is going to be Singled Out From the Start!"

* * *

_**Back over to Class 1-A...**_

"What?! A Quirk Assessment Test?!"

The newly formed Class 1-A found themselves outside the main building and standing by a large field. They all changed into the same U.A. Gym uniforms, staring at their recently revealed teacher, who's back was turned to them. Pikachu stood off to the side, choosing to watch from afar and not interfere with the class.

Izuku looked around and got a good look at his classmates. They were all of different looks and sizes. Some were more drastic looking in appearance, like the tall, multi-armed student Izuku recognized from the exam, a boy with a avian-looking head that reminded Izuku of a Corviknight, and the pink haired and skin girl, with yellow horns on her head and the white of her eyes replaced by black and only had a ring of yellow as its iris. Some other students were less drastic yet unique in appearance, like one guy with weird looking elbows that look like dispensers, a girl with these jacks coming out of her earlobes, a guy with a large tail, and a small kid with purple balls for hair.

"But Orientation," Uraraka said. "We are going to miss it."

"If you really want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa said, much to the gasps of the students. "Here at U.A., we are not tethered to traditions." He turned his head to look at the class. "That means I get to run my class however I see fit."

Aizawa continued with "You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you never got to use your Quirks in a physical exam before. This country is still trying to pretend we are all created equally, by not letting those with the most powerful Quirks or Pokemon excel. It's not rational. One day the Ministry of Education will learn."

"Bakugou." Aizawa looked towards the ash blonde hair teen. "You scored the most Combat Points in the Entrance Exam. What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in junior high?"

"67 meters." Bakugou revealed.

"Right." Aizawa said, pointing to a large white-lined circle in the field. "Try doing it with your Quirk."

Bakugou walked off towards where Aizawa pointed, the tried-looking teacher tossing him a softball. "Anything goes, just stay in the ring." As Bakugou stretched his arm, Aizawa said "Come on, your wasting our time."

Bakugou tched in annoyance. "Alright man, you asked for it." He looked out to the field and prepared to throw the ball. '_I'll add a little heat to my throw and drop their jaws.' _The explosive teen thought.

"DIE!" Bakuou yelled out as he tossed the ball with large explosion, the ball sailing off into the sky in a trail of smoke and fire.

'_Die?!' _The students thought in shocked confusion, all except for...

'_Something's never change.' _Izuku thought.

'_What a show-off.' _Pikachu thought.

"You all need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa said as he watched the softball land far away. He turned back to the class. "Its the most rational of figuring out your potential as a Pro Hero."

Aizawa raised his phone to show Bakugou's score: 705.2 meters (**2313.6483 Feet for us simple Americans**)

"Woah!" One kid with blonde hair and a black lightning bolt on his head said. "705 meters! Are you kidding?!"

"I wanna go!" Mina said excitingly. "That looks like fun!"

"Yeah it looks like fun!" The purple ball haired kid said. "I'm going so have fun whopping you guy's asses!"

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa muttered darkly, Izuku picking up that maybe the pink girl and purple ball guy made a mistake with those statements. "You have three years to become a hero. You think its going all games and playtime." Aizawa smiled darkly. "Idiots. Today you will compete in 8 physical tests to gauge your potential."

"Whoever comes in last, and I don't see as worthy, is done, and will be Expelled Immediately."

"WHAT?!"

'_Immediate Explusion?! Eight Tests?!' _Izuku thought horrified.

"You Can't Just Expel us!" Uraraka protested. "I mean its the first day! Its Not Fair!"

"And do you think Natural Disasters are?" Aizawa said, stunning the students. "Or power-crazy villains? Or someone using their Pokemon for Destruction and crime? Or Catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness. Its a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness. If you want to be Pro, you will have to push yourselves to the brink. For the next three years, U.A. will push one terrible hardship after another at you. So Go Beyond, Plus Ultra style."

Aizawa made a come hither gesture. "Show me that it is no mistake that you are here. Show Your Skills."

Iida frowned and thought '_I don't approve of this hazing, but U.A. is the top Hero Program for a reason. I have no choice.'_

_'Time to blow these losers away.' _Bakugou thought, stretching with an arrogant smile.

"Now, we are wasting time just talking." Aizawa said.

Izuku stared forward with confidence in his eyes. "Let the games Begin."

* * *

**Test 1: 50-meter Dash.**

The first test was a simple 50-meter dash, with a robot with a camera by the end to keep track of an individual's time.

Izuku watched as the first two to be tested were Tenya Iida and the girl with the long green hair, Tsuyu Asui. The two readied themselves until they heard the gun blank shot to start the dash. As soon as it went off, the two sprung into action, Iida shooting off super fast, Izuku noticing once again the engine pipes on Iida's leg firing air out and making him go super fast. As for Asui, she jumped up high and started jumping like a Politoed.

As Iida crossed the finish line, the robot called out "3.04 seconds."

Iida slid to a stop afterwards. _'In only 50 meters, I can only get up to 3rd gear.' _The blue haired teen thought.

**[Present Mic: Tenya Iida! Quirk: Engine! The engines in his legs allow for him to run at wicked fast speeds and kick really dang hard! He replenishes his engine fuel by drinking orange juice.]**

"Well, he's definitely in his element." Aizawa mumbled. "However, speed isn't the only factor for these tests."

Asui finished afterwards, with the robot announcing her score "5.58 seconds."

**[Present Mic: Tsuyu Asui! Quirk: Frog! She can basically do anything an amphibian-like Pokemon can do, like scale walls with her sticky fingers and jump really high! She also has a freakish long tongue, perfect for capturing or grabbing baddies and others!]**

The next pair to go up was Uraraka and the blonde guy with large tail, Izuku learned that his name was Mashiro Ojiro. Uraraka touched her shoulder, a pink glow shining upon touch. "I'll lighten up my clothes." Uraraka said. "Oh, and my shoes too."

**[Present Mic: Ochaco Uraraka! Quirk: Zero Gravity! She can make anything she touches with her weird pink pads weightless by nullifying the gravitational pull and return their weight upon command! The more she makes weightless the more she tires. She can even make herself weightless but it gives her Major nausea.]**

As the signal was given, Ojiro used his strong tail to hop around like Asui while Uraraka simply ran. Ojiro passed the finish line first getting a score of 5.49 seconds, while Uraraka crossed immediately afterwards with a time of 7.15 seconds.

'_Well at least that's faster than junior high.'_ Uraraka though positively.

'_I see_.' Izuku thought. '_She used her Quirk to make herself light so that she can run faster. It didn't beat the other guy's score but it was a smart move.'_

"Um, Izuku, you are mumbling again." Momo said.

The next pair were the pink girl, that was called Mina Ashido, and the blonde kid with the strange looking belt, called Yuga Aoyama.

"Nice attempts, _monami._" Aoyama said with a French accent. As Mina prepared herself in running start, Aoyama just stood confidently with his back to the track. "But you are not showing enough _pinaise."_

The robot let out the signal and Mina booked it while Aoyama crouched, his belt lighting up and fired off a sparkling light blue laser that launched him backwards. "LET YOUR POWER SHINE!" Aoyama said as he sailed.

**[Present Mic: Yuga Aoyama! Quirk: Naval Laser! That's right, its just a belly button laser.]**

Aoyama was sent flying for about a second before stopping and dropping to the ground, with Mina running past him.

**[But he can't shoot it forever.]**

Mina ran through the finish line with Aoyama firing off his laser again and flying through the finish line. "5.51 seconds."

Aoyama stared back at the others, his wide smile still present and said "If I fire off my beautiful beam for more than a second, it hurts my tummy."

'_What a tool.' _Most of the students thought.

Izuku noticed by Mina's track that the parts where her feet touched the ground remained tiny puddles of some white acid. Izuku looked towards Mina and stared at her feet, where he found remnants of the white acid. '_That acid was released from her feet.' _Izuku mentally analyzed. '_Her Quirk must be some kind of acid shooting Quirk where she can fire it off from any part of her skin. She must have used it to give her more speed and stride power.'_

He looked up over Mina's body to see that she noticed his staring. Mina flashed him a teasing smile and a wink, making Izuku blush brightly and look away.

**[Present Mic: Mina Ashido! Quirk: Acid! Just like Midroiya said, she can shoot off wicked dangerous acid from any part of her body. She can control the acidity of her acid and is resistant towards it, but if she comes into too much contact with her own dangerous acids, she'll get the same burns as anyone else.]**

'_Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me access their room for growth.' _Aizawa mentally said. '_It becomes clear what they can or can't do. Their true potential.'_

"Bakugou. Midroiya. You two are up next." Aizawa called out.

The two walked to their positions, Izuku doing his best to ignore the glare from Bakugou. Izuku readied himself and thought '_O__k, quickly analyze what to do and focus on the objective and the now. Just like Gran Torino said. With this short a distance, I could raise Full Cowling up to 6% and safely use it without tiring myself. I could use 5% but short runs require long, more powerful strides than short, fast ones.'_

"Get ready to eat by dust, you worthless nerd." Bakugou taunted, but Izuku didn't bother acknowledging it.

'_Focus on control.' _Izuku thought as he powered up One For All, red veins glowing around his body. '_Plant your feet and shoot off like All Might's Cinderace. Focus One For All more on when my feet impact the ground to launch me off.'_

_'My Quirk has more uses than anyone in this school.' _Bakugou thought arrogantly. '_I'll use my Explosions to launch me forward and leave the pathetic runt in the dust.'_

"Runners on your mark." The robot said. Izuku's eyes opened as green lightning sparked off him, attracting the attention of the students. "Ready." '_**One For All! Full Cowling: 6%!'** _Bakugou noticed the green lightning shooting off Deku and froze in shock. The blank gun was shot and Izuku shot forward in a mini-burst of pressure, leaving behind a tiny dust cloud. Bakugou quickly remembered what he was doing and launched himself, using his Explosions to propel himself forward.

Izuku ran with his enhanced speed, green lightning trailing past him. Bakugou was quickly catching up, but before he knew it, they passed the finish line, Izuku passing first.

"4.12 seconds." The robot announced Izuku's score first and then Bakugou's "4.15 seconds."

Izuku slid to a stop, quickly shutting off One For All before the 6% strain starting affecting him. Izuku saw his score and smile contently. Izuku looked towards Momo, where she, Uraraka, and Hagakure cheered for him. Izuku blushed for a moment before snapping out of it and smiled, rubbed the tip of his nose with his thumb and gave them a thumbs up. (**If you guys get what I am referring to, then You guys Rock and you Rule**)

Meanwhile, Bakugou looked at Izuku, eyes wide in shock. '_Wh-What just happened?' _Bakugou numbly thought. '_I...lost...to Deku?! How?!'_ Bakugou looked at his score and Deku's and realized his mistake. '_I was too busy being shocked by that green lightning coming out of Quirkless Deku that I momentarily forgot about the dash and started too late. But...what was that lightning? And how did the nerd run so fast? That speed should be impossible for a Quirkless loser!'_

Bakugou looked at Deku going over to the other students who were cheering him on. '_No this...this isn't how its suppose to be! I should be getting all the praise! I Should Have Won Easily! Not that Quirkless, Useless, Deku!'_

Meanwhile, Aizawa stared at Midoriya and frowned.

* * *

_**Later...**_

**Test 2: Grip Strength**

The second test was also simple. The students were given a device that measured how much each of the students could lift using their Quirks. Izuku used One For All but focused it more on his arm where he lifted the device. With One For All boosting his strength, he got a score of 146 kgs. Unfortunately, he was outclassed by Sato and most especially Shoji, the latter's triple arms and strength showing a score of 540 kgs.

**[Present Mic: Mezo Shoji! Quirk: Dupli-Arms! This giant of a man can create duplicate his arms into weird ass tentacles that he can form into multiple body parts, including mouths, ears, eyes, and even other arms.]**

Izuku sighed in frustration but shook his head.

Bakugou watched Deku and growled in rage.

**Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

In the Standing long Jump, the most notable scores came from Aoyama, Uraraka, Asui, and Bakugou. Aoyama used his naval laser to blast him to the other side of the sand box. Bakugou used a similar method with his explosions. Asui jumped high and over the sand box thanks to her Frog Quirk and her strong legs, while Uraraka made herself weightless and jumped almost the entirety of the sand box before releasing.

As for Izuku, with One For All used primarily on his legs, Deku almost managed to reach past the sand box, yet landed right on the edge. Izuku got up and brushed himself off. Bakugou clenched his fists as he watched Deku.

**Test 4: Repeated Side steps**

The fourth test was simply doing as many side steps as fast as possible. The most noteworthy was the purple ball haired kid, Minoru Mineta, bouncing side to side super fast with his balls piled up on either side.

Deku received a higher than average score by moving fast with Full Cowling.

**Test 5: Ball Throw**

Bakugou was exempt from the ball throw after already throwing at the beginning. Many other students tried new, unique ways to launch their ball as fast as possible, like Iida kicking the ball with his Engine Quirk giving him a powerful kick, Shoji and Sato using their impressive strength, and Asui throwing the ball with her tongue.

Izuku was most impressed about Momo's turn where she made a Freaking canon and fired the ball with it, getting a far score.

**[Present Mic: Momo Yaoyorozo! Quirk: Creation! She can literally create just about anything using the lipids inside her body. The only exceptions are that she has to know what she's building and how its formed and that it can't be living or organic. She is walking, talking, 3D printer!]**

Next up was Uraraka, who made the ball weight less and tossed it, with the ball sailing off farther and farther till the point that no one could see it.

Aizawa raised his phone to show them the score to be an infinity sign.

"Infinity?!" The students gasped in shock.

'_Wow._' Izuku thought. _'She made it weightless so it must have passed Earth's atmosphere and is likely in space now.'_ Izuku looked his hand. _'I have tried using One For All to my best limits, but compared to everyone else, I haven't gotten a big enough score. I got to step it up if I'm going to have to prove myself worthy of All Might's teaching.'_

Meanwhile, Pikachu watched the whole events with concern over Izuku, feeling the anxiety and nervousness of his partner through their bond. Suddenly, his ear twitched, hearing a shift of movement from his left. Pikachu looked over to see All Might in his buff state hiding by the corner, overlooking the test too.

'_Aizawa is one of those guys that don't like the media much.' _All Might mentally reminded himself as he stared at Aizawa calling Midoriya up for the ball toss. '_Says they get in the way of a hero's job. He also judges flashy and celebrity heroes like me for looking good in the spotlight. I can tell that he has his eye on Midroiya, he has been staring at him more than the other students. Just what is running through your head, Aizawa?'_

Izuku stood at the white circle, ball in hand. '_The last tests are this, the distance run, sit-ups, and seated toe-touch. And I only did well on the 50 meter dash and the grip strength. I have to pull out all the stops for this one.' _

"Midroiya has been doing decent so far." Iida said to Uraraka.

"The Hell he is!" Bakugou interrupted. "He's a Quirkless loser! He can't do anything right!"

"Dude, are you blind or something?" Mina said, frowning at Bakugou's choice of words. "Didn't you see that cool green lightning shooting off of him? Or his good score in the grip-test?"

"Yeah, plus he is super strong." Torru added. "He saved me and Uraraka during the Entrance Exam by destroying that giant robot."

"Woah seriously?!" The blonde haired kid named Kaminari said. "He's the one that took down that thing?!"

"Yeah, I saw it with my one eyes." Kirishima said. "He smashed that thing into pieces with just one punch! It Was So Manly!"

Bakugou growled and looked at Deku. '_They have to be lying! I must have been seeing things! There is no way that Useless Deku has a Quirk! There is No Way That He Could Have Lied To Me!'_

As the students talked about the green-haired kid, Aizawa looked at Midroiya, noticing his determined look. '_Here it comes.'_

Izuku breathed deeply. '_I have to do this! I have to go all out!' _Izuku threw his arm back, channeling 100% of One For All into his hand. He threw the ball...only to land a measly 47 meters away. Izuku stared at the ball stunned and looked at his hand, it wasn't broken and noticed that the rush of power of One For All had vanished just before he threw it.

"W-What happened?" Izuku mumbled as he looked at his hand in shock. "I was trying to use it."

"I Erased your Quirk." Izuku looked to his side to see Aizawa there next to him, his long black hair standing up, his wrapping scarf flowing all around him like a bunch of tentacles, and his eyes glowing red. "You should not be here."

"What?" Izuku said. Izuku noticed something on Aizawa, something that was hidden beneath his scarf. A pair of yellow goggles with black lines. "Wait a minute...I know those goggles! I know who you are now! You can look at someone and cancel out their Quirks! The Erasure Hero: Eraserhead!"

"You are not ready." The newly revealed Eraserhead continued. "You don't have control over you power. What were you going to do? Use your power and break your hand?"

"No." Izuku lied. "That wasn't what I was trying to-" Izuku was suddenly wrapped up by Aizawa's scarf dragging him closer to the hero. Izuku noticed Pikachu alert and sparking, ready to attack the hero, before Izuku sent him a mental message to stop. The Electric Mouse Pokemon stopped sparking but still stood ready.

"Were you going to use your power recklessly? Counting on someone else to save your Useless body?" Izuku froze. The memory of using his power of the Robo-Groudon flashed in his mind, how he only survived afterwards thanks to Uraraka and Torru. "No matter what your intentions are, You would be Nothing more than a Liability in battle. You are holding back. I saw what you did in the Entrance Exam and how you broke your limbs. You have the same reckless passion as a certain overzealous hero I know. But even with that drive, You are Worthless if You Go and Break Yourself."

Izuku's eyes widened. As the Erasure Hero spoke, Izuku's mind latched onto the words that he remembered oh so clearly. The words he heard his entire life.

_'Useless Deku!'_

_'You are Nothing More than a Worthless Caterpie for me to Squash!'_

_"Seriously? Ha! What a Loser! You would be Just a Liability!'_

_'You Can't do Anything Right!'_

_'Nothing More than a Worthless. Useless. Deku.'_

Izuku's hand clenched so tightly, his knuckles were turning white.

"I'm sorry, Midoriya." Aizawa continued. "But there is No way You Could Ever Become a He-"

"Shut up."

Aizawa stopped, eyes wide in surprise. "What did you sa-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Izuku screamed out, his eyes meeting Eraserhead's. Said Pro's eyes widened at seeing Midroiya's glowing eyes.

Glowing Blue Eyes.

'_That can't be possible.' _Aizawa thought. '_I am erasing his Quirk. How can his eyes still-" _He was cut from his thoughts by Midoriya.

"You Are Nothing. Nothing but a Fucking Hypocrite!" Aizawa's eyes widened. "You say that I would be worthless in a fight? LOOK AT YOURSELF! Your Quirk Can Only Erases Other People's Quirks! You Would still have to fight them Hand to Hand! No Better Than If You Were Quirkless! Yet You Trained And Worked Hard To Fight! ISN'T THAT WHAT I AM HERE FOR?! WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO TRAIN US?! TO TRAIN TO FIGHT, CONTROL OUR QUIRKS, AND PROTECT OTHERS! IF NOT, THEN WHY ARE YOU A TEACHER?! And You know Why I can't Control My Quirk? Why I used It So Recklessly to Help Those Girls? Because I ONLY GOT MY QUIRK A FUCKING WEEK BEFORE THE EXAM!"

Aizawa's eyes widened more in shock at the technically true revelation.

"My Quirk was dormant and Only awakened when my body could handle it without always breaking." Izuku lied. "I trained and trained to get where I Am At. I didn't Want to break my arms. But I did. To help those Girls from getting Hurt. BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT HEROES ARE SUPPOSE TO FUCKING DO! RISKING THEIR LIVES TO SAVE THOSE WHO ARE IN DANGER, DESPITE THE DANGER TO THEMSELVES!"

Izuku gripped Aizawa's scarf and his eyes changed colors again. To red. "That's Why You are a Hypocrite. Saying That I Would Be Worthless when I Am Only New to Using my Quirk. To Say I Couldn't Ever Be A Hero, Just Like Everybody I knew has Ever told me. OF COURSE I WOULD BE WORTHLESS AS I AM NOW! BUT I AM WILLING TO PUSH MYSELF TO GET BETTER! STRONGER! AND BREAK MYSELF! IN MY DRIVE TO GROW STRONGER AND HELP PEOPLE! THAT IS WHAT A HERO IS SUPPOSE TO DO!"

...

Silence. That was the only thing that was heard other than the breeze of the wind. The students that listened were frozen, some even shivering at Izuku's rant. But not just of what he said, but the power behind it, like they had no choice but to listen intently. Even Bakugou was frozen, a tiny grip of fear latching in his heart at the thought of Deku close to blabbing about their past. Pikachu shivered, feeling the very wave of anger, rage, and hurt in his partner.

All Might meanwhile has mixed feelings. While he was proud of Midoriya to stand up for himself, against a teacher no less, but the look of rage and his glowing eyes made him feel concerned.

Aizawa released Izuku from his hold and Quirk, wordlessly. He brought out another ball from his pocket and gestured it to Midoriya. "Prove it."

While the glow of red in his eyes faded, Izuku still held his determined gaze on Aizawa. He grabbed the ball and moved back to the circle. Aizawa stepped back.

Izuku looked to the ball and breathed deeply, eyes closed. He released his breath, his eyes snapping open, green electricity sparking in his eyes.

Aizawa straitened, focused on what Izuku would do.

**"I know that look.**" All Might mumbled from his hiding spot. "**Its-"**

'_Its the same look Izuku had, when he saved those two girls.'_ Pikachu thought

Izuku drew his hand back. As he tossed the ball with a roar, red veins of power glowed around Izuku's index finger where the ball last made contact.

'_Eraserhead was right about one thing.' _Izuku thought. '_I can't fully control my Quirk. But I will do my best with what I can do! Even if I have a lot too learn, even if I have to work harder than anyone else to succeed, I will do what I can do! And GO BEYOND!'_

But at the very last touch of contact, Izuku's eyes and the ball briefly shined blue.

The ball soared through the air, wind blasting out in the shockwave of Izuku's power, the ball reaching high and far, a streak of wind and blue light shooting off of it.

The students looked in awe at Izuku's power, more especially Pikachu who was cheering and Bakugou was shocked once again.

Izuku flinched in pain, knowing that his index finger was most definitely broken and swollen purple. '_It hurts like before at the beach.' _Izuku thought. '_And at the exams. But not as much as before.'_

Aizawa stared at the student he just berated with expressionless eyes that hid intrigue and acknowledgement. As the ball finally fell, Aizawa looked at his phone to see his score.

729.3 meters.

"Mr. Aizawa." Aizawa looked up to see Izuku standing before him, eyes shaky but determined, flashing a gritting smile, his injured hand balled in a fist high into the air. "I'm Still Standing."

Aizawa stared with wide eyes and a crazed smirk. "This kid." He mumbled astounded.

If All Might could smile any wider, he would have broken his jaw. '_I was worried about you Young Midoriya. You knew you had to use One For All to your fullest without breaking your arm or you would be done. So you repelled the ball at the last minute with your finger, maximizing your throw while minimizing your injuries! What The Heck, Young Midroiya! How Did You Get So COOL?!"_

Pikachu was cheering and pumping his fists into the air. "_Nice one boss! Way to stick it to that insomniac mophead!" _Pikachu said. Izuku smiled faintly.

Meanwhile with the students, they too were amazed at Izuku's true strength.

"Whoa he threw it almost 730 meters?!" Kaminari exclaimed.

"I knew that dude was strong from the grip test, but I didn't think he was That Powerful!" Sero, the dude with the weird elbows, said.

"Although, he looked kinda freaky when his eyes glowed red." Mina said honestly.

"Yeah!" Uraraka cheered. "He's finally showing us his true power!"

"Although his finger appears to be broken." iida stated. "Just like in the exam. Could his Quirk backfire if used too much?"

Hagakure cheered too but she noticed something the others didn't. What many didn't know was that Hagakure's invisibility Quirk was that it refracted and blended the light around her body to the surroundings. Her Quirk is based off light and, along with her history of being unnoticed by others, Hagakure could notice more unnoticeable, barely hidden lights. She saw the tiny brief shift of green to blue light in Izuku's eyes and the same glow surrounding the ball. Hagakure didn't know what that was, but just assumed that it was some part of his Quirk like the green lightning. She would had have to remember to ask later.

Momo smiled brightly at Izuku's success thought that smile turned to a concerned frown at noticing Izuku's broken finger.

The bi-colored teen with the scar narrowed his eyes slightly at Izuku, interested.

Meanwhile, one students wasn't exactly taking Izuku's show of power well, noticing Izuku's score as he peeked. '_729 meters...24 points higher than my score...just like in the practical exam. What was that?' _Bakugou clenched his fists.

Bakugou could hear most of what the tired looking relic of a teacher was saying to Izuku and smiled. He figured that finally someone among these losers would see how worthless Deku was, but then the nerd snapped at the teacher and from what he picked up, his heart almost stopped at the thought that Deku nearly spilled the beans on their past. And then he throws the ball and shows off some crazy immense power and gets a higher score than him. Again.

'_Deku!'_ Bakugou unclenched his fists, his palms popping in miniature explosions. "DEKU!"

Bakugou launched forwards towards the slightly injured teen, starling both said teen and the other students. "TELL ME HOW YOU DID THAT, YOU BASTARD! TELL ME NOW OR I'LL BURN YOUR FACE OFF!"

Izuku tried to move but faltered. '_Why...Why do I feel so tired?' _Izuku thought with panic. '_I just hurt my finger. Why do I feel like I just ran 5 marathons?'_

"IZUKU!" Momo shouted in fear for her new friend. Pikachu and All Might were ready to spring into action.

Until in the blink of an eye, Bakugou was wrapped in Aizawa's scarf, his hands no longer popping miniature explosions.

Bakugou struggled against it and tried using his Quirk, but to no avail on either front. "Why the hell is your scarf so damn strong?!"

"Because its a capture tool made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy." Aizawa said, eyes red as his Quirk was active. "It would be unwise to make me use my Quirk for so long. It gives me serious dry eye."

'_Too bad.' _The students and Pikachu thought. '_That Quirk is amazing!'_

**[Shota Aizawa! Aka Erasure Hero: Eraserhead! Quirk: Erasure! Just as angry green bean said, he can erase the Quirks of anyone he stares at, but the effect ends when he blinks and he can't erase metamorphic type Quirks!]**

Aizawa pulled hard and Bakugou was launched backwards till the explosive blonde was face to face to Aizawa. "Now listen closely because I won't say this again and if you don't want to be expelled too, then listen Very Carefully. I know guys like you. Been told that we were special all your life because you have a great Quirk, people probably worshiped the ground you stepped on and you thought that you can do whatever you want and no one would stop you. Well, this isn't whatever lazy, spineless junior high you were before. This school is to train the next generation of Heroes, public servants that protect the weak and innocent. Not lash out in anger to those that can't defend themselves or are hurt. If you try something this again, hurt or attack another student, I won't hesitate to send you home and expel you then and there."

Aizawa leaned closer, eyes glowing more red. "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Bakugou gritted his teeth, fists so tightly clenched he thought he would spill blood. Bakugou never was told off by the teachers at his old school, not once, no matter how many times he was nearly caught putting the nerd in his 'rightful place' Bakugou wondered if the teachers here actually had a backbone. Reluctantly, Bakugou nodded and stopped resisting.

Aizawa let him go and shooed him off to the other students who looked at him with mixed looks of disgust, anger, and confusion.

_'What disgusting unhero like behavior!'_ Momo thought, furious over Bakugou nearly attacking Izuku. _'Iida was right. Are we sure that he is training to be a hero?'_

_'Deku?_' Uraraka thought, angry as well that her savior was almost attacked by a fellow student but also confused over what Bakugou called him. _'But I thought his name was Izuku? Why did he call him Deku and what does it mean?'_

_'Deplorable.'_ Iida thought, straightening his glasses as he looked at the scowling blonde. _'Attacking a fellow student, in front of a class and teacher no less! Has U.A. have no policy to review a students's personal and academic background?'_

'_How dare he try and hurt my Izuku!'_ Hagakure furiously thought before freezing. _'Wait. My Izuku? When did I start calling him that? Sure he is cute but we only just officially met!'_

Mina looked at the explosive blonde and frowned, suspicion in her eyes.

Meanwhile, Pikachu glared at the blonde sparking in yellow electricity. '_Same old Bakugou.' _Pikachu thought. '_If it weren't for Izuku's admittingly foolish admiration of you, I would have turned you into a crispy corpse!'_

"Midroiya." Aizawa said. "Control your Pokemon."

Izuku stared at Pikachu, the two staring in silence. Pikacu sighed and ceased sparking electricity, but still glared the blonde.

Suddenly, one of Izuku's Pokeballs strapped to his belt started to shift and move before opening in a flash of blue light. And out of the ball came out Eevee.

"Eevee!" Izuku said in surprise s the brown furball tackled into him. "What are you doing out of your Pokeball?!"

Eevee stared at Izuku's hand and nudged and rubbed on it.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!" Both Mina and Torru screeched in girlish glee. "SO CUUUUUTTTEEE!"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to go deaf by these two before the year is over?" The ear jack girl, Kyouka Jirou, said.

Before Aizawa could speak up against Eevee being here, the all stared in wonder at Eevee glowing in a luminous green glow. It spread from itself to Izuku, the green-haired teen sighing in relief and warmth of Heal Pulse. The pain in his finger lessened and its color toned down to a light purple, still broken but better nonetheless. Izuku also felt the sudden tiredness from before also disappear, feeling more rejuvenated.

As Eevee finished his work, Izuku sighed in relief. "Thanks Eevee."

Eevee nodded before stumbling onto Izuku's arms tired.

"What was that?" Jirou asked.

"It was Eevee's Heal Pulse." Izuku answered, to the shock and confusion of his classmates and surprise from Aizawa. "Its a unique trait that Eevee has always been able to do. Eevee's don't normally use learn Heal Pulse, much less the move working on humans, but Eevee somehow can do both, only that instead of healing my injuries, it takes away most of the pain."

The students were left muttering in astonishment over the Pokemon, but Aizawa spoke out "Enough!" He turned to Izuku. "I'll excuse this interruption because it helped you. Now get back to the others. Whoever is next you can step up."

Izuku walked back to the group easing Eevee before putting him back into his Pokeball. He did his best not to notice Bakugou's glares of hatred.

* * *

To Izuku the last few times went by in a flash.

The next two tests were regular sit-ups and the seated-toe touches. The two tests were rather simple and Izuku didn't have to use One For All for them, nor did the other students bother using their Quirks either. Izuku felt slightly hindered by his broken finger but thanks to Eevee's Heal Pulse, he powered through the pain and did better than he thought he would otherwise.

The final test run was the long-distance endurance run around a track. Izuku used Full Cowling for this test to make himself faster than most of the other students, with the only ones to have beaten him being Iida with his engines and Momo where she created a bicycle to ride on instead of using her feet. Izuku only used 5% during the test, with the long distance run being an opposite to the 50-meter dash, recurring more shorter and quicker strides rather than long, stronger ones.

Finally, the students huddled up before Aizawa, anxious to hear their scores and who would be in last place.

'_I did the best that I could.' _Izuku thought, staring at his hand and broken finger. '_I did well on 50-meter dash, the ball toss, and long-distance running, while doing fairly decent on the standing long-jump and grip strength test. But can I skate by with just that? What if I come in last? No! No, don't think negatively. Be more confident. I Know I did well.'_

Meanwhile, the others students had their own thoughts.

'_I can't wait to see the look on that lying nerd's face when he comes in last.' _Bakugou thought pettily.

'_Ooooh, I hope I did well on those sit-ups and toe-touches.' _Toru thought worryingly. '_I was always flexible so I know I did well there.'_

_'Everyone else is so worried over getting last place.' _Momo mentally mused as she looked at the faces of varying levels of worry of her classmates. '_Should I tell them that this was all a ruse from Mr. Aizawa to get us to do our best?'_

"Alright, time to give you your results." Aizawa said. "I've ranked you all from best to worst and I'll just show it to you all, its would be a waste of time to go through them all individually."

Aizawa clicked a button on his phone and the scores popped up. Izuku opened his eyes and stared in shock.

'_I...I got THIRD?!'_

**1\. Momo Yaoyorozo ****2\. Shoto Todoroki ****3\. Izuku Midoiya **

**4\. Katsuki Bakugou ****5\. Tenya Iida ****6\. Tokoyami Fumikage**

**7\. Mezo Shoji ****8\. Mashirou Ojiro ****9\. Eijiro Kirishima ****10\. Mina Ashido**

**11\. Ochaco Uraraka ****12\. Koji Koda ****13\. Rikido Sato**

**14\. Tsuyu Asui ****15\. Yuga Aoyama ****16\. Hanta Sero**

**17\. Denki Kaminari ****18\. Kyouka Jirou ****19\. Torru Hagakure**

**20\. Minoru Mineta**

Various sighs were released from most of the students as they received their scores, few of them even cheered in victory. And then of course was the one students that wailed in despair.

Minoru Mineta practically clung onto Aizawa's legs, begging for him to reconsider. Momo was just about to reveal to everyone her thoughts when Aizawa interrupted her.

"I apologize but I made myself clear from before." Eraserhead stated. "I can run my class however I see fit and I said that whoever comes in last and doesn't meet my expectations would be expelled from the Hero Course immediately and will be transferred into General Studies. You, Mineta, meet both criteria. You ranked last in the tests and U.A. did a background check on your past school history."

Mineta froze in horror. '_Crap! I didn't think they notice that!'_

"Multiple accounts of sexual harassment, both verbal and physical, on your female classmates. Multiple detentions and even suspensions. Allegations of peeping into a girl's locker room and attempted theft of their belongings." Aizawa listed. "Behavior like that isn't tolerated at U.A. and won't needlessly risk the well-being and safety of my students, no matter their potential future talent. So I'm sorry Minoru Mineta, but you are hereby expelled from U.A's Hero Course."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"In summary, you wish to enroll Mr. Minoru Mineta into your class so that you can expel him during your Quirk Apprehension Test." Nezu summarized. "I must say, Aizawa, that seems rather discriminatory."_

_"Call it whatever you like, sir, but I see to remember you saying that I can run my class anyway I see fit, and from what I see of this kid, he isn't Hero material." Aizawa said. "At least not without a little push."_

_"Why bother with this plan Eraser?" Vlad King questioned. "The kid very well couldn't come in last and it would be more easier to just reject him outright. You are taking an unnecessary risk."_

_"He doesn't have to come in last for me to find unworthy." Aizawa said. "I think you would remember what I did last year."_

_Vlad King nodded. "Yeah I remember, but why not just refuse him outright? He could even enroll into another Hero Course from another school and it would be their problem."_

_"I believe that what Eraser is attempting to say is that should this Minoru Mineta be enrolled into the Hero Course without a proper push to remove his rather deplorable behavior, that it will likely continue into his Hero career something that would be equally as possible in any other Hero school that he applies too." Nezu said. "And the proper push would be expulsion from the Hero Course to General Studies, where he will have to work hard to be considered a once again possible candidate for the Hero Course and dilute his rather perverse actions and behavior."_

_Aizawa nodded wordlessly._

_"Besides, even if the kid is kicked into General Studies, he could make a good enough show in the Sports Festival to come back to Hero Course." one of the teachers said. _

_"Very well." Nezu said. "You may continue with your Apprehension Test during Orientation and expel whoever you see unfit. But please Eraser, don't go and expel more than one student like last year."_

_Aizawa smiled. "No promises."_

_Flashback over..._

* * *

Minoru Mineta was left a whimpering, weeping mess on the floor, and if the weird smell and growing yellow puddle around his feet were of any indication, he pissed himself.

The girls practically looked at him with complete disgust and slight fear, especially after hearing of his past perverted actions.

Most of the guys, except for a disappointed Iida, and a disinterested Todoroki and Bakugou, almost stepped in to support the purple ball haired boy, but after Aizawa listed his perverted actions and Mineta's gross reaction, they quickly shut up.

Izuku however frowned.

"That's it for the day." Aizawa said, disinterested in the crying mess next to him. "Mineta report to Principal Nezu's office to transfer into General Studies. the rest of you, grab a syllabus and read it over for tomorrow." The Erasure Hero walked to Midroiya and handed him a slip of paper. "Take this and go see the old lady to help fix you and that Eevee of yours up. I excused you for that first time, but I won't have that Eevee disrupt class again. Same goes for that Pikachu, or I will force it to go inside that Pokeball. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Izuku answered.

"Good." Aizawa said. As he walked away, he called out. "Things will be a lot harder tomorrow. Your real training has only just begun."

As the black-haired teacher left, the students walked back to the lockers to change back, the guys doing their best to keep their distance from Mineta. Izuku however frowned and made up his mind.

A few minutes afterwards, after all the other guys left, it was just Mineta and Izuku left. Izuku looked to the purple kid, his back towards him but Izuku could easily tell that he was extremely upset. Gathering up his courage, he acted.

"U-Um hey, um, Mineta was it?" Izuku said, attempting to start a conversation.

Mineta turned his head weakly to Izuku. As he stared at the green-haired teen, his eyes narrowed before turning away again. "What do you want? Come here to insult me, maybe beat me up while the other guys are not around?" The short kid said cynically.

"U-Um no, that's not what it." izuku said. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry, for what happened, you getting kicked out."

"Yeah, whatever." Mineta mumbled sadly. "Those other guys said the same. Is that it?"

"N-No, I uh...I just know how you feel." Izuku said.

"Yeah right." Mineta shook his head. "You passed even though you were yelled at, yelled back at the teach, and broke your finger. You even got some of those girls to fawn all over you with your plain face."

Izuku flinched at the short kid's tone and blushed over what he said about the girls, but shook is head and continued.

"Yeah I did pass." Izuku said. "But despite that, I still know how you feel."

"Like how?" Mineta asked.

Izuku was silent.

"Hmph, figures." Mineta said. "Like I said, you don't know how I-"

"I was bullied."

The atmosphere grew tense and heavy. Mineta turned back around to look at Izuku with wide eyes.

"It started when I was four." Izuku said. "Everyone was already manifesting their Quirks, but I didn't. I was a late-bloomer, didn't actually get my Quirk until recently, but I figured you already heard that from when I snapped. But, for a while then, me and everyone else thought I was Quirkless, and some kids saw me as the perfect defenseless kid to pick on. For 11 years actually."

"Jesus." Mineta quietly swore in horror.

"Yeah." Izuku said, memories of explosions and punches and kicks flashing in his mind. The feeling of the heat and force and the ache of his wounds. The names. The words that Bakugou said. Izuku shook his head and continued. "For most of my life, people looked down on me because I was Quirkless, looked at me like I was a freak for just being ordinary, picked on because I was different. Heh, I didn't even talk to a girl until a few months ago. I guess they didn't wan to be friends with a Quirkless loser."

Mineta looked at him with sympathy and pity.

"I always wanted to be a Hero." Izuku continued. "Even without a Quirk of my own, I still wanted to be Hero like All Might, a shining Hero that saves people with a smile on his face. People laughed at me of course, said that I was delusional. The only people that stood by my side and supported me were Pikachu and Eevee. But I never gave up on my dream, on my goal, no matter the obstacles, no matter if I had a Quirk or not."

"Then one day, someone told me something that no one ever told me before."

"_Young man, You too can become a Hero."_

"I was so glad to hear it, to know that someone believed in me, despite who I was." Izuku said, a tear rolled down his cheek. "So I kept training myself, working hard to reach my goal. And then, my Quirk manifested and my hard work payed off. Mineta, I believe you can Still be a Hero, too."

Mineta's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, your Quirk from what I saw was amazing!" Izuku said. "Its a great Quirk to trap Villains, you could set traps for them, you could bounce on them to reach higher or farther places. I a very versatile Quirk. And even though you did those things, which I'm honest I don't agree with, I believe everyone can have a second chance. To become better than who we were before."

Mineta's eyes grew watery and the short kid launched himself to Izuku and hugged the taller boy's legs, crying thank yous over and over while Izuku momentarily freaked out and but let the teen cry and let out his pain.

The two kids parted ways, Mineta swearing to do all he can to get back into the Hero Course, to not give up, something that made Izuku happy.

Izuku then left to Recovery girl's office where he was met with another scolding from the Youthful Heroine but his finger and Eevee were healed nonetheless.

As school day ended, Izuku was preparing to walk back home by himself, until he heard "Izuku!"

Izuku turned to see Momo, Uraraka, Hagakure, and Iida all heading towards him, with Momo being the first to reach him.

"Izuku! Is your finger ok?" Momo said worryingly as she grabbed his hand with the bandaged finger, something that made him blush hard. "I have been meaning to ask it but with all the tests I-"

"Its ok, Momo, I'm fine." Izuku said.

"Its good to hear that Midroiya." Iida said. "Thought I would respectively suggest that you should keep yourself from breaking your fingers."

"Noted. Thanks Iida." Izuku said.

"Hey, are you heading back home?" Uraraka asked. "Maybe we can walk together? The station isn't far from here."

"Sure." Izuku said smiling. "I'd like that."

"Then its settled then." Momo said. "By the way, where is your house, Izuku?"

Izuku told her the address, which Momo said "Ok, well since your house is the farthest, I'll just call my limo to pick me up there."

"Limo?" Iida, Uraraka, and Torru asked.

"Oh yeah, Momo's parents are rich." Izuku said. "Like stupid rich."

After Momo got off her phone, the new 5 friends, along with Pikachu on Izuku's shoulder, walked off.

As they walked, Torru asked "By the way Izuku, how do you and Momo know each other?"

"Oh well, right after I got my acceptance letter to U.A., me and my mom went to celebrate in this fancy restaurant." Izuku explained. "There I met Momo as she was choking on a piece of ribeye."

"What?!" Uraraka said. "Are you ok?" She asked the question to Momo.

"Oh yes, I am fine." Momo reassured her. "In fact, I owe my safety to Izuku here who helped me spit the darn thing out."

"Bravo, Midroiya." Iida congratulated the green teen. "You not only figured out the hidden part of the practical exam and saved Uraraka and Hagakure, but also save Yaoyorozo before even attending U.A. You are indeed a far better Hero and Student than I!"

Izuku sweat-dropped at Iida's drama. '_Should I tell him about how I actually didn't know about that part of the exam?' _Izuku mentally asked Pikachu.

_'No thanks.' _Pikachu mentally responded. '_I rather not be forced to hear them praise you more for the rest of the walk home. It gets repetitive.'_

"Also, Hagakure, I was wondering something." Momo said, her eyes closed and smiling however the malicious aura around her was definitely anything but happy. "Me and Izuku are on a first name basis because we know we each other, but may I ask why you are referring to him by his first name?"

"Well, he did also save Me and Uraraka Before you, Yaoyorozo." Hagakure responded, her tone more demeaning than anything. "So I figured that that and that Izuku are such good friends now that I get to call me him by his name."

"Hey, he saved me too, I should get to call him Izuku too." Uraraka butted in. "By speaking of names, I actually wish to ask you something, Izuku."

"Sure, what is it?" Izuku asked.

"Why did that Bakugou call you Deku?" Uraraka asked. Izuku practically froze at the question.

"That is quite odd." Iida said. "Your name is Izuku but why would he refer to you by some nickname? Did the two of you know each other?"

"Y-Yeah." Izuku muttered, his happy mood taking a drastic shift. "Me and Kac-Bakugou know each other. We practically grew up together, but he calls me Deku because he thought I was Quirkless. At the time, we didn't know that I was a late bloomer, but he called me Deku as a play off my mine. Deku stands for useless."

Momo's and Iida's eyes widened in shock, the former's narrowing in suspicion and growing hatred. '_Is this the same guy that Izuku said bullied him?' _She thought.

"That's horrible!" Hagakure said.

"Indeed." Iida said. "That is rather unsportsmanlike! So was that attempt to attack you from before! Despicable!"

"Oh I'm sorry for asking about something touchy!" Uraraka quickly said. "I just thought that it sounded cool like the word 'dekiru' like 'You can do it!' or 'you can!'"

Izuku blushed and said. "T-Thanks, Uraraka. And um, you can call me Deku, I mean if you want to."

"What?!" Iida asked perplexed. "But didn't you say that it was an insult?"

Uraraka blushed heavily and said "T-Thanks, but only if you only call me by my first name too."

"Ok, Ochaco." Izuku said with a smile. "Deal."

"Deal, Deku." Ochaco said.

Momo and Hagakure stared jealously at the interaction. '_Dang it! That was smooth! I could have done that!' _The two thought.

"Hey!" Hagakure said, grabbing Izuku's arm and hugging it, Izuku blushing furiously at his arm trapped in two soft melons. "Izi, you should call me by my first name too!"

"Izi?!" Izuku asked confused.

"Yeah, my personal nickname for you, so you better call me Torru, ok?!" Hagakure demanded.

"Y-Yeah Haga-Torru!" Izuku corrected himself.

"That's better!" Torru said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Now Momo called out, she grabbing Izuku's other arm and hugging it, Izuku's face now practically a melon. "I think that you might be a little Too clingy to Izuku there, Hagakure."

"Says you." Hagakure retorted. "You are practically squashing Izuku's arms in two giant melons!"

"Beacuse, me and Izuku are Close friends." Momo retorted. "We have hung out Many times." Momo emphasized that by pulling Izuku closer to her, Momo's breasts practically squishing onto his chest, causing the teen to go dizzy from all the blood coming to his blushing face.

"Oh but me and Izuku are Close too." Torru said. "He did save me in the exams. He even grabbed my boob and I didn't snap at him." Torru brought Izuku close to her, her own breasts pressing against the teen, the invisible girl smiling at Momo's frown and Izuku's blushing state.

"Hey, no fair!" Uraraka protested, her own face blushing and a bit angry. "You are hogging all of Deku's attention! Plus he is clearly uncomfortable!"

After a while of Iida and Uraraka removing a clingy Hagakure and Yaoyorozo from a blushing Izuku, Iida asked Izuku another question.

"Midroiya, I know that it seems that it is none of my concern, but do you believe that Bakugou truly belongs at U.A.?" Iida questioned.

"Huh?" Izuku asked confused.

"I may not know much of him, but from what I saw from him today, he doesn't strike me as the heroic type." Iida said. "He calls you such a demeaning name, clearly resents you for no viable reason, and even goes as far as to attack you. Plus, he seems rather arrogant and explosive. I for one don't find those kinds of qualities as Hero worthy."

"_Amen, brother." _Pikachu said, though only Izuku could understand him. "_I've been trying to tell him that for years."_

Izuku frowned and gained a pensive look. Finally Izuku answered "I can't really say. I mean, if U.A. thinks that he can be a hero, I don't really have any say in questioning their choice." '_Even if they probably don't know what he has done. I doubt Aldera would want to hurt their chances of having their 'star pupil' not get into U.A.' _"And yeah, Bakugou has always been rather prideful and full of himself, but I think that people can change, become better."

"I suppose." Iida relented.

Uraraka, Momo, and Torru looked at the green-haired teen with concern, noticing his change in demeanor when talking about Bakugou.

Izuku thought back to his recent, similar talk with Mineta. About how anybody can chance, become better than before, learn from their mistakes. But when izuku thought of Bakugou, he, for once, didn't know that he could.

_'Anybody can change.'_ Izuku thought. '_Right?'_

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

Principal Nezu sat on his desk, looking at the window as he saw Midoriya walkout with a few of his classmates. Nezu smirked.

_'It appears that Mr. Midoriya has gained himself some friends.' _Nezu thought. '_I guess I'll have to postpone our after-school analysis classes for at least a few weeks. The boy will need their friendship, to grow close to them. It would be a nice change to the environment of his old school.'_

Nezu looked to the picture of Izuku Midoriya on one hand and a picture of Katsuki Bakugou on the other. '_From the report I received from Aizawa today, plus All Might's observations of the boy's behavior and interactions with Midoriya, it would seem that his squeaky clean record is rather suspicious. However, without some solid evidence, we will be forced to watch and wait to see what this Katsuki Bakugou will do. He won't be spared from scrutiny or coddled here, and I will Not Allow Bullying in My School.'_

Suddenly, the phone rang. Nezu hummed and turned his chair back, placing the two's boys picture on the desk and reaching to answer the phone "This is Principal Nezu of U.A. high speaking, although you should already know that, old friend."

"_Nice to hear from you too, Keeper Nezu." _the man of the phone said, his voice melodic and smooth. "_I take it this is about the job."_

"Indeed." Nezu said. "With our previous Pokemon teacher recently retiring, I couldn't think of anyone more qualified to recommend."

"_Recommended me because I'm an expert Pokemon researcher, or because you found something _relevant _to my other profession." _

"Both." Nezu said, clicking a button on his chair and pulling up a hologram in front of him. It showed footage of Izuku in the ball toss test, Nezu noticing the blue glow in Izuku's eyes and the blue glow that shined on the ball as he tossed it. "A rather amusing turn of events really that even I couldn't have predicted. It appears another is starting to awaken."

"_A student of yours?" _The man on the phone asked more intently.

"Indeed, and a successor to one's mantle that now likely has another to hold." Nezu said cryptically.

The man on the phone was silent for a moment before he responded "_I'll arrive at U.A first thing day after tomorrow_."

The scene changed to a darkly lit room, the blue light of a computer illuminating a portion of the wall. A man stood before the computer, phone in hand, his figure hidden by a large white coat and long white hair that flowed down his back. By his side, a Volcarona hovered next to him. The man opened a drawer and dug out what looked like an amulet.

"_Splendid!" _Nezu voice rang from the phone, as the man lifted the amulet to the light of the computer. "_I look forward to seeing you again, Master Taishi."_

The amulet was green orb with a golden crossed gate surrounding it with 18 multicolored gems.

* * *

**AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNDDDDDDD SCENE! Phew, that took a while.**

**Now before people start going bananas, let me clear about something. I Do Not Hate Mineta nor Bakugou. I truly don't, but for the sake of this story and what I have planned out, I cannot be blind to their faults and how they should have realistically been handled. Shouldn't a prestigious school like U.A. have at least some background checks on their students since they are the country's most popular and distinguished hero school? And do you expect for someone as pervy as Mineta to have been normal and not creepy towards the females of his school. I think not. **

**But instead of fully kicking the purple ball kid to the non-existence like most stories tend to do, I do see the value and skill that Mineta can and has possessed in the manga and anime so I merely booted him to General Studies, were the teen will have to work hard to show his worth and I had Izuku's talk with the pervert to show that Izuku understand what it feels to looked down and serve as encouragement for the teen to be better in the furture. Don't worry, the purple pervert will return to the story at some point.**

**With that said, Izuku got a better ranking than canon due to Full Cowling. He beat Bakugou at the 50-meter dash because the blonde himself was distracted at Izuku using a Quirk, and he did fairly well on the other tests. I also wish to say that I worked on trying to figure out how much Izuku, with 5% of Full Cowling, would lift since Izuku at 8% could catch and lift a 200 kilogram steal beam. I in fact got help from my little brother who is quite smart, so a round of applause to him for helping me figure it out. **

**Also what did you guys think Izuku did that got him a greater score in the ball toss? It couldn't possibly be the Blue glow, could it? ;)**

**I also hope you guys liked the beginnings of Izuku's little harem, and note that I will gradually add the other girls that listed but it will take time. Currently the girls that are fully on board the Izuku love train are Momo, Ochaco, Torru, and Serena, with more to come.**

**Also, hoped you guys liked that little tease, and I am not spilling a word of what it is. Let's just say that Nezu wasn't always a principal of U.A. And I dare you guys to try and figure out what that man's name means.**

**Anyways, that's it for today! Hope you guys loved chapter, check out my other stories if you want, comment your thoughts and questions in the reviews, stay safe and healthy in these trying times, shout outs to my little bro for helping me out and fellow fanfic author, Pixel's Fanbooks, for some inspiration and support of this story and check out his awesome stories. **

**This has been Zayden StormVoid, signing off! Go Beyond! Plus ULTRA!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I HAVE RETURNED! ZAYDEN STORMVOID HERE ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF MY HERO POKEDAMIA! Sorry for the long wait, again, but real life is a bitch, others stories to write, and yadi yadi yada, let's just get into the chapter.**

**Izuku had a busy time last chapter. Last time, we the green bean became 'friends' with Momo Yaoyorozo after saving her from choking, went to his first day at U.A. High School and made even more friends/future harem members, oh and also become friends with Iida. We also had the Quirk Apprehension Test where Izuku ranked third place, higher than canon, yelled at Aizawa and gained the insomniac teacher's attention, Bakugou got yelled at finally, Mineta was expelled from the Hero Course and sent to General Studies, Izuku gave the purple perve a pep talk, and Nezu called an 'old friend'.**

**Yeah, lots of stuff happened in that one chapter. But there were things that were still left to be explained. Where is Serena? Who is this mysterious man with the white hair and the amulet? What does Taishi mean? Will Izuku survive the affection of his unofficial harem? And what was in that third Pokeball on his belt? Questions to be answered this chapter and the chapter following. **

**Now we reached day two of U.A., but before we move on, let's see the reviews!**

**Pixel's Fanbooks: Welcome Boys and Girls to the first installment of what I like to call: Pixel's Review's Review, with your host, and title dubbed by my good friend Pixel, Zayden, the Analyst, StormVoid! What do you think of the title?**

**Deadpool: Meh, 6 out of 10. Could of used a little more pizzaz like-OOH Review Time With Sexy Host Deadpool!**

***Sigh* Just roll the theme music!**

**(Cue Way Up by Jaden [From Into the Spider-Verse] 0:00-0:32)**

**What up bro, at last we have come full circle. Now you are reviewing my works just I have done with yours. As such, I now give you the honorary title of Pixel the Interpreter! Like it? Also, hope you liked the theme? Combine that with the new Sunflower theme of my review of the latest chapter of Alien Hero Deku 10 and it should be obvious that I Love Into the Spider-Verse and especially its music. Oh and also, as per tradition, I have 4th wall breaking Wade as my cameraman.**

**DP: I thought you said I could co-host?! Wildcat had to co-host! Oh and what about co-hosting your other stor-**

**Silence! You're lucky you are here as cameraman to begin with. Or do you want me to replace you with say Dan Hibiki?**

**DP: Shutting up now!**

**Thank you. Now where was I? Oh yes, reviewing and answering your review. Let's get started. **

**First off, I am likewise honored and touched for not only doing this awesome reversal of our past reviews on your stories but also for the shoutouts from your stories and being inspired by my work and suggestions too. You the man Pixel! As for Momo, I felt it was a great way for the two to become close and for some payoffs for both their characters later down the line. And as for Bakugou, yep, he got quite the Shocking surprise. Eh?**

**DP: Boo! That was worse than Logan's puns during X-Men Comedy Hour!**

**Shut up! Moving on, I always had a slight issue to Aizawa signaling out Midoriya for being 'useless' for only being able to throw a single punch before breaking when you one discharge-before-going-dunce-mode Kaminari in the same class. Or Bakugou and his obvious unhero-like behavior. Plus, Deku was able to talk back to Aizawa because this Izuku is much more confident thanks to months of physical and self-esteem training with All Might for 10 months, the support of his mom, Serena, Gran Torino, and Momo, and, most importantly, the constant support of Eevee and Pikachu for his entire life. A little support makes all the difference. Also, don't feel bad my man, there is always next time, we live and we learn.**

**As for breaking All Might's record, I thought it would be quite poetic in Deku's goal of surpassing the Symbol of Peace but only by a hair. **

**And yeah, I despise Mineta's Personality but not his character. He is the comedic relief and has his moments but I had to take what I felt was more realistic turn. But don't count the purple perve out yet. He will be back. And I wanted to show the same kind of Izuku that uses his own struggles in life to relate to others and connect with them, like with Kouta. **

**Your analysis over the outcomes of the now open position are impressive Pixel-san. Truly impressive. You deserve that title well my friend. You definitely got one of those outcomes correct and will be seeing it soon. **

**Moving onto, Izuku's Pokemon, no, Pikachu is a whole new different Pokemon and not Ash's Pikachu, though I would say if Ash's Pikachu had a counterpart through the multiverse, it would be this Pikachu, so yes and no. As for any future Pokemon that Deku will have, I think you and most of my reviewers overlooked that Third Pokeball on his belt. Note that I had three Pokeballs mentioned instead of the standard six that many trainers would carry. It will play a role soon. Probably not in this chapter, but definitely the chapter after this. As for suggestions on which Pokemon, they are definitely good choices, particularly one of them but that one will have to wait until Hero Killer Stain arc. But don't worry, Izuku will have some new Pokemon.**

**As for Deku vs Kacchan, as Apocalypse in X-Men Apocalypse said: Come and See. **

**Well that's it for now. Stay safe and keep up the good work my friend. Adios and Remember to Go Beyond! PLU-**

**DP:PLUS ULTRA!**

**...Really even here? You couldn't give me that one time, could you?**

**DP: Well Zay, you just got to GET GOO-**

**(Experiencing Technical Errors! Brought to you by Chibi Black Crewman Zayden chasing and slashing at Chibi Red Crewman Deadpool around)**

**LincolnRonnie94: Pikachu is definitely not a normal Pikachu and his origins and backstory will be revealed later on in the story. Also, yes, Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee was a part of the reason why I had these two as Izuku's partners.**

**Nabe-Chan: I may not speak for everybody, but I believe that the reason why people like Izuku's hero name to be Deku is because it shows Izuku turning a word that used to be a stigma and mark of shame for him to be a mark of pride and overcoming that stigma as a name that will be seen as a hero, to show those who said he couldn't become a hero and prove them wrong. I may be wrong about that but that's my guess.**

**AmethystEspeon: Its not Alder, Alder has fiery red and orange hair not white. Also, Alder doesn't wear a lab coat.**

**Giblenator: It was definitely a cathartic experience to write this scene and I'm glad that you liked it too.**

**Owho: Ding Ding we have a winner!**

**gonzo22: If I was bashing, I wouldn't have included that Izuku's pep talk with Mineta and had Mineta straight kicked out of U.A. itself, nor would I have had Izuku apologize to Mineta in the recently in that story either. Plus, Mineta is the comedic relief, typically in anime, the comedic relief and pervert characters are always knocked out and punched anime style by those that they anger, even by their friends. That's just how anime rolls. Kaminari is also being continuously attacked by the girls and guys, including by friends like Jirou, Bakugou, Sero, and Izuku and I don't hear any complaints about him, and he is my 10th favorite character.**

**And with that done, as no one here has figured it out yet, the title for the last chapter was based on the line of the Pokemon Johto Journeys theme song and the part where Izuku rubs his thumb with his nose and gives the thumbs up to his friends is in reference to Pokemon Chronicles: Legend of Thunder and its main character Jimmy. Yeah yeah, I'm a Pokemon fanboy nerd, what of it, I just flexed my Pokebrain.**

**And as always, I don't own My Hero Academia, that is Horikoshi and Bones Studios's baby, or Pokemon, that belongs to Nintendo and Gamefreak, even if they are slowly but surely crashing the franchise into the ground.**

**Now, LIGHTS! CAMERA! ACTION!**

* * *

Years in the Making

_Izuku POV_

**_Past..._**

_Five kids, no older than 4, stood in front of a gate of fences, in the middle of the forest outside Musutafu, the locked part of the fence opened wide, the two fences posts blasted off and laying on the ground with scorch marks. The remaining fence held up signs that warned that it was a restricted area. _

_"Come On!" The lead kid shouted, his still smoking finger pointed towards the restricted area. "Let's Go Fight Bad Guys and Catch Pokemon!"_

_The lead kid had spiky blonde hair, ruby red eyes, and wore khaki shorts and a navy blue shirt with a skull on it. In the bag strapped to his shoulder, was a bag full Pokeballs, likely stolen from his parents. He also held a bug catching net in his other hand. By the boy's side was a short bipedal Pokemon, its fur bluish with a cream-colored underside, its arms looked like two stubby paws, its eyes looked closed and had a long but thin snout. What was most unique of this Pokemon was the four red circles on the back of its spine. _

_"Cynadquil!" The Pokemon shouted its name in excitement, the spots on its back lighting up and engulfing its back in fire, though the Pokemon wasn't effected by it at all. _

_"Yeah!" The other three kids shouted, obeying the lead kid's order. _

_One had spiky black hair with a purple shirt, brown shorts, and a Pancham by his side. Another had light black hair flowing from the sides who had a toothy smile, wore a light blue shirt and dark grey shorts, and by his side was a Tangela. The last kid was wider than the other two, with a scruff of brown hair keeping him from being bald, wore a white shirt and green shorts, crimson red wings sprouted out his back, and a Spearow hovering next to him. _

_The kids' Pokemon cried out their own names, mimicking the lead kid's Cyndaquil._

_"Uh-Y-Yeah." The last kid said hesitantly._

_The last kid had messy green and black hair, emerald green eyes, and wore an orange shirt with blue shorts. By his side was an Eevee, who too cried out its name in hesitation but followed the lead of his owner. _

That was me and Eevee, back when we were around 4 years old.

_We followed Kacchan and the rest as they passed the gate, myself hesitant to cross because of the signs. But seeing Kacchan walked by with such courage and certainty filled me with awe and similar courage._

_"Come on, Eevee." I said to Eevee, passing the fence and rejoining the others from behind, all the while looking at the blonde kid in awe and respect._

_Eevee nodded and followed his trainer, looking at the Cyndaquil beside Bakugou with a look of curiosity._

Kacchan was always so confident and assure of himself. No matter what he decided to do, he always ran towards that goal unafraid and excelled. All the neighborhood kids followed him everywhere. Kacchan's Cyndaquill was equally as vocal and confident as its owner that the kids' Pokemon followed its lead too. While they were arrogant and narcissistic, they always inspired me to be courageous as well, his courage inspired me to be the same as him.

But then his Quirk appeared and everything started to change. He started to change. And before I knew it, the kid I looked up to, my best friend, turned to my worst bully and tormentor.

_'Anyone has a chance of redemption. Right?'_

* * *

_Third POV_

Izuku arrived at his 2nd day of U.A. High School. His finger was all rested up after a good night's rest. He woke up at the break of dawn and did an hour of standard exercise before showering and leaving for school, Pikachu trying to make the journey a race. He met up with Iida on the way in, followed by Momo as her limo dropped her off by the entrance. They proceeded to find and arrive at room 1-A where they talked and waited for the rest of the class to arrive and the start of the class.

Izuku was hounded by Kirishima and Kaminari, the two recalling the Apprehension test from yesterday and hounded him for what his Quirk was. The more people who came in, the more people asked what his Quirk was, the most determined of askers were Hagakure, Uraraka, Iida, Kirishima, Mina, and even Todoroki when he came in perked up at the topic of Izuku's Quirk.

"My Quirk?" Izuku asked. After receiving nods from his classmates, Izuku looked at Pikachu nervously, the Electric Mouse Pokémon equally as nervous.

'_What should I say?' _Izuku panicked internally._ 'I can't tell them about One For All. What did I tell Momo and Serena about it? Oh Yeah Right!'_

"Its called Aura Force." Izuku said.

"Aura Force?" Uraraka repeated confused.

"Let me explain." Izuku said. "Aura is the spiritual life energy that resides in both people and Pokémon. Many Pokémon researchers claim that it is a key component in not only our life essence but also part of the bond between people and Pokémon. Pokémon can also use their own Aura to power themselves like Lucario. My Quirk allows me to access my Aura safely, giving me super strength and speed."

'_Not technically a lie.' _Izuku muttered mentally. '_Good thing All Might helped me when rewriting my Quirk status.'_

"I think I got it." Kirishima said. "But what about that lightning that shot out of you?"

"And your finger? Uraraka joined in. "Why did it break during the ball toss? Like what happened during the Entrance Exam."

"The lightning was the excess energy of my Aura." Izuku answered. "My Aura took a while to build up before I could use it safely, so my Quirk manifested later than usual. Even so if I use too much of One-I Mean-my Aura in any given limb I strengthen, my limbs break. I can use it safely by allowing the energy to flow throughout my body continuously and safely, but the excess energy of my Aura spills out as the green lightning. When I threw the ball in the ball toss, I used my current 100% of my Aura on my finger to launch it farther."

"How much can you use before breaking?" Iida asked.

"About 5%." Izuku answered. "I can sometimes push it up to 6% for short while."

The group of students there had wide eyes and mouths at the revelation of Izuku's power.

'_Even though he told me before, it still surprises me how powerful Izuku actually is.' _Momo thought. '_And since his Aura is still growing, he is sure to get stronger over time.'_

_'Interesting.' _Iida thought. '_I know other Quirks sometimes use their own vitality or energy to power themselves, but I never heard of a Quirk that uses one's own lifeforce. That sounds rather dangerous.'_

"That sounds Awesome!" Kirishima said. "And So Manly! We definitely need to spar sometime, Midobro."

"M-Midobro?" Izuku stuttered confused.

Pikachu chuckled at the name. "_First those hilarious names from your girlfriends, and now this. Oh I'm going to hang this over your head, 'Midobro'."_

Izuku swiftly whipped his head towards Pikachu, his cheeks flaring red. '_They are Not My Girlfriends!' _Izuku yelled mentally.

"_Whatever helps you sleep at night, Izi." _Pikachu fired back with a smirk.

Izuku grumbled but before he could say anything, Kaminari said "Hey by the way, Midoriya, how come you can talk with your Pikachu? You two look at each other and seem to have a conversation but say no words."

Izuku and Pikachu panicked momentarily before Izuku answered quickly. "Oh um, since my Quirk allows me to use my own Aura, it also helps me to slightly communicate with my Pokémon. It doesn't help me talk with all Pokémon, just my own. My guess is because we share a stronger bond through our Aura that we can talk with each other."

"That sounds so cool!" Hagakure squealed. "I wish I could talk like that with Kecleon too!"

"Well it isn't actually talking. I simply just understand their emotions and thoughts and them with me." Izuku lied. '_I can't say that I can talk with you guys through our connected Aura. The more suspicious and convenient my Quirk sounds, the more people will be suspicious and look into my Quirk.'_

"Regardless of that, Midoriya, is your use of your Aura truly safe?" Iida said. "If what you told is true, then doesn't it sound risky to use your own lifeforce, especially in extreme amounts. Using your own life energy sounds incredibly dangerous to misuse, even if under extraneous circumstances."

Izuku flinched and froze at the question, noticing the growing concern and questions in the others minds.

_"**You see, as I told you two days ago," **Izuku mind flashed back to All Might's words from 10 months ago. "**One For All harnesses the physical abilities AND Life Energy of its past users, and Aura is the Life Force and Spiritual Energy that resides in every human and Pokémon. So that means-"**  
_

_"That One For All stores both the Physical abilities And Aura of its past users and allows for you to use their power, along with your own, to be so strong and powerful!" Izuku said, finishing All Might's sentence._

_All might nodded and said. "**Correct! One For All is a literal whirlwind of the combined Physical abilities and Aura of All who have ever wielded it, including my own now."**_

Izuku quickly thought of a discreet excuse to tell them. '_While I can use my Aura, One For All also uses the Aura of its past users mostly, so the risk of draining my own Aura and life energy is rather slim. But how can I explain that to them without revealing that I got 8 other people's Aura power for me to use, including freaking All Might's?!'_

"I think I know a solution to that." Momo said, drawing the group's attention. "My guess is that Izuku's Aura replenishes overtime, much like how one's own vitality and stamina is replenished overtime by simply eating, drinking, and sleeping. My own Quirk, Creation, uses the lipids in my own body to create new atoms and create anything I can think of; however, I still would need to refuel my body with more lipids before and after I use my Quirk. So Izuku's Aura must likely replenish the same way, albeit more efficiently than mine by just relaxing and recharging."

The group was stunned in silence at Yaoyorozo's genius explanation. "U-U-Uh Yeah!" Izuku said as he reclaimed his focus. "That's exactly right! T-Thank you, Ya-Momo." '_And Thank Arceus that I have a genius friend like you.'_

Momo blushed at Izuku's praise before stuttering out "Y-Your welcome, Izuku."

Uraraka, Torru, and Mina of the group noticed Momo's reaction to Izuku's praise. Uraraka's blank eyes twitched in jealousy, Torru frowned, though nobody could see, and Mina's eyes narrowed before a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Wonderful deduction, Yaoyorozo!" Iida dramatically praised the Creation Girl. "I am sorry for my rather blunt question, Midoriya!"

"I-Its fine, Iida." Izuku eased the blue haired teen.

"By the by, I don't think we actually formally introduced ourselves." Kirishima pointed out. "I am Ejiro Kirishima. Nice to meet you, Midobro."

"And I'm Denki Kaminari." Kaminari jumped in. "Kaminari's fine. Nice to meet you formally, Midoriya."

"Likewise." Izuku nodded to them.

"And I am Mina Ashido. But you can call me Mina." Mina budded in, her face a tad bit more closer to Izuku's own, much to the surprise and rising jealousy of the other girls. "Nice to meet you, Midoriya. Although, that's quite a mouthful to say. OOH I Know! I'll just call you Midori!"

"M-M-Midori?!" Izuku stuttered while blushing furiously.

"Yep." Mina said, her face gaining a teasing, sultry look. "Simple, easy to say, and a cute nickname for a rather cute looking boy."

Izuku's brain was currently going through a nuclear meltdown. While Iida was berating Mina for giving a nickname without consent, Kirishima raised an eyebrow at Mina and gained a pensive look. '_Huh. Ashido has teased other guys before, hell even me, but this seems...different.' _The red-dyed haired teen thought.

While the three girls were currently exuding a rather malevolent aura of jealousy.

Kaminari meanwhile looked at the scene and the looks of the girls and slumped sadly '_Crap. Not only two days in and Midoriya has already snagged an unofficial harem of girls. Lucky bastard.'_

Meanwhile, Todoroki looked at the group with narrowed eyes, more specifically at Midoriya and his explanation about his Quirk. '_Hmm, interesting.' _The teen thought.

Over by the door, Bakugou stared at Izuku, hearing the whole interaction, and glared at the green bean with an immense amount of hatred. '_Bullshit.' _Bakugou thought angrily. '_This whole thing is bullshit. Late Blooming Quirk. Useless Deku with friends. Letting that loser Pikachu stay out. Spineless Deku having a bunch of sluts already begging to suck his surely useless little dick. All of this is total Bullshit! I'm going to ruin that useless little shit!'_

Soon after, all 19 students sat in their seats as 1st period began. Izuku looked at his schedule of classes. '_Alright, so its a short homeroom to begin the day followed by English, math, science, and Japanese. Then its lunch time, and rapping the day up with Hero Training and Hero-related classes at the end of the day. Sounds simple enough. Although I wonder if Mr. Aizawa is going to have us do another test where we could get expelled again-'_

"Shut your fucking mumbling mouth Deku before I blast it off." Bakugou growled in anger and annoyance.

Izuku flinched, quickly shutting up before recomposing himself and trying his best to ignore the glare from Bakugou in front of him.

"_Of all the students to put you near and its him." _Pikachu grumbled. "_Yeah, the universe has it out for you, boss."_

Aizawa stepped into the room and stood in front of the class.

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa." The class, sans grumbling Bakugou, all said.

"Morning." Aizawa yawned out. "As your syllabus surely states, this will be a quick homeroom. I'll inform you of any important events coming up during the day while taking rollcall. But first, you all likely remember that we have a missing person to this group."

The class subconsciously peeked at the empty desk behind Izuku. Izuku frowned, remembering Mineta's expulsion from the Hero Course, but assured himself that he did all he could for him in their talk.

"Minoru Mineta has been expelled from the Hero Course." Aizawa said. "While this would also include expulsion from U.A. all together, Mineta will be transferred to General Studies. Still, we are down to 19 students, an uneven number that is unsatisfactory. So, we will be adding in a new student to Class 1-A."

"Huh?!" Was the classes general reaction to the news.

"I guess that makes sense." Kyouka Jirou said. "If the class is uneven, it would be more difficult to pair us up in projects or Hero training."

"Oh, I wonder who it is." Mina said.

"Please be a hot girl. Please be a hot girl. Please be a hot girl." Kaminari whispered, his fingers crossed.

Izuku was surprised at the news of a new classmate, but before he could mutter anything about the situation, Aizawa said "Ok, You can come on in."

The door to the classroom opened up and Izuku gaped in shock.

"Hi, my name is Serena Mariella." Serena introduced herself, clothed in a U.A. school uniform. "Its nice to meet everyone."

While Kaminari was mentally cheering, Izuku gaped in shock at his friend, now fellow classmate. '_She said that she was going to a Hero school, but I didn't think it would be U.A. too?!' _Izuku thought surprised. '_Why didn't she tell me before? She looks beautiful in that unifo-Why am I still complimenting every girl I see?!'_

Serena noticed Izuku staring in shock and showed a small, giddy smile and winked discreetly at the green-haired teen. Izuku blushed before shaking his head and composing himself.

Bakugou noticed Serena's action and, smiled smugly, clearly believing the action to be directed towards himself.

"You'll sit in Desk 19, the empty desk behind Midoriya over there." Aizawa directed the Hydro Quirk girl to her desk. "Anyway, that's all I have to say for now." He grabbed a yellow beanie from behind his podium. "Now stay here until your 1st period teacher arrives. I'm going to take a nap."

'_That's It?!' _The class all thought exasperatedly.

As Aizawa left the room, Serena immediately ran over to Izuku and engulfed the teen into a hug. "Surprise, Izu!"

"EEEEEHHHHH!" Momo, Uraraka, Mina, and Hagakure yelled as they witnessed the new girl suddenly hugging Izuku in horror, especially as Izuku quickly hugged back.

"S-Serena!" Izuku said smiling. "You were going to U.A. all this time?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Serena said, pulling back to meet Midoriya's eyes. "So, surprised?"

"Yeah. Definitely surprised." Izuku said. The two stared into each other's eyes. Until...

"Um excuse me, but what is going on here?" Momo's voice broke the two out of their trance.

The two looked at the rest of the class. The most simplest synopsis of the entire class's reactions was surprised. Kaminari was banging his head on his desk. Uraraka, Hagakure, and Momo has blank, frozen looks on their face, their eyes shadows slightly in a dark, comical aura. Mina was frozen in surprise before her eyes narrowed and smile cheekily. Todoroki merely raised an eyebrow.

Bakugou meanwhile had a face that seemed to combine shock, disgust, embarrassment, and anger all wrapped into one, contorted face.

"My my, you two seem quite _close._" Mina said with emphasis.

Izuku and Serena took note of that and looked back at each other, noticing the still hugging, Serena's large chest squashed onto Izuku's chest. The two separated quickly, blushing.

"S-Sorry." Izuku muttered, rubbing the back of his neck while smiling meekly. '_We've hugged before, but it's still embarrassing, especially with Serena's figure so mature.'_

"Y-Yeah. S-Sorry. Got carried away." Serena muttered too, rubbing her arm and smiling meekly. '_No matter how much we hug, it's still so embarrassing, especially with Izu's chest so chiseled.'_

Pikachu meanwhile had his hands over his mouth, doing his hardest from laughing out. "_Pffft-You are-Pffft-so-*Cackle*-hopeless, boss. Oh I'm going to die of laughter before the week is through."_

"Now that you are done with your _intimacy,_" Momo growled. "May I ask what this is all about?"

"Yeah, Same." Uraraka whispered in a scary voice.

"Ditto." Hagakure said in an equally scary voice.

"Um-" Izuku tried to say before the bell rang, signifying the beginning of 1st period. "I-I'll tell you guy at lunch."

His classmates nodded acceptedly.

Izuku and Serena sat down in their seats, giving each other one last smile. Izuku looked forward to find Bakugou glaring at him with eyes full of hatred and rage, causing the green-haired teen to be momentarily frightened. Serena frowned, but before she could say anything, Present Mic burst into the room.

"WELCOME CLASS 1-A TO ENGLISH AND GRAMMAR!" Present Mic yelled out while posing. "ARE YOU YOUNG LISTENERS READY TO ROCK?!"

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

"You met before U.A.?!"

Izuku sat in a table in the large U.A. cafeteria. After finishing up the first 4 classes of the day, 1-A headed to the U.A. cafeteria for lunch. It took a few moments for Izuku's friends to snap him out of him fanboying over Lunch Rush, the Cook Hero, and his Slurpuff, who served them the food.

Now, seated in a table, Izuku faced the questions of his friends and fellow classmates. Serena sat by Izuku's left with Pikachu, who munched away on some Electric-type Pokémon food, while Momo took the right. Uraraka, Hagakure, and Mina sat on the other side of the table, with Iida beside the three. Kirishima sat nearby, in hearing distance, with Kaminari, Sero, and a fuming Bakugou. The rest of Class 1-A sat in different tables, but made sure to seat close enough to hear Izuku, curious over how he and Serena knew each other before U.A.

"Yeah." Izuku said. "We met while I was jogging around Dagobah Beach."

"Poor thing was almost having a heat stroke so I cooled him off with my Quirk." Serena jumped in. "We talked, said that we were both going to a Hero school but I decided to keep the fact that it was U.A. a little secret. Worth it."

"Wait a moment." Iida interrupted. "Did you take the Practical Entrance Exam? Because I don't remember ever seeing you there."

"I think it would've been easy to not spot her with all those examines there, Iida." Uraraka pointed out.

"No, I didn't take the normal Entrance Exam." Serena answered. "I actually took the Recommendations Entrance Exam."

"Now I remember!" Momo said suddenly, her eyes lighting up with clarity. "I thought I recognized you."

* * *

_Flashback..._

_Momo stood before a line as she looked at the three-kilometer long obstacle course, the course consisting of several turns and hills, several Pokémon were spread around the course that seemed to be obstacles, and the course revolved around and snaked over several parts of the lake the course was over. She could also see remnants of what appeared to be shards of ice along the path. Momo wondered if perhaps the previous group that went included an ice Quirk user. _

_"Ok Recommended Examines!" Present Mic's voice snapped her out of her analysis of the course. She turned to look at the Voice Hero as he continued. "This practical portion of the exam should be a piece of cake! All you have do is run along this obstacle course to the finish line way over yonder!" Mic pointed at a the finish line at the end of the field. "But Of Course it wouldn't be an Obstacle Course without some gnarly Obstacles to impede your path! Be sure to get their first or as fast as you can! But be warned, attacking other examines is a big no no and You must keep to the course's path!"_

_Momo looked at her fellow examines. The ones that she took note of first was a blonde haired girl with wavy blue highlights in her hair and girl with wavy dark green hair and shark-like teeth. _

_"You Examines Ready To Get Going?!" Present Mic yelled. "On Your Marks!" Momo readied herself, mentally picturing a bike to create and ride and opening up the buttons of her track shirt. "Get Set! Go!"_

_Momo immediately took off with the other examines, while finishing opening her shirt and instantly creating and ejecting a bike from her open stomach. She quickly hopped on and sped her way fast the other examines. She passed by what she thought was several body parts flying through the air and almost thought that someone was ripped to pieces somehow, before she noticed that they moved around through the air sentiently so she quickly figured it was someone's Quirk. She almost rode of the ledge of the course as she brought her attention back to the course._

_Momo looked behind her through the bike's side mirrors and noticed the blonde haired girl controlling and drawing in water from the lake below and using the water to slide on, like she was surfing on land. _

_At the end of the race, Momo managed to score 1st place in a photo finish with the floating body parts, that then latched onto each other to reveal that it was the green haired girl from before. They were quickly joined by the water sliding girl a second later just as the horn sounded off._

_Momo remembered Present Mic saying some pleasantries and kudos, but she mostly tuned them out as she noticed the blonde haired girl holding onto a necklace she had hidden under her shirt and prayed._

_Flashback over..._

* * *

"I wanted to tell you before that you did well with your Quirk, but I wasn't able to find you afterwards." Momo continued.

"So, you used the water below the lake to surf under for better mobility." Iida analyzed. "Impressive."

"Thanks." Serena said. She lifted her hand up and the orange juice from Iida's bottle flowed out and hovered over her hand in a ring. "My Hydro Quirk allows me to absorb in and control the molecules of any type of water and allows me to shape and use it however I wish, though I do need concentration." Serena held her hand towards Iida and the orange juice flowed back down Iida's bottle.

"Thanks so cool!" Mina said. "No wonder you got in on recommendations! You too Yaomomo! That Creation Quirk of yours is very awesome!"

"Yaomomo?" Momo said confused.

"Well you last name is a little long like Midori's, and with Midori always going 'Ya-Momo' I thought the name fit." Mina explained. "I hope its alright?"

Momo smiled. "Its alright, Mina. I would happy to have such a nickname by friends. I guess your forgetfulness to call me by my first name did something good after all, Izuku."

Izuku rubbed his head embarrassed. "S-Sorry. I guess I never really had anyone to call by their first name, other than Serena."

"Why?" Uraraka pondered. "Didn't you have friends in your last school?"

Izuku froze before looking down at his food with a somber look. "No. Not really. The only friend I had as a kid was Ka-Bakugou, and even then he and everyone else didn't really like to associate with the Quirkless kid."

"Why would they think you were Quirkless?" Hagakure asked. "You do have a Quirk."

"My Quirk manifested late due to my Aura having to grow at a certain point for me to use." Izuku lied. "It didn't manifest until a week before the Entrance Exam and even then, you and Uraraka saw what happens if I go overboard. But before then, all the kids at my former school...they didn't bother wasting their time with a Quirkless Deku."

The mood at the table grew awkward and tense. Uraraka and Hagakure felt terrible for ultimately asking those questions. Iida shook his head at the shameful actions and views of Izuku's former classmates. Momo clenched her fist underneath the table, anger directed at the kids from Aldera and guilt at herself for not knowing Izuku sooner and help him during this time. Pikachu growled at the memory of Izuku's former bullies and tormentors, sparks of electricity coming from his red cheeks.

Serena looked at Izuku with sadness and awe. '_Izuku never liked talking about his old school, but he still told me about what he had to went through. Who tortured him.' _Serena peered discreetly at Katsuki Bakugou with utter disgust. '_But even through all that, Izuku never gave up on his dream. Even though he thought he was Quirkless, he never gave up on his dream and goal. And inspired me to do the same.' _Serena smiled fondly at the memory of their first meeting. She looked at the sad green-haired teen. '_And even when _he _tortured you your whole life, you still won't out him because you believed he could change and to not be like him. You are one of a kind, Izu.'_

"Well, screw them." Serena said, drawing their attention. "If they treated you horribly just because they thought you were Quirkless, then they were not worth it. You never gave up on your dream and goal, and you are here, where you belong. And you helped me never give up too, even when others thought my Quirk was useless. I'm only here because of you, Izu. So thank you for saving me, Hero."

Izuku looked astonished, tears welling up from the corners of his eyes. He smiled gratefully and said "Thank you, Serena."

They heard sniffles and returned their attention to the others where Hagakure and Mina were comically crying. "That was so touching." Mina said.

Uraraka wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. Iida was shaking before dramatically clapping. "Bravo! Bravo! What a wonderful, heartful moment between friends I have been honored to bear witness!"

Momo smiled and said "She is right, Izuku. You are more worthy of being a hero than anyone of those degenerates. You saved me as well before. And even when you only had a powerful and dangerous Quirk for only a week, you still worked out how to use it properly and effectively when most people take years to figure out how to work their Quirks. You are truly talented and worthy to be here. And we honored to be friends with you."

"_Don't forget about us, boss." _Pikachu jumped in._ "You're an awesome partner and even better friend to me and Eevee. Screw the haters that say you are useless. You aren't. We got your back and you ours. That's all that matters."_

_"My thoughts exactly." _Izuku heard Eevee's voice in his head, as he felt Eevee's Pokeball shift and move.

Izuku smiled brightly and said "Thanks guys. And don't worry, I'll do my best!"

'_Too Bright!' _The group thought dramatically at Izuku's blinding smile.

Meanwhile, Bakugou, overhearing the whole thing, clenched his fists in anger.

* * *

After they finished lunch, they proceeded towards their afternoon class that would make up the rest of the classes: Hero Basic Training.

"**I AM HERE!" **All Might shouted as he entered the room dramatically. "**COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HERO!"**

Immediately, the class descended into anarchy. The students' eyes were wide in awe at the Symbol of Peace, mouths either agape in awe or smiling ear to ear in excitement. Hell even, Bakugou was smiling.

"Holy Crap!" Kaminari swore excitingly. "I Can't Believe Its Really All Might!"

"So he IS a Teacher!" Kirishima smiled. "This Year Is Going To Be So Rocking and Manly!"

"I'm getting goosebumps. This is so cool." Ojiro said.

"He's wearing his Silver Age costume." Asui plainly said, as All Might marched ridiculously to the podium.

All Might's Silver Age costume consisted of a red, white, yellow and blue suit. His upper half of the suit was a red suit that covered his whole chest and arms with white circles on his shoulders, white circles around his biceps, white lines going up from his sides, and a white circle in the middle surrounded by white lines shaped like arcs that reminded Izuku of the M-shape version of an Unknown. His legs were covered in blue pants with stripes around the sides, a yellow belt with a grey belt buckle with a red V, yellow armlets on his wrists that sprouted out yellow wings, and a blue cape strapped to his back.

Izuku smiled fondly at All Might's dramatic antics. '_He always likes to put on a good show.' _Izuku thought. '_But that's one of the ways he is the best. Making everyone smile and alright.' _

"_As dramatic and silly as he is, I can't argue with you there, boss." _Pikachu said.

Izuku noticed All Might give him a subtle, barely noticeable nod. '_Right. During class, we are just another teacher and student. No special treatment. No personal bias. If I'm going to be Number 1, then I have to work just as hard as everyone else. No special shortcuts.' _

Izuku felt hands on his shoulder shaking him. He turned to see it was Serena, eyes wide with comedic sparkles in them. "Izuku! Izuku!" Serena said excitingly. "Its Really All Might! He Looks So Cool! Aren't You Excited?! You are his Number 1 Fan!"

"Uh, Yeah!" Izuku recompose himself, smiling brightly. "I was just surprised. He looks so Awesome!"

All Might raised his hand, indicating the class to quiet down. "**Welcome Class 1-A! To the Most Important Class At U.A. High For Hero Course Students! Think Of It As Heroing 101! Here You Will Learn The Basics Of Being A Pro Hero! And What It Means To Fight In The Name Of Good and Justice! LET'S GET INTO IT!" **All Might struck a pose and flexed.

Izuku and Pikachu tired their hardest not to burst out laughing. '_Remember when he struck that pose and practiced in preparation for this moment.' _Izuku telepathically communicated to his Pokémon.

"_He looked so goofy." _Eevee said from inside his Pokeball.

All Might brought out a card out of nowhere and showed it off in a pose to the students. "**Today's Lesson Will Pull No Punches!" **Written on the card in red letters was the words Hero Battle.

"Fight Training!" Bakugou yelled in excitement, his maniac smile wide and his eyes bloodthirsty.

"Real Combat already?" Izuku questioned. "U.A. surely doesn't hold back throwing us into the thick of things."

**"But, One of the key things of being a Pro is-"** All Might pointed towards the wall beside him. "**LOOKING GOOD!"**

The Four grey metal rows on the wall shifted and moved out, showing several suitcases with large green numbers on them, ranging from 1 to 20. "**These Hero Suits were designed based on your Quirk Registration Forms and the Requests you sent out before School started."**

The class cheered again in excitement. Izuku too smiled, determined and ready.

**"NOW SUIT UP! AND MEET ME IN TRAINING GROUND BETA!"**

"YES SIR!" The class shouted.

* * *

_**Later...**_

All Might stood before a large dark tunnel, waiting for Class 1-A to show up through the entrance. All Might heard the sounds of footsteps and silhouettes appearing through the dark tunnel and smiled wider.

**"They Say That Clothes Makes the Pros, Ladies and Gentlemen, And Behold! You Are The Proof!"** All Might said. "**Take This To Heart! From Now On You Are All HEROES IN TRAINING!"**

Class 1-A stepped out of the tunnel one by one, each in a different and unique hero costume, each wearing various suits that were armored or made of skin tight fabric, and many also wearing Support Items on them.

"**THIS IS GETTING ME ALL RAMPED UP! YOU GUYS LOOK SO COOL!"**

A final set of footsteps sounded as a final figure came out the tunnel, smirking.

* * *

_Flashback..._

**_Three weeks ago..._**

_Izuku walked down the sidewalk along side his mother, looking at his notebook, while mumbling excessively, filled with designs, along with copies of the Clothing Allowance and Forms for his Hero Costume. _

_"Izuku." Inko snapped Izuku out of his mutterings. " Calm down, Izuku. We are just going down to City Hall to update your Quirk Registration, not go to trial."_

_Inko Midoriya had changed over the course of Izuku's months of training with All Might. Overtime, after the divorce between her and Hishashi Midoriya, Inko didn't bother worrying about her figure. However, after Izuku met All Might and she was brought on board with Izuku's training under Toshinori, she started to improve on herself as well. She ate a more healthy diet and started partaking in more stress-reducing exercises, allowing herself to relieve the stress and guilt she had kept up since that fateful day 11 years ago._

_Now, almost a whole year later, and the results showed. She was still around the same height as Izuku, though her figure became more slimmer, her waist line almost shrinking back to her original hourglass figure, but there was some ways to go. Inko even started wearing more fashionable clothes, with the help of her own best friend and, coincidentally the mother of Katsuki Bakugou, Mitsuki Bakugou. _

_Izuku was always curious as to why his mother decided on this goal of hers, not that he had any issue with his mother becoming healthier as well and less constantly worried about him, but he would notice that during this time, his mom would go out more often, wearing fancy and fashionable clothes, some that Izuku swore weren't something Aunt Mitsuki would wear or that his Mom ever owned, and saying that she was having a night out with Aunt Mitsuki. _

_Normally, these nights, she would come home, smiling from ear to ear, eyes half closed, and giggling like a school girl. Izuku would ponder if his mom was going back out on the dating market, something that he was also not opposed towards, but left him wondering 'If so, why didn't she tell me?'_

_Shaking of the expositional thoughts from his mind, Izuku responded "I know, I'm just worried and double checking to see if the designs I sent in didn't have any mistakes. I don't want to get back one of those poor suit designs that I made as a kid. Also, I'm worried that it would seem suspicious for someone who was thought as Quirkless suddenly now has a Quirk"_

_"Relax, honey." Inko said. "We reviewed those designs 10 times back to back with Mr. Toshinori. They are perfect. And remember what Toshinori said, it was ok to change your Quirk status as long as it wasn't too often."_

_Izuku sighed. "Ok, your right. I just don't want to screw things up and let you and Al-Toshinori down." _

_"You won't, sweat heart." Inko said. "Just always remember Izuku, even if you are unsure of yourself, when things look uncertain, just remember that you will have my full support and I'll be there with you. In here." Inko pressed her finger to where Izuku's heart was._

_Izuku smiled gratefully, eyes welling with tears. "Always?"_

_"Always."_

* * *

_Flashback over..._

'_It isn't the flashiest costume ever, nor the most impressive.' _Izuku thought, his red and black armored shoes sounding off through the tunnel. '_But me, my Mom, All Might, Eevee, and Pikachu, we all helped design it.'_ Izuku reached up and secured the respirator mask by his neck._ 'A suit of my own. My own Hero Costume.'_

Izuku stepped out into the light, his hero costume on display. The suit was tight, yet flexible, for easy maneuverability, like a second skin, the suit's coloring taking on a dark moss green, with black and silver-lined stripes in the shape of lightning curving down Izuku's side and chest, the jagged edges of the stripes ending by the middle of his lower pecks and abs that were highlighted through the tight suit. White armored shoulder patches were placed on his shoulders that shaped at their ends to look like Pikachu's tail.

His elbows were covered in black bands with his hands covered in white gloves with blue stripes by the wrists. A red belt was secured to his waist, its pouches holding first-aid gear. His legs by the knees were covered in black armored gear and his signature red shoes were on. By his neck was was a grey, armored respirator, holes by the front to help breathe through noxious gases, and its sides lines in black stripes to imitate All Might's smile. And lastly, by the back of his neck was a green hoodie mask that Izuku could pull up to cover his face, the ears of the mask looking similar to Eevee's ears.

Izuku looked at his gloves, smiling as he did some stretches to make sure it was easy for him to move around in. "Hey Deku." Izuku heard Uraraka's voice, though slightly distorted. As Izuku turned, he said "Oh hey, Uraraka, how is you-!"

That was as far as Izuku got before turning into a blushing stuttering mess when he looked at Uraraka. "Love your costume." Uraraka said. "Its really cool. Not too flashy yet not boring either. It suits you."

Uraraka hero costume was a skin-tight black, white, and pink suit, emphasis on skin-tight. Her suit hugged her curves to great detail, which was super effective against Izuku's eyes and imagination. Around her waist and hips was a whitish-pink belt of sorts with a pink circle in the middle, and she wore large whitish-pink armored boots that reached up to her knees. Her shoulders were clothed in whitish-pink fabric and, meeting with a salmon pink rings around the upper bicep, black fabric around the rest of her arms to large whitish-pink spherical orbs on her wrists with pink straps on them. A wide white stripe descended down the middle of her chest, with two black spots by her neckline and a black stripe by the middle of her stomach. She also wore a white helmet on her head, a pink visor showing her whole face with the white helmet arcing around her head and pink handle-looking objects sticking out behind were ears would be.

"I should have been more specific for what I wanted." Uraraka said, nervously rubbing the back of her head. "This bodysuit is skin tight."

"You can say that again." Izuku muttered out.

"What was that?" Uraraka asked.

"OH Nothing!" Izuku quickly corrected himself, blushing furiously. "Um-its just, you look really good in that."

Uraraka froze, her face suddenly red. "Um um um t-thank you, Deku. Oh So Embarrassing!" Uraraka stuttered turning around and cupping her face in blushing embarrassment.

"Don't forget about us, Izi."

"Yeah, we are starting to get jealous here, Midori~."

"Indeed. How do we look?"

Izuku turned to where the voices we directed and if his face was blushing red, it was like a tomato now.

If their hero costumes were to be summarized in one word it would be revealing. Momo's hero costume was a sleeveless crimson leotard that showed her slender arms and curvaceous legs in all their glory. Around her waist, doing a decent attempt to hide her hips and ass were two golden utility belts, with a large brown book on the back. Around her shoulders and lining rest suit were silver lines and a thinner smaller belt around the top portion of her chest, which directed Deku to the fact that her crimson leotard was open in the front, exposing her pearl white skin from her neck to her naval and showing a generous amount of her cleavage.

Mina's was the least revealing of the three, but it certainty emphasized her rather attractive, athletic body Very well. Mina's her suit consisted of a skintight purple and turquoise bodysuit, a camouflage patterning the colors of the suit. It clung onto her athletic body like a second skin, defining every curve eloquently, and ending just above her breasts, yet revealing a decent amount of her large cleavage. She finished up her attire with an unbuttoned, sleeveless, cropped, tan waist-coat, white fur along the collar, violet and beige colored boots, and a white mask over her eyes.

Hagakure's was the most revealing, because all that she wore was a pair of light blue gloves and light brownish-gray boots. Despite that lack of clothing, Hagakure's Invisibility Quirk kept Deku and the rest of the class see her naked figure, though given all those times Hagakure pressed up against him in their hugs, his active and analytical mind for once backfired on Izuku, having to slap himself from picturing Hagakure's form in detail.

"A-Amazing." Izuku whispered out before recomposing and said "You guys look great! I'm guessing that you wanted as much open skin for your Quirks."

Momo blushed before saying "Thank you, Izuku, and you are right as always. My Quirk creates any object I want but I need as much bare skin as possible to create it from anywhere."

"Thanks for the compliment, Midori." Mina purred, a tiny purple blush on her cheeks. "I wanted my suit to be _flexible _enough for my dancing and agility, yet _tight _for extra appeal." Izuku's blush only grew when he heard the words 'tight' and 'flexible'.

"Same here." Hagakure said. "Except for the Creation thing, I kind of have to be fully naked if I need to be fully invisible. My Quirk doesn't work on the clothing I wear."

"What about a suit made of your own hair?" Izuku asked.

"Huh?" The girls questioned.

"If your Quirk transforms you invisible, why not commission a suit made of your own hair?" Izuku continued. "Your hair is also invisible, so if a Support Company can somehow integrate your hairs into a bodysuit, then you can theoretically be clothed and turn invisible without having to wear little clothing. Although, that would mean that Torru would have to somehow be able to turn her own Quirk off which seems part of the problem too-_mumble mumble mumble._"

The girls sweat dropped as Izuku descended into a muttering spree.

"Does he do this often?" Hagakure asked.

"More than you think." Momo sighed. "The first time I told him about how my Quirk works, he did this too. I had to I to create an airhorn to snap him out of it."

"Let me try." Serena voice popped up before splashing Izuku with some water. Izuku snapped out of his muttering and sputtered out the water in his mouth. "Hey Izu, could stop your, albeit adorable, mumbling and tell me if I look good in this suit?"

Izuku stared at where Serena was and almost had another nuclear meltdown. Serena was wearing a full body suit that looked similar to a scuba diving wetsuit and scale-like body armor. The suit's base coloring was black and showed off Serena's curves, especially around her hips and legs. The suit then also had scale-like armor that reminded Izuku of some Water-type Pokémon like Seadra, the scales armor placed around her shoulder blades, her chest, and knees and elbows. She also had a several illuminating lines curving around her body that glowed neon blue and that when Izuku squinted could see that it stored up water. Izuku also noticed her hands had a few filters around her suit, more specifically in her hands and sides of her chest. Serena's hair was also braided in a ponytail, the blue highlights trailing down her hair through its sides and around her neck was a necklace that Izuku noticed during their hang outs, a simple silver linked-chain necklace with a blue oval-shaped jewel, with a red orb in the center with a 8 yellow dots surrounding it.

"U-um y-yeah." Izuku stuttered, feeling slightly dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head and 'other' area. "You look amazing."

Serena blushed and smiled. "Thank you Izu. Oh and what do we have here? So adorable!"

Izuku looked by his side to where Serena looked to see Pikachu, wearing a mask of his own that resembled Midoriya's own mask. It was green, black circles around the eyes, it covered his upper face to his ears, with a black lightning bolt on the forehead of the mask. In fact, the mask was sown by Izuku's Mom using the Luchador mask that Pikachu dug up from the formerly trash-filled Dagobah Beach.

"_PIKA-PI_!" Pikachu cried out.

"SO CUTE!" The girls squealed, even the sophisticated Momo squealed and joined her fellow girls hounding the Yellow Mouse Pokemon.

Izuku raised an eyebrow at the yellow rat as it basked smugly in the attention. '_Suck up.' _Izuku telepathically fired at his Pokemon.

"_What boss, ya jealous?" _Pikachu fired back. "_Its not my fault I'm adorable as hell."_

Izuku frowned comedically in slight jealousy.

Meanwhile, the Symbol of Peace looked at his predecessor's hero suit and his smile grew wider with pride. '_Those ears, lightning design, and shoulder pads are definitely inspired by little Eevee and Pikachu, and that respirator mask resembles my smile. Yet this suit is all your own Young Midoriya. You look so Cool that even I'm fanboying out.'_

All Might noticed the group of girls that have grown close to his successor and had to cough to prevent himself from laughing out loud. '_Though it appears you are on your way in another aspect, Young Midoriya. So to does Pikachu apparently. Maybe I should keep this from Inko. I'm not sure whether she would pass out from a heart attack in fright or happiness. And maybe I should request a Sex Ed class be given to the students earlier than scheduled.'_

All Might quickly realized that the students turned their attention to him, his cough gaining their attention. '_Oh well, best to get the class started.'_

**"Now! Shall We Get Started, Ya Bunch Of Newbies."** All Might said.

Izuku's eyes lit up in realization. '_Wait a minute...'_

_"Or are you ready for me to train ya, ya newbie?" _

'_Gran Torino said the same thing before during our training before U.A.' _Izuku thought. '_Huh, like teacher like student. I wonder if I will say the same thing?'_

**"Now that you're ready, its Time for Combat Training!" **All Might continued.

"Sir, I have a question." Iida said.

Izuku looked to Iida and his hero costume. It was an armored bodysuit, the armor painted pale silver, the chest plater relatively normal with a row of blue, lining with golden yellow, down his stomach area, with three metal pipes on each side connecting down his torso and out his back, and with a navy blue, high collar around his neck. His arms were also armored, with another collar around his upper arms and shoulders and a metal vambrace that extended pointed past the elbows and navy blue gloves for his hands. He wore large silver knee-high boots with golden accessories and thicker built around the ankles. And to top it all off, he wore a helmet that masked his whole head, with its bevor full of holes that seem to allow for him to speak and breathe properly, the top part part of the helmet resembling a biker's helmet, two curved horns sticking out behind his head, and another singular one sticking out from the back of his head.

_'He looks like a robot samurai mixed with a race car.'_ Izuku thought. '_Its so cool!'_

"This is the fake city from our Entrance Exam." Iida continued. "Will this mean we will be conducting urban battles again?"

**"Not quite." **All Might responded. "**Instead, I will be bumping you up two steps ahead of the usual. Most of the Villains Heroes fight on the news happen outside; however, statistically, the most dastardly and conniving of Villains and criminals that Heroes face happen indoors. Backroom deals, home invasions, robberies, secret lairs, these kinds of encounters happen inside, with close spaces and twist and turns to evade and lose Pros. Truly, the most intelligent and expert of evildoers hide and strike from the shadows."**

Izuku nodded, remembering his encounter with the Sludge Villain. It attacked him in a dark and covered area where nobody was present and there was a single victim to strike and no Heroes to help. '_If it hadn't been from All Might, I would have been dead and likely some meat puppet for that Sludge Villain. But there isn't an All Might or any Hero in those places all the time. I was lucky. Others are not.'_

**"For this training exercise, you will be split into teams of two, Good Guys and Bad Guys, and fight Two on Two Indoor Battles!" **All Might announced.

"Isn't this a little too advanced?" Asui asked.

Before All Might could answer, he was bombarded with multiple other questions.

"Will you be the one deciding who wins, sir?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugou growled out, sneaking a look towards Deku.

"Do we need to worry about the losing team getting expelled like last time?" Uraraka asked nervously.

"Will we be able to use our Pokémon in this training exercise?" Serena questioned.

"Will you be pairing us up on chance or comparative skill?" Iida asked.

"Is this cape _magnifique_?" Aoyama asked.

All Might's happy smile became strained and annoyed. "I wasn't finished talking." He croaked out annoyed. "Plus, that last one was even important to the situation." He whispered that last part out.

All Might coughed to get their attention before bringing out a stack of papers that he started to look over. "**Listen up!"**

Izuku sweat dropped while Pikachu gaped in disbelief. "_No, is that a script?" _Pikachu questioned.

"_You're joking, right?" _Eevee communicated through his Pokeball.

'_No, no we are not.' _Izuku said through their telepathy.

**"The situation is this." **All Might began. "**The Villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The Heroes must try to foil their plans. For the Hero Team to succeed, they either have to catch the Villains or recover the weapon. Likewise, the Villain team wins if they either capture the Heroes or protect their payload till the timer runs out. Additionally, each team member will be allowed one Pokémon to use in the exercise and they will be eliminated upon fainting or their partner's capture."**

_"He couldn't have just memorized that?" _Pikachu said. "_That was simple to remember."_

'_Pikachu, I think we need to go easy on him.'_ Izuku telepathically responded._ 'All Might only has experience teaching myself, not a whole group of students.'_

**"To decide on teams, we will be drawing lots!" **All Might held out a yellow box with a slot and the word 'Lots' on the front.

"Isn't there a better way to decide on teams?" Iida questioned.

"Think about it Iida," Izuku responded. "Heroes often have to team up with other agencies and Pros on the spot. This training could help simulate that experience."

"I see." Iida said. "Life is a series of random encounters and variables. Thinking on it now, it would be illogical any other way since it would waste time and energy. Excuse my rudeness!" Iida bowed.

**"No Sweat!" **All Might said. "**NOW LET'S DRAW!"**

As the students selected their lots, a few had thoughts running through their heads on what they wanted.

'_Don't pair me with or against Kacchan. Don't pair me with or against Kacchan.' _Thought the green cinnamon roll.

'_Please pair me with Deku. Pretty please!' _Uraraka prayed with a blush.

'_I wouldn't oppose being paired with Izuku.' _Momo thought, her cheeks glowing slightly.

'_Hopefully, I'm paired with Izu.' _Serena thought.

'_Please get me Izi's team. Please get me Izi's team.' _Hagakure bounced in anticipation.

'_I wonder if I will get Midori's team. It would be fun to tease him some more. Alone.' _Mina thought sultrily.

'_Pair me against Deku. I want to finally put that useless nerd in his place.' _Thought our resident blonde Pomeranian.

Finally the team's were drew:

Team A: Ochaco Uraraka, who looked excited and Izuku Midoriya, who was nervous

Team B: Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki, both looking stoic and blank

Team C: Serena Mariella and Momo Yaoyorozo, the two smiling to be working with friends and yet secretly disappointed

Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida, the two looking at each other with clear signs of disappointment

Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama, one posing dramatically while the other slumped in disappointment

Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato, one nervous, the other pumped up

Team G: Denki Kaminari and Kyouka Jirou, one smirking with confidence, the other neutral

Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui, the two blank faced

Team I: Mashirou Ojiro and Torru Hagakure, one nervous while the other was also disappointed

Team J: Hanta Sero, who's expression was masked by his helmet, and Ejiro Kirishima, who was pumped

Uraraka was cheering mentally like a mad woman, while the other girls stared in jealousy and Izuku was nervous about who his team was up against.

All Might stood between two boxes, the black one representing the Villains and the white one representing the Heroes. "**The First Teams to Go Up will be THESE GUYS!"**

In his hands was a black ball with a D and a white orb with an A.

Izuku's eyes widened in shock and slight horror, while Bakugou's widened in shock before switching to a malevolent smile. "**Team A Will be the Heroes and Team B Will be the Villains!"**

Serena's eyes widened too in horror, paling at the notion of her Izu facing off against his bully. Momo, Mina, and Hagakure too looked concerned over Izuku and Uraraka, especially with Bakugou's clear distaste towards Izuku. Iida gripped his hands in annoyance to have to fight against his new friends.

Pikachu's eyes narrowed on the explosive teen. "_Finally, I get the chance to wipe the smug grin off your face."_

All Might meanwhile cursed at himself internally. '_Dammit All Might! You just nicked your successor onto who you clearly suspect has been his bully. Damn it, I can't change the results. I will just have to trust in Young Midoriya to come out on top. And come out in one piece.'_

**"With that settled, the rest of us will head to the monitoring room to watch." **

"Yes sir." The rest of the class said.

As they class walked away, Izuku was given some standard 'good luck's and 'be careful'. Izuku felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned to see Bakugou glaring at him, his smirk gone and now serious looking. The old him would have flinched and cowered before that look. Not now.

Izuku glared back, his eyes with steeled determination.

Bakugou, momentarily, flinched in surprise, before glaring back with a snarl.

The two stared each other down, both, for once, having the same thing running through their heads.

'_Bring it on.'_

* * *

**AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! Sorry for the long wait and for the shorter than usual chapter, again Life finds a Way...to kick you in your groin and distract you.**

**Any who, hope liked the chapter, including Serena's inclusion and hero suit. It was difficult trying to figure out what a Hero suit for her and her abilities would be like. In the end, I decided that on a mix between standard diving wetsuits combined with scale-like armor and stored water like Aquaman and Aqualad. Also, I am betting that most of you guys will end up figuring out what Serena's necklace my be related to really quickly. **

**Also, I was not a fan of the first suit Deku used, so here we have the 2nd version of Izuku's suit early, plus some special, additional features like the more lightning theme by Pikachu and the ears to be based on Eevee's. The reason why its here early, aside from personal preference, is that the initial suit was based on Izuku's drawings from his notebook that Inko decided to send in early to surprise Izuku as a gesture of apology. However, since Inko already was officially forgiven by Izuku and helping him with his diet and support during the 10 month training period, Izuku sent in his suit designs himself, with some help in designing them by All Might and Inko.**

**Also, I gave Pikachu his own mask too, the same Lucha-Pika mask that he got from the former dumpster that was Dagobah Beach, as Heroes are often not the only guys wearing costumes when fighting crime. **

**Anyways, this chapter could be seen as the prelude to Deku vs Kacchan, coming next chapter, but also as the introduction of Serena into U.A., the established friendships of Class 1-A, and some explanation of Izuku and Serena's Quirks, officially. Speaking of, I hope you guys like the official name of Izuku's Quirk for the public, something that I found was tip-toed over till Season 3's Aizawa recap of the Students and their Quirks with Izuku's being labeled simply Superpower.**

**And with that all said, hope you guys like the chapter, comment your thoughts and potential ideas down in the reviews, comment what you guys think Pokémon the other Class 1-A students have, check out my other stories if you are interested, and stay safe and healthy as always.**

**This has been Zayden StormVoid and yo te veo en el proximo capitulo! Adios!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I'M READY I'M READY I'M READY I'M READY! TO RELEASE ANOTHER CHAPTER! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NOW! Oh-OH-OOOHHH! Welcome back everybody, Zayden StormVoid here once again for another chapter of MY HERO POKEDAMIA! As you tell by the horrible parody, I have been a little busy watching the new Spider-Man: Miles Morales game, 100% pure awesomeness.**

**But anyways, last time we had Izuku's second day of U.A. where he explained/lied about what his Quirk is, Serena returned and has joined Class 1-A, we find out how Serena made it in, we see Izuku's hero suit, and Battle Training has begun with Deku vs Bakugou. **

**But before we dive in further, let's head on over to the reviews!**

**LincolnRonnie94: No, she is in the harem, she just hasn't had any personal interaction with Izuku, same with Asui, Nejire, Melissa, Setsuna and Mei. Also as for other comment, yes, I did get my inspiration from Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee and you can expect these two Pokémon to be on the same stat level as their Partner versions.**

**Yellowpikmin88: They will be joining in on this lesson, with only one Pokémon per student used as a helper. As for the Pokémon suggestions, well done and nice calls, like you are right on Psychic types being Ochako's specialty, and the Snover suggestion is actually smart and something Momo would probably do, if those berries produce fat.**

**Zelavin: True enough All Might would stop the fight if it came to that, but I get the feeling that it will be someone else that lets the fight continue. Just wait and see. Also, look here ladies and gents, we have prophet here that has both seen the future and speaks truth.**

**Mystery889: Because a) I like Eevee and Pikachu, b)I found Eevee compares a lot with Izuku and that one of the Pokémon that was deemed as useless while in Eevee form in the past is now more significant than his Eevelutions, and c) adding in Eevee there are Nine Eevelutions like there are 9 current users of One For All.**

**Musical Dragon Rider: That is because of a sadistic God and Watcher of The Multiverse that finds mortal suffering and sadness amusing! Also, for Izuku you can just picture his Hero Costume during the Hero Killer Stain Arc with the aforementioned alterations. As for Serena, sadly I do not as I had to make this up by scratch, but you can look up a woman's diving suit and then pictured it with scale-like armor similar to Mera, Aqualad and Tempest. **

**Pixel's Fanbooks: Welcome boys and girls to Pixel's Review's Review, with your host with the most, Zayden, the Analyst, StormVoid! And on the camera again is Wade Wilson, The Deadpool.**

**DP: Ahem, its Missuer Deadpool Stabbingsworth the III actually.**

**Yeah, I'm never calling you that. Play the theme music!**

**(Cue Way Up by Jaden [From Into the SpiderVerse] 0:00-0:32)**

**Now straight on into the review. Yep, Serena was fated to take the purple pervs spot, and kind of hard not to blush when you have bazookas pressed onto your chest by the first girl that you have had a positive reaction towards. And yes, the dreaded bane of every harem ever, Jealousy and Competition. I would say that Mina isn't fully there on the love train yet but she has her ticket and is starting to board, and she will be by far the chillest of the group, with Torru not far behind. Its Uraraka, Momo, and Serena that Izuku better watch out. And that's even counting the others.**

**DP: Ugh, Women. Always so territorial and cut-throat with each other. Why can't they just share like me and the boys do with pizza?**

**Well Wade, first off, would you want Rogue or Psylocke or even Lady Death to be hounded by other dudes? And also what do mean share with you and the boys? I walked in to see you, Wilcat, Vanoss, and Wolverine tearing each other apart over the last slice of pepperoni pizza.**

**DP: Quiet you. And those two babes get hounded on by creeps and horny dudes on the internet all the time.**

**Fair enough. As for Kaminari, while he definitely has more morals and standards compared to Mineta, he is now the only perv of Class 1-A and a ladies man. Plus with half of the girls in his class already pining for one green bean, of course the Sparkplug would be stoked for another single chick, only to have that same girl pine for Deku as well. **

**DP: I feel you man. Kind of hard to get the ladies when you look like me.**

**You got the hot Lady of Death for a girlfriend.**

**DP: Clearly you haven't read the latest Deadpool comics.**

**4th wall breaking aside, Kaminari will definitely be more competent in this story than his canon version, mostly because he is one of my favorite characters. As for Toshinori and Inko, ToshInko for life! And for Serena's hero outfit, I was a little stumped for what to make it and then I decided to go for a mixture of a diving suit, mixed in with DC's Atlantean armor, like Aqualad, Mera, and Tempest. Glad to see that my work payed off.**

**Izuku and Pikachu will have a sort of best bros kind of friendship, with the two riffing and joking on one another, while Eevee has a more childhood friend vibe. **

**All interesting choices of Pokémon there, though you will have to wait and see.**

**DP: Aren't you going to use it this chapter like you said?**

**Nope, that was a typo I forgot to get rid of. That reveal will happen later.**

**DP: You Lying Piece Of-**

**Story decision aside, that's all we have for now! Glad you liked the chapter, hope you love this chapter because this is a fight 11 years in the making. This has been Pixel's Review's Review and as always, Go Beyond. PLUS-**

***RRRRRAAAAAWWWRRR***

**I THOUGHT I TOLF YOU TO GET THAT TIGER UNDER CONTROL!**

**DP: Oh I did. That was Boseman.**

**Boseman?**

**DP: My pet panther. Ms. Cuddlesworth needed a friend.**

**Ok. But why Boseman?**

**DP: In Honor of Chadwick Boseman, duh! WAKANDA FOREVER! ALSO PLUS ULTRA!**

***Sigh* I shouldn't be surprised at this point.**

**DP: Well you should be, he's right behind you.**

**AAAAAAHHHHHH!**

**(Technical Difficulties as chibi Zayden runs from chibi panther with a Black Panther shirt, redundant as it is, while chibi Deadpool eats popcorn and watches.)**

**And also as one last bonus fact, something that all of you missed was that when Inko told Izuku that she would be there with him 'Always', I did that in reference and inspiration from Harry Potter talking to his mother in the Deathly Hallows Part 2 asking her to 'Stay Close to me' and she replies with 'Always.'**

**With all that said, as always, I don't own My Hero Academia, belongs to Horikoshi and Bones Studios, or Pokémon, property of Gamefreak and Nintendo.**

**NOW LIGHTS, CAMERA, ACTION!**

* * *

Deku vs Bakugou

_Izuku POV_

**_Past..._**

_After walking past the destroyed gate, the five of us kids walked deeper into the forest. Bakugou's three lackeys went on ahead, looking aimlessly for Pokemon. _

_"None here." Yubi called out. "Jus a bunch of useless Rattatas." _

_"Keep searching!" Bakugou called out. "I know that there are supposed to be a huge amount of Pokémon here!" _

_"How do you know?" Yubi questioned._

_"It Obvious You Idiots!" Bakugou called out. "I saw a couple of cool Pokémon wonder in here! I would have captured them then if it wasn't for my hag of a mom!"_

_"Wow!" Tsubasa said. "You are so cool, Kacchan! Standing up to your parents like that!"_

_"Of course, I am." Bakugou smirked arrogantly before raising his hand into the air. "I'M ME!" He unleashed a big explosive blast into the air, startling a few Starlys and Pidgeys. "There they Go! Follow Them! Perhaps one of those Pokémon has a cool Egg Move or is a Shiny!"_

_The three kids run off after them, leaving Bakugou marching arrogantly with me and Eevee following behind him. _

_"Wow, You're so Lucky! Your Quirk is Amazing, Kacchan!" I praised the kid. "When I get mine, I hope its just as Cool!"_

_"Whatever Deku." Bakugou scoffed and looked back. "No Matter what power you may end up with, You'll never be able to defeat me."_

_Bakugou turned back and ran off, leaving me behind. "W-Wait up Kacchan!" I said._

_Back then, I was a little hurt by what Bakugou said and I knew Eevee was a little mad too, I mean who wouldn't when their friend barely acknowledges and makes fun of you? I wanted to retort back, but back then I guess I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Or I was just scared that he would get mad and attack me. Wouldn't have been the first time. So instead I followed. Even if I knew that all the cooler, rarer Pokémon were in fact west of us due to their migration and food sources, I still I followed, placing my trust in who I thought was my best friend that I would find something cool._

_Suddenly, I stopped. I felt this weird feeling around me, as if something unordinary was near. The nagging feeling directed my gaze to my right, to see another path, hidden by a pair of large bushes. I brushed the bushes aside to see a small stream flowing from the right along the hidden path. My eyes widened to see something I never seen before._

_It was a Pokémon, but none that I had ever seen before. __It was small, around Eevee's height yet instead of walking around it was flying, floating and zipping around, all the while making a giggle of sorts. It was entirely pink, with two large blue eyes, its head was feline-like, its snout wide and roundish and its ears like triangles. It had two short arms, its small paws had three fingers, large hind paws with an oval marking on the back of its foot. It also had a tail, a really long, thin one with the tip of it more ovalish and wide._

_I stared at it with wide, awe-filled eyes, engraving its flight and giggles in my head for years to come. It floated over to the stream and dipped its head slightly, licking the water, before it launches into the air, flying circles while laughing gleefully. It suddenly stopped and looked towards me, with me gasping in awe. I titled my head to the right to get a different angle of it only for the mysterious Pokémon to tilt its head left, mimicking my movements. I leaned my head left and the Pokémon mimed my movement again, I giggled and the Pokémon giggled in delight at this unofficial game we were playing._

_Eevee poked his head through the bushes, wondering what I was seeing before gasping likewise as it saw the pink Pokémon. Said Pokémon looked at Eevee before it suddenly glowed bright blue and suddenly transformed into another Eevee. We gasped in shock and see how the once pink Pokémon was giggling and running around like Eevee, with my own Eevee smiling before jumping through the bushes and running around with the Pokémon. Eevee crouched into a pouncing posture and jumped towards the clone Eevee, only for the clone Eevee to jump high into the air, Eevee missing completely, and it glowed bright blue before transforming back to normal, giggling at Eevee's failed attempt to catch him. _

_I smiled wide and laughed joyfully, bring the creature's attention back at me. It slowly floated towards me, its own eyes staring at me with curiosity. I reached out my hand slowly to touch it. But just before I made contact, "HEY DEKU!"_

_I flinched and looked back to where Bakugou was, Eevee likewise sticking his head through the other side of the bushes, waiting a few meters away with the others. "HURRY UP USELESS DEKU BEFORE WE DITCH YOUR BUTT!"_

_"Oh! B-But I found something!" I called back as I turned back. "Something-"_

_But as I looked back, the Pokémon was gone, vanished into thin air. Me and Eevee stood there in confusion, looking around for the pink creature, before Bakugou walked back towards me and shoved me away. "Alright, what is it? Better not be something stupid." Bakugou grumbled before looking into the bushes and seeing the hidden path. "Hey, look! A secret path! What do you know? Looks like you did something right after all, Deku. Come on guys, Let's Go!"_

_I shrugged off the shove, dismissing it as Kacchan being Kacchan, and quickly followed the group down the new path, all the while me and Eevee still looked for the mysterious Pokémon._

_Never knowing that it was right beside us, invisible, and giggling silently._

* * *

_Third POV_

Back in the present, Team A, of Izuku and Uraraka, and Team D, of Bakugou and Iida, stood facing All Might beside a large, abandoned building as he announced the rules.

**"Team D, you two can go on inside." **All Might said. "**Once you are set up, you can release your selected Pokémon, same with the Team A outside. In five minutes, Team A will be let loose and the battle will begin!"**

"Yes sir." The students said.

As Bakugou and Iida were about to enter the building, All Might stopped them. "**Young Iida, Young Bakugou, the key to being successful in this challenge is to embody Villainy. Think from the perspective of any evil doer. If things go too far, I'll step in."**

"Yes sir." Iida said as he dramatically bowed.

As All Might left to talk to Team A, he noticed Bakugou staring at Izuku, his teeth grounded together in a growling snarl. '_It won't be too hard for you to act like a Villain.' _All Might thought bitterly.

Bakugou's Hero Costume consisted of a tight, sleeveless, black tank top that revealed his shoulders all the way up to the end of his biceps. The shirt formed a V-neck, an orange X was on the shirt, the top part of the X tracing over the V-neck and it had two black dots on one of its lines. He wore a metallic brace around his neck and shoulders, the ends rectangular and with three holes on each side. He wore black, baggy pants, a moss green belt, with a few grenades and Pokeballs strapped in, that held up his pants and connected with metallic knee guards, and wore black and red-orange boots. His hands were covered in black gloves, with orange on the palm side, that rode up in black sleeves covered by large gauntlets that appeared like grenades, holes on the end of the gauntlets over his hands. Finally, his mask was black and jagged, trimmed with orange trimming the sides before spiking up outwards in flare-shape protrusions, and it covered over his eyes that seem to embody pure animalistic rage.

He spoke again with a final warning. "**And one more thing. A word of Warning." **All Might stared back at the Team D, especially Bakugou, his sky blue eye brightly shining through the shadows over them in a warning glare. "**Lethal Force is Not Permitted. If I see Anything that shows you would harm the other team Fatally, I will pull the plug and your team will Fail."**

Iida shivered in fright before bowing low. "Y-Yes sir!"

Bakugou just glared, inwardly struggling to hold back his displeasure. As well as hold back the quivering of his clenched, shaking hand.

Inside, Iida and Bakugou walked through the halls of the building. "Even though this is training, it pains me to be aligned with criminal behavior." Iida said, holding his removed helmet with one arm.

They entered a large room, almost empty save for a few crates and boxes, and of course the weapon. The weapon was a large rocket, the coloring black with three painted lines of red and one line of grey metal with black dots. It stood on four black legs, at its pointed top was a iron rod, and by its side a metal screen with a fifteen minute countdown primed in.

"So, this is the weapon we must protect." Iida said as he tapped onto its metal hull a few times to receive hollow sounds. "Fake, of course."

As Iida was about to dig into his belt for his Pokeball, Bakugou shouted "Hey." Iida looked towards his partner who faced the door they came through. "Do you really think Deku has a Quirk?"

"Hmm?" Iida hummed in confusion. "You saw how he threw that ball. And his enhanced speed and strength, along with that green lightning that shot off of him. He even told me the name of the Quirk, Aura Force, as I recall. If you insinuate that he lied about it, then what other way could he do all those things if it wasn't for a Quirk?"

Bakugou scoffed in anger. Iida frowned in though '_Hmm, Midoriya did say that he and Bakugou were once childhood friends, but had a falling out years prior, presumably because of his supposed Quirklessness.' _He placed a hand over his chin as though further. _'Midoriya was most likely bullied too, given the name that Midoriya claims Bakugou gave to him and combined it with the word useless. And he said it so casually, if not a little sadly, as if it was said about him repeatedly.'_

His eyes widened as his mind came up with a hypothesis that he wished to dismiss as soon as it came up. '_Could...Could Bakugou have been one of those bullies? It would explain his aggressive and downright violent relationship with Midoriya, and the name. But...no, U.A. is supposed to be the finest Hero Training institution in Japan, surely they would have done background checks on all of us? They did so with that Mineta from before. I'm sure that they just had a falling out, how else would he be here? Surely U.A. wouldn't be so biased against powerful Quirks as to let such a character like a bully into its prestigious halls?'_

Iida looked back to Bakugou, who still had his back turned to him. '_Might as well ask.'_

"If I may ask, why is it that you seem especially angry when it comes to Midoriya?" Iida asked.

Bakugou remained silent, his clenched fists shaking. '_Was he seriously tricking me all these years.' _Bakugou thought furiously. '_Like some sort of sick joke.'_

"I heard that you and he were friends in childhood before you had a falling out of sorts." Iida said, as Bakugou froze. "Is this true?"

Bakugou remained silent and frozen before replying "Yeah." He said slowly, almost possessed. "A Falling out.' Inwards, he thought. '_Did he...Did he open his big, fat mouth about our Past?! Thinking he can gain some Sympathy from these Extras and paint me the Bad Guy For putting That Weakling In His Place?!'_

Bakugou raised his head, a sick, feral smile on his face and his eyes filled with pure, violent rage.

'_I'm Going To Roast That Damn Nerd Today!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Deku, Uraraka, and Pikachu stood outside the building looking at the floor plans of the building.

"Wow." Uraraka said as she looked over the plans. "You think they are expecting us to memorize All of this building's plans. Man, its so Big! It'll be a pain to find the weapon in there." Uraraka looked up, her mind in thought. "You know, All Might is just as cool in person as he is on television! Man, I'm glad that he isn't threatening us with expulsion like Mr. Aizawa. Isn't that great De-"

Uraraka stopped as she looked at Deku, his steeled eyes wavering in fear, mouth quivering, his hands gripping the plans tightly and shakily. Beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Um, Deku are you ok?" Uraraka asked concerned.

Izuku came to and said "Oh I'm sorry! It's just...we are up against Ka-Bakugou. Iida too."

"Oh right." Uraraka said, her chipper mood failing as she remembered the explosive teen's angry face and power. "Hey, I don't mean to ask, its none of my business but, why do you always seem you are about to call him something else but switch to Bakugou afterwards?"

Pikachu sighed. "_I know she was going to bring that up. If that Mina chick realized that with Momo, then it wasn't going to be long before someone asked about that."_

Izuku frowned sadly. "Well, back when me and Bakugou were...friends, I wasn't the only one who received a nickname. While he called me Deku, I always called him Kacchan. Its a combination of his first name, Katsuki, and chan, it was what me and the other neighbor kids always were comfortable calling him when we were young. I guess that...I am struggling against calling him that name, the name I used for my friend."

"You two must have been really close." Uraraka said.

_"Yeah, close."_ Pikachu said bitterly. "_Close to your face with his hand."_

Izuku flinched at that. "Yeah, we were. All my life, I though he was amazing. He can be a real pain, no secret there, but his strength, his confidence and ambition, I always looked up to him for that. Not to mention his Quirk, so powerful and versatile, it seemed he could do anything. He was my Symbol of Victory, someone who never gave up no matter what and always won. Someone who seemed so much better than me in every way."

Uraraka stared at Izuku in silence, absorbing just how much the green-haired teen respected and admired the blonde. Pikachu stared at Izuku with a sad look, sad that his partner lost what must have been a really inspiring friend. Eevee listened in silence, remembering how he first met the blonde kid and his Cyndaquill, how they were they best of friends, and then he turned into such a jerk. Eevee always wondered where things could have gone so wrong.

"But," Izuku said as he stood straight, eyes relit in steeled determination. "That means I have to do better. Be Better, if I'm going to escape his shadow and be the Hero I want to be." He pulled his hooded mask over his eyes. "I Refuse to Lose!"

Uraraka and Pikachu stared at their friends in awe before smiling, determined themselves. "So," Uraraka said. "Its a Fated Battle between Rivals."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Izuku apologized. "I'm not trying to get you wrapped up in my fight! It must have been a bore to hear all that, huh?"

"You kidding?" Uraraka questioned before placing on her helmet. "That just makes me extra pumped, and determined to win this too!"

"_Yeah, boss." _Pikachu said. "_You may be more on your way to surpassing All Might than you know, because you sure are doing great in lifting people's spirits and getting them pumped."_

Izuku smiled at Pikachu. Suddenly, Izuku heard Eevee's voice in his head. "_Izuku, let me fight today."_

'_Huh.' _Izuku mentally communicated. '_Are you sure, Eevee? We both know that if there is any Pokémon that Kacchan is going to use its Quillava, and you haven't won a fight against him."_

"_Neither have you with Bakugou." _Eevee replied, surprising Izuku. "_If you are going to face the music and strike back against the past, then I have my own score to settle. Me and Quillava, we were friends before sure, but someone needs to knock that him down a peg, and if its going to be anyone, its gotta be me!"_

Izuku was silent as he though over Eevee's words and came to a conclusion. "Pikachu." Izuku said, as the Electric Mouse turned to him. "I want you to head back to the others and wait there for the rest of the match."

Uraraka and, most especially, Pikachu were shocked at the order. "_Huh?" _Pikachu said. "_Boss, I'm the strongest, most experienced Pokémon you got! The new girl isn't ready and Eevee and Quillava were-"_

"Pikachu." Izuku cut off Pikachu's argument, looking at him with determined eyes and a smile. "I've got a plan. Trust me."

Pikachu looked at his partner before sighing. "_Alright, fine. You call the shots, that's why you're the boss. Hey Eevee, kick that Flame-Spewing Rat a Lesson He'll Never Forget!"_

_"You got it, Pikachu." _Eevee replied.

Izuku and Uraraka watched as the Electric Type Pokémon run down the same path All Might and the others went.

"So," Uraraka said. "You said you got a plan?"

"Yeah, I do." Izuku said as his right fist clenched hard. "But first, your Pokémon, do you have any with the move Gravity or Psychic?"

Uraraka looked puzzled. "Yeah, Minnie, she knows both. But why do you ask?"

Izuku smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, All Might and the rest of Class 1-A, stood in front of a large screen, glowing green with the symbol of U.A. High as it showed camera footage of a few locations of the Battle Training area, one of which showed Bakugou and Iida in the room with the weapon and another the outside, showing Izuku, Uraraka, and Pikachu talking.

**"Pay attention, kids." **All Might said as he stood by a podium with a mic and papers placed onto it. **"Learn from your classmates. Think about what you would do."**

The group noticed at Izuku and Uraraka's screen it showed Pikachu running off screen somewhere.

"Huh? What happened?" Kirishima asked. "Where did Midobro's Pikachu run off to?"

"Could it be some kind of strategy?" Asui questioned.

A moments later, All Might heard a ringing noise and noticed the coms device on him was beeping green. He quickly placed the device on his ear, pressed onto the device and spoke through the microphone. **"Yes, Midoriya, I read you loud and clear. What's going on? Where did you send Pikachu off to?"** The students watch silently as All Might hummed for a few moments before saying **"Understood. Good luck."**

"Hey All Might, what was that about?" Kirishima asked. "Were you talking with Midobro?"

"**If you are referring to Midoriya, yes, I was communicating with one of these communication devices." **All might pointed at his ear to the device. "**I gave one to each of them so that I communicate with them and listen in on their plans and grade them accordingly."**

"So, what was with Pikachu running off?" Mina jumped in asking.

"**Midoriya has decided to use a different Pokémon, his Eevee more specifically, for this exercise." **All Might informed the class.

'Wait can he do that?" Kaminari asked.

"**Yes, since the exercise hasn't started and his Pikachu has a habit of staying outside his Pokeball, Izuku can choose another Pokémon if he wishes." **All Might revealed. "**But once the exercise starts, then he and the rest will be forced to only use that one Pokémon."**

"Looks like the others are getting out their Pokémon." Kyouka pointed out.

On the screen showing Bakugou and Iida, Bakugou called out his Quillava, the Fire Type Starter wearing the same kind of mask as Bakugou, and Iida called out a Lucario, the Aura Pokémon wearing a helmet similar to Iida's.

"Woah, seriously?!" Sato questioned. "Bakugou has a Fire Starter already evolved into its 2nd stage and Iida has a Lucario?!"

Mina brought out her Pokedex **(Generation IV Johto female Pokedex)** and pointed it at Quilava. Tt spoke in a feminine robotic voice "_**Quilava, the Volcano ****Pokémon**_**, and the evolved form of Cyndaquil. This ****Pokémon**** is fully covered by nonflammable fur. It can withstand any kind of fire attack."**

"Makes sense that Bakugou would have a Pokémon like that." Asui said. "His explosions likely won't affect his Pokémon if it gets caught in the blast area and if it has Flash Fire it will become even stronger." 

Todoroki brought out his own Pokedex too (**Kalos Pokedex) **and aimed it at Lucario. It spoke out in a masculine robotic voice saying "_**Lucario, the Aura ****Pokémon**_**, and the evolved form of Riolu. By catching the Aura emanating from others, it can read their thoughts and movements."**

"That will be a problem if Midoriya and Uraraka try to approach them with stealth." Kyouka said. "That Lucario will likely spot them instantly and whatever plan they have."

"Don't read too much into Pokedex info." Kaminari said. "I heard many of them were exaggerated or proven false."

"Faulty information aside, these Pokémon could determine this battle just as much as their Quirks and skills." Shoji said.

"And it would appear that they have trained their Pokémons hard to reach the levels that they are." Tokoyami said.

"Indeed." Momo said. "While Quilava evolves from Cyndaquil through normal leveling, Lucario evolves from Riolu during the day when it forms a strong friendship with its trainer. That would mean that Lucario has a lot of trust in its trainer and will follow his order without fail and with extreme efficiency."

Izuku brought out his own Pokémon, Eevee, while Uraraka brought out her own Pokémon, a Minior.

"Huh?" Sero said. "They are going to fight a fully evolved and 2nd evolution stage Pokémon with those two?"

Kaminari popped out his own Pokedex (**Alola Pokedex) **and aimed it at the Minior. "_**Minior, the Meteor Pokémon. Strong impacts can knock it out of its shell. This Pokémon was born from mutated nanoparticles."**_

"While its Rock typing would work well on Bakugou's Quilava, it would be risky having it face Iida's Lucario with its Steel Typing." Todoroki pointed out, as he aimed his Pokedex as Izuku's Eevee. "_**Eevee, the Evolution ****Pokémon**_**. Thanks to its unstable genetic makeup, this special ****Pokémon**** conceals many different possible evolutions."**

"Unfortunately, Midoriya's Eevee isn't particularly useful against any of the Villain Team's Pokémon and is especially weak towards Lucario." Asui said.

"Yeah, at least Pikachu would fair better, but I honestly don't know what Midoriya's planning." Kaminari said.

Serena looked at the screen, clenched hand over heart. '_I know you can do this, Izu.'_ Serena thought. '_Win and prove you aren't his punching bag anymore.'_

"My my, have the battles already started?" A voice from behind the group said.

The group turned to face Principal Nezu and Shouta Aizawa by the entrance with Pikachu standing beside them.

"I hope we aren't too late to watch?" Nezu asked again.

"**N-Nezu sir?!" **All Might questioned. "**What are you and Aizawa here?"**

"I'm here to watch my class perform their first Battle Training against each other." Aizawa said simply, as if it was the most simplest thing in the world. "As for the rat, he said he wanted to 'drop in and watch'. Also, we ran into Midoriya's Pikachu on his way over here." Pikachu on cue ran up to Serena who cuddled with the Hydro Quirk user.

"I do hope it is alright with you, All Might, that we witness this exercise? It shouldn't be any problem, right?" Nezu asked, his eyes gleaming as if to say 'You have no other choice in the matter.'

"**O-O-Of course not sir!" **All Might stuttered much to the shock of the students at seeing the Symbol of Peace cower before U.A.'s Principal. "**I-In fact I was just about to start the exercise."**

"Lovely." Nezu said simply.

All Might turned to the screen and thought '_Young Midoriya, in this class, your just another student. I will grade you just like I would anyone else. Without playing favorites.' _He grabbed the mic and announced "**ALRIGHT! LET'S BEGIN THE INDOOR COMBAT TRAINING! TEAM A AND TEAM D! YOU'RE TIME STARTS NOW!"**

* * *

Back at the building, Izuku, with Eevee on his shoulder, and Uraraka climbed and jumped inside an open window, Uraraka's Minior, or Minnie as she called it, floated on in after them.

"And just like that, we are in." Uraraka said.

"Careful, there are a lot of blind spots around here." Izuku warned her.

The two quickly, yet carefully, made their throughout the maze of halls of the building, keeping a lookout for Bakugou, Iida, or any of his Pokémon. '_While I don't have full control over One For All, Full Cowling lets me fight on par with the others without hurting myself in a single attack or accidentally killing someone.' _Izuku thought over. '_But this isn't going to be a match decided on by strength, Bakugou still clearly surpasses me on that front, and its not going to be about speed, Iida has us beat on that too. If we are going to have a shot at winning this, we'll have to stick to the plan and adapt.'_

Just as Izuku turned a corner, Eevee's ears perked up and the Evolution Pokémon whispered "_Incoming!'"_

Izuku quickly reacted and jumped, pushing Uraraka away as Bakugou popped out of a corner an fired a point-blank explosion at them. As the smoke cleared, Bakugou clearly missed, the wall beside the explosion teen scorched and destroyed with the two Heroes unscathed, the only casualty being his hoodie mask, with half of it gone.

"Uraraka, Eevee, are you two ok?!" Deku quickly asked as he got back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Uraraka said.

"_Peachy." _Eevee replied.

"What's the matter Deku?" Bakugou taunted. "Afraid to fight back?"

Izuku simply smirked. "I knew you would try to sneak up on us." Izuku said. "It was like reading an open book."

Bakugou gritted his teeth in anger. "Well, did expect this?! Quilava! Flamethrower!"

On cue, Quilava jumped out of the corner on the opposite end of the hall and fired on the two Heroes with a Flamethrower. Before the flames could them however, Eevee jumped in and cast a green bubble of energy around him, the flames shielding the Pokémon and others from the attack.

"Yeah, I'd expect that." Izuku said. "You may be cocky and arrogant, but you are still smart."

Over at the viewing room, Kirishima slammed his fists and angrily shouted "Sneak attacks, Bakugou?! What kind of Man pulls off cheap tricks like that?!"

"**Its a viable strategy." **All Might said. "**He's acting the part, pretending to be a Villain."**

_'I don't think he's pretending anything.'_ Serena thought.

Bakugou meanwhile rushed at Izuku saying "I won't you so bad that they'll have to stop the fight, JUST CLOSE!" Bakugou reared his right arm for another attack.

Only for Izuku to quickly dive in and grabbed Bakugou's right arm, stunning the ash-blonde teen. Izuku, quickly, then shifted his left foot back while pivoting his body to his left as well before he started pulling. '_H-How...how did the do that?!'_ Bakugou thought in disbelief._ 'He's Not that Good!'_

A second later, Izuku shoulder tosses Bakugou onto the ground, the surprised explosion teen groaning in pain as he bounced at the force of the throw. Uraraka and the other students who were watching eyes' widened in surprise and shock at the move.

"Woah! Look at him Go!" Uraraka said.

"Whoo! Is it getting hot in here?" Mina mumbled as she fanned herself.

"That was so cool!" Torru cheered.

Serena and Momo smiled widely at Izuku's move.

Quilava was momentarily stunned at what happened to his partner from Deku, before he growled in rage and rushed over to help him, only to get tackled by Eevee who pushed the Volcano Pokémon back.

As Bakugou got back up, Izuku said "Bakugou, you always use a big right hook to start a fight." Bakugou momentarily froze. "I know because I've watched you for years. All those times you threw a punch, used an explosion, I didn't just take it, I learned. I analyzed every amazing Hero's moves and tactics, even you. I wrote it all down, including in the notebook you burned and threw away!"

Bakugou gritted his teeth in anger as he turned to look at his former punching bag, who met his gaze with one of pure determination.

"You may call me useless, call me Deku all you want." Izuku said, as held his fists up. "But I'm not your punching bag anymore! You Hear Me?! I've Changed!"

Izuku's body and eyes sparked in green lightning. "From Now On, DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!"

Uraraka gasped as she remembered her words yesterday and how much it must have meant to the green-haired teen.

Bakugou got up and shook and shivered in rage. "Deku!" Bakugou growled. "You talk big, but you are still shaking!" True to his words, despite his words and confident stance, Deku's legs and arms still shook slightly. "You are still afraid, yet you are fighting me anyway! THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"

Meanwhile at the viewing room, All Might, hearing every word of the two's declarations, didn't know whether to know smile so wide his would jaw broke or for once frown and growl in anger.

'_I am proud of you, Young Midoriya.'_ All Might thought._ 'Standing up to your fears with your head held high and ready. However, you, Young Bakugou, your reasoning, I can understand. You are always so used to the weak standing down before the mighty, like you and Midoriya before. But now that he has grown so strong, you can understand and bear it, and instead you are drowning in your hatred. Those eyes, they aren't those of a Hero in training or a Hero angry over the harm of innocents. They are the eyes of a Beast, a Monster who has lost all control. No better than a Villain.'_

Aizawa and Nezu too heard through their own coms and frowned at the friction between the two.

Serena, while she couldn't hear, could see the anger and hatred in the blonde's eyes. '_Izu.' _She though worryingly.

"Bakugou!" Bakugou heard Iida's voice through his coms. "Come in! Give Me a Status Report! Lucario can't see sense anything near you!" Eevee's ears perked up as he heard. "You are emitting too much negati-"

"Just Shut Up and Defend The Weapon!" Bakugou roared into his coms. "And Get That Pokémon Of Yours To Get Better!"

"Hey! Are You forgetting what our mission is supposed to-" Bakugou hung up Iida's coms.

"Wait so Bakugou is talking to Iida on his coms right?" Kirishima guessed. "Doesn't look like Iida liked what Bakugou said." Kirishima pointed at the screen where Iida looked like he was venting.

"**Indeed." **All Might said. "**Young Bakugou turned off his coms."**

"Clearly Bakugou is letting his emotions towards Midoriya cloud his judgement and is refusing to work cohesively with his partner." Momo deduced. "Unwise, reckless even."

"Wait, is that the capture tape you told us about?" Sero said pointing to the screen showing Bakugou bring out a roll of tape.

**"Correct." **All Might said. "**Wrapping that around your opponent means you apprehended them, and they are out for the rest of the game, including their Pokémon."**

"So there is a 15 minute countdown and the Heroes have no idea where the nuclear weapon is?" Mina deduced. "Then the Heroes are at a clear disadvantage, a big one at that."

**"Real Pros have to outwit Villains and criminals on a daily basis." **All Might replied. "**I****ts unfair, but that's life. Even when the odds aren't in our favor, we persevere and fight! That's what Heroes are all about!"**

The students smiled in awe of the Number 1 Pro's advice.

"**ALL TOGETHER NOW! WE ARE HEROES! PLUS ULTRA!"/**"WE ARE HEROES! PLUS ULTRA!"

Nezu chuckled at All Might inspiring the youths while Aizawa sighed and rubbed his ears at the loud cheer.

Back at the fight, Bakugou readied himself to launch towards Deku, which the green bean noticed. "Uraraka! Go!" Deku yelled to which the girl immediately followed, running back down the hall where they came from with Minior in tow, leaving Deku and Eevee with Bakugou and Quilava.

Bakugou shot towards Deku, using his explosions as a boost. Bakugou twisted his body and threw a roundhouse kick which Deku blocked with his arm. "You Think You Can Take Me On Yourself, Deku?! Huh?!" Bakugou quickly realized that Deku was wrapping capture tape around his leg. Bakugou quickly counterattacked by unleashing another big blast at the nerd only for said 'shitty nerd' to dive away, leaving Bakugou growling further in rage.

As Deku slid to a halt he thought '_Hero Notebook Number 10. Luckily I saw how Eraserhead moved in action yesterday. I knew Bakugou would attack with another big blast. Yet, he also attacked with a kick, is he trying to mix up his moves so I won't predict?'_ Izuku looked as Bakugou glared at him with hatred, his attention fully focused on him._ 'Good, he's angry enough to have ignored Uraraka. I have to keep it that way. Keep his attention on me and Eevee.'_

Meanwhile, Quilava's mouth filled with flames as it lunged using Fire Fang. Eevee stood his ground waiting before swiping his tail on the ground and flicking dirt onto Quilava with Sand Attack, blinding the Pokemon. '_Just like Hawlucha showed me.' _Eevee thought as the Evolution Pokémon remembered his training with Hawlucha during Izuku's 10 months of training. '_Wait till your opponent is close and blind him.' _

Eevee quickly jumped out of Quilava's way as the Volcano Pokemon tried shaking the sand from his eyes. '_While he is blinded and distracted, look for a weak spot.' _Eevee landed on the wall beside them and spotted Quilava's back side. _'And Strike!'_ Eevee jumped towards Quilava's backside, curled his body, and slammed into his backside, the Volcano Pokémon crying out in pain. _"Body Slam!"_ Eevee jumped behind the temporarily downed foe. '_That should have struck with a critical hit. Yes, he is paralyzed.' _As Eevee said, as Quilava tried standing, his body shook and shivered, having difficulty moving.

As Quilava got back up with a shake, Eevee spoke out to his former friend of his own saying "_Izuku isn't the only one who has been training hard. I've been training as hard as I can to be the best partner I can be, to one day stand in the ring with you and hold my own. No, so that I may win against you. You've looked down on me for not evolving, saying that staying in a weaker form is wrong, but look at me now. Me up top, and you you down in the dirt!"_

"_Shut. Up!_" Quilava shouted back. "_You are just as annoying as your so called trainer! Me and Katsuki will show you two that we are the superior fighters and you two little more than useless runts!"_

As both trainer and Pokémon both stood ready to launch themselves again, Deku shouted "Scatter!"

Deku, using Full Cowling zipped away down a corridor while Eevee took heed and fled down a different one using Quick Attack.

"Huh?! Get Back Here Deku!" Bakugou shouted, running off towards Deku's direction while Quilava followed Eevee. Bakugou would look towards where Deku went only to find no sign of him, the same with Quilava and Eevee. Just as Bakugou went down another hallway, he heard the sound of rapid footsteps behind him. Bakugou quickly dived behind him and blasted at the individual only for the smoke to clear to show that it was Quilava he almost struck.

"Shit!" Bakugou cursed at his mistake. The two nodded their heads, knowing that the attack wasn't intended for him, and looked around for Izuku and Eevee. Finally having enough, Bakugou roared in anger "DAMMIT! YOU WERE TRICKING ME FOR YEARS, WEREN'T YOU?! LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK AS YOU HAD A QUIRK ALL ALONG?! DOESN'T MATTER! YOUR QUIRK, NO QUIRK COMPARES TO MINE! QUIRK OR NOT, YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME DEKU!"

Izuku flinched as he heard but roared out "KEEP TALKING! THAT'S REALLY WHAT YOU'RE ONLY GOOD AT! BIG TALK! SO COME FIND ME IF YOU WANT TO BITE AS MUCH AS YOU BARK!"

Izuku heard Bakugou roar in fury and run towards his voice, but Izuku ran away from his position and continued running. '_So far, Bakugou and Quilava are splitting up to try to find Eevee and me. With Full Cowling and Quick Attack, me and Eevee can zip around through the building and keep Bakugou and Quilava's attention on us. Meanwhile, Uraraka goes to find the weapon and take care of Iida until we are both in position.' _Izuku's right hand twitched in anticipation. '_Its risky and it might not even work, but I can't lead Bakugou back towards Iida if I try to go with her and take down Iida together. So, I'll keep Bakugou angry and distracted while Eevee does the same with Quilava. Even if I don't like acting like him, I'll do it for the sake of the mission.'_

_'By the way, 'Kacchan',' _Izuku thought finally. '_There is one thing I truly want to say. What I said, about not wanting to compete with you, I Take It Back! So Bring It On!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, with Bakugou, as he continued searching from room to room, hallway to hallway, while Quilava searched the opposite direction of him. Bakugou's mind flashed back to his childhood days, to every major interaction between him and Deku.

_'Jeez Izuku, You really can't do anything right, can you?' Young Bakugou said as Izuku failed to keep a ball up like him._

_'Deku, that must be the name of a hopeless, worthless failure.' Young Bakugou said as he gave Deku his nickname._

_'Why can't you do anything right?!' He said at Deku._

_'Hey did you hear, Izuku doesn't have a Quirk. Its called being Quirkless. So dumb.' Young Bakugou heard the kids at preschool kids reveal about Deku._

_'You're a total failure Deku.' Young Bakugou thought when he heard the news._

_'Impressive. I bet that's going to grow into an amazing Quirk.'/'Definitely, a flashy Quirk for a future Hero.' The two suck up preschool teachers said._

_'Yeah, their right! I am Amazing! In fact, I bet there's no one as great as I am!' His younger self thought._

Suddenly, Bakugou's memories took him back down that very fateful day.

_Flashback..._

_Bakugou POV_

_"Wow, You're so Lucky! Your Quirk is Amazing, Kacchan!" Deku praised him. "When I get mine, I hope its just as Cool!"_

_"Whatever Deku." I scoffed and looked back. "No Matter what power you may end up with, You'll never be able to defeat me."_

_Afterwards, Deku found that hidden path through the bushes that they took. Soon Bakugou, those three lackies, and Deku marched through a large fallen log over a small stream. "Forward, March, And Here We Go! Members of the Agency Bakugou!" His younger self chanted. "Sound the-AAAAHHHH!" Then I fell into the stream._

_"Kacchan! Are you ok?!" Bendy Fingers cried out worried._

_"Oh don't worry." Tsubasa said. "Kacchan is super tough. See?" _

_I got out of the stream alright._

"I was just fine on my own, Deku."

_"Hurry and get back up here!" One of the them said._

_"Sure, just give me one second." _

"I didn't need your stupid help!"

_As I was getting up, Deku came up to me with his hand out to him and his face concerned. "Are you alright? Are you hurt? I was worried you might have hit your head on something?"_

_My confident smile turned into a frown and then into a snarl as I slapped his hand away. _

"But you looked at me like I was some kind of weakling! Like You!"

_I remembered I tried to attack him, but then I felt something shove me in the back and I fell into the stream again. I got up to see if it was Deku's stupid Eevee, but there was nothing there._

_Flashback over..._

'_But I'm Not!' Bakugou mentally screamed in his head like a mantra. 'I'm Not Weak Like You! I'm So Much Better Than You!'_

* * *

With Uraraka, she and Minior turned a corner and quickly hid behind one of the pillars in the large room. She peeked out and whispered "Found it."

She saw Iida pacing around while his Lucario was in a meditative stance. '_So, Deku was right. Iida does have a Lucario. It's still strange how he knew, though.'_

Uraraka remembered as she and Deku went over their plan, how she strongly stood against it at first before Deku eased her.

_Flashback..._

"_Are you sure this will work?" She asked._

"_Bakugou will chase after me, I'm sure." Deku said. "Iida would be the smarter to send, but I know Bakugou will go after us himself. He's too energetic to stand around doing nothing. Plus, he'll come mostly just to attack me. We will use that to our advantage. I'll egg Bakugou on and rile up his anger so that Iida's Lucario can't sense us. Lucario can sense people's Aura and emotions and use them read their minds. But if Bakugou's becomes so riled up, his negative emotions will make it hard for Iida's Lucario to get a read on us."_

_"Wait, how do you know Iida is going to use a Lucario?" She asked. Deku looked at her confused. "Actually, how do you even know that Iida has a Lucario? We've never seen him reveal his own Pokemon before."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?" Deku asked. "Its obvious that he has a Lucario. Can't you feel it?"_

_She looked at him with confusion before Deku immediately did a double take and said "I-I mean, my Quirk revolves around Aura, so I can feel when a Pokémon that uses Aura is around, r-right?"_

_"R-Right." Uraraka agreed reluctantly, though to her it sounded less like an obvious statement and more like he was questioning himself._

_Flashback..._

'_I can think about that later._' Uraraka thought. '_Right now, I need to contact Deku and tell him where the bomb is and our position, and to hide long enough until he is in position.'_

Just Uraraka was about contact Deku through her coms, Iida spoke out loudly "Bakugou definitely has a Villainous side, one that I don't think he's doing intentionally for this mission, but that's exactly what we need to succeed just as All Might said. Hmm, I must devote myself temporarily to criminal intent. Yes! I won't fail this trail and bring shame upon the Iida family name! That means: I Must Now Embrace Evil To Become a Hero!"

Iida turned around and shouted out loud "Behold! I Am The Personification Of Villainy! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Lucario, while still meditating, had a comical sweat drop roll down his head in embarrassment.

Uraraka broke out into giggles at the Iida's roleplaying. '_He's So Serious.' _Uraraka mentally laughed out.

Lucario's ears perked, his eyes flaring open at Uraraka's position. "_RRAWWR!" _He yelled at Iida gaining the Engine Quirk user's attention and pointing it at where Uraraka was, Iida noticing a glimpse of Uraraka's helmet.

"Uraraka, is that you?!" Iida yelled out in his dastardly Villain voice.

Uraraka flinched. '_Shit! I gave myself away!' _Uraraka nervously stepped out of her hiding spot, her Minior floating beside her.

"AHA! I Knew you would come here the moment that Bakugou ran off by himself and engaged with Midoriya!" Iida dramatically declared as Lucario got up. "Your Quirk allows you to float any object that you touched! But I prepared for that!" Iida dramatically waved his arms around the empty room, save for the weapon. "By Removing Every Object in This Room So You Have Nothing To Use Against Me, Do-gooder!"

Iida pointed at Uraraka. "My Dastardly tricks have Rendered You Helpless! You Blundered Hero! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"He really is...playing the part." Uraraka muttered.

"_Dwaaaahh./Rrawwr." _Minior cried out and Lucario sighed in agreement.

* * *

As Izuku hid from Bakugou, he suddenly heard Uraraka's voice through his headset. "Um, Deku?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Deku said. "Did you find the weapon?"

"Yeah I did, but Iida and his Lucario found me." Uraraka said. "Sorry."

"That's alright." Izuku said. "Where are you?"

"Near the middle of the 5th floor." Uraraka revealed.

Deku looked above him and said "Right above me. Keep Iida busy and make sure to lure Lucario to the center and distracted."

"You got it." Uraraka said as she shut her coms off.

"Alright, Uraraka is in position." Izuku muttered. "Now I've got to get Bakugou and Quilava over here."

"Found you, Deku."

Izuku quickly dived away from his position as Bakugou attempted to sneak attack him again from behind. Before Izuku could get out of Bakugou's range, Bakugou grabbed onto Deku's leg and tossed him away. Izuku recomposed himself and pivoted his body in mid-air to land in a slide. '_Well, that was easier than expected.' _Izuku thought.

"I finally found you, Deku." Bakugou repeated, a maniac grin on his face. "Now, what was it is you said? Oh right, show you my Bite Is As Big As My Bark!"

Bakugou launched towards Deku using his explosions to propel him forward. Deku steeled himself and stood ready. '_**One For All! Full Cowling: 5%!**' _He mentally roared as he sped towards Bakugou to face him head on. Bakugou brought his right arm back, before immediately switching to his left arm and attempted to blast Deku once again. Deku quickly slid and tried wrapping his capture tape on Bakugou's leg. Bakugou reacted quickly, firing an explosion at Izuku that the green-haired teen rolled away from. Bakugou propelled backwards by his explosion, twisted his body in mid-air and fired an explosion to send him back towards Deku, only for Deku to land on his hands from his roll and shoot himself forward, smashing into Bakugou's solar plexus with his feet.

Bakugou spat up some spit at the impact and crashed into the wall next behind him, before quickly recovering and blasted himself forward and firing a point blank explosion at Deku, who barely managed to block with his arms crossed. Deku was blasted back to the wall behind him and quickly rolled away from Bakugou's second explosion, the remaining part of Deku's mask burnt away.

Deku quickly launched towards Bakugou and fired a powerful punch at Bakugou, who blocked with his own crossed arms, the explosive teen flinching at the strength behind it that definitely bruised one of his arms. Bakugou growled in anger because of this and launched a kick at Izuku's side, causing the teen to gasp in pain, with Bakugou quickly following by tossing Izuku down the hall to Bakugou's right with an explosion, causing the successor of All Might to crash into the wall.

Deku groaned before getting back up at the slowly approaching Bakugou, before he heard movement and heat to his his right and side-stepped in time before he Quilava could slam into him with a Flame Wheel.

At the viewing room, the students watch in awe of Izuku's fight with Bakugou and Izuku managing to evade both Bakugou and his Quilava.

"Damn, Midoriya is really holding his own against Bakugou and Quilava!" Kirishima said. "He's so Manly!"

"No." Serena said, drawing the group's attention. "He may look like he's holding his own, but Izu's clearly on the defensive. He may be fast and strong, but against two opponents at once, he is barley keeping up."

The group turned back to see that she was indeed right. They saw that Deku was clearly not trying to attack Bakugou or Quilava anymore and was purely evading the two. They saw Deku jumping onto the roof and springing downwards to evade Bakugou's explosion only to get tackled by Quilava using Quick Attack.

'_The girl is right.' _All Might thought. '_At 5% of One For All, Midoriya may be faster and stronger than an ordinary human, but Bakugou's speed using his explosions and Quilava's own speed make it extremely difficult for him to counterattack.'_

Nezu stared at the fight when he noticed Izuku managing to toss Bakugou onto the roof above them. The principal of U.A. smiled.

* * *

Over with Uraraka, she and Minior stood against Iida and his Lucario, with the speedster still monologuing.

"As you can see Hero, without any objects around for you to use, you Quirk is Useless!" Iida yelled out.

Uraraka smirked. "I wouldn't be too sure about that Iida!"

Before Iida could respond, Uraraka yelled out "Minnie use Rock Slide!"

The Meteor Pokémon complied, glowing purple in energy before glowing purple rocks suddenly materialized above Iida and Lucario.

Iida reacted quickly, speeding away from the falling debris while ordering "Lucario, Bone Rush to destroy those rocks!"

Lucario created a long, thin staff that looked like a bone at the ends made of glowing blue energy. The Aura Pokémon jumped around the falling rocks and would strike at those near him.

Uraraka quickly reacted, touching any fallen rocks and the destroyed remnants of the rest, making all of them float in mid-air. '_Normally, Minnie would have trouble levitating a lot of objects at once, but since they don't weigh a thing, it makes it all the more easier.' _Uraraka though before yelling "Minnie, Psychic on the rocks! Keep them off me!"

The nicknamed Minior glowed purple again, telekinetically lifting and moving the floating rocks. It levitated the rocks and sped them around Uraraka like she had her own orbit of meteors. "Special Move!" Uraraka yelled. "Orbit Shield!"

"Smart." Aizawa complimented. "Using the floating objects that her Minior created to make it easier for her Pokémon to move and protect her with it. However-"

Iida was taken aback by the move before noticing that she was heading towards the weapon. Quickly he rushed towards her, but jumped back, avoiding the boulder that nearly collided on him. Noticing the purple halos around the rocks, Iida quickly reacted. "Lucario! Rush at Uraraka's Minior! Keep it busy!"

Lucario complied, zooming over to the Meteor Pokémon with his Bone Rush attack and swung. Minior quickly reacted, floating away from the attacks from the Aura Pokemon.

'_But Bone Rush is a Ground Type move.' _Uraraka thought confused. '_Why would Iida have Lucario attack a Flying Type with an Earth Type Move?' _

Uraraka received her answer as the rocks around her lost their momentum and floated slowly around her. Uraraka eyes widened barely looking to her front as Iida charged in and slammed into Uraraka.

"Wait what just happened?" Torru asked.

"Iida knew that to attack Uraraka head on with her shield would be useless and waste time as she drew closer to the weapon." Momo began explaining. "So instead of breaking through her defenses manually, he instead had Lucario focus on the source of her shield's effectiveness: Uraraka's Minior. And at the heat of the moment, they didn't need Minior to be attacked to break its concentration with Psychic, only distract it. As such, Uraraka's shield lost its effectiveness, giving Iida an opportunity to push Uraraka away."

"**E-Excellent deduction, Young Yaoyorozo!" **All Might said. '_Man, she stole the words out of mouth before I could speak.'_

Uraraka tumbled back towards Minnie, getting up with a groan as Iida and Lucario rejoined in front of the weapon.

"A valiant attempt, Hero, but you'll have to be quicker than that if you want to get your hands on this weapon!" Iida monologued.

Gritting her teeth in frustration, Uraraka looked at the timer on the bomb.

**5:45**

'_Dammit!' _Uraraka cursed in her head. '_I have to find another way to get to the bomb quickly. If not, then we'll have to go with the plan. But how?'_

Before they could continue, a huge, thundering boom sounded, the building shaking as a result, causing the two students and their Pokémon to stumble.

"What's Happening?!" Iida yelled. "And Earthquake?! An Explosion?!"

Uraraka's eyes widened in fear. "Deku!" She whispered out.

* * *

Over with Izuku, he slid to a stop panting. '_I've got to hurry.' _Izuku mentally chastised himself. '_If I waste anymore time, time will run out and we'll lose.'_

"I'm all loaded up." Bakugou muttered as he stood at the opposite end of the hall with Quilava by his side. "What are you waiting for, Deku? Don't tell me that's all that you got? Or are you holding back? Where was the strength you used during that Ball Throw yesterday, huh?!"

Izuku gritted his teeth in frustration. '_Come on, Uraraka.' _Izuku thought. '_Just stick to the plan and give me the signal.'_

Bakugou gritted his teeth at the lack of a response. "Are you ignoring me, Deku?!" He yelled out, snapping the green-suited teen out of his thoughts. "Fine then. I'll give you something to notice me! Since you are such a stalker, then you know how my Quirk, Explosion, works." Bakugou pointed his right gauntlet at Deku. "I secret nitro-glycerin like sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Imagine what I could do if I had a lot of it!"

Izuku's eyes, along with All Might's and Eraserhead's whilst overhearing, widened in horror and alarm. Even Quilava stared at his partner in surprise. "_Katsuki! Wait Hold Up!" _The Pokémon tried yelling to his partner, who paid his Pokémon no heed.

Bakugou pulled back the metal mechanism connected to his gauntlets, revealing a metal pin. "That's Right." Bakugou said, his eyes widening in maniacal glee as he placed his finger on the pin. "These gauntlets aren't just for show! They have been storing up my sweat for One Monster Blast To Wipe You Off the Face of the Earth!"

'_No! He's Going Too Far!' _All Might mentally exclaimed. "**Young Bakugou! STOP THIS AT ONCE! YOU'LL KILL HIM!"**

Aizawa was just about to run out the door before Bakugou exclaimed "HE'LL BE FINE AS LONG HE DODGES!" Bakugou pulled the pin, a massive burst of fire and light shooting outward and heading straight towards the frozen Izuku. "MEGA BLAST BURN!"

'_Move!' _Izuku mentally told his body as it didn't respond. '_Why can't I move?!'_

**"YOUNG MIDORIYA! GET OUT OF THERE!" **All Might yelled.

"IZUKU!" Serena yelled in horror.

'_Is he...really trying to kill me?' _Izuku mentally choked out.

Just as the blast neared Izuku, Eevee jumped out of the hall to Izuku's left. "Eevee!" Izuku yelled in shock.

_"PROTECT!" _Eevee screamed out as he erected a large green bubble around the two as the explosion engulfed them.

The explosion blasted through the building, a large plume of smoke and fire bursting outward.

The students and teachers at the viewing room stumbled at the rumbling from the explosion.

"IZUKU!" Momo, Serena, Mina, and Torru screamed in horror.

"_BOSS!" _Pikachu cried out.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" Kaminari yelled out.

**"COME IN!" **All Might yelled into the coms in panic. "**COME IN YOUNG MIDORIYA!"**

"Enough with This!" Aizawa yelled as he settled the principal to the ground as he ran out the door. "Shut the match down! NOW!"

As the smoke cleared, the once dark maze of halls was destroyed, the remaining floor brightly lit and open as rubble was everywhere. Izuku got up groggily, looking to his right to see a large scorched trail where he and Eevee stood. "That was too close." Izuku muttered as he recalled what happened at the last minute.

He remembered how Eevee's Protect was shielding them from the blast but Izuku quickly noticed that cracks were forming in the bubble. Izuku remembered how he picked Eevee up and dived to his left just as the explosion broke through the shield. "A second too late, and I would have been toast."

Izuku heard coughing. "Eevee!" Izuku yelled as he quickly turned his attention to his partner. The brown Pokémon had a few scorch marks on the end of his tail and his fur look dirtied and scratched but he looked mostly in one piece. "Are you ok?!"

"_Y-Yeah." _Eevee coughed as he got up. "_I'm alright. What about you, Izuku, are you hurt?"_

"No, I'm ok." Izuku reassured the Evolution Pokémon. Izuku's suit was scratched and dirtied, his back was slightly singed black but Izuku's back didn't sting too much.

"Hehaha!" Izuku heard maniacal laughter that send a shiver down his and Eevee's spines. They turned to see Bakugou and Quilava walking out of the smoke and rubble, their eyes practically glowing red like demons. "These are Awesome!" Bakugou yelled out in glee. "The more nitro-sweat stored in these babies, the Stronger the Explosion!

"Go On And Fight All You Want, Deku!" Izuku's eyes widened in fear and anger as Bakugou stalked towards him like a monster. "In The End, YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!"

* * *

Over with the viewing party, the students and teachers sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Arceus!" Momo swore in relief, hand over her heart. "He's alright!"

"All Might, sir, you gotta do what Mr. Aizawa says!" Kirishima urged the Symbol of Peace. "That Bakugou guy is going too far! He's Going to Kill Him!"

All Might nodded, but before he spoke a word "Hold on a moment, All Might." The group turned to see that it came from Principal Nezu.

"**Sir?!"** All Might questioned. **"What do you mean?!"**

The two received a beep in their earpieces to hear Aizawa's voice call out "Nezu, All Might, Shut the Exercise down now!"

"That won't be necessary, Eraserhead." Nezu replied.

"What?!" Aizawa yelled in shock.

"I say that we continue with the exercise." Nezu said.

"WHAT?!" The group yelled out in pure shock.

"**But Sir-"**

"I am aware of the dangers All Might, but for my own reasons, we shall allow this fight to continue." Nezu said. "This use of lethal force against a fellow student will Not go unpunished or overlooked, but for now we shall continue with the Training. As a compromise, warn the boy that if he uses those gauntlets once more, the exercise will be shut down and the opposing team will win by default. Do I make myself clear?"

All Might wished nothing more than to argue and shut the exercise at once but the look in Nezu's eyes practically scream that it wasn't a question but a demand. All Might sighed in painful reluctance and nodded before turning to the screen and mic.

The students uneased at the order from the principal. Pikachu wished nothing more than attack the Pokémon-looking principal but was held off by Serena, who looked conflicted.

'_I want to stop this madness so bad and go down there and help him,' _Serena thought. '_But I can't go against the Principal's orders. Plus, this fight is Izuku's fight, he has to settle this himself. Please be alright, Izu.'_

* * *

"Come in Bakugou!" Iida yelled through his coms. "Was that you that caused that explosion?! Answer God Dammit!"

Uraraka shook off her worry and looked at the weapon. '_No time to lose.' _Uraraka thought. '_I have to trust that Deku's alright. I have to go and get the weapon! If I get it, that means we win, and I can go see if Deku is alright quicker!'_

Uraraka rushed forward. Iida noticed and ran towards Uraraka with Lucario in tow. "Not So Fast Hero!" He yelled in his renewed Villain voice.

"Minnie! Use Rock Tomb!" Uraraka called out.

Minnie responded by glowing white before creating and firing whitish-blue rocks. They collided at Iida and Lucario's path, around the middle of the room, the rocks sprouting out and enlarging as large boulders that blocked their path.

Iida gritted his teeth before firing up his engines. He yelled "Lucario! Break Through! Power-Up-Punch!"

Lucario's fist glowed orange with a red glow. Iida and Lucario jumped towards the rock, Iida swinging his left leg in a engine-powered kick and Lucario with Power-Up-Punch. They struck the boulders and smashed through to rush at Uraraka...only for Uraraka to be above them, flying past them.

'_Just one touch of the weapon, and this will all be over!' _Uraraka thought as she sailed through the air.

"Since when can she make herself float?!" Iida questioned.

"Minnie! Give me a boost!" Uraraka called. Minnie shot towards Uraraka, pushing Uraraka through her back and speeding her way to the weapon.

"Oh no!" Iida yelled out. "Lucario! Shadow Ball at Minior!" Iida sped his way towards the weapon as Lucario built up an orb of sinister purple energy and fired it at the Pokémon. The Meteor Pokémon noticed the incoming attack and dodged out of the way, the attack sailing past it while Uraraka continued flying towards the weapon.

Close to the weapon, Uraraka tapped her finger pads together and yelled "Release!" Uraraka began to fall downwards towards the weapon. '_Almost There!_'

But just before she reached it, Iida appeared and sped away with the weapon, Uraraka flying to the ground before tumbling towards the wall in a groan, her helmet falling out.

"Ow!" Uraraka groaned.

"_Dwwwaaahhh!" _Minior cried as it flew towards her worried.

"Ugh, I'm alright Minnie." Uraraka eased her Pokémon

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Iida laughed villainously. "Nice Try, Hero! While I admire your attempt, ultimately it was no good! I can easily keep this weapon out of your reach until time runs out!"

The timer on the weapon was now at 3 minutes and counting.

Uraraka got up and wiped her cheek. "Its not over yet. I won't let you down, Deku."

* * *

"What's the matter?!" Bakugou taunted. "Are you scared?! Get Up and Fight Back, Deku, So I Can Put You Down For Good!"

Izuku growled in frustration. '_Those gauntlets allow him to fight at long range too, and Quilava's long range attack will be even more difficult for me and Eevee to dodge. So what do I do? Come on Izuku, think!'_

"Uraraka!" Izuku said to his coms. "What's the situation?"

"Deku!" Uraraka cried out. "Thank Arceus you're alright! Its not looking good! Iida is keeping the weapon away with his super speed and his Lucario is keeping me and Minnie away with his long range attacks."

Bakugou's eyes twitched. "You're ignoring me again?! I'll Get Your Attention! Another Blast Should Put You and That Runt To Ashes!"

**"Bakugou!" **The explosive teen heard All Might's voice through the coms. "**Use That Stored Up Power Again And I'll End The Match! Your Team Will Lose!"**

"What?!" Bakugou cried out in anger.

"**I Warned You That Deadly Force Would NOT be Permitted!" **All Might repeated himself.** "Not only is such an attack a poor strategy in defending the weapon you should be protecting, but a violation of my Warning! Use it Again and I'll Fail you and your Team and grant the victory to the Heroes!"**

Bakugou gritted his teeth so hard that Quilava thought that they were going to shatter. Bakugou finally roared in anger and frustration.

"Just get him into the center!" Izuku continued speaking to Uraraka. "Signal me when-"FINE THEN!" Izuku was cut off by a furious Bakugou as he raced towards him with Quilava in tow. "WE'LL FIGHT HAND TO HAND! QUILAVA FINISH THAT PEST!"

"Eevee! You know what to do! Go!" Izuku ordered, Eevee nodding before jumping away to fight the Volcano Pokémon.

Izuku activated Full Cowling and drew his feet back in a stance, only for the ground beneath him to crack and shatter, causing Izuku to stumble. Bakugou noticed and shot towards Deku quickly. '_Shit! No Good!' _Izuku cursed. '_I'll have to counterattack quickly!' _Izuku readied his fist and threw a punch towards the incoming explosive teen. Bakugou fired an explosion in front of him, blinding Izuku in smoke while vaulting over in mid-air using his explosion till he was behind Deku. He fired an explosion from his right hand to blast himself towards Deku before firing an explosion from his left hand onto Deku's back, the green teen shouting in pain.

"Woah, What was that?!" Mina cried out in question.

"He doesn't come off as forward-thinking or a guy with a plan, but he is actually rather intelligent." Todoroki said.

"What do you mean?" Kirishima asked.

"He used that first explosion as to vault himself over and change his trajectory while in mid-air whilst blinding Midoriya with the explosion's smoke." Todoroki explained. "He changed his trajectory to get behind Midoriya, used that second explosion to launch him closer to him, and use a final one to attack at his unguarded back."

"While I hate to admit it, Todoroki's right." Momo said. "To perform that maneuver and feint attack, he would have to have an extreme amount of precision, calculating the physics and show great control over his Quirk. He may be a aggressive and violent, but he is talented."

Quilava chased after Eevee firing Flamethrowers and Embers at him, while Eevee dodges and obscured his vision with Sand Attack. Quilava flinched as the paralysis kick in. Eevee saw this and attacked, his tail glowing white and he slashed and fired Swift at him. Quilava shook it off and quickly counterattacked by firing Ember, the fiery bolts of sparks colliding and destroying the stars in a burst of smoke.

Quilava quickly jumped towards Eevee with Quick Attack, slamming onto the mid-air Pokemon and used Bite on him, Eevee crying out in pain as it tossed him over to the ground, the Evolution Pokémon tumbling before getting up groggily. Eevee only had a second of rest before jumping out of the way of Quilava and continuing to run from him.

Meanwhile, Uraraka rushed at Iida while calling out to her Minior "Minnie, Ancient Power!" Minnie glowed purple as it manifested large rocks with fossils and glowing purple before firing it on Lucario.

"Lucario, Metal Claw to destroy them, then strike back with Force Palm!" Iida said as he sped away from an incoming Uraraka. Lucario took head, his paws erecting glowing white claws and slashing away at the rocks while rushing towards Minior. Lucario suddenly vanished from sight, Minnie looking around in confusion only for Lucario to appear behind it and place its open palm on its back. The palm glowed in fiery blue aura before blasting forth an explosion of blue flames that blasted the Meteor Pokémon forwards.

Minnie slowed before coming to a stop mid-air, its rocky shell cracking as it stood by a frustrated Uraraka.

"Here it comes, Nerd!" Bakugou yelled as he rushed forward. "That famous right hook you were talking about!" Bakugou struck Deku's side with his arm through the hard gauntlet, stunning Izuku before grabbing him and spinning around, using his explosion as a boost. "Deku! Don't You Ever Forget What You Are! A Weakling For Me To Squash!" Bakugou slammed Deku into the floor hard, Deku crying out in pain.

"This is hard to watch!" Torru said as she covered her eyes.

"Yeah, all he has to do is capture him, not kill him!" Mina yelled.

Serena's hands were so tightly gripped that they were turning white, her normally sweet, kind eyes flaring in hatred towards the explosive teen like never before.

Pikachu growled in anger, his cheeks sparking in electricity. "_Come on Boss! Fight Back!"_

Izuku was blasted back by another explosion and struggled to get back up. '_He's not giving me any time to think or fight back. Maybe I can't really beat him. He's just too strong. Like always.' _His mind flashed back to all the times in their childhood that Bakugou bested him at everything. Sports, Friends, Pokémon Battles, everything. '_Why? Why is this world so unfair and cruel? Can I really do anything right?'_

Suddenly, he heard Pikachu's voice in his head "_Come on Boss! Fight Back! Stop With this Self-Loathing and Complaining Bullshit! Me and the girls are Rooting For You! So Get Up And Fight Back!"_

Izuku froze. '_You're right.' _Izuku thought back. '_What am I doing? Complaining now?'_

_"Life is full of unfairness. Its a Hero's job to try and combat that unfairness."_

_'Mr. Aizawa's right. Its not a Hero's Job to whine and give in.' Izuku thought as his hand gripped the floor. 'Its to Get Back Up and Fight!'_

"_You are truly talented and worthy to be here." Momo said. "And we are honored to be your friends."_

_"Screw them." Serena said. "You never gave up on your dream and goal, and you are here, where you belong."_

_'Momo, Uraraka, Torru, Mina, Serena, All Might are rooting for me.'_ Izuku groggily lifted himself up. '_I can't let them down!'_

"_Screw the haters that say you are useless." Pikachu said. "You aren't. We got your back and you ours. That's all that matters."_

_"My thoughts exactly." Eevee said._

Izuku looked up to see Eevee still fighting against Quilava, peering over to me, his eyes saying all the word he needed to here.

_'Get! UP!'_

"That is where you belong, Deku!" Bakugou roared out. "A worthless Bug For Me To Squash AND A USELESS WASTE OF SP-"

"Shut! The Hell! UP!" Izuku roared out as his body sparked in green lightning and rushed towards Bakugou.

Bakugou gritted his teeth in rage before rushing in himself. "YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Bakugou brought his hand back to fire a final explosion. Just as Izuku was in front of him, Bakugou fired point blank at Izuku, covering the teen's body in smoke.

Just as Bakugou smiled in victory, Izuku rushed from below the explosion, ducking from the attack gripped onto Bakugou, his left arm around his waist and his right over Bakugou's left neckline. '_Notebook 13, Page 30! All Might's Machamp!' _Bakugou's eyes widened. '_Against a stronger opponent, wait until the opponent strikes with a jab and then duck at the last second, grabbing him in a lock.' _Izuku's eyes flared with lightning. '_AND SLAM DOWN!'_ Izuku slammed Bakugou down into the ground hard.

The students gasped in shock at the maneuver. The girls and Pikachu's eyes brighten and smiled at Izuku fighting back. All Might smiled wide.

Bakugou regained his composure and struggled to get free. Izuku countered by rolling and tossing Bakugou off of him with a kick. The explosive teen rolled before skidding to a stop, but just before he could rush back, Izuku was on him and slammed a Full Cowling fist to his face that knocked him back.

"Alright!" Mina cheered. "Midori's fighting back!"

"Not that's the stuff!" Kirishima yelled. "I got to get him to teach me that move! That was so Manly!"

"Yeah me too!"

"_Mess Him Up Boss!" _Pikachu cheered.

Bakugou crashed into the nearly wrecked wall behind him before dodging out of another punch from Deku, this one going straight through the wall. Bakugou looked into Deku's eyes, eyes that glowed green with strength and anger. Bakugou found his heart stirring with the emotion that he always had towards Deku when he said he would be a Hero. Fear.

Bakugou growled in anger as he beat down the emotion and rushed towards Deku, the green teen dodging as he removed his hand from the wall. Bakugou gave chase to Izuku as he bounced from wall to roof to floor like an electrified Buneary. Deku jumped from the left wall of the room to the left of the middle of the room, where Izuku felt a large, thin plate of the floor bend, catching Izuku's attention. He quickly brought his attention back to Bakugou and jumped upwards to avoid an explosion. Bakugou blasted upwards and fire another explosion only for Deku to quickly jumped down from the roof, the unstable roof cracking slightly.

Eevee, invigored by his trainer's counterattack, struck back firing another wave of Swift. Quilava responded once again by firing Ember, destroying the stars, but was suddenly slammed into by Eevee using Quick Attack. Quilava was pushed back and tried to counterattack but flinched in paralysis. Eevee hammered onto the Volcano Pokémon with another Swift, this time the stars pelting the paralyzed Pokémon, it flinching as it was struck.

Quilava broke free of his paralysis and fired a Flamethrower at Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon shielding itself with Protect. As the fire dissipated, Eevee quickly struck back, his body glowing slightly white as it slammed into Quilava. "_Take Down!" _Quilava cried out in pain as it was pushed back, with Eevee flinching at the recoil damage. Eevee looked at Izuku, who peered at him with a determined expression. Izuku suddenly held a tiny rock in his hand and tossed it over to his left. Eevee followed where the rock landed and his eyes lit up in realization.

A top with Uraraka and Iida, Iida once again sped away from Uraraka, yelling to Lucario "Lucario! Knock It Away with Brick Break!"

"Minnie, Meet it With Zen Headbutt!" Uraraka cried out.

The two Pokémon clashed, one with glowing white fist, while the other smashed head on with its front glowing violet purple. The two pushed back hard but Lucario having the greater Attack strength pushed the Meteor Pokémon back, its shell finally breaking apart, revealing its pink Core form.

"Are you ok, Minnie?!" Uraraka asked her Pokémon, who replied with a nod. Uraraka looked back at Lucario to where she realized where he was standing. The remains of Rock Tomb. At the center of the room.

Izuku slammed his knee into Bakugou's gut, the ash-blonde teen coughing in pain before growling, grabbing Izuku's leg and flinging him away to the other end of the room.

Deku got up, panting, as he suddenly heard Uraraka through the coms. "Deku, Lucario is in the center!"

"Alright, keep him there and stay where you are for when I give the signal." Deku whispered back.

"Got it." Uraraka replied. "Minnie! Fire Onto Lucario With Rock Tomb!"

The Meteor Pokémon complied by unleashing a barrage of Rock Tombs.

Iida noticed the greater amount and power. '_Of course.' _Iida mentally mused. '_Minior's have the ability Shield Down, where they become more aggressive and stronger in attacking when their outer shell is destroyed. I got to keep them their until time runs out.' _"Lucario! Break Them Down With Bullet Punch!"

Lucario roared as his fists became covered in metallic shine as he unleashed his own barrage of super fast metal punches, breaking down the Rock Tombs as they connected.

Back with Izuku and Bakugou, Bakugou stalked towards Deku yelling "You've had a Quirk. This entire time, You've had a Quirk! Why'd You Hide It?!" Izuku was silent, which made Bakugou growl in rage. "Late Bloomer My Ass, You've Been Hiding It This Whole Time! Laughing Behind My Back For Years! Thinking You Were Better Than Me The Entire Time!"

Izuku's eyes widened, memories of the past flashing in his mind. "That's what you though?" Izuku asked. "You...You Idiot! I Was Never Lying Nor Did I Ever Saw You As Weak! You Were Always Better Than Me, Bakugou! And That's Why," Deku's body started sparking again with Full Cowling. "I WANTED TO BEAT YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE AMAZING!"

"You're An Even Bigger Idiot Than I Thought If You Ever Thought That Would Ever Happen!" Bakugou roared back, his palms alight and sparking. "SO COME AT ME!"

Quilava and Eevee faced each other panting, Eevee right behind where Bakugou and Deku were.

_"Why?" _Quilava groaned._ "Why won't you just Stay Down?!"_

_"Because, Izuku is counting on me." _Eevee said._ "And I won't let Him Down!"_

At the same time the four charged at each other, as time seemed to slow. Meanwhile, the students watching were begging at All Might and Nezu to end the fight, claiming that they were going to kill each other. All Might gripped the pedestal and continued to watch. '_I think...I think I now see why you wanted this match to continue, Nezu.' _All Might thought as he peered at the Principal of U.A., who stared at the screen with a neutral expression. '_The only time he ever talk like that, when he acts like that, is when he is focused only on being a Hero no matter the cost.' _

Izuku roared as he charged, cocking his right arm, green lightning sparking wildly as his veins glowed red in power. Bakugou too roared, his own right arm smoking and bright hot red for an explosion.

Quilava raced towards Eevee, jumping before flipping into a roll, the fire of on his head and tail growing as it charged with Flame Wheel. Eevee meanwhile charged too.

_'He is facing all the pain and torment throughout his years in this fight.'_ All Might continued._ 'To strike back against the past and the jeers. You wanted to have him let go of the past, so as to move forward, didn't you Nezu? But still...'_

The four roared as they were about to clash.

"Sir! Please!" Serena yelled in desperation.

All Might gritted his teeth before he grabbed the mic and yelled "**BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS NOW!"**

"URARAKA NOW!" Izuku yelled.

All Might was taken back and looked at the screen with Uraraka and Iida.

"Got it!" Uraraka said as she hugged the pillar next to her, confusing Iida and Lucario.

'_I'm not ready.' _Izuku thought. '_I'm not strong enough to fight you one on one yet! But that Doesn't Mean THAT I WON'T WIN!'_

_"NOW!" _Eevee yelled as he slammed his tail on the loose plate, Quilava, who was at the other end, catapulted into the air.

Right above Deku and Bakugou.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Deku screamed as he was blasted by Bakugou's explosion and he struck too. Just not at Bakugou. But the air next to him.

Bakugou gasped in realization as a burst of powerful air pressure blasted through the rood and the rest of the building floor by floor, Quilava with it. Quilava, still rolling uncontrollably with Flame Wheel, crashed through floor after floor, rubble after rubble, until it collided with something that put a stop in its tracks. Lucario.

Quilava slammed into the shocked Lucario's stomach, just below his chest spike, the Aura Pokémon roaring in pain at the super effective and critical hit.

Iida who held onto dear life on the weapon looked agape in shock at the sight of the middle of the room destroyed, a gale of wind pressure shooting up and Lucario slammed into by Bakugou's Quilava. "What's Happening?!" He screamed.

Uraraka, clutching onto a broken, weightless pillar screamed "MINNIE NOW! GRAVITY ON LUCARIO AND QUILAVA!"

Minnie cried out as it glowed bright pinkish-purple, the same glow appearing on the two Pokémon as they suddenly shot down the newly made hole like a bullet. "LUCARIO!" Iida yelled out.

"This Is It! Sorry Iida!" Uraraka shouted out. "IMPROVISED SPECIAL MOVE! COMET HOMERUN!"

Uraraka swiped the pillar onto the weightless rubble and rocks that were flung straight towards Iida.

"IN THE NAME OF VILLAINY, I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS!" Iida screamed as he was pelted by rocks and debris. But as he was pelted, he was unaware of Uraraka, weightless and glowing pinkish-purple through Minnie's Psychic pushing her, flying past him.

"AND RELEASE!" Uraraka yelled as she clasped her finger pads together. She floated down and landed onto the weapon. "I GOT IT!"

The weapon's timer stopped at **0:01.**

"NO! THE WEAPON! Iida yelled in horror.

Bakugou looked agape at Izuku, his right arm purple while the other burnt and bruised. "De-"

Izuku looked straight at him, eyes alight in green lightning and, Bakugou swore for just a millisecond, a flash of blue. Deku quickly stepped back, spun on his heel and spun around, All Might gaping as for a moment he saw Cinderace in Izuku's place.

'_I WILL WIN! AND I WILL BEAT YOU!' _Izuku mentally roared, his right leg stuck out and alight in green lightning and a slight halo of blue.

Just as Lucario and Quilava, falling fast, reached them, Izuku swung his leg in a roundhouse kick.

"**6% FULL COWLING! WASHINGTON SMASH!"**

Deku's leg struck Lucario and Quilava, sending them flying towards the stunned Bakugou and all three crashing into the wall behind them.

Deku panted hard, slouched as he his injured and broken arms hanged limp by his side, barely able to stand as his right leg was likely sprained. Deku looked towards Bakugou, where he and the two Pokémon laid limp, all three in the rubble of the wall, unconscious.

Izuku looked towards a tired Eevee to his left. Izuku smiled wide and slowly, but surely, raised his left arm, fist clenched, up high in victory.

The student's mouths were agape in shock and awe, barely believing what they had just seen. Serena, Momo, Mina, and Torru smiled wide and bright, blushes on their faces. Pikachu was jumping and sticking his arms up in cheer. Nezu smiled wide and knowingly.

All Might smiled wide, his eyebrows raised high. "**You...You did it!" **All Might whispered in awe and pride.

Izuku fell down, the last thing he would hear before he fell into unconsciousness himself was four words.

**"The Hero Team...WINS!"**

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD SCENE! BOOM! HAPPY LATE THANKSGIVING, EARLY CHRISTMAN PRESENT FOLKS! Deku and Uraraka win, Bakugou is unconscious by Deku, Iida is crying out in horror like a Villain, and Deku has probably earned the respect and awe of his classmates. And probably made a certain pair of girls swoon.**

**This has been my longest and most worked on fight scene that I have Ever written in a fanfiction story, so I truly hope you guys loved this! I worked hard on keeping to the canon while adding in the Pokémon and their fights, a change in Deku's plan in coordination with his new skills and Pokémon, and Deku fighting back against Bakugou some more in an epic even match. And some flashbacks and sprinkle of mystery along the way. **

**And for the record, because I'm sure I'm going to get this from some people, I Am Not Attempting to Bash Bakugou...well maybe a little, but only as payback and retribution against his bullying and because Bakugou before all the character development, that people constantly point out when it comes to him to justify or excuse his asshole-ish behavior, and at the beginning of the story of MHA was a complete utter douche that didn't deserve any redemption, at least then. And if you are pissed off about it, well he ain't out of the word work. Just wait till next chapter and the Sports Festival.**

**Now I will be explaining the reasons why I gave Iida a Lucario and Uraraka a Minior. For Uraraka, I say that a Minior was the perfect choice. It flies and floats around like her Zero Gravity, its space themed like Uraraka, its a living comet for the girl with the Comet Homerun, and I found that its Pink Core Form would be a perfect adorable Pokémon for Uraraka to have that was also cool.**

**As for Iida and Lucario, they are both stubborn looking and stone-faced, Lucario's Steel and Fighting Type sounds about perfect for Iida who is dressed in armor like a knight and fights normally in hand to hand combat, and Lucario is wicked fast, especially using Extremespeed and his Steadfast Special Ability. These aren't the only Pokémon the two will have as more will be revealed and caught later.**

**Also as a little bonus fact, that grapple that Izuku used on Bakugou was in reference to Attack on Titan, which I am have recently been watching and catching up on, where Eren grappled the Armored Titan. Love that show! **** And finally, that new move, Washington Smash, was based on Cinderace using Pyro Ball and was named after the state of Washington, the soccer-friendliest state in the union and home to the Seattle Sounders, the most popular and successful soccer team in America.**

**Now with that all said, gee I wonder what Pokémon little Izuku encountered I saw sarcastically, how did Izuku know about Lucario, what shit has Bakugou landed in with the teachers, and as always, I hope you liked the chapter, leave your thoughts and potential ideas in the reviews, check out my other stories if you want, and keep each other safe and healthy in these trying times.**

**This has been Zayden StormVoid and I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
